Because you're you and I'm me
by MeisCookie
Summary: What if Caroline was different when she first met Damon? Very different.Starts in season 1x01. How will Damon react to this version of her? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Because you're you-and I'm me.

A/N: Hey guys, new story, enjoy. Takes place after 1x01 of TVD.

~VD~

She was Caroline Forbes. She caught people's eyes, it was just what she did. With her blonde hair, and ocean hues, you'd say she looked like a Barbie. But she wasn't. She was _not_ a Barbie. She refused to be judged by her hair color. She was a badass. That's why people noticed her. She was strong. That's why people respected her. She was a rebel. That's what made guys want her. She was also underage, so why was this guy looking at her?

She was sitting in the grill, with Bonnie Bennett, in front of her, along with a cup of coffee. It was late. She shouldn't even be here. A _Barbie _would be home in bed, at this aghast hour. But she wasn't a Barbie. The only way she would be in bed now, was if a hot guy was lying beside her. Or on top of her, or below her even, she was flexible. Like that older-yet-still-sort-of-hot guy who was sitting across the bar, staring at her. Getting her back to the point. Who was he? Clad in a leather jacket, dark jeans, dark shirt, bourbon in hand. _Nice. _She thought. She wasn't a slut, she didn't sleep with every guy who offered. She didn't really sleep with any guys of her school. Because despite her confidence, in some ways she was a Barbie. She liked romanticizing, in her head only, of course. She liked pink, but only if it was lacy and sexy. She liked having a boyfriend, but only if he didn't have the hots for her so-called "best friend" Elena Gilbert, current topic of conversation.

"How come she always gets the hot guys?" Bonnie grumbled. Bonnie really was her best friend. Not hot-but-null-and-void-personality Elena. Caroline looked at her skeptically.

"Hot. You consider _Stefan Salvatore_ hot?" She snorted. That seemed to get Bourbon guys attention. He fixated his gaze on her. His expression was somewhat of a smirk. Caroline raised her eyebrows. Bourbon dude winked at her. Caroline scoffed, cocking her head, giving him her best 'I'm not fazed by you' look. Bonnie looked up from under her lashes.

"Yea, I do. Like I said, Seattle, and he plays the guitar." She wiggled her eyebrows. Caroline grinned.

"Maybe he is, just a little. But he has that whole 'I'm better than you cause I brood, and I'm like deep-dude' thing going on. I'm telling you, he smokes pot. He and baby gilbert will get along fantastically!" Caroline's eyes sparkled.

"He's a hottie. Ask anyone, they'll agree." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, so now I'm not anyone?" Caroline feigned hurt. She glanced at the guy again. He was still staring at her. This was getting creepy. He was smiling at her invitingly. She put his attempt to sleep with a simple look. He was sitting all alone. Must be heartbroken. She sighed a bit. Or whipped. Or both. It was always this way with guys. They all pretended to be strong, but in reality, some girl was keeping their balls locked away in her purse somewhere. Men were a joke. Maybe this was the drunken her speaking, because they could be hot. She wasn't that drunk anyway. Sure, she had hammered herself but she could still walk. Only not in a straight line. Hence the coffee at midnight. Also, Vicki was bitten. Slut-of-a…well…slut.

"You're special." Bonnie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ssh…don't talk about my awesomeness, people will get jealous." Caroline playfully giggled. In reality, this was all dead serious. Bonnie was the only one who knew about Caroline's secret. Why she was constantly away on "vacation" or visiting her dad. Bonnie helped out too. That's why she was always visiting "family." They made an awesome team, but the danger came along with it. Poor little Elena was so naïve. And innocent. And lovable. And fuckin' perfect.

"You know there's no one better at it." Bonnie laughed.

"Ah, but you rank dangerously close, young cricket." She mocked. They burst out laughing.

He was Damon Salvatore. He was used to pretty girls fawning over him at first sight. He was not used to a girl so blatantly ignoring him. He knew he was irresistible. So why was the hot blonde across the bar still in her seat, talking to her friend, instead of making a move on him. She'd been giving him looks, that he noticed. But they weren't endearing looks, they were observing looks. She had a trained eye, that was for sure. She also knew his brother. That was interesting. Clearly Stefan had made an impression, given how she was already noticing his state of the art broodiness. She was interesting, that he was sure of too. He was going to get to know her. But how?

He had arrived in town a while ago. He had decided to wreak a little havoc. He had found another Katherine. Granted, her name was Elena, she was a mere human, and she was fawning over Stefan, but while getting Katherine out, he could still have a little fun with her doppelganger along the way, couldn't he?

He saw the blonde burst out into laughter. She had a cute laugh. Although everything else about her was hot, not cute. She was wearing leather pants, black, and a black top, showing some cleavage, but not over-the-top. Typical naughty schoolgirl. No, not typical, nothing typical. She was individual. She had deep eyes. They lit up the grill. Or was he only imagining this? She was attractive, there was no doubt about that, and she had fire. He smirked. She was going to be fun to manipulate. She didn't seem like a pushover, but he had a way of making girls beg for him.

Caroline got up to leave a while later. Bonnie had chosen to walk home about five minutes earlier. They agreed to call as soon as they were both home, and Caroline was bored of eye-stalking the bourbon guy. So she got up out of her seat and said her goodbyes to the bartender. "'Night Nate. See you in history tomorrow." Nate gave her a nod, his eyes lingering on her cleavage. Then she walked out the door.

She was walking for about fifteen minutes when she sensed a presence. Of all the things that went bump in the night, she hated these the most. Bloody, arrogant jerks. She rolled her eyes. She leaned on a lamp post, pretending to check something in her shoe. When she turned around she saw someone standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was going. I'm a klutz." A velvety voice said. Caroline cocked her head slightly.

~VD~

Huhu, what do you guys think? Lemme know. Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – Because you're you-and I'm me

A/N: Thank you guys for the positive feedback! Motivation level: 100% Enjoy. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.

~VD~

This is the way it should have gone: Caroline should have been able to walk home in peace, take some aspirin, call Bonnie, and then drift away to a peaceful sleep, look radiant for the first day of school tomorrow, and impress everyone.

Instead, something else entirely happened. Damon happened.

_I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was going._ Caroline stared into the piercing blue eyes of bourbon-guy. She didn't falter. Wasn't even really surprised that it was him. _I mean come on, he was eyeing you the entire time in the grill. _

_I'm a klutz. _Bourbon-guy smirked. Caroline raised an eyebrow expectantly. She patted down her clothes, and got ready to walk away. Without saying a word. Just like that.

"I'm sorry-" He started again. She stopped and turned around, smiling a shit-eating grin. She scoffed.

"No, you're not." She mused. Then she leaned back against the lamp post, crossing her arms over her chest. He raised his eyebrows amused. Then he struck out his hand to her.

"I'm Damon." He smiled. Caroline knew what he was. She had sensed it the moment she felt his presence on the street. She had encountered his kind before. Damn, were they always this good looking?

"…and I don't really care, _Damon_." She smiled, ever so sweet, before walking away, leaving him looking dumbfounded.

_Don't go after her, don't go after her. _The hardly ever present voice of reason spoke to Damon Salvatore in his head. But he didn't listen. She was intriguing. She didn't melt into a pool at his feet, she didn't even care. She had just blown him off. Who was she, that she had the guts to reject him like that? He wasn't used to it. So of course, he went after her. He picked up his pace, and caught up to her a few seconds later. She turned her face to look at him.

"Don't deal so well with rejection, do you?" She laughed amused. She was right, he didn't. But that was only because no one had ever straigt-up rejected him like that. Sure, Katherine had rejected him in a way, but she did it with an attempt to do it discreetly.

"Who's talking about rejection? The night is still young." Damon flirted. She half-scoffed, half-laughed. It was a funny noise. Good funny.

"And yet, dawn is almost breaking. Your chances don't look so well now, do they?"

"Well, then stay here and talk to me…- I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." He tried.

"That's because I didn't give it to you." She quipped. Her face was completely bemused.

"If you don't give it to me, how will I know what to save your number as?" He asked confidently.

She chuckled. "Take a guess what my name could be." This whole thing was very amusing for her. Her enemy trying to take her home, while she was secretly plotting ways to get rid of him. He squinted a little. Caroline had been right, he was hot. He had a bad boy charm about himself. Wow, that was just so cliché.

"Kelsey?" Caroline looked at him skeptically.

"Delancey?" She scoffed.

"Frieda?" She burst out laughing.

"_How _did you know that?" She laughed.

"I don't like being mocked, _Barbie_." He said, slightly annoyed. He wasn't getting anywhere with this girl. The Barbie comment stopped her in her tracks though.

"Do I _look _like a frikkin Barbie?" She deadpanned.

"Ooh, I hit a nerve there, didn't I?" He didn't get a response. "Well, answer to your question: You're very pretty, and you have a perfect body…so…" Oh, God, what was he saying?

"Are you always this corny or do just _really _want to get laid?" She questioned. How did she do that to him? See right through every single one of his pretenses. Or was he just imagining this? He sighed.

"Yup, you caught me." He admitted defeated.

"I doubt that's a good idea." She replied, picking up her pace. Damon sighed. This would be the first time a girl wasn't willing to fall into bed with him. He didn't want to have to do this. In a flash, he darted towards her and pushed her against a wall. He caught her shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"What the hell, Damon?" She gasped. Damon smirked. He saw fear in her eyes. _Not so tough now, huh Blondie?_

"Tell me your name." He compelled directly.

"Gwindi." She replied monotonously. He smirked. Strange name.

"Well, Gwindi, you are going to go home with me, now, and you will heed my every request." He smiled.

"I'll head home with you and heed your every request." She replied, as if it was

~VD~

Damon nearly pushed down the door of the boarding house, Stefan was over at the Katherine-carbon copy's house, and Zack was out of town. As in, he was out somewhere shagging an escort or something. Damon scoffed. The guy needed to get a real life. Once they were up in his room, he started kissing her furiously. She kissed him back with all she had. She didn't want to admit she was enjoying it. She would blame it on the alcohol she had had at the bonfire. So as she was groping Damon's shirt, she thought about why she was doing it. She was compelled after all, right? _Yeah, that's it. And not the fact that you haven't had sex with a guy since like, half a year. _Her inner voice scoffed. He ripped off herclothes and looked at her. She was smoking hot. Her blood red lace underwear clung to her body. She had a belly button piercing, and her breasts were a fine size. C's at least. Damon nodded in approval. Hungrily he took over her mouth again. She grabbed the collars of his shirt, and sent buttons flying across the room. Damon liked this girl. She had fire. Sure, he had noticed that straight-out when she had rejected him, but the fact that she was able to keep up with him intrigued him. He smirked. Then he threw her on the bed. He leaped on top of her and started kissing her neck. What a pretty neck. Perfect for biting. He ran his tongue over it, and elicited a moan from her. He felt his fangs emanate. _No, not yet._ He tried to hold himself back.

He entered her roughly. She moaned. He wanted more of that. He slammed into her roughly a few more times, surprised by the fact that she was not in pain. Instead, he heard her breath hitch, and knew she was close. He himself could barely contain himself anymore. He was reaching his climax at an incredible speed. He let out a roar as he came hard. How was it possible that a human gave him such an orgasm? He bit into her neck in pure pleasure, and heard her scream. He relished in that scream. Until he felt something prick him. Then everything went black. He uttered a "What the Fuck?" Before losing his consciousness quickly.

Caroline pushed him off her, slipped on her pants and t-shirt, and then proceeded to drag an unconscious Damon out of the house. "Damn Vampires." She muttered while clutching her neck.

~VD~

Tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Xoxo.


	3. Chapter 3

Because you're you-and I'm me Chapter 3

A/N: So, that was kind of a cliffhanger, back there. Little piece of information: Caroline is _not _a werewolf. She is in fact human. Maybe a human with a little extra though…;)

Disclaimer: Don't own TVD or any of its characters. Peace!

~VD~

Everything around Damon was black. He didn't know where he was. He tried speaking, but his throat was burning. _What the hell? _ He blinked. Again. Again. Finally he could make out some sort of figures. He was in a dungeon. That much was for sure. He tried to move his arms. Vervain restrained him. He wanted to scream, but he inhaled vervain. What the hell was this place? He looked around, panicked. He was weak. He felt weak entirely. Then he heard something.

"_Caroline Forbes! Why are you still not home at this hour?"_ An irritated voice yelled from a cellphone. He recognized that voice. It was the black chick from the grill. Images of last night swept through his brain. Drinks at the grill. Blonde girl laughing. Brunette laughing. Brunette leaving. Stalking blonde. Sleeping with said Blonde. After that, his mind drew a blank. Then he heard her.

"Ran into someone." She muttered. _Not Gwindi then, huh?_ He should have known. Damon wanted to punch himself for being so gullible. She had not been full of vervain, how had she resisted compulsion? She was also not wearing jewelry at the time. How? Damon felt weak.

"_You better come to school though! You know it starts in an hour._" The voice chastised. Damon cracked a smile, but regretted it immediately. The vervain burned. He was gagged. He had to restrain himself from screaming.

She entered the cellar. Her eyes bore into him. She was sporting a pretty big wound on her neck. He smiled satisfied. At least he did _something _to hurt her.

"Well hello there, _Caroline Forbes_." He said, bitterness and sarcasm seeping through his voice.

"Oh come on, you didn't really believe my name was _Gwindi, _did you?" She asked incredulously. He scoffed. He sighed. He had been stupid. He had been horny. Can't blame him. She looked like gods gift to men.

"Well, I did…" he started.

"Compel me? Yeah, that didn't work out so well, did it, Damon?" She smiled fake sweetly.

"What are you?" He asked venomously. She sighed annoyed.

"Just Human. Just a regular human. Now how did you get your gag off?" She walked towards him. She reached around his neck to undo the knot of the gag she'd been using on him, and took it off. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to kill her so bad. Vervain hurt like a bitch. She should know that.

"Why are you doing this then? I've done nothing to you." He said, scorned. She shot him an irritated look and indicated towards her neck. Then she dipped the gag in a liquid, and pressed it back towards his mouth. It burned like hell. She had dipped it in vervain.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Then we can talk." She said as she left the cellar, leaving Damon feeling captured, for the first time in his existence.

~VD~

"…and you what? Vervained him? Care, you could have been hurt." Bonnie sighed as she sat down next to Caroline on the grass. It was the first day of school. Elena was off somewhere with Stefan doing who knows what-so that left just Bonnie and her.

"And I was. Slightly." She said, unzipping her jacket. She revealed the bite mark. Her neck was a mess.

"Of course there's a reason to why Caroline Forbes wears a jacket all the way up. Let me heal it Darling." She indicated for Caroline to scoot over.

"Did I mention how convenient it is that you're a witch?" She sighed as Bonnie healed her wound. Bonnie smirked.

"You know I normally wouldn't heal you, right? But this just…"

"Hits too close to home? Yeah, I know. You would have saved me the first time, etc. Thanks Bonnie. You know I love you." She said as she pressed a kiss onto her cheek.

"Now, how do we get rid of the new vampire in town?" Bonnie said, deep in thought.

"Speak any louder and Stefan will hear you. He's one of them, you know?" Caroline tilted her head.

Bonnie shot up from the grass. She looked at Caroline, schocked. "Elena…" she stuttered.

"Stefan is of the 'Bunny-eating-hippie-pacifist' race. He won't hurt Elena. He has humanity." She air quoted and sighed as she took out a cigarette. She lit it up and raised it to her mouth.

"Smoking kills, Caroline." Bonnie sighed.

"So do Vampires. And rapist. And murderers. And psycopaths. And knives. And guns. And torture. And no food. And blood loss. And…shall I go on? Yet strangely, I've survived all of that. So let me have this one lighter to push back the memories, alright?" Caroline snapped. She was frustrated. She could hear Bonnie shift uncomfortably. "I would have…" She tried.

"Yes, but you didn't know you were Sabrina the teenaged witch back then. Besides, what's in the past is in the past."

"I can always tell when you're lying."

"You're the only one who can, my friend." Caroline fake toasted and then flicked the cigarette away.

"Don't forget Jeremy. I still don't know how you're such awesome friends with him. I just wish…" Bonnie started. Caroline shot her down though.

"It's not your fault. I was young, and stupid, and…drunk." She said, sheepishly.

"Doesn't excuse the psychopath's behavior." Bonnie said annoyed.

"Doesn't excuse whose behavior?" Elena said, walking up beside them with Stefan. Stefan smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Bonnie, Caroline." He greeted.

"Salvatore." Caroline nodded back. Stefan grinned sheepishly. She looked into his eyes. Then she zoomed out.

"_No. Don't kill me. Please." A woman begged as she was crouched into a corner. A man was walking towards her, looking menacing. The woman released a few uttered cries, begging for her life. The man's face was smeared with blood. He lunged at the woman. A scream tore through the air. Then nothing. With a satisfied smirk, Stefan dropped the woman's dismembered body. He turned around, looking to find his next victim. _

Caroline snapped back to reality. She gasped. "Ripper." She breathed out silently. Stefan stared at her in shock. Bonnie stared at her concerned. Elena continued talking, oblivious to everything.

"So, you guys are going to the welcome back party, right?" She asked. Caroline was still looking at Stefan. Stefan was still looking at Caroline.

"Stefan?" Elena snapped. Stefan tore his eyes away from Caroline to look at Elena.

"Yeah, sure thing. I'm in. How about you guys?" He asked all around.

"Oh, definetly." Bonnie said reassuringly. Caroline looked at her with a shit-eating grin. Bonnie was so obviously swoon with the ripper of Monterey. Hm. The witch and the vampire. Now that's a combination they've yet to try on television. Stefan smiled a toothy grin. Wow, how could anybody _not_ figure this guy was a vampire? She cocked her head.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Look, Elena, can you tell Ms. Clarence I wasn't feeling well and decided to head home?" Caroline tried. She needed to get out of here. Elena gasped.

"Caroline, that's lying. You know I don't do that Not since I lost…you know." She said, dissaprovingly. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Oh, holier than thou, Elena. Will you sink off your throne of ass-fuckery for even a second to support your friend?" She mocked. Stefan took word.

"I'll do it. Don't worry Care, I got your back." Stefan smiled. She smiled back, unsure of what to say. Stefan was confused inside. She knew something. She definitely did. Was it wrong that she very much reminded him of Damon? He internally shrugged and then walked Elena to her next class.

~VD~

Caroline was walking to her home, when suddenly she was pushed against a wall. She sighed. Not bothering to look. She knew it was Stefan.

"Really, what is with all of you people pushing me? I'm human. I can break!" She vented.

"Sorry." Stefan muttered. "We need to talk."

"Do we? I don't think so." Caroline mused.

"How do you know?" He asked confused.

"Know what?" She pretended to be innocent.

"Cut the crap Forbes. Wait. Forbes. Your mother is the sheriff." He stated.

"Good job, you can point out the obvious. Want a cookie Steffie?" She teased, kind of annoyed. The vervain would have stopped to affect Damon an hour ago. She needed to get there. She didn't exactly want to be murdered because of bad time-management skills.

"Have you been spending time with Damon?" Stefan asked confused. She was just so…like him in the smart-ass comments.

"Who's Damon?" Caroline feigned confusion. Ah, so they knew each other. Interesting. Figures, the only two vampires in town knew each other.

"Never you mind who Damon is. How do you know about Vampires?" Stefan asked, frustrated.

"Vampires? Stefan you're not making any sense! Seriously, are you feeling alright?" Caroline asked, acting her way out of a stupid situation. She was so good at portraying the innocent ray of sunshine when it came down to shit. She was sick and tired of it, but speaking the truth got you killed. Everything did.

"No, I'm not. Sorry that I bothered you. I'm going to go lie down." He muttered.

"Yeah, you do that." She smiled. She looked at her watch. _Oh crap. _She thought as she chose her path towards the woods. Damon would be pretty much conscious and aware right now. She picked up her speed.

~VD~

Damon's attention shifted from the wall he had been staring at for the past hour to the door when he heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. He was almost done with getting out of his restraints. The vervain had nearly worn off. The door opened. Damon smiled a shit-eating grin.

"Well hello there, Ms. Forbes." He said weakly.

"Got your restraints off again, Mr. Salvatore?" She chastised.

"Alright, who blabbed?" He asked.

"Well, fair is fair, Damon. You got my real name, I got yours." She shrugged as she took off his gag once more.

"Please don't vervain me again." He said wearily.

"You might scream." She pointed out.

"No one will hear me."

"Except your brother." She shrugged.

"Ah, you got Stefan, didn't you?" He asked sarcastically. This was good, keep her talking and then escape and bam! Kill her. Snap her neck like a twig. No, that would be too fast. Drain her. Drain her dry. Violently. He smirked.

"Nope. He's a bunny eater. I don't kill them."

"You're a vampire hunter?"

"Not really. I just hunt this one dickface who…You know what, never mind." She shrugged. Bitter memories were not to be relived with vampire-psycopaths.

"Oh, now I'm curious, Caroline. Who are you chasing? Looking for the monster under your bed?" He wiggled his eyebrows. She raised one.

"I stopped looking for monsters when I found one inside me." She stated simply. Damon raised his eyebrows. How did she mean that? In a poetic way? In a sexual way? No, she couldn't have. Or could she? He was intrigued.

"Did you now, care-bear?" He said deviously. She slumped down against the door. Bad move. Why was she so comfortable around him? Why didn't she keep her guard up? Did she really not think he could hurt her? Or did she just not care? He couldn't figure it out.

"Let's just get to the reason I'm here." She sighed.

"To let me bang you against that wall?" He smirked knowingly. She raised her eyebrows, deadpanning without even saying anything.

"…Despite the fact that you're over 18 and I'm not, why would I want that?"

"Well, it was good." He shrugged

"So, it was good for you, huh?" She smirked.

"I was talking about you." He muttered, slightly embarrassed. Yes, it had been good.

"Cause I'm sure you roar like that every time you come, yes?"

"Care to test that theory?"

"Damon, are you suggesting sex? With whom?" She fake-gasped. He laughed. He wholeheartedly laughed. Her sense of humor was great. He was going to be sad to kill her. He was almost done with the shackles.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. The question is, would you be up to it?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Why are you being like this?" She asked, irritated.

"Like what?" He asked, seriously confused.

"I tied you up. Tortured you even, yet you're very obviously flirting with me." She pushed herself up off the wall, her dress swaying a little. He had not figured her to be the type to wear a dress. Then again, she was wearing a black, skin tight dress with lace up black boots and a blood red cardigan. She looked hot.

"Well, princess, that's because I want to make your last moments enjoyable." He said as he flung himself at her. She just moved out of sight. He turned around to find himself pressed against the door. She was leaning against him. He turned around and smashed her against the door. She didn't even cry out. Damn, was this girl resistant to all pain?

"Who said these are my last?" She smiled. Damon smirked.

"I do. Now tilt your head sweetheart, and this won't hurt a bit. Oh who am I kidding? It'll hurt like hell."

"Kill me now, and none of us walk out of here alive. Your choice." She shrugged. He stopped. He looked at her confused. She took hold of your hand. "I noticed your ring appears to be missing." She mused. He looked down at his hands.

"I'll just wait until its nightfall." He smirked. She laughed. Her eyes wear closed and she shook her head subconsciously.

"No, darling. The sunlight is not what I was suggesting. You need the ring to get out of here. It's a safe structure. Let's call it my insurance policy."

"Don't call me darling." He said annoyed.

"Don't threaten me." She replied.

"Get me my ring, and _maybe_ I won't kill you." He said, venom lacing through his voice.

"I'm not that gullible. We're making a deal." She stated.

"And what deal is that?"

"You don't kill me, I find a way to help you get Katherine." She shrugged. Damon's jaw dropped. She knew about Katherine? How did she know about Katherine? Nobody knew about Katherine.

"How did you..? Why? Do you..? She's in a tomb." He stuttered. She didn't look bothered.

"Alright. If you say so. Deal?" She struck out her hand. Damon wearily took her hand. Then he pulled her flush against him.

"Deal. Now . ." He whispered dangerously. She smiled deviously. As she walked out the door, she said:

"The ring is in your pocket, smart-ass." Then he heard a door clang. Damn, that girl was good. He reached inside his pocket, to find a note, and his ring.

_Katherine's not in the tomb. She doesn't want you, she's in love with Stefan. I just don't want to die yet. Can't really blame me for that, can you? If you're going to kill someone, don't. People know. _

_Xoxo, Caroline. _

He shook his head. How was he so gullible when it came to Caroline Forbes? Clearly, she had planned this from the beginning. Why throw in the fact about Katherine? Why had that been necessary? How the hell did she even know about that? He couldn't help but want to get to know her.

~VD~

Like? Love? Hate? Any suggestions for changes? Any ideas? Favorite lines? Sound off to me in the review box or Pm.


	4. Chapter 4

Because you're you-and I'm me Chapter 3

A/N: Whee, long Hiatus. I'm sorry. Moving stress. I'm trying, trust me. Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I love this Caroline as well. ^.^

Disclaimer: Me no own TVD

~VD~

Caroline slumped on the bed, she was tired. School had been bad. Horrible, horrible math teacher annoyed the shit out of her and Gilbert today. Bonnie had called in sick, she had a horrible fever. Were witches supposed to get sick? Was that even possible? Caroline couldn't be bothered to put too much thought into it. She just wanted to eat, and then get ready for the bonfire. Elena was texting her relentlessly about what to wear to her grill-meeting with Stefan this afternoon. She was going to go shoot Elena in the face if this continued. The girl had to learn something about shutting the hell up. At that instant her window started moving. Someone was trying to push it up. Caroline smiled.

"Wow, I didn't know stoners had no muscles. I would've figured you'd be captain America with all the weed you're smoking." She joked as she pulled the window up. Jeremy climbed through.

"Haha, silly Caroline. I'm a dealer, not a user." He winked as he kissed her on the cheek. She laughed.

"How could I forget. What did you bring?" She asked wearily as she threw herself on the bed.

"Well, only the finest weed, assorted with some nice pills for you to push." Jeremy remarked jokingly. Caroline rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"I meant, what food?" She chastised. Jeremy sighed.

"To me, for being the stupidest best-friend ever and forgetting the pizza for the evening." He said as he let himself drop onto the bed next to her.

"Huzzah!" Caroline clanked her head with his. Jeremy grunted.

"You're getting stronger again, that's good." He said, rubbing his temple."

She grinned. "To me, for now I will order said Pizza!" She said, sliding her phone out from under her dress.

"Pizz-ah!" Jeremy fist bumps the air before saying. "Please tell me that phone wasn't in your underwear."

"You know I have a belt for that." She rolls her eyes before dialing and ordering pizza. Jeremy likes his friendship with Caroline. He had no idea when she had turned into a better sister than Elena. She just did. She was there for him when his parents died, and he had promised to be there for her when she needed it again. Like, if_ he_ came back. Jeremy was pissed, like Bonnie, that he couldn't have done anything to stop it from happening. But going up against a vampire was impossible for him. A human. He turned his head to stare at Caroline conversing with the person on the other end of the phone. He smiled.

~VD~

Damon was stumbling away from a road. He had just killed two people. He had been hungry, could you blame him? He looked at the corpses. One of them was a blonde girl with green eyes. Not as green-blue as Caroline's, but very pretty none-the-less. Caroline. Her letter was still in his pants. He was completely blood-drenched anyway. And vervain. It tingled a bit, but the effect had pretty much worn off.

He didn't know where Caroline lived yet. He would figure it out. He looked at the male victim. He was strangely handsome. Not as handsome as he was, obviously. He was Damon freaking Salvatore. He was a god. And he refused to be tricked, or intimidated by a mere human. But was she human? She looked human, smelled human, _tasted_ human. But she fucked like a vampire, and was mysterious as if she was something else. Parts of his dark t-shirt kept stinging him, so he took it off. He was going to have to head to the boarding house. He didn't feel like it.

_If you're going to kill someone-don't. People know. _He looked at the corpses again. He sighed grudgingly. He took a lighter, and held it against the victim's necks. He burned them until their necks were completely black, burned to a stage where no one would notice that there had been bite marks. This would go into the books as murder. He didn't care. He took the guys t-shirt, pulled it on, and strutted towards the main road of Mystic Falls. The houses hadn't changed much since he had last been here. It was beautiful. He saw a pizza delivery guy heading towards one of the biggest houses on the street. And then he heard a familiar giggle.

~VD~

Caroline yapped for air as Jeremy mercilessly tickled her. She was ticklish as hell, Jeremy knew that. He was going to pay for this. _Revenge. Muhaha._ She giggled relentlessly.

" .God. Jeremy…stop! …Can't…breathe!" She choked out between giggles. Jeremy leapt on top of her, holding down her hands, and staring into her eyes with mock-gruesomeness.

"Only if you take it back." He raised his eyebrows expectantly. Caroline seemed to be pondering it.

"Never." She said, still giggling as she freed her arms and rolled away from under Jeremy, darting towards her living room, and out of her bedroom. Jeremy was on his feet a split second after and chased her across the house. He hugged her from behind, tickling and poking her continuously.

Caroline gasped out, exhausted. "Fine, I take it back, I take it all back!" She was still shaking with laughter. Jeremy looked very serious.

"And what do you take back?" He asked, listening for the doorbell.

"That you looked like a girl in last year's yearbook photo." She admitted silently, biting her lip.

"Good." Jeremy looked satisfied. "Now where's that damn pizza?" He asked just as the doorbell rang.

"No swearwords, this is a household, Jeremy." Sheriff Forbes chastised as she walked down the stairs.

"Sorry." He muttered, whilst smiling a crooked smile. Elizabeth laughed and pinched Jeremy's cheek.

"Ah, no worries. You'll be so gorgeous when you're in your twenties. A real heart-breaker." She mused. Jeremy looked embarrassed. Caroline laughed whole-heartedly.

"I'll just get the pizza." Jeremy murmured, his face flushed. He shook his head, saying something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'women'. Caroline laughed even more. Jeremy paid for the pizza, slammed the door in the face of the very startled delivery guy, and dragged himself back to Caroline's room.

"I mean it." Liz shouted from the kitchen. Jeremy rolled his eyes. Caroline couldn't stop laughing. Liz poked her head through the door.

"So, I'll text you when the cops come looking for any underage drinkers. Make sure you can still walk afterwards, alright?"

"Thanks, mom." Caroline smiled. "I might sleep at Jeremy's though." She wedged in between. Elizabeth was glad Caroline had found such a good friend, Jeremy seemed like genuinely better person around Caroline. And since he had yet to hurt Caroline, she had no contradictions.

"Sure, you do that. I'm heading to the police station now." She said as she walked out the room. They heard a door click.

"Eat your pizza, I'm getting dressed."

"You want me to save you a slice though, right?" He asked skeptically. Caroline dropped her dress, standing towards her closet in underwear only. Jeremy didn't mind. Sure, Caroline was hot, but they were siblings, so that was good. She glance back at him.

"Or two, if you're feeling generous." He scoffed at that comment.

"I paid for it."

"Ah, but you need to watch your figure."

"You're the girl here." Jeremy shrugged, he was already dressed appropriately.

"And you're what? The Captain of the vagina squad?" She deadpanned.

"Please, I go by 'Captain', thank you very much." He put on a joking voice. Caroline laughed. Jeremy had humor. It was hard for someone to be able to take everything the way Jeremy did. She pulled out a top, and held it in front of herself. Jeremy cocked his head.

"Where did you get that?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Tyler got it for me for my last birthday." She rolled her eyes.

"And you haven't burned it yet?" Jeremy asked, shocked.

"Haha, no. Tyler can be pretty cool if he's not pining after Vicky. Same goes for you." She shrugged.

"Oh, so my coolness is level Tyler? I'm offended." He pouted. She looked at him, raised her eyebrows, and pulled on a torn Iron Maiden band t-shirt, along with black distressed skinny jeans, and lace up black boots. She opened her hair and shook her head vigorously, while applying a little eyeliner, to give her cat eyes. She put on a little bit of bright red lipstick, and then kissed Jeremy on the cheek.

"Did I say that? No, you're much cooler than Tyler. But only if you promise to keep that kissy-smudge on your face for the night." She beamed. Jeremy nodded, while laughing a little bit.

"You look hot."

"Thank you, you look dashing as well, now get your cool-ass-self out of this house. Were late." She chastised, picking up the pizza box and taking it to her car. Jeremy got into the drivers seat.

"Well, you fifteen year old person, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Sixteen in two days, you know that." He raised his eyebrows.

"Just don't crash us, alright? We need this car to get home." She said as she put the piece of pizza in her mouth.

"I won't, Forbes. You know me." He patted her soothingly on the back before starting the car.

~VD~

Damon had been in the boarding house, and had burned the t-shirt of the road-kill. The guy had horrible taste. After he had clad himself in Armani, he headed back towards the forest. He heard that there was some sort of back to school thing going on, and he didn't want to miss out on all the free snacks. Stefan and Zack hadn't been home, that was good. He couldn't have Stefan know he was in town just yet. He needed to wait until he cleared up what Caroline Forbes knew of Katherine Pierce. The normal, ordinary human girl. _Yeah, the normal ordinary human girl who managed to trick you twice, vervain you and torture the shit out of you. _Okay, soshe wasn't normal. Or ordinary. Whatever. He was looking for her. To talk to her. Maybe kill her, see what the day brought.

He saw her arrive on scene with the baby Gilbert. Oh, that was the guy who had insanely tickled her. He had listened to them for a while, but left when the mother came. It discomforted him that a girl like Caroline would choose someone like Jeremy. He imagined it wasn't satisfying for her at all. He saw her kiss Elena's cheek reluctantly, careful not to leave any marks like the one baby Gilbert was sporting. Damon raised his eyebrows. Jeremy saw a brown haired girl walk bye, and excused himself to go after her, giving Caroline a peck on the cheek. Damon found this all very strange. Then he saw Stefan arrive on scene, looking for Elena. Bonnie had gone towards Caroline, saying hi to her.

"Oh, look who decided to spontaneously feel better." Caroline said as she hugged Bonnie.

"I don't. But I had a bad feeling. Also, because Jeremy told me you let him go. You let him go? What the hell? Caroline, he's going to want to kill you!" Bonnie whisper-shouted.

"Ah, this is why I shouldn't tell Jeremy shit." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"…which of course, is exactly what you want. Why die now? You've come so far…!" She bubbled.

"Hey, hey. Bonnie! Don't cry. I'm not going to die! Oh shit, that rhymed. What the hell is wrong with me? I need a drink. Go see if Elena is alright. Shoo!" Caroline shooed her away. Then she walked up to Stefan. Stefan turned around after a friendly 'hey' was thrown at him. He looked at Caroline.

"Look, Caroline, you and me? It's never going to happen." He said smugly, completely sure of himself. Caroline looked at him completely gobsmacked, blinked once, and then burst out laughing. Jeremy came running towards her. He put an arm around her and asked her what was wrong. Damon was touched, slightly.

"You…you think I'm hitting… on… you?" Caroline yapped in between laughs. Stefan was looking uncomfortable, all smugness erased from his face. He looked as though he was shitting bricks. Damon was close to bursting out laughing. That was too hilarious.

"Yeah, well, I thought…" Stefan stammered.

"You have a huge ego, you know that?" She said as she patted Stefan on the shoulder. He looked embarrassed now. He had thought Caroline was fawning over him. What was that all about?

"Never would I ever pick up Elena's trash, darling. Come on, Jeremy, let's go find the Vodka." Caroline was still laughing. Jeremy was chuckling along. And Damon was ready to die of laughter.

About an hour later, everything changed. Caroline looked around nervously, she could feel it. _Damn_.

People dancing.

People drinking.

People laughing.

Then: "Vicky! Somebody help!" A deranged, damaged Jeremy came running out of the woods, with Vicki in his arms. She was bleeding. Caroline saw Stefan leave. Then she felt herself drawn to the woods.

People screaming.

People crying.

People worrying.

"Some animal attacked her!"

Yeah, some animal.

~VD~

And that concludes today's chapter. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Because you're you-and I'm Me Chapter 4

A/N: Wheee, me is back. I'm feeling happy, so that means you guys are being fed a nice, long chapter. Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I own the vampire diaries. I'm also a good liar. ;) Which is why I should own them, but don't. Oh well.

~VD~

Caroline ignored the screaming hysterics of the people gathering around Vicki. She ignored Jeremy crying for help. She ignored Elena's panicked scream. She walked towards the woods. She knew what she saw. Damon was here. Of course he'd come to wreak havoc. He was impulsive like that. She should have known. She reached the trees in no time, putting on a jog-like tempo. She followed her mind. It would lead her to him. A split second after she entered a clearing, she was pushed against a tree.

"Looking for me?" He smirked into her face. She raised her eyebrows.

"Actually I'm looking for a mountain lion. Have you seen one?" She asked innocently.

"Haha, very funny." He smiled, looking drunk.

"Isn't that what the town is going to slip it in as anyway?" She stated the obvious. Damon acknowledged that. Then he smiled his weird smile again, his eyes closed.

"So why were you looking for me? Got a death wish?"

"Not really." She shook her head. He loosened his grip. A little. Only a little. Then he looked down into her eyes. Stared, more likely.

"So, earlier, when we were talking…"

"We weren't really talking. You were distracting me, so you could go ahead and kill my ass." She deadpanned.

"And look how that played out." He smirked.

"I'm still kicking." She acknowledged.

"How do you know about vampires?" He asked impatiently. She chuckled. She chuckled because it was so ironic. So damn ironic.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said, smiling fakely. Damon was obviously annoyed. He rolled his eyes. Of course. She would be difficult. She was a fighter, that was obvious.

"Indeed I would. And you're going to tell me." He started, looking dangerous. She should be scared. Any sane person would have shit their pants. It was true. How was she still standing there? She was human!

"You can't…compel me, Damon." She said. She hated herself for stuttering. It made him flash her that stupid smirk.

"No, I could just fuck it out of you." He said, smiling at her deviously. He made a move to touch her waist, and she panicked. Memories came flooding back to her. The pain, the screams, the menacing laughter. She felt a tear form in her eyes. No. No. Stupid Damon was _not_ going to see her cry. She would not show weakness in front of him. Ever. Weakness fucked everything up. So, she went for the kill. She swung her hand back, and backhanded Damon across the face. To her dismay, he caught her hand before she could pull it back though. He looked pissed.

"Seriously, Forbes? I'm trying to be civil, trying very hard not to kill you here, and that's what I get? I might have to change my mind about that, I could kill you this very second." He vented. Physical contact made Damon Salvatore pissy. _Noted_.

"Then why don't you?" She snapped back. These phases were stupid. These phases when she was weak. When she felt the urge to give up. To stop the fighting. She needed to stop them. Stop these phases that were showing people weakness.

"Because you're no use to me dead, dammit!" He pushed her harder against the tree. He was very frustrated now. She didn't notice until now that he still held her hand in his. He now started to smell it, trailing his lips across her forearm. She stared at him, mesmerized.

"How do you resist compulsion?" He muttered against her. "It's on you. I can smell the vervain. No. It's in you. Where is it? In your blood?" He concentrated. Obviously this was pushing his vampiric senses to their limit. Caroline didn't know why it pleased her. It had been her idea anyway. Her back-up plan in case she forgot to drink vervain. Or put on the annoying jewelry. She noticed then that she still hadn't said a word. Too busy holding back the tears. She felt something prick her skin. He was biting her wrist. Not in a hurtful way. He was careful. Why was he careful? If he was rough, at least she'd feel something. He pulled back seconds later. He let her arm drop to the side. She didn't make a move to clutch it. He was completely astounded. That was impossible. How was she doing this?

"You're blood is delicious, you know that?" He looked at her, his mouth red, her blood dripping from it. She bit her lip. Was she embarrassed? Or was she in pain? He didn't know. He couldn't tell with her.

"Delicious and vervain-free…" he continued, relishing in the blood on his skin. "Somethings different about it though. It tastes…stronger. Do you drink a lot?" He guessed, teasing her a little bit. She still didn't respond.

"Hey what's wrong with you? You're usually all fight-back and piss-me-off. Did I offend you?" He asked curiously. Was he a psychopath or something?

"I…" She started, but her throat was bone dry. The wound hadn't stopped bleeding. She coughed. "You… idiot...You're over 150 years old, and still don't know that a person bleeds out after being bitten in the major artery." She choked out, collapsing onto the floor. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Damon's eyes widened. He dropped to his knees besides her. _Oh damn. My jeans_. Damon hated that part of him that was so shallow at some moments. He focused on the dead girl. No, she wasn't dead yet. She had a pulse. But he had cut into her wrist the wrong way. He should know better. He bit into his own wrist, and held it to her mouth.

"Drink." He urged. She shook her head weakly.

"No." Came through her lips as a whisper.

"Do you want to die, Caroline Forbes? Because you will if you don't drink." He said, biting into his wrist again, as the wound from before had already healed. He saw her nod. She nodded. What? She…no way he was letting that happen.

"If you don't drink it willingly I'll force it on you. Last chance." He sighed.

"Don't…want to be…vampire." She croaked. She was crashing. It was all coming to an end. She felt the light fade from her eyes, the last thing she saw was Damon rolling his eyes and biting into his wrist again. Then everything went black.

Damon had seen it happen. He saw her fading, and he had acted on impulse. He opened her mouth, and trickled his blood into her. She would not die today. She had information about Katherine. Tomb or not, he needed to find out about her.

~VD~

Jeremy was rejected at the hospital. He had arrived there to have the doctors tell him Vicki was going to be just 'peachy' in a few days' time. It annoyed the fuck out of him, the way doctors would always sugarcoat everything. He decided to head over to Caroline's house. He was in no mood to put up with Elena's constant 'You-used-to-be-so-much-better-than-this' speeches, or aunt Jenna's crap attempts at connecting with him. Caroline was his family. Not them. The realization shocked him, but it was true. It needed to be said. Or, well, thought. He wasn't good at this, alright? He shook his head as he almost knocked down the door when he didn't see light in Caroline's room. She should be home already. She said she was going to call him when she got home. Why was she not calling him? Matt walked by, on his way home.

"Hey Jer, take it easy, you're going to knock down the door." He yelled from across the street, and then he jogged over. Jeremy descended the stairs leading to Caroline's home.

"Maybe that's my goal." He shrugged easily.

"Ha-ha. Hilarious. What's going on between you and Care?" He asked, putting on a softer tone.

"Since when do you have the right to ask?" Jeremy replied, smugness coloring his face.

"I don't. I guess, but I care about her."

"Oh god, why did you and Elena ever break up? You're perfect for each other." Jeremy groaned in frustration. Matt looked remotely hopeful. Being a dick was fun, if you had one person who genuinely liked you to fall back on.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, his blue eyes looking at Jeremy, shining with hope. It sickened him on some level.

"You both have that annoying quality superpower of caring about everyone." He said, rolling his eyes. Matt elicited the response Jeremy wanted to hear.

"Dick."

"I'm going home. Take good care of Vicky. I reckon' you care about her too." He chuckled as he made his way home. In some ways, he was a disturbed little kid. He didn't know why it gave him such a high, why it kicked up his spirits. It just did. But everybody was a little twisted in their own way, weren't they?

~VD~

"You are not dying today, Forbes. Stay alive!" Damon grunted as he swept her up in his arms. She was light as a feather. Where did she get all that strength then? It confused him. He got back to the main issue at hand though. _Ha-ha, hand. Yeah, funny pun, brain. Bit her the wrong way. How stupid am I? _He felt seriously idiotic.

He tried her house, rushing through the streets at vampire speed. He had given her plenty of blood, why wasn't she healing? "Dammit, Caroline. Why aren't you healing?" He yelled into her face. Next he tried the sheriff's station. He could smell the sheriff. At least her wrist wound was healed. They'd put her in for mental illness if they saw the bite he had left. Did she have any internal injuries? He had pushed her around pretty bad. Maybe she had bruises from their sexual encounter a few days back? No, she had been completely fine afterwards. He needed to stop worrying about it. Taking a deep breath, Damon stepped inside, yelling.

"Somebody help!" His voice made the sheriff snap out of her thoughts. She came running towards him.

"Oh my god, Caroline!" Her mother cried out. "Caroline, baby, wake up!" She shook her head.

"Careful." Damon held her back. "We don't know what injuries she might've sustained."

"Who are you?" She sniffed through her tears.

"Major Damon Salvatore, at your service." He did a quick salute, and then focused back on Caroline.

"You…you found her like this?" The sheriff's lip quivered. She couldn't hold back the tears.

"Sheriff Forbes, I assumed she was your daughter. I was talking to her, and suddenly she collapsed. I have no idea why. Her heart stopped for a second, but I was able to revive her. She's unconscious now." Damon rambled on. He needed to stop talking. He was getting ahead of himself.

"We need to get to a hospital."

"Yeah, but isn't the hospital directly next to the sheriff's station?" Damon asked, kind of out of breath from talking too much.

"Let's go. Can you carry her?" Elizabeth Forbes asked fiercely. Damon nodded in response and then started heading for the hospital. Liz followed suit.

~VD~

Caroline felt nothing. Everyting around her was black. Then she heard a beep. She was obviously hooked onto some machine. How had this happened?

She remembered dancing, and partying. That much was for sure. She remembered not drinking much. Just a beer, and half a bottle of Vodka. Okay, maybe she did drink more. But she was always proud of her high alcohol tolerance, so that wasn't it.

She remembered Vicki's attack. Damon attacked her. Damon drew her to the woods. Damon bit into her wrist. Damon.

This was Damon's fault. Her lack of awareness was not caused by Alcohol, or the fact that she had not eaten the entire day. It was because of the smug little bastard of a vampire who wouldn't leave her alone.

Why hadn't he left her to die? It would have been the perfect cover story. 'Overdepressed daughter of sheriff finally offs it' or 'Sheriff-like suicide'. Nobody would question it. Why had he forced his blood on her? _Oh god_. Realization washed over Caroline. He was going to turn her. She was going to become a vampire.

Was he here right now? When was he going to put his plan into action? She tried to struggle, but her body wouldn't respond. She was dead. Was she dead? Her body wasn't responding. She felt like she was dead. Maybe Damon hadn't saved her. Maybe she was just…dead. Imagining things.

Then she felt something.

A prick.

A needle being inserted.

It was true then. She was in a hospital.

~VD~

Damon watched, as Caroline began to stir 2 hours later. She opened her eyes wearily. She didn't want to. She was still tired. Then she saw Damon. Instantly, she jerked backwards. Her eyes were widened in shock.

"Get away from me." She shrieked. Caroline Forbes didn't shriek. Why was she shrieking? Her throat hurt. He sighed.

"I can't do that, Caroline. I need…information." He air quoted it.

"I don't want to be a vampire. Get away." Her throat hurt like a bitch. "What did you do to me?" She asked, panic flowing through her. Damon laughed. The asshole laughed. Caroline's mood changed from scared to seething within a split second.

"That's how I get emotion out of you? That's the thing you're scared of? Turning? Oh Caroline, you're strange." He chuckled amused. Caroline swallowed hard, trying to regain some moisture in her throat. Damon passed her a glass of water.

"How do I know it's not poisonous?" She said nervously.

"It' not." He winked.

"Wh…why should I trust you?" She coughed again.

"Caroline, you need to drink it." He sighed. She was a real handful. She shook her head again. Damon rolled his eyes. The he took a swig out of the glass.

"There. See? Not poisonous. Now drink." He ordered.

"You're a vampire. You're not affected by poison." She pointed out. Damon let out a frustrated sigh, went over to the nurse, compelled an unopened bottle of water, thanked the nurse, and walked back to Caroline.

"You're annoying as hell, you know that? Okay, listen to the sound. Fzshhhh!" Damon mimicked the sound as he opened the bottle. "There you go, fresh, not-poisoned and ready for drinking. Now _please _don't strain my nerves anymore." He begged. Caroline took a big gulp out of the bottle. She couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Are you saying you like the backtalking version of me more?" She tested, smirking. Yes, Damon Salvatore wasn't the only one who had the smirk down to pat.

"Haven't decided yet." He mumbled, absent-minded. Caroline sighed.

"Why are you here?"

"To talk to you. To make sure you're okay. I found you, after all." He said, mock-sweetly.

"You caused the injuries, _after all_." She replied just the same way. He held himself back from smiling.

"Besides the point."

"You should have left me there."

"…to die?" He said skeptically. She nodded. "Are you suicidal?" He asked.

"Sometimes." She shrugged. He went over to her bed quickly.

"Care. Hey. Care! Look at me. Suicide isn't supposed to cross the mind of a girl your age. You're supposed to be care-free, and have boyfriends that make petty love confessions and shit." He tried.

"Maybe the whole world should be _care_-free, then." She grimaced.

"I am not even going to start how wildly inappropriate that 'joke' was." He looked dead-serious.

"Because you're a jackass uncapable of feelings now that you've turned your magical little fairy-switch off?" She said sarcastically.

"As I was saying, if you'll let me finish this time, how do you know about vampires?" He asked.

"How did you find out about them first?" She asked back in return.

"Fell in love with one." He shrugged.

"Oh, wow. That's just stupid. I just stumbled across one." She said.

"Now, come on, I know there's more to it. Come on, you can tell me. We're friends." He said.

"We don't even know each other." She said.

"You seem to know me awfully well though. How do you know Katherine?" He asked.

"The chick that looks like Elena? She got me out of a sticky situation a couple years back. Boy, that had me confused, seeing how she looked exactly like her." Caroline shook her head, a small smile plastered on her face.

"And I'm guessing you owe her life to her now?" Damon joked. Internally, shock rushed through him. She knew her. Katherine hadn't been in the tomb. She had been lying. Damon's head started to spin.

"No. I already saved her ass 3 times before. We're…friends."

"Katherine doesn't have any friends." Damon threw in.

"Neither do you, but you have favorite people anyway. Let me guess…there's a witch. You met her in…college." Caroline smiled. Damon tried his best not to falter. How the hell did Caroline Forbes, small-town girl, know this stuff?

"So you know Katherine?" Damon stated.

"Used to. She hasn't been here in…way too long. She has to come when Elena is busy though. It's hard, trying to differentiate the awesome one from the one with the ability to 'care' for every single sandgrain on the beach."

"I take it you don't like Elena?" Damon questioned. She paused.

"I don't like vampires either, usually. I shouldn't be talking to you about this stuff." She said. She looked at her wrist.

"Why? We were having such _fun." _

"Correction: You were having fun tormenting me." She said, tired. She yawned. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost eight. But I'm guessing you don't want to go to school?" He said.

"Yeah…" She admitted, biting her lip.

"See, I do know you." He smiled. "I already got you discharged." He said, satisfied with himself. He picked her up.

"Why are you being like this?" She asked, reluctantly putting her arms around his neck for stabilization.

"You almost died on me." He pointed out, walking out of the hospital.

"You don't care about that." She said snidely.

"No. I guess I don't. My _magical little fairy-switch _is off, right?" He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"It is off, don't try to deny it." She yawned again.

"And you still haven't told me how you resist compulsion." He said.

"Because that would make me pretty stupid, wouldn't it?" She asked, as if it was obvious.

"Why would that make you stupid?" He asked, arriving at her house. He put his hand into her back jeans pocket. She looked at him warningly, he pulled out her key.

"You're an emotionally damaged vampire who's come to wreak havoc upon the town." She said as he entered the house. "And apparently you already have an invite." She stated. He smirked.

"What can I say? Your mom likes me. Where's your room?"

"Well at least there's something you don't know." She said, tiredness coloring her voice. "Last door on the left." He entered her room swiftly, and carefully placed her on the bed.

"See, I'm not so bad, am I?" He smirked.

"You're pretty bad. But you can be sweet when you want to be. I'm going to go to sleep now, and when I wake up, you won't be here. Capisce?" She questioned.

Damon just smirked. She closed her eyes and drifted away. She felt good. Maybe the vampire blood was doing something to her. She didn't know. All she knew is she wanted to sleep.

He looked at her for several minutes. She knew something. He'd have to figure it out himself because apparently she was not the kind of person to spill something. He sighed as he seated himself on her bed. She was already out, dreaming about someone. Possibly the Gilbert kid. He didn't know why that pissed him off. Then he heard her mumble something in her sleep.

"Damon."

He stared at her.

~VD~

Wohoo. This be long chapter. I'm already working on the next one, just saying. I love writing this fic. I also love reviews, so go ahead and leave one. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Because you're you-and I'm me Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! It blows me away how many people are 'comitted' to this story. It's also amazing that you all love the Care/Jer friendship. Anyway, let's get to it.

Disclaimer: I should stop saying I don't own them. It's depressive.

~VD~

Caroline blinked her eyes. Her head hurt, but she was in her room. Thank god. Damon didn't kidnap her then. Well, why would he? _Because he's an emotionally dysfunctional vampire, sweetie. _She closed them again and rolled over, before noticing she had put her hand on someone's chest. Her head was resting on someone's chest also. Internally she rolled her eyes. Of course, how could she expect him to listen to her anyway?

"You're still here." She mumbled. She tried to put a little disdain in her voice, put instead it sounded like surprise. He sighed. He looked a bit tired.

"And you shouldn't be awake yet. You've only slept four hours."

"But I feel fine." She opened her eyes. He was gorgeous. All raven black hair and blue eyes and danger. He looked completely and utterly sexy. Dirty thoughts flashed through Caroline's mind. She schooled her face not to give her away. He looked tired as well though. "You on the other hand, look pooped." She admitted.

"Well, It's not like a can sleep when I have you lying next to me." He joked half-heartedly.

"And why is that?" She asked curiously, still cuddled into him. He put one arm behind his head, to stabilize himself against her headboard. They looked like a couple. It kind of scared Caroline. Damon didn't notice, it felt genuine.

"Because you were dreaming about me. And because of your secret-vervain I can't get inside your head and it's driving me mad. Because I really wan't to know what I did to you in your dream." He said, running his fingers through her hair. She blushed. He smirked. He began working his fingers downwards, towards the nape of her neck, still caressing her hair, when suddenly he pulled back.

"Son of a…" He muttered, clutching his fingers. Caroline's eyes widened… "What is that?" He moved the hair under her protest, and saw a tattoo. _Unbreakable. _She was still not saying anything.

"You have a Vervain _Tattoo_?" He said in disbelief. She didn't say anything, she just nodded. That was incredibly smart. He couldn't believe it. How had nobody else ever thought of that?

"Maybe." She muttered quietly. He smirked. "That is smart. Who gave you that idea?" He asked, staring at the tattoo. Trailing down a bit further, he paused, his eyes widening. That was a scar. Damon concentrated on it. Yes, it was hard to see. He doubted Caroline even saw it when she looked in the mirror. But he could see it, and it scared him a little.

"It was my idea. What's wrong?" She asked.

"What is this?" He said, indicating towards the very large bite-mark scar on her neck. It was hard to see for the naked eye, but Damon's vampire vision made it perfectly clear. Caroline didn't look bothered.

"It's a bite-mark, Damon. Figured you'd know what. Given the fact that you're a psychotic vampire and all." She murmured, still a little sleepy. Damon found another bite mark. And another, and another. She was covered in bite marks. He pushed up her t-shirt, for which he earned a 'hey' and a murderous look, but he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Almost every inch of her was covered in scars. Some were bite marks, other ones were bullet marks, and other ones were cuts. None were really recent. At least three years old. How had he missed this before? He'd seen her naked, dammit. Was he really that drunk at that time?

"What the hell happened to you Caroline? You're covered in scars!" He yelled.

"It's perfectly normal for people to have scars. You have one…There." She said, indicating towards his collarbone. The time he was stabbed as a human. Damon smiled at the thought of what had happened to the guy afterwards.

"But your covered in them! Literally every inch of your body has one."

"Can't see them." She shrugged. This was making her more uncomfortable than she cared to admit. Damon staring at her scars in shock made her feel exposed. She didn't like it one bit.

"Of course you don't, but I can. It looks absolutely terrifying." He exclaimed.

"You need to leave, Damon." She said, biting her lip. She didn't like being reminded of the past. She was about to cry again. No. Caroline Forbes did not cry. She would not cry.

"Is…is that what you meant? When you had me prisoner? The 'one bastard you were hunting'? Somebody abused you?" He was curious now. This was beyond strange.

"I said: You need to leave."

"But what that person did, was not right. You're scarred for life. Literally." Damon said.

"Like you're one to talk. You bit me too." _Oh crap_. She'd admitted it. No. No. She had not just admitted that another…oh crap, she totally had.

"Now leave. _Please._" Her eyes were starting to get red, she didn't like it at all. Damon looked disappointed. At the same time, he looked kind of in rage. Every inch of his face displayed a different emotion. None of them were positive, from what Caroline gathered.

"I can't help it if your blood is so delicious." He shrugged. Then he disappeared. Caroline sat up on her bed, hugging her knees, crying. Damon could hear her from outside. He was turning soft already. She was turning him soft. He would not be soft. He was Damon Salvatore. He did not go soft for girls he intended to kill. He needed to stop. It wasn't doing his image well, and he was here for Katherine after all. But if she wasn't in the tomb…?

_Then 145 years of my life were wasted. _

He thought bitterly. It was time to meet Stefan anyway. Let him know he was in town. Do some brotherly bonding. Or, in this case, mock each other senseless, ending with them engaging in a knife fight. Many beautiful John Varvatos' tees had been ruined. Maybe he should just show up naked? Damon smirked. His smirk disappeared though, when he saw the gilbert kid heading towards Caroline's house. She already had a boyfriend. Oh, what was he thinking? He couldn't care less if she had a boyfriend. He shook his head, and went towards the boarding house.

~VD~

"Knock-knock?" Jeremy's voice sounded from Caroline's door. Caroline smiled. Jeremy made her smile. Could anybody wish for a better friend? She didn't even care if he was a druggie. She'd vamp him if he was close to dying, just so she wouldn't lose him. He was family. And you didn't let family slip away.

"Who's there?" She asked back. Jeremy opened the door, barging in with a bunch of papers and some sushi takeout.

"Me. I got no creative lines. I'm forever a stoner kid." He said, sticking out his tongue. She laughed.

"But you brought sushi. That gets you points. Pass it over, Gilbert."

"I will if you make room for me." He motioned towards the bed. He dropped the papers on the bed as well.

"…and you brought homework. Ugh, I might need to subtract your points." She joked.

"And you're still wearing the clothes from last night. Can anyone say dirty, dirty mistress?" He shot right back, an amused expression on his face. Caroline sighed.

"I was in the hospital." She murmured.

"Drank too much?"

"Had my blood drained." She mused. Jeremy stared at her in disbelief. How Caroline spoke so calmly of such experiences amazed him. And frightened him.

"You got _what_? That was that Salvatore's fault, wasn't it? Why the fuck did you let him go? He's plotting to kill you, wanna bet?" He yelled. She tried to calm him, putting a hand on his shoulder, and forcing him to look at her.

"Damon wanted to test if I was vervain-free, bit into my wrist the wrong way, and I lost consciousness. He fed me his blood as if I was an addict, like you, and then went all sweet and brought me home from the hospital…it's confusing. He's…crazy psychotic with a dash of emotional damage." She rambled. Jeremy seemed to calm down a little bit. Only a little bit though. This was still bad.

"Speaking of obnoxious Salvatores and hospitals…I saw Stefan in Vicky's room." He started.

"Doing what?" Caroline asked as she reached for the sushi, snapping the chopsticks apart.

"Compelling her, I guess. I was in the washroom, and then he went all: '_These are not the droids you're looking for_' on her. I thought you said he couldn't compel people?" Jeremy asked.

"You're such a star wars dweeb sometimes. And spending the night at Vicky's I see. Welcome to the club of dirty mistresses." She winked.

"Can he, or can he not compel her?" Jeremy asked, taking a sushi roll and stuffing it in his mouth.

"He can, it's just easily breakable. And since Damon attacked Vicky, I guess he's cleaning up after…Eew, you pig! Use the chopsticks, not your hands!" She chastised, giggling at Jeremy looking at her like a hamster, his cheeks stuffed full of sushi. He rolled his eyes, swallowed the sushi, and took another one.

"No! No way are you stuffing that in again! Jeremy!" Caroline yelled. Jeremy looked at her with a satisfied smirk. She reacted by hogging the sushi, looking at him with an evil expression.

"Ugh." He groaned. "Now that's just not fair. You know I don't know how to use chopsticks. And I bought and brought it."

"Well then learn it. Learn some manners, padawan. It will prove useful. Learn. It." She said, looking at him through pressed together eyes and pursed lips.

"Well then teach me." He shrugged, same expression. Caroline rolled her eyes, while chuckling a bit. She picked up the chopsticks, gracefully took a piece of salmon sashimi and poked Jeremy on the lips with it. He gobbled it. Then he smiled. "Thank you." He said with a full mouth. Caroline groaned again.

"Ugh. You have no manners! Pig!" But she couldn't help it, so she smiled. He was just too adorable to be mad at. She was glad she had him. Jeremy looked at his chopsticks. He snapped them apart, just like Caroline had, but then decided to go all Ace Ventura and instead used them as fangs. Caroline burst out laughing. He smiled, satisfied with himself. Then he took them out and tried to pick up something to eat. He failed miserably. Caroline couldn't stop laughing. His expression was hilarious.

"I can't. I'm useless at this." He gave up after several attempts. Caroline fed him again. Then she fed herself.

"There you go. Now tell me what our homework was?" She asked.

"Well, none in History and Mathematics, who would have guessed right? The sports teacher told me to tell you that if you don't show up more often, you'll be forced to join the cheerleaders, and you'll have to stay in the team 'till you graduate." Jeremy explained, using his hands to describe everything. Caroline made an 'ew' face. No way was she joining the cheerleaders again. She had been a cheerleader, in freshman and sophomore year, and then she got sick of it. The uniforms were slutty, and all the people on the squad apart from Bonnie were brain-dead.

"…and finally, in English, I was assigned in a group with Lucas Kraev. I asked the teacher, by the way, and if you're game, you get to be in our group." Lucas was the school bad boy. Every girl loved him. Caroline would never admit it in public, but she thought he was incredibly hot. And he was human, that was an upside Caroline enjoyed. She needed to get laid. Bad. It had been too long. In a bit of shock, she realized that she had slept with Damon only days ago. Maybe she was a slut. Sighing though, she realized that she didn't give a fuck.

"I regret letting you read my diary, you know?" She asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"But…but Caroline, I was going through a rough time, and your diary full of depression made me feel better about myself." He joked, making a pout and puppy dog eyes. She threw a pillow in his face.

"Oh you. Not only a stoner, but emo too, I see. Explains the haircut." She laughed.

" My haircut, it's awesome, Forbes. It's very Jonny Depp." He insisted, which made Caroline laugh. "We're going to the night of the comet though, right?" He asked.

"I dunno. I'm not particularly in the mood to get stoned." She said.

"So I'll skip the stoning tonight, if you promise not to embarrass me in front of Lucas tomorrow. We're actually on 'buddy-terms' right now." He warned.

"You'll skip stoning? For me? Aw, Jeremy I'm so touched." She said, exaggerating heavily and placing her hand on her heart. "As for the embarrassing thing, isn't it more the other way around though?" She questioned cheekily. He now smacked her with a pillow.

"I'll meet you there then, alright? I gotta go to the grill now, pick up…something." He stated, trying to get out.

"You mean it's Vicki's shift now, and you want to pine after her. Wait. Is she out of the hospital already?" She asked.

"That's what I'm going to go find out." He said, as if it was obvious. "Love you Care." He said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Same, same. Now go get her, Baby Gilbert." She encouraged. Truth was, Caroline didn't particularly like Vicki. But if she made Jeremy happy, then what was she to say? Exactly. She called up Bonnie.

~VD~

Half an hour later, Caroline was sitting in the grill, talking to Elena and Bonnie. She was being bubbly Caroline, just in front of Elena. It pleased her immensely to see that Elena bought into her whole: 'I'm perfectly happy' attitude. Bonnie was dying to laugh at Caroline's acting, but that wouldn't fit in with her: 'I'm forever reasonable and celibate' attitude.

"So what happened? You and Stefan_ talked_ all night? There was no 'sloppy first kiss' or touchy feely of any kind? We're your best friends! You're supposed to share the smut." Caroline said in 'disbelief'

Elena looked as though she wanted to say not everyone was a slut like her. Sometimes, Caroline could kill her for her naivety. Other times, she'd kill for it. Just being able to have no negatives in her life, apart from boyfriends breaking up with her. And bad grades. God, Caroline missed those days sometimes.

"Nothing happened." She muttered.

"What is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"It's not that simple." Elena said, rolling her eyes as well.

"It is that simple." Caroline reassured her. "Girl likes boy. Boy likes girl. Sex."

"Profound." Elena shot back, feeling offended. After a bit more talk about Bonnie's witchy 'problems' she kept telling Elena about, Elena left. She was saying something about doing something risky and stuff. Caroline just shrugged at it. That was just wrong. But the witch thing bored Elena to the point where she just disappeared.

"So, coming to the actual topic." Caroline started. Bonnie immediately started.

"3 Things, I absolutely cannot believe. 1. Stefan went for Elena. Always Elena. Why not _me_? I need to get laid more than Elena! That just blows my annoyance out of the water. 2. You always end up in the hospital without me. We need to stop that, I hate it. 3. Damon took care of you? What even?" She dished.

"He's confusing. Jerbear says it's because he's a guy, its mandatory. I don't buy it. He has a multiple personality disorder, that's what it is." Caroline said, sipping her coke.

"You call him Jerbear now? Really? What's he call you?"

"You'll just have to ask him yourself, bonnie-bons." Caroline quipped. Bonnie laughed.

"I call her Care. Or _My_ care. Or…master." Jeremy said, coming up from behind Caroline, and putting his arms around her. Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Master?" Caroline questioned. "Sounds dirty, young Padawan." Caroline joked. Jeremy chuckled.

"How are you so different around Elena?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"Elena…she doesn't get him…dude." Caroline said in a fake-pot-high voice. Jeremy laughed.

"Just letting you know, I'm thinking about applying for a job here." Jeremy said, still with his arms around Caroline. She kind of cuddled into him. Bonnie smiled at them, deciding to join in.

"Oh, so you can pay for your pot?" She winked. Jeremy smirked. Caroline laughed.

"Silly Bonnie. The Germ deals; he doesn't have to work." Winking again, Caroline disclosed Jeremy's secret.

"See? This girl gets me." Jeremy added. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh. Jeremy actually seemed very alright when he wasn't being emo and only joking about druggies. Jeremy plopped down next to Caroline, and they talked a while longer. Bonnie found herself to be genuinely enjoying it.

~VD~

Damon was looking out of his window. Stefan was gone. Probably at the hospital. Looking for the resident drug-ho. The girl baby Gilbert had gone after. Wait, wasn't Baby Gilbert with Caroline? Were they all in some dirty twisted gang bang relationship? It made Damon wonder, because Lockwood boy seemed after Caroline and Vicki too. This was confusing him a little. Ugh, who was he kidding? He needed to get laid again, and this was just foreshadowing on who he'd seduce. Damon sighed. His attention towards his reflection shifted to Elena Gilbert walking up to the house, determined to do something. _Well, isn't this going to be fun? _Damon smiled. He casually walked downstairs. He knew his crow was around here somewhere. It arrived just in time to make Elena almost crash against him.

"Uh…I'm sorry for barging in…the door was…open." Elena cocked her head, at the now shut door. Damon smirked.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon. Stefan's brother." Damon said, not moving an inch. Elena's Eyebrows nearly shot up to her hairline.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. He admitted, arrogantly. Elena just looked at him like he was an asshole, where Caroline would have made a back-talking comment about his arrogance. Caroline was fun. Elena seemed bland. But planting doubts in Elena's head would make Stefan go crazy. This was going to be fun. "Please, come in. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." He ushered her into the living room. Maybe he could feed off her. Let his anger for Katherine out on her. He pushed that thought aside though. Maybe that wasn't such a brilliant idea. 4 people were already dead anyway.

"This is your living room?" Elena said wide-eyed as Damon led her inside.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." He dismissed. Now was the time to lay on the charms.

"I can see why my brother's so smitten." He smiled. She looked at him, with her brown puppy dog eyes. Did she think that was alluring? That never worked with Katherine. Stupid Katherine. "For a while there I thought he'd never get over the last one." Damon sighed, laying on the dramatics thick.

"The last one?" Elena asked confused.

"Yeah. Katherine?" He paused for a second. "Oh. I see you two haven't had the awkward 'exes' conversation yet." He bit his lip. Elena choked out a nope. "Oops, well, I'm sure it'll come up now." Then he pretended to think about it for a second. "Or, maybe he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." He acknowledged. Elena with her dreamy naivety responded with a:

"You make it sound like every relationship is doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist." Damon shrugged. Elena looked at him confused. It wasn't a pretty look. "Hello, Stefan." Damon smirked. Stefan came up behind him. He probably just got back from a hunting trip. Which animal had to suffer to satisfy him today? Damon wondered. After Stefan barely acknowledged Elena, she pouted and left. Damon let out a drop-bomb-explosion whistle.

"Great gal. She's _so_ innocent, Stefan. Sheesh, get someone who can keep up with your crazy antics. She doesn't have spunk. And you-dear brother-look pooped." Damon smirked, stealing Caroline's line from earlier. "Let me guess. Hospital? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, none of these little tricks work if you don't feed right."

"They also don't seem to work on Caroline, huh, Damon?" Stefan teased back.

"Yeah, well that's just because she has vervain." Damon acknowledged.

"She has vervain? So she knows?" Stefan's eyes bulged. Damon realized he slipped up. "No, um, her mom's the sheriff. She slips it in her food. Caroline's one of those bubbly: 'The world is perfect' people." Damon said with disgust in his voice. Okay, maybe that was a bit much, considering Caroline's suicidal tendencies and the scars she wouldn't talk about. Maybe she just doesn't trust him yet. On fair account, he did try to kill her twice, and probably would have if he didn't have a change of heart when she passed out. Stefan seemed to be satisfied with this answer, so he changed the subject.

"How long was Elena here?"

"Why do you ask, brother? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you go through that 'I'm a high school human' charade?" Damon moved closer to Stefan. "We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." Stefan shuddered. Damon snickered.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Stefan asks Damon worried.

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?" Damon called back as he left the house. He had a comet to see.

~VD~

Caroline was tired, and lonely, and annoyed, and horny, and a bunch of other things. She walked towards her car. Today had not gone as expected. Today had full-out sucked after they left the grill. Bonnie had left to hand out programs with Elena. Caroline had very narrowly escaped having to talk to Damon again, Jeremy talked Vicki into going with him to watch that stupid comet, and since he carried a torch for her, he got to light her candle. Only in a literal sense though. Later, Caroline had witnessed Damon attacking Vicki again in the bathrooms. She almost felt a little bad for her. Almost. While Vicki was horrible in many ways, she did not deserve to be bitten and tortured. So much was true. No one really did though.

Then, Vicki had gone lost, and Jeremy had moved heaven and hell to get everyone to find her. Not after confessing though that he and Vicki had screwed each other senseless during the summer. Caroline knew better than to say Vicki only went for him because she was in a drug haze, but come on. Jeremy, of course, had to drive Tyler to rage by saying he didn't have to force her into it. Tyler then made some snide comment about Jeremy already owning the hot piece of ass that was Caroline, for which she almost broke his nose. Matt had to play international peace-maker, and then everyone went on the great Vicki quest of 09'. Elena confronted Jer, making him feel pissy, and then Elena would go to Caroline and bitch about it, and Caroline would think of Jeremy empathetically, because dammit, Elena was freakin' annoying. The Vicky quests happened a lot more frequently than the comet, so it wasn't even half as interesting. She didn't bother searching, she knew she was up on the roof. Caroline knew Damon had her on the roof. She heard him fighting with Stefan. After a bit of bickering, and Damon's inadequate use of the words: dot dot dot, he compelled Vicki to forget all the shizz, and she blamed her being on the roof on the pills Jeremy gave her.

Later, Vicki had hooked up with Tyler, Bonnie had hooked up with Matt. Stefan had taken Elena home, where Caroline was sure they'd be having a home-run tonight, and Jeremy slurred off with some druggie named Raven. Leaving Caroline as probably the only person in Mystic Falls who wasn't getting any. And she was in need of some. She was frustrated. Sexually and otherwise. She dropped her keys, thinking about what Damon had done to her in bed before he bit her. The biting had just ruined the mood. She picked up the keys, turned to her car, and was startled by Damon standing directly in front of her. He cocked his head and smirked. Annoying, annoying smirk.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He said casually. His voice indicated that he was in fact very pleased for once in his life startling the almighty Forbes woman before him. Caroline decided to lay on the sarcasm nice and thick as she responded: "I was _hoping_ I'd see you again." Then she rolled her eyes, trying to push past him. He wouldn't let her. She was trapped between Damon and the car parked next to hers. His smirk was still shining in his gorgeous, gorgeous face. _Stupid gorgeous face. Make me more horny, why don't you?_

"I know." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Cocky much?" Caroline volleyed. Maybe she was flirting. Just a little.

"Very much." Another wiggle of the eyebrows. Another eye roll from Caroline. She gathered all her strength, and then pushed him to the side, getting in her car.

~VD~

Caroline answered the door that was ringing. She knew who it was. She opened it forcefully. Damon stood outside. He looked…horny? Caroline was sure she was just imagining this. Her brain was clouded, anyway. She was too distracted to see straight. _Yeah, distracted, not hammered. Riiight. _Her brain reminded her. She mentally told it to shut up, and let reasonable Caroline come out.

Damon didn't know why he had gone to Caroline's house. He was horny, and after going to the boarding house to hear Elena and Stefan go at it upstairs, he left. No matter which house he listened to, it seemed like somebody was banging. _So much for blood and carnage. _He smiled to himself. It wasn't like Damon Salvatore to not get laid. Especially when everyone else got some. So, that's probably how he had ended up at her door. He wanted some.

"Well, don't you look needy." Caroline smirked, briefly forgetting he had an invitation and wasn't afraid to use it. Also, she probably shouldn't push him. He'd just snap at her again. Damon entered her house.

"Yeah, sure, come in. It's not like I have a choice anyway." Caroline nagged, he walked straight to her room.

"Your mom isn't home." Damon pointed out.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded, as if Damon was babbling stupid things she couldn't comprehend.

"That makes you incredibly stupid, you know, for letting me in?" He said, getting closer to her.

"Like I could've stopped you, _vampire_." She spat out. He was too close for her liking. She was already changed into her sleeping stuff anyway. She was wearing lace panties under a silk nightgown that went to mid-thigh. All black. Damon must've thought his part when he saw her at the door like this. _Oh, damn._

"True." He smirked.

"Can you wipe that stupid, incessant smirk of your face?" She piped up, annoyed. Damon didn't. She rolled her eyes. He pulled her closer to him, one arm around the small of her back, and then pushed them against the wall, he was flush against her. Caroline felt something press into her stomach. _Oh, no. _Drunk Caroline+ hot, willing guy+ Late at night+ Horny sex monster Caroline = regrets. She knew it. She just knew it. But Horny Caroline was going to live in the moment. Maybe. Her eyes widened.

"Damon…" She started, trying to retain logic.

"Caroline, are you drunk?" Damon asked amused.

"Maybe a little." She admitted, biting her lip. That drove Damon mad. Her lips were blood red. And kissable, and dammit he wanted it. A lot. Bad.

"Are you still coherent enough to know what I want to do to you?" He asked, looking down at her with bedroom eyes. Caroline was tired of fighting. Yes, he was a vampire. Yes, he could hurt her. But! Hadn't she been through the worst of things? Couldn't she just stick vervain in him if he went too far? That had worked well the first time around. She smiled at the memory. The first time around actually hadn't been too bad. Just what she needed. Maybe she was an idiot for letting herself do this, maybe she just needed some release. Maybe she even wanted some release? He didn't feel anything for her after all, and she didn't feel anything for him. Fuck buddies was starting to sound really good right now. She sighed.

"Just don't bite me, lover boy." She shrugged. Damon backtracked. What? She was agreeing? Damon looked visibly stunned, if only for a second. He couldn't help but think that there was some backup plan going on in her mind. He'd be extra careful and aware then. But fuck the person who thought he was going to miss out on that body just because she vervained him. He might hate himself for falling for that, but it also earned her a large amount of respect from him. And he was horny as hell. So fuck it. Or, in this case, fuck her. Literally. All night long.

"Serious?" Damon asked, getting closer to her again. She winked at him. He crashed his lips on her. She gasped at the feeling. They made out a couple of minutes before they stumbled into bed, hands all over each other, and clothing flying everywhere. Damon smirked.

~VD~

Ooh…long chapter again. Must be your lucky day. ;) I hope you don't mind the ending of this chapter. Who in here would be interested in reading a Jeremy/Caroline romance story, just for the lulz? I like writing them. Also, for those who read 'What we were is not all we could be': I have the sequel planned, yes. It's name will be 'becoming who we are' just watch out for that, m'kay? It might not be the immediate next story, but It's coming, trust me. Just like Caroline and Damon…. Ooh. Dirty. I'm tired. Leave me be, and leave a review. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Because you're you-and I'm me Chapter 7

A/N: Soo…I kinda left you hanging back there, didn't I? Don't you worry. I'm back. :D I like the fact that the jercare friendship is so well received. :D Keep it up and I will too.

Disclaimer: Don't own TVD. I'm not even going to bother putting a creative line here…

~VD~

Caroline awoke in Damon's arms for the second day in a row. Only today, he was spooning her, and he was naked. All-bare naked. She was too. She remembered last night. Instantly, her hand clutched her neck. No bite. Not even a scratch. She breathed out relieved. Last night had been…indescribable. It hadn't been 'the best ever', but it had been just what she had wanted, so she was glad. But school would start soon. _Oh crap_. She looked at the clock. It was 7. The clock would ring in half an hour. She closed her eyes again.

The shrill sound of the Alarm clock tore Damon out of his dreams. He had dreamt about a night with Caroline he certainly wouldn't forget soon. It had been mind-blowing. Damon suddenly remembered he didn't own an alarm clock. He opened his eyes to find Caroline snuggled into him, his arm draped around her waist. Damon's eyes widened in shock. It had been real. Very, vividly real. _Oh my god_. He heard a muffled groan from Caroline, while the alarm clock kept on ringing. Damon groaned and hit the button, causing the alarm to break in two pieces. Caroline shot up from her position.

"Damon! My alarm clock!" She shrieked. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Come back to bed, Caroline. Let's just sleep."

"Can't. I have school in half an hour." She mumbled, getting out of bed, taking the cover with her. Damon was left on the bed, naked. He smirked.

"Oh, so I can be left exposed, while you get to cover yourself with a blanket? I don't think so. He mused, getting up and trying to tear the blanket off of Caroline.

"Keep that up and you're going to break this too. Then you're forever banned from this house." She quipped. Damon wrapped his arms around her, still naked. He needed to put on some clothes, otherwise there would be need for friction again.

"So…last night…" Damon started, whispering in her ear.

"Is not going to happen again." She shrugged. He drew back.

"And why is that?" He asked curiously.

"You're a vampire." She shrugged.

"Not because of your little boyfriend?" Damon asked, curiously. He didn't give a fuck about her boyfriend, he'd take what he want, but maybe that bothered her a little.

"I don't have a boyfriend…who the fuck are you talking about?" She asked, irritated.

"The Gilbert kid." Damon said through pursed lips. Caroline burst out laughing. She had to clutch on to Damon for support, otherwise she'd fall down.

"You…you think…I'm dating…Jeremy? Oh…what the hell? He's been my best friend since…like ever. There is no romance going on there." She kept laughing.

"Stop laughing." Damon growled.

"No seriously though, it's cause you're a vampire." She said, suddenly dead serious.

"Didn't stop you yesterday. Or when we first met."

"When we first met I had a plan in mind to kill you, that doesn't count. Last night…I needed some." She said, turning around, walking towards her backpack, still naked. Damon's gaze lingered on her nicely shaped ass.

"So you were planning to kill me?" He asked amused.

"Yep." She nodded, stuffing books and papers into a bag.

"I must say, I'm hurt, Ms. Forbes." He said, clutching his shirt over his heart. She laughed.

"Just because we slept together it doesn't mean we're suddenly lovey-dovey or even friends. We want different things in life, anyway." She said, slightly irritated. She'd have thought he'd understand that. He ought to be the master of casual fucking.

"It doesn't?" Damon smirked, a shit eating grin appearing on his face. Caroline sighed, annoyed.

"No, it doesn't." She said as she walked into the bathroom. It didn't feel weird at all, walking around the house naked. She looked at herself in the mirror. She could see the scars faintly. Damon appeared behind her. He stared at the scars, caressing one of them.

"Do they frighten you?" She mused absently as she applied some mascara. He hesitated for a second.

"No…" he admitted reluctantly. She scoffed.

"Liar."

"They don't frighten me in a way that it turns me off, Caroline. It frightens me to think of what you've been through." He said, kissing her neck. Caroline went silent. Caroline closed her eyes for a second. Suddenly her scars were gone.

"Better now?" She asked charmingly. Damon couldn't believe his eyes.

"Where did they go?" He asked confused. She chuckled weakly.

"You can only see my scars if I let my guard down." She confessed, still not looking at him, standing behind her, still naked. Damon was touched. He was quick to hide it though. She had let her guard down in front of him. That meant a lot to him. A lot a lot.

"You're beautiful, Caroline. Even if you have scars. It doesn't change things." He murmured into her ear.

"Don't go all mushy now; I'll have to redo my make-up." She joked. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do I scare you?" He mumbled into her hair, quietly. She also hesitated.

"Not right now. You're not very intimidating, naked." She shrugged, put some blush on her cheekbones and puckered her lips to apply some gloss. Then she left the bathroom.

"But I have scared you before?" Damon asked curiously. She bit her lip. She couldn't admit it. But she wanted to.

"…No." She said, shaking her head.

"So…you've been so scared before that a murderous psychopath doesn't scare you anymore?" Damon asked, trying to make light of the conversation. She didn't respond, she looked absent-minded. Damon was a vampire. He would always murder people; he would always be in his current state. She noted this with heavy dismay, because no matter how fond she would eventually grow of him, she could have no future with him. Despite what twilight said, love doesn't last forever with a vampire. And she wanted to grow fond of him. She wanted to spend more time with him, but maybe it was time she started looking for something serious with a normal person. She sighed. She went to her closet, and pulled out a matching set of underwear. Black with red lace. She pulled it on, and continued ignoring Damon.

"Are you going to give me an answer?" He asked.

"Do you really want the answer?" She asked right back. She pulled on a black pair of hot pants, and a Lime green tank top. She did her hair up in a high ponytail, put on some black hoops and a black leather jacket. She put on some black boots and looked at Damon.

"You need to leave, you know? Jeremy's picking me up for school." She acknowledged. "And, please, put on some pants." He looked offended, so she added a: "I don't want to be late for school." With a wink. He smirked and rolled his eyes. He got his clothes, put them on, and pushed Caroline against the wall.

"How do I look anyway? Do I have that freshly fucked glow?" She joked amused. He nodded, saying a muffled 'mhmm'. He kissed her again. When he was starting to take off her jacket though, Caroline stopped him.

"Like I said: School." She reprimanded him, though it sounded more like she was reprimanding herself. Damon looked satisfied.

"So…" He said, trailing kisses up her neck. "Call me…next time you're…up for it." Then he pecked her on the lips and was gone. Caroline sighed. She didn't want to sigh. Not in a 'omg, last night was great' kind of way. More in a 'he's such an asshole' kind of way. She went to her bed, to find he left his sunglasses on there. _Sneaky little bastard_. She put them on, and walked outside.

~VD~

"Wow, Caroline, don't you look…wasted?" Jeremy joked as she walked to the lockers with him. She rolled her eyes.

"You're not the only one who got some last night, Jeremy. Like Master, like Padawan, right?" She winked. Damon's sunglasses hung low, so she did look a little like a biker tramp. She liked the look, so who cared anyway? The times where she would care about people bitching about her were long passed anyway.

"Well, well, well. Who would've thought?" Jeremy laughed.

"I think the comet made everyone horny." Caroline shrugged. "So….how good a ride is raven?" Caroline asked, wiggling her eyebrows, snapping her locker shut, and walking towards the English classroom.

"Mediocre." Jeremy said thoughtfully. "I could've done better." Shrugging, he held the door open for her and let her inside.

"Now that's the right attitude. Go get yourself a cheerleader to fuck brainless. I heard they're damn flexible." Caroline encouraged mockingly.

"I thought you said cheerleaders had no brains." Jeremy teased right back. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"They don't." She said grimly. Jeremy laughed. They reached their table, and Lucas was already sitting there, listening to music. He was hot, Caroline had to admit it. Brown hair and blue eyes. She liked his clothes style too, which rarely happened these days, so she decided to give him a chance. Jeremy sat down next to him, and Caroline sat across from them, arranging it in a group table.

"Ugh, why does she have to work with us?" Lucas asked annoyed, indicating towards Caroline. She raised her eyebrows.

"Well aren't you just a whiny little bitch?" Caroline asked amused. Jeremy kept his head down, secretly smiling. This was going to be fun to watch.

"No more of a bitch than you, cheerleader." He said with disdain. Caroline gave him the death glare. No one, _no one_ ever called her a _cheerleader_. He looked at her expectantly. She laughed.

"Oh please, go on, tell me more about who I am, since you seem to know me so well after half a minute." She mused. This was going to be interesting.

"Well, if I had to sum it up in…5 points?" He asked, reassuring himself. She nodded expectantly.

"Cheerleader, Slut, Justin Bieber, Pink and….Barbie." He smirked. Caroline kept her rage burning inside. She made a shit-eating grin, but she said nothing.

"Hey, what are you listening to?" She asked curiously. She could hear the song.

"You don't know it, Barbie." He said, annoyed. Jeremy groaned.

"Just tell her, she's incessant like that, she won't stop." Jeremy explained, playing along. He winked at Caroline when Lucas wasn't watching.

" Iron Maiden's 'Mother of mercy'. Will you shut up now?" He asked. Caroline smirked.

"The final frontier? It's a good album. Mother of Mercy isn't that good of a song though. I prefer Coming home or the Talisman." She mused out loud. Lucas looked at her, completely shocked.

"Who is she again?" He turned to look at Jeremy. He smiled.

"She's my best friend. And if you ever call her Cheerleader or Barbie or Slut again, I'll come knocking on your door. Preferably with a baseball bat." He warned. Caroline smiled. Lucas looked even more confused.

"You're…She's the best friend you always talk about?" He said wide eyed. Caroline giggled slightly.

"Hey, I'm Caroline." She held out her hand. He reluctantly took it.

"Lucas."

"I know." She nodded.

"You're into…metal?" He asked curiously.

"Yep. Metal, Alternative and Rock pretty much sums it up." She nodded. Lucas looked amazed.

"Favorite band?" He tested.

"While Iron maiden is not my favorite, it's still pretty awesome. My favorite is Sabaton. Slayer is good if I need to relieve stress, obviously. Otherwise I also like Skillet, Skindred, Heaven shall Burn, Inflames, Queensyriche, Agnostic Front, Metallica, Nightwish is good too, it's very musical, early Scorpions…I could go on, but I think you get my point." She shrugged. Lucas couldn't pick up his jaw from the ground.

"Uh…I'm sorry, Caroline…I had no idea you were my people."

"From the quick judging you do I'm not sure I wanna be 'your people'." She replied skeptically. He looked a little discouraged. Jeremy was proud of Caroline. She was amazing. It seemed like she had every guy she wanted wrapped around her little finger. Lucas was hooked.

"I know, I know. Honestly, I wouldn't be either. But maybe you can spare me a chance to make it up to you?" He asked sweetly, his eyes almost as if he was compelling her. But he wasn't. Because Caroline could sense he was human. Humans didn't do that.

"Hmm, I don't know. What would this 'making up' consist of?" Caroline asked, slightly amused.

"Well, since you're a founding family member, I'm sure you'll be forced to go to the founder's party, am I right?" He guessed. Caroline smiled.

"Yeah."

"So, how about I take you there…as…per se…your date?" He asked, curiously. Caroline laughed. He was a charmer, really. So what else could she do?

"Sounds lovely. But since when do metal-heads wear suits?" She asked, teasingly.

"Well, I can pull one of. Just for you." He flirted. She rolled her eyes, while chuckling. Jeremy piped up just then.

"Lovely, now who am I supposed to go with?" Jeremy asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh shut up, you never go to these things." Caroline said, pinching his cheek.

"Yeah, you're right. I have a whole night of _Call of Duty: Black Ops_ waiting for me. You're welcome to join me, by the way. Oh, _God._ What is it with you Forbes women and cheek pinching? I swear my skin will fall off soon." He rubbed his cheek, in pain. Caroline laughed. Lucas liked her laugh. They talked for a few more minutes, and then finally got to work on the project. The project was making a documentary about the founder's day coming up in a few months.

~VD~

Caroline left the school, feeling happy. It was now five o'clock. Lucas had spent lunch with her, and they had talked all the way through. After school, they had hung out in the bleachers, making fun of the football players and the cheerleaders, matchmaking the dumbest cheerleaders to the most arrogant football players. Surprisingly, Lucas thought Bonnie and Stefan was a great match. He had hugged her to say goodbye, and it had felt good. Just good, but maybe this could actually be turned into something. She walked through the streets, when suddenly she was snatched away from the sidewalk.

"Damon you have got to stop doing this." She said, annoyed. Damon cocked his head.

"Have a good time at school today?" He asked, snatching his sunglasses, which were now attached to her top.

"Yeah. It was fun." She replied, shrugging. Then she twisted his arm back and pinned him against the wall from behind. He tried to struggle against her, but he couldn't. She was stronger than him. How was that possible?

"But sneak up on me like that again, and things won't be fun for _you_ at all." She said, twisting his arm back a bit further. Then she let go. He was hissing in pain.

"What was that for?" He groaned.

"Didn't I just tell you?" She asked in disbelief. "Why are you here?" She asked again.

"Well, I heard something about you going out on a date with Lucas Kraev." Damon said, getting to the point.

"And I heard people should mind their own business, but maybe I heard wrong." Caroline said, full of venom.

"So it's true? Wow, you really do work fast." Damon acknowledged.

"Excuse me? Are you calling me a whore?"

"Uh…well…" Damon started. He hadn't meant for it to sound like that. He was just…what was the word? Jealous. He pushed that thought away immediately. Damon Salvatore was never jealous. God, with Caroline, Damon could start a whole game of: 'Damon Salvatore doesn't….but does it when it's with Caroline because apparently she is the exception to fucking _everything._'

"So…you think I'm a whore because I'm looking for someone who has the same views on the future as me?" She probed. Damon looked at her confused.

"What _are_ your views on the future?" Damon asked curiously.

"A normal life." She said, sarcastically. Damon laughed.

"Since when do you want that?" He asked in disbelief.

"It kind of pops into your head as something you want to do before you die when your life flashes before your eyes." She shrugged. Her cell phone vibrated.

"Well, you're not normal, a normal life wouldn't do for you." He shrugged.

_Guess who just scored 3 ticks for a Sabaton concert? Jer already said yes. U up for it?– L. _

Caroline couldn't help the smile that flashed across her face. Once you got over Lucas' ability to misjudge people so quickly, he was actually very thoughtful. She had mentioned her favorite band on bypass, yet he still managed to remember it.

Damon watched with a somber expression as Caroline very quickly laid out to him that despite her interaction with vampires, she wanted a normal life. That was very discouraging. Then she got a text and smiled so genuinely, it pained him.

"That your new 'hope for the future'?" Damon asked pissed.

"Hey, you can't blame me. You never said we were exclusive, hell, you never even mentioned anything. And now you get all pissy because I made plans with a guy? Sheesh, get a grip." She vented. She was right though, Damon had to admit that. He should have talked to her.

"But since you're not dating Lucas right now, do you feel like hitting the sheets before we crash a dinner party?" He asked, smirking.

"Maybe. Depends on which dinner party." She said.

"The one Bonnie, Stefan and Elena are having." Damon shrugged. "So, how about it, Forbes?"

She rolled her eyes. "I thought you think I'm a whore? You like having sex with whores then?" She asked candidly. Damon groaned.

"I'm sorry for the unkind words I spoke out of jealousy. You are in no way a whore for wanting a normal future, given your apparently un-normal past you won't talk to me about. Canyoudomenow?" He asked impatiently.

"In the alley?" She gasped, faking surprise.

"Mhm…It's…urgent." He said, pressing against her.

"Oh, I see. You want me. Bad." She smirked against his lips.

"Oh, yeah." Damon smirked. He kissed her neck. Caroline rolled her eyes amused.

"Whipped." She teased before pulling him by the shirt until she reached the alley wall. They were hidden by dumpsters.

"I can't be whipped." He said while taking off his belt, and pushing his pants down. "We're not really in a relationship, Blondie." He mused.

"Oh, boy. That almost makes you sound like you want one." She said as he pushed her hot pants down, and 'disabled' her panties.

"Let's talk about this afterwards." He grunted against her neck while thrusting in her. She gasped. Her hands started roaming his shirt freely, pushing it off, after slowly undoing the buttons. He continued thrusting. He continued groaning, and grunting and panting. She continued gasping, and panting, and moaning. A while later, his pace quickened, and they finished together.

After they were done, and Caroline had complained about her now lack of underwear, it was already dark. She clutched her neck.

"You bit me, bastard." She rolled her eyes. Damon widened his eyes. He rushed over to Caroline.

"Did I do that? Oh, my god, Caroline. I'm sorry, I know you're covered in scars, that must've been horrible…" He rambled. Caroline stopped him.

"Stop rambling. I didn't even notice." She soothed. He relaxed visibly.

"But this is just one of many reasons why we should stop with the fucking." She says, admitting it.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He tried to make light of the situation, but it didn't work.

"Well, like you said. We were never really together. I'll see you at the dinner party." She smiled as she headed out of the alleyway. She could not take an emotional Salvatore right now. She could not take his 'human' moments, when she actually thought they could work. She did not like them, because the next moment, he would be back to showing her just how much of a vampire he was.

"I'll be at your house at eight." He yelled after her. She raised a thumbs up to the air, and could hear him chuckle. She sighed.

~VD~

Damon never knew his feelings could be so unresolved. Hell, when he came to Mystic Falls, he didn't even know he had feelings. But how Caroline managed to turn his feelings back on, amazed him to no end. And scared him. And made him wonder. And…as he said, he was crap at these emotional things.

He felt happy, being with her. Her smile brightened his day. In a way, he liked to think that her radiant smile was only there for him. He never saw her smile that way when she was out in public. Not even with Gilbert. The thought that she could potentially show that Kraev kid that smile, made him feel something entirely different.

He was jealous. He had to admit it. Damon Salvatore had to come to grip with the fact that his feelings were back. All of them. Overwhelming him with a power he never thought possible. After over 90 years on the off side, his switch suddenly flicked on, and it seemed as though his previously dark, dark room, was suddenly filled with light. If only a little. But now, it wasn't a little. Because instead of gradually coming out to play, his feelings crashed down on him, nearly breaking him on impact. Breaking was something he wanted to do to Lucas' neck. He was really very jealous. Every time he heard her chuckle while talking to him, it seemed as though his insides were sucked out of him.

He felt disappointed that he couldn't live up to her expectations outside of the bed, and apparently that Lucas kid could. Just because he was human. Because he could give her a normal life she wanted. As if he wouldn't do anything to be human again. No. No he wouldn't. Being a human meant being weak, being at the bottom of the food chain. But Caroline was human, and she wasn't weak, was she? But he would be, he knew it. He was weak as a human. That was why being a vampire pleased him immensely, even if he wouldn't admit it. Caroline was right. They did have completely different views on the future. She wanted a future with a human, preferably that Lucas kid. She barely knew Lucas! But then again, Damon didn't exactly reveal much about himself either. All he knew about his future is that he wanted her in it. He pounded his fist against the alley wall.

He felt heartbreak before he even fell in love, because if there was one thing he was certain about, it was the fact that he wasn't in love with her, _yet_, when she explained that she wanted a normal life. Obviously, he couldn't blame her. He wouldn't want to spend eternity with himself either, were he a troubled girl like Caroline. But he wasn't Caroline. He wasn't the beautiful girl with a scar-covered body. He was the selfish vampire, who apparently wasn't acceptable for the future. Who was only good for fucking.

He realized that being on the receiving end of being used, sucked. Or, to more adequately describe it: _felt_ terrible, since he was on a feelings trip anyway.

He also realized, with a stunning notion, that he would try and change Caroline's mind. Maybe he could. Maybe.

Maybe he had been wrong before. Maybe he was in love with her. Just maybe. Damon sighed in frustration.

~VD~

Elena opened the door to see Caroline standing there. She smiled brightly.

"Hey. We brought dessert." She smiled brightly. Elena ignored Caroline to stare at Damon. Caroline was going to have a little fun, on Damon's expense. She walked right past Elena, to find Jeremy. He was sitting on the couch, playing black ops. Caroline laughed.

"Hey you." She smiled. Jeremy smiled back. They exchanged greetings, and went on to play together for a while. After 2 games, Elena shouted from the kitchen that they were going to eat the cake without her, if she didn't come now. Caroline wondered why she'd even ask her to come downstairs. She figured Elena would be happy to spend some quality time alone with Damon, giving the way she immediately 'sluttened' up when Damon was around. Alright, so it was hard not to, but at least Caroline could disguise the desire to jump him, by telling herself he would never want a future with her anyway. Not without her becoming a vampire. No, not at all. She quickly chastised. He doesn't want a future with you, _at all_. Caroline realized she ignored Elena's call, when Stefan came up behind her, asking her to please come to the kitchen. She was very sure he could smell the blood Damon had drawn. Also, she quickly closed her eyes, and her scars disappeared out of sight. She hoped Stefan hadn't seen them, or Damon would be in big trouble. Against all reason, Caroline didn't want that. So she got up, and walked to the kitchen. Giving Jeremy a peck on the cheek, because he was getting ready to head out with Vicky. Damon watched in disdain.

Damon felt betrayed. _Oh, there we go again with all the feelings_. He rolled his eyes. Internally, of course, because otherwise Elena would think he was annoyed of her. And maybe he was. She was ridiculously bland. He felt betrayed, because the second Elena opened the door, Caroline stormed to Jeremy. He was left standing outside the door, trying to wrangle an invitation. This was hard, considering Stefan seemed to have forgotten the basic manners, and tried to get him far, far away from Elena's house. When he had finally gotten inside, he saw Caroline playing with Jeremy, and her scars were very visible. If she didn't prefer Lucas over him, she preferred the Gilbert kid over him. He almost groaned in frustration.

Damon cocked his head.

Caroline had just kissed Jeremy on the cheek. She had never kissed him on the cheek. He was close to pouting, that wasn't good. He didn't like pouting. It made him look like a spoiled brat. He rolled his eyes at his inner 'conflictions'.

~VD~

Damon caught up with Caroline at the game the next day; she was sitting away from the bleachers with Jeremy and some other druggies, drinking Vodka, absently.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. She motioned with her hand to tell him to go ahead. "Not here." He rolled his eyes. Jeremy was busy making out with Vicki, so he didn't notice Caroline disappear. He pulled her into an alley. Caroline played with his shirt. She leaned up to kiss him, Damon kissed back for a little while, but then remembered what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Caroline…what are you doing?" He asked.

"Isn't that what you want, Damon?" She asked, annoyed. This was leading up to something, Damon knew it.

"What I _want_, is to talk to you."

"No. What you want, is probably to fuck me. Tell me I'm beautiful and do your romantic shit, just because you can, and then leave me for the precious Doppelganger you'll no doubt fall for!" She yelled, heavily drunk. Damon looked at her. He had to hold himself back from smiling because she was adorable. But she wouldn't like being called that.

"Can you let me talk?" He asked.

"You can talk, but I probably won't listen, let alone remember. So hey, it'll be just like compulsion." She said happily.

"You're drunk." He sighed.

"Oh, I'm very drunk."

"At a school event."

"Oh, don't tell me you never did that." She dismissed.

"Caroline. Drink. It'll sober you up." He said, biting into his wrist. Apparently, no matter how drunk Caroline was, she was completely against vampire blood.

"No, I don't need that." She said in a happy voice as she continued. "I can do this, see." Caroline said, closing her eyes for a second, and then a large wound appeared on her arm. Out of nowhere. It seemed as though she made the wound appear.

"Oops, wrong one. Sorry, I'm drunk, this isn't one hell of a show." She apologized lamely. The wound healed out of nowhere, and suddenly, she snapped, and stood straight.

"See, all sober. Wow, that feels better." She said, patting herself down. Damon was confused.

"How'd you…Oh never mind. I wanted to talk to you." He said. She nodded.

"So…talk." She encouraged.

"I don't want to be with you just for sex." He admitted. Her eyes widened.

"Then…what _do_ you want?" She asked, trying to get him to the point.

"I want to be with you. For real, Caroline. I want to be the guy who gives you the happy ending you want." He admitted. Caroline stuttered.

"I…I…Damon." She sighed. "No matter how much I want you to be that guy, it can't work." She sighed, defeated. She felt tears prick in her eyes. Why was this stupid vampire so sweet?

"So…you want me, but it can't happen? I don't get it. Since when does Caroline Forbes give up?" Damon asked. She sighed heavily.

"I want a guy who loves me for who I am, scars or not, and I have no doubt about the fact that you could be that guy. But eventually, I'll grow old, and you won't. And then there'll be that stupid question, turn or don't turn, and I cannot be a vampire." She said, in tears.

"I would give up being vampire for you." He said, caressing her cheek.

"Even if that were possible, you wouldn't. You love being a vampire." She smiled. Damon couldn't believe how much she got him.

"I don't care if you'll grow old and weak. I'd stay with you." He shrugged.

"Of course you would." She said sarcastically.

"Why are you making this so hard on me?" He asked, frustrated.

"I'm not. I'm giving you an easy out. I'm never going to turn, Damon. I can't. And if we go into an relationship and know that there's a due date, what's the point?" She said, trying to get him to see her point of view without revealing anything.

"What happened to your whole mantra of living in the moment, acting on impulse?" He asked, desperately. She shook her head.

"Damon…I can't. I'm so sorry." She'd cried.

"I don't care if you'll break up with me after a few years. Even that long would be a praise." He sighed. Caroline's eyes widened.

"You have your emotions back on, don't you?" She said empathetically. He smiled a shit-eating grin.

"What gave it away?"

"Emotionless Damon would've taken what he wanted, regardless of what I thought." She acknowledged. Damon smiled. She knew him. She got him. Yet he would probably never get her.

"I'll keep it a secret, don't worry. But I can't…I need to think..and…" She was rambling. He kissed her. Softly, putting all his emotions in. This kiss was different. It was a non-friends with benefits kiss. It was a love kiss. She whimpered softly. He released her lips, smiling at her.

"Just to give you something to think about." He murmured into her ear before disappearing. Caroline touched her lips absently. What had just happened? Damon had been open, and honest, and sweet, and made Caroline fall completely for him in less than 5 minutes. She wanted to be with him, so bad. If only…_No. Stop thinking up fairy tales. It's not going to change. It will never change. _She thought depressed. _Stupid Klaus_._ All his fault. _

At that precise moment, her phone rang. She answered it.

"Hey, bitch. Where you been?" She asked.

"Aww…missed me?" A velvety voice said from the other end of the line. Caroline rolled her eyes.

~VD~

I know, I know: What were you thinking? Another cliffhanger? Nawwww! You can take guesses though, on who the velvety voice is. Also, I know, the Lucas thing is a bit out there, but it is a Daroline Romance story, so you can pretty much guess who is endgame. As if I need to make up to you guys, at least we get a tidbit more of information about Caroline's past. Don't hate me, please? Kthxbye.


	8. Chapter 8

Because you're you-and I'm me Chapter 7

A/N: I am loving the feedback you guys are throwing my way. Motivates me very much. It is here! Mwahaha. The chapter where we find out who tortured Caroline. And in an unlikely twist, all of you were wrong! :D But that's just cause he's an OC.

Disclaimer: Idon'townTVDalright? Canwejustgetonwithitplease?

~VD~

"_Aaww…missed me?" A velvety voice sounded out of the telephone. Caroline rolled her eyes. Then she chuckled. _

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you for another 2 years." Caroline mused.

"_What can I say? I missed you_."

"Sure you did. Why are you calling?" Caroline asked.

"_He figured it out._" Her voice sounded warningly from the other side.

"Kat, _who_ figured _what_ out?" She was getting impatient. No, impatient was the wrong word. She sh

"_Both of them figured something out. Rumor has it Klaus wants to meet with you._" Katherine gushed.

"Of _course_ he does. What did… Casper… figure out?" She asked, slightly afraid. She was afraid to say his name. Afraid to even think about it. The only damn creature who scared Caroline Forbes.

"_How to complete your transformation. He'll be coming looking for you._" Kat admitted reluctantly.

"And how do you know this? Are you possibly trailing him?" She asked curiously.

"_I might_."

"Following Casper, I see? Why not Klaus?" She asked.

"_Well, a very possibly soon-to-be hybrid, if he comes to town and sees Elena, who wants me dead. Why should I be close to him at all? You're lucky you're friends with him_."

"I'm not friends with him. It's his fault that I have to live this way!" Caroline snapped. She could practically feel Katherine roll her eyes.

"_I don't get what you two have going on-and I never will." _

"He saved me for selfish reasons, and now we have a pact to not kill each other until Casper is dead." She explained.

"_Selfish reasons? Perhaps those are the reasons I saved you too, no?" _

"You? Selfish reasons? Never! You did it out of the purity of your heart." Caroline said in a sarcastic undertone.

"_See, this is why I love you."_ She mused out loud.

"I thought you loved me because I could kill Klaus for you?" Caroline shot back, also amused.

"_Not yet. He saved you before Casper completed your transformation."_

"You'd totally hate me if I didn't complete it, wouldn't you?" Caroline asked in realization.

"_I can't hate you. You're my only friend. You saved my ass like 5 times. I owe you still. Besides, what Casper did was horrible. I'm just glad you're alive. Even if it is curious that you are."_ Kat said sincerely.

"Yeah…I think I might have used up that favor." Caroline said, biting her lip, nervously. Katherine laughed.

"_And why is that_?"

"Your boys came to town. You never mentioned they were this hot." Caroline laughed.

"_So who did you fall for?"_ Katherine laughed amused.

"No, that's not it. I told Damon you weren't in the tomb; otherwise he would've killed me."

"_And he believed you?"_ Katherine asked amazed.

"Uh…yeah. I'm a very trustworthy person, Ms. Pierce." Caroline laughed.

"_Riight, and you're not at all scheming something?"_ Katherine was also amused. Caroline almost let out a relieved sigh. Katherine didn't mind.

"Not at all." She chuckled.

"_Hmm…so you fell for Damon, didn't you?_" Kat asked.

"Was it that obvious?" She asked back.

"_No. I just know you." _

"Yeah. Sure you do. So when can I expect you back here?" Caroline asked.

"_I knew you missed me. I won't be long, don't worry."_ Katherine chuckled into the phone.

"Love you, bitch." Caroline bid farewell.

"_Right back at ya. Bye now."_ Katherine hung up. Caroline sighed as she hung up. She loved Katherine, she did. But if she came back to town now, Damon would go running after her, if he still loved her, or kill her, because he hated her so much. She didn't like either scenario. Nor did she like the fact that Klaus was coming to town. And worst of all, she didn't know when. Just then her phone rang again.

~VD~

Damon relished in the sweet taste of blood that came from the coach's neck. Stefan stood in front of him, completely stupefied. He had given him crap about his 'humanity'. As if it would have anything to do with Katherine. Katherine was an evil bitch who didn't give a crap about him. He shook his head, blood beginning to trickle down his neck.

And still, Stefan thought Damon had any interest at all in Elena. Granted, Damon had tried to compel Elena to kiss him, but he just loved pushing people's buttons, regardless of whether he had humanity or not. He would always be the kind of person to get involved in Stefan's love life-just to piss him off.

"Anyone. Anytime. Any place."

Damon said, dead-serious. Truthfully, he had been very hungry. Stefan looked horrified. Damon looked satisfied. Then he disappeared. Stefan was left standing on the parking lot, pondering Damon's humanity. He had none, that much was certain. But what he had done, was gotten close to Caroline. Stefan had to warn her. Had to let her know that she was in grave danger.

With a sighing realization, he remembered he still had a game to play.

~VD~

After the game, which the Timberwolves had won, Caroline was sitting and talking to Bonnie.

"So…you're doing what? Fuckin' Damon?" Bonnie said in surprise.

"Not anymore." Caroline admitted grudgingly.

"And why not? He's hot." Bonnie teased. "Be glad he's interested." She said. Caroline stood up, opened her trunk and fished out her jacket, because it was getting slightly chilly.

"Because you know what he is, I know what he is, he knows what he is. He wants something 'serious' with me, and then the inevitable question will come, and you know what the answer will be to that." Caroline said as she shut the trunk. She hopped on top of her car hood, sitting across from Bonnie.

"And of course you straight-out rejected him, Caroline style." Bonnie nodded, looking disappointed.

"Would you rather I turn?" Caroline asked incredulously. Bonnie quickly shook her head.

"Then why do you look like someone ripped your teddy apart?"

"I don't like the fact that you're giving up before you see what could have been. I mean, the sex is great, isn't it?" Bonnie questioned. Caroline blushed.

"Bonnie!"

"Oh, don't give me that. You're the exposition fairy when it comes to sex."

"I love you too, slut." Caroline smirked.

"Don't pretend to be shy." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Yes it is. Mind-blowingly fantastic. He has this thing that he does with his penis…" Caroline started, knowing it would piss Bonnie off immensely. Bonnie covered her ears.

"I just asked if it was good."

"Which it is…" Caroline said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"So…why aren't you with Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"Because…" Caroline sighed.

"You're afraid he'll bite you?" Bonnie said empathetically.

"No. Afraid he'll break my heart. If he continues acting the way he does now, I'll no doubt fall for him. Well, fall for him _more_. And then when I won't turn, he'll inevitably leave me and I'll be sad forever." Caroline sighed. Bonnie looked at her.

"Aren't you the one who always says: 'I'm sad anyway, I'm fucked up anyway, I can do whatever shit I please' ?"

"I only say that when I'm drunk." Caroline defended.

"Oh, so you've been constantly drunk whenever someone told you what you can't do?" Bonnie laughed.

"Maybe." Caroline winked.

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire." Bonnie smirked. Jeremy arrived on scene.

"See, they aren't on fire anymore, Damon's water hose sprayed them down." He said as he plopped down next to Caroline. "What are we talking about?" He asked, rubbing his hands.

"We were talking about Damon, and Caroline's commitment issues."

"I do not have commitment issues! I'm frikkin' going on a date with Lucas Kraev!" Caroline protested.

"Interesting." Jeremy deadpanned.

"What, did Vicki think your breath smelled?" Caroline asked, feeling mean. Jeremy just rolled his eyes.

"No. No she did not. 'Roid Rage felt like cutting in." He said, showing off his black eye.

"See, that's what you get when you mess with Tyler. I'll talk to him." Caroline said, getting up.

"You only say you will, because you don't want to talk about commitment issues." Bonnie teased.

"I do not have commitment issues." She rolled her eyes.

"Then take a chance!" Jeremy yelled after her. Caroline fist bumped the air mockingly.

"Maybe." She said in a sarcastic- cheery voice.

Caroline walked straight into the men's locker room. She heard Matt and Tyler fighting. Tyler was shirtless, and teasing Matt about Elena. They started pummeling each other.

"Boys." She said annoyed, pulling Matt off Tyler.

"What do you want Forbes?" Tyler said, wiping his lips.

"Matt? Would you fuck off for a second…please?" She asked sweetly. Matt raised his hands in a mock-surrender position and left.

"What do you want..?" Tyler asked.

"Why give Jeremy a black eye?" Caroline asked seriously.

"Oh, so baby Gilbert has to get his BFF to defend him? You're taking his side in this?" He asked offended.

"I'm not taking anybody's side, cause that would mean I'm getting involved in a creepy drug ménage-á-trois, and I'm not up for that." She shrugged, standing in front of him.

"And yet, you're standing in front of me, acting like a bitch because I gave your bestie a black eye." Tyler looked straight into her eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It's not being bitchy if it's true." She replied. "And you're my friend too, even if you don't want to admit it publically." She said, smiling a shit-eating grin. Tyler rolled his eyes amused.

"What do you suggest I do then, Care?" He asked.

"How about not fight with Jeremy all the time? Sure, Vicki totally gets off on it, but you and Jeremy used to be great friends. It would be a shame to let a girl ruin that." Caroline shrugged. She missed the times when Tyler and Jeremy were both her best guy friends. Then Vicki came in between.

"Do you think I should ask Vicki to the founder's party?" Tyler tested.

"I think you should find a way to work things out with Jeremy before you get ahead of yourself." She replied.

"How are you so good at giving advice sometimes?" Tyler asked amused.

"Practice makes the Master." Caroline shrugged. She was about to leave, when Tyler stopped her.

"I heard you're going with Lucas Kraev?"

"I might be." She smiled. Tyler smiled back.

"Well, well, well. How did you land him?" Tyler smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes. She was about to respond, when they heard Matt's voice from outside.

"Somebody help!" Matt screamed into the night. Tyler and Caroline stumbled outside, seeing a dead Tanner lying on the floor. Tyler looked at Caroline. She shrugged. Tyler didn't know about Vampires yet. Or witches. Or Demons. Or Ghosts. Or Werewolves. And whatever crap was out there. This would go under another Animal attack. Caroline sighed as she headed away from the crowd. Tyler waved goodbye absently. Determined, Caroline walked towards the boarding house. She didn't know how she knew where it was.

~VD~

A rash knock on the door snapped Stefan out of writing his journal. He darted towards the door. Damon was upstairs, probably doing who-knows-what with who knows who. He opened the door to find a seething Caroline.

"Evening. Where is the ass-hat that is your brother?" She snapped, annoyed. Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"Caroline, you really should not spend time with him. He's dangerous. Where'd you guys meet anyway? And how?"

"In a club." Caroline said. " .he?"

"Caroline, you can't see him. He's bad for you. You may not understand this, but he is very dangerous, and impulsive. He enjoys tormenting people…" Stefan paused when he saw Caroline roll her eyes.

"Cool story bro, in which chapter do you shut the fuck up and get on with it?" She asked annoyed. Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Caroline Forbes. Stefan's eyes widened.

"You…you were lying, weren't you? When I asked about vampires, right? There's no way you're that good an actress." Stefan mumbled to himself. Caroline closed her eyes for a second. Stefan thought he heard a flash. Caroline nodded, satisfied.

"He's in his room. Stefan, step aside please." She indicated.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that. I care about you enough to want your well-being." Stefan said. Caroline rolled her eyes, flicked her hand, and sent Stefan flying across the room. _Mental note: Channeling strong emotions strengthen your powers. _Caroline noted.

"I'm not a vampire, Stefan. I don't need an invite." She spat at him. Then she stormed up the stairs, through the door and into Damon's room.

" . . , Damon?" She yelled. Damon looked up, and stared at her curiously.

"Whatever do you mean, Caroline?" He looked amused. He had probably witnessed the entire Stefan spectacle downstairs.

"You! You bastard killed Tanner!" She yelled accusingly. "How could you?" She asked disappointed. Damon pushed her up against the door at vampire speed.

"Last I checked, I am still a vampire. It's what I do. Kill people, rip open their throats, and _indulge_ them. I will never change that." He threathened, standing unbearably close to Caroline. There was literally no space between them. He liked being this close to her. He just wished it was under different circumstances.

"I don't need you to change that, you idiot." She hissed.

"Then what is your problem? Were you close to him or something?" He mocked. Caroline stared at him, shooting daggers.

"If you're not being more careful, the council will eventually expose you and kill you! People know about vampires here! Not a lot of people actually believe in the 'animal attacks'! Do you think I want you to die? What the hell am I supposed to do then?" She threw at him. Damon's jaw dropped. He blinked in surprise. That almost sounded…No. That very clearly indicated that she cared about him. A lot.

"And why would you care about whether they kill me or not?" He asked, his eyes looking glassy. She put her hands on his heart.

"…Because…" She started reluctantly. Damon looked at her, expectantly.

"Because what?"

"…A little birdy gave me something to think about too." She said, just before reaching up to kiss him. Damon was stunned. She kissed him. Scratch that, she was still kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer. That moment was so intimate. Damon thought the entire room suddenly lit up, full of joy.

"Does that mean we're exclusive now?" Damon asked, panting. Caroline smiled.

"Just let me cancel tomorrow with Lucas." She asked, holding up a finger.

"No, let me do that." Damon said, snatching the phone from Caroline's hand.

"No! No. Damon!" She screeched. "You need to let him down easy! He's a good guy! Damon, don't!" She yelled. Damon just smirked. She ran after him. Damon jumped over the bed. He caught her from behind, and threw his arms around her. She was laughing now, because he was tickling her. A smiled plastered itself on his face. At that moment, the door burst open, and Stefan stood in the doorframe. He looked angry.

"Hello, brother." Damon said, not letting go of Caroline.

"What are you doing Damon? They are not your puppets to play with!" Stefan said, an angry broodline forming on his forehead.

"Wait a sec, I have a call to make." Damon said, completely serious. He removed one arm from Caroline, keeping the other one locked around her waist.

"_Hello? Caroline?"_ He heard Lucas' voice from the other side. Damon smirked. Then he compelled him through the phone.

"This is Caroline's boyfriend. You never asked her to the founder's party. You will not show up tomorrow. You will still take her to the Sabaton concert, because she loves them. And quite frankly, if you ever call her a slut again, I'd be very happy to join Jeremy on your doorstep, baring my fangs. Forget we had this conversation, and just remember Caroline's boyfriend calling to confirm she is in safe hands with you at the concert. Bye bye, now." He hung up. Caroline stared at him.

"Did you just compel him through the phone?" Caroline asked skeptically. Damon let out a small 'mhmm' before kissing her on the mouth. He slid the phone into her back pocket, meanwhile grabbing her ass. She giggled into his mouth. Stefan coughed. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Did you want something?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, do you know what you're doing? He has no humanity!" Stefan said, for probably the hundredth time.

"He doesn't need humanity to be my boyfriend. I didn't realize that was a requirement. Did you, Damon?" She asked. Damon shook his head and smirked.

"But…Caroline. You're human. He'll feed on you. He can't help it! It's who he is! He'll abuse you!"

"Stefan, unless you want a free show, I'd get out now. Also, what the fuck? You're such a hypocrite. I bet you've done things a million times worse, _ripper_. Just cause you're on bunny blood now, doesn't mean you get to judge." She cocked an eyebrow. Both Damon and Stefan looked at her, shocked. She just kissed Damon.

"You told her this? You took away her innocence?" Stefan screamed at Damon. Damon laughed.

"The first night we met, she vervained me and tortured me in a cell. She knew before. I have no idea how, though." Damon chuckled. Stefan stared at Caroline.

"I didn't think you'd be this kind of person, Caroline. I honestly expected better from you. Damon's a monster. He'll destroy you." Stefan said in a disappointed tone. Caroline raised her eyebrows. Then she wound out of Damon's grip and pushed Stefan against the door, throttling him.

"Listen good, Stefan." She threatened, cutting off his airways. "Unless you have lived my life, you have no damn right to judge me. Because you don't know, never have, and never ever will everything there is to know about me. Now I can only say this so many times: . !" She snarled. Damon just stood, leaning against his wall, watching his hot girlfriend. She let go of Stefan, and he stared at her. Then he mumbled a sorry, before disappearing.

"Well, that was pretty hot." Damon smirked, suddenly standing flush against Caroline. "Where did you learn to do that?" He asked, kissing her neck, trying to avoid the vervain tattoo.

"He's a bunny-vampire. He's no stronger than a human. He just heals faster." She said, moaning a little. It was a quickly-thought up lie. Damon seemed to settle for it.

"So…I'm guessing you're my date for the founders party tomorrow?" He asked, pecking her on the lips.

"I cannot be your date, Damon. My mom's going to be there." She said. He pulled her onto the bed.

"Your mom loves me." He said, feeling tired. He wrapped his arms around Caroline, closing his arms.

"Until she finds out you're banging her daughter." She yawned. Damon chuckled.

"I could just compel her to not give a crap."

"You wouldn't."

"I am still a psychopath with no humanity, after all." He whispered into her ear. Caroline allowed a smile.

"Maybe. But for now you're my psychopath with no humanity. Then it's all good." She murmured. She was tired too. It had been a long day. He pulled her closer to him.

"I like the sound of that. Stay with me for the night?" He asked sleepily. He felt her nod.

"And I like the sound of that." She replied, before also closing her eyes. They were fast asleep, when Caroline's phone vibrated. She didn't hear it anymore. It went to voicemail.

"_Caroline? Where are you? I know it's late, but I'm worried. Elena just came to me, crying about something Damon did. Are you with him? Call me back." _Bonnie's panicked voice came from the other side. Neither of them noticed. They were already dreaming away.

~VD~

Aww…did you like that? Damon and Caroline kissed and made-up? :D Lucas will be appearing again, just letting you know. Also, in the next chapter, another OC will be introduced. Ye be warned. Yarr. Read and Review. :*


	9. Chapter 9

Because you're you-and I'm me

A/N: Wheee, guess what time it is? This is set to episode 1x04. Founders Part-ayy. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or the Characters. Except Lucas, Casper and The one that will be introduced in this chapter. ;) They belong to meeee…^.^

~VD~

Caroline opened her eyes. She woke up in Damon's bed. Damon wasn't next to her though. Caroline sat up straight, taking in more of her surroundings. She heard the shower running. She stood up, and walked towards the bathroom. Her hair was completely messed up. She looked at Damon standing under the shower. He was all naked. Caroline was still wearing the clothes she had worn last night. She couldn't believe Damon had slept next to her and not tried anything. In situations like these she thought they could actually be something real. Damon noticed her stare and turned around.

"Good morning." He said, looking at her. He stepped out of the shower corner, and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled sleepily.

"You look hot. There's just one issue." He said, checking her out. She grinned.

"And what's that?" She asked back, pecking him on the mouth.

"Your clothes, take them off." He said, grinning against her mouth. She rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you do it then? I happen to like these clothes. I might want to keep them on." She said, biting her lip, smiling teasingly. Damon pulled her top over her head, ripping it in the process. She giggled. He slid his hands down her pants, and pushed them down, along with her underwear. He quickly unclasped her bra, and threw it away. He wrapped his arms around Caroline again, focusing on staying soft. She was making it really difficult though.

"_So_ much better." Damon smirked. She rolled her eyes amused. She put her hands on his chest and started exploring his body. Damon smirked, and then gasped when her hand started caressing him. He groaned and was hard in an instant. Caroline smiled. He picked her up and pushed her under the still running shower. She giggled when he started kissing her ferociously. He started kissing her neck, and she grabbed something. It ended up being a bottle of shampoo. She grinned as she got an idea. She opened the bottle and emptied it on his head. He gasped. She flashed him a smile that was worth more than all the money in the world.

"That was expensive!" He said, mock-outraged.

"Label-whore. So was my top!" She joked. He pecked her on the lips again.

"You…are going to pay for that." He said. She wiggled her eyebrows expectantly. He slipped his finger into her folds. Caroline moaned. Damon smirked.

"This…is considered payment?" She smiled wickedly.

"I can give you an orgasm just with my hands, draw it out, and make it _unbearable_." He smirked. She cocked her hand.

"I have a hand. I can do myself; I don't need you for that. So how 'bout you give me one while being inside me?" She smiled sweetly, caressing his member. Damon nearly sputtered. She was so incredibly hot when she talked dirty. She was always incredibly hot. Damn, he had an incredibly hot girlfriend.

"Have I mentioned how hot it is when you talk like that?" He asked, thrusting into her. She sighed in pleasure.

"Oh yeah." She smirked. Damon's eyes nearly rolled back in his head. He thrust in again, going deeper. The water from the shower moistened their body even more, causing Damon to glide in faster. Caroline moaned loudly as he hit her G-spot time and time again. Damon could feel her walls tighten. He was close too. With one final thrust he emptied himself inside her. He heard her yell his name in ecstasy. He could get used to this. Caroline gave Damon a long, lingering kiss, and left the shower to look for a towel.

Damon tried to get the residue of the shampoo bottle she had poured on him. When he finally stepped out of the shower, clad in only one of his red towels, he found her, wearing one of his black button-down shirts along with her shorts. Her hair was messy and wet from the shower, but she looked hot. She was looking through the shelves, seeing what books he had. She was amazed.

"Could it be that you have possibly every book ever written?" Caroline's eyes were wide with amazement.

"Maybe." He said, pulling her on the bed, kissing up and down her neck. "You look hot in my shirt."

"Maybe I should sleep over more often then." She suggested. He smirked.

"I wouldn't complain." Damon said, pleased. Caroline laughed. Then her phone started ringing. She looked at Damon apologetically. He rolled his eyes.

"Yup?" Caroline answered, slightly annoyed.

"_Caroline where the fuck are you? Why haven't you answered your cellphone all night_?" Bonnie asked, very worried.

"Because I was asleep?" Caroline deadpanned. Damon smiled.

"_But I went to your house! You weren't there. I even asked your mom, and she had no idea. We were worried you were gone again!" _Bonnie exclaimed.

"I had a sleepover with someone." Caroline said mischievously. Damon's eyes twinkled. She was lying on top of him. His hands were grabbing her ass, and caressing her back, tickling her.

"_Sleepover, huh? Thank god it's not a dirty-hookup then."_ Bonnie said sarcastically.

"I can't believe you think that low of me." Caroline said, acting offended. She heard Bonnie laugh, and gave Damon a thumbs up sign. She knew he could hear every word of the conversation.

"_Um…there's something I need to tell you though."_ Bonnie said, and it sounded like she was close to chewing her lip off.

"Spit it out. What is it? I'd like to get back to my 'dirty-hookup' please." Caroline laughed. She felt happy.

"_You know I told you yesterday, that if Damon wants a serious relationship, you should go for it?" _Bonnie asked, trying to think of ways to prolong the situation.

"I remember." Caroline nodded, looking at Damon directly. Damon wasn't sure whether or not he should smile. So he had Bonnie to thank? He might send her flowers then.

"_I'm thinking you shouldn't. I doubt he's…"_ Bonnie's voice trailed off. Damon raised his eyebrows. What was this about? Scratch the flowers, then. Damon thought grimly, because Caroline looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean, Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"_After you left, Elena came to find me, and she was crying. She kept saying how Damon had tried to kiss her, and how horrible he was to her."_ Bonnie spilled. Caroline's eyebrows shot up, and she looked at Damon, questioningly. Damon made an 'o shit' face.

"It's Elena. How do we know she's not lying?" Caroline asked, trying to see the best out of the situation, but to her it was obvious.

"_I…looked into it. It looked like he compelled her. Did you know Stefan gave her a vervain necklace?" _Bonnie said in disbelief. 'Looking into it' was witch talk for: 'I touched her hand and saw the situation replay itself.' Caroline sighed, and looked at Damon. Disappointment was evident on her face.

"Wonderful. I'll have a talk with him. Let's see how he wrangles himself out of this one." She said into the phone, but kept her eyes locked with Damon's.

"_I'll see you later. At the Grill, right?"_ Bonnie asked.

"The one and only. Bye Bye."

"_Love you."_ Bonnie's voice sounded as she disconnected. Caroline tossed the phone away. It was a Nokia, it didn't break. She cocked her head at Damon.

"Feel like explaining, lover-boy?" She asked, her voice laced with Sarcasm. Damon looked at her apologetically.

"I'm very sorry. I just…Stefan was pissing me off, and I wanted to get into his head…" Damon stuttered. He sighed. "I wish I hadn't done it."

"You need to stop blaming everything on Stefan." Caroline sighed. "He may sometimes be a cocky ripper douche, and a judgmental bastard the next, but he's your brother. You're better than him Damon." Caroline sighed, climbing off Damon, and starting to stand up. Damon was in front of her in a split-second.

"Can you forgive me, Caroline?" Damon asked worried.

"I could. But why would I want a boyfriend who's interested in another girl? I think more of myself than that." Caroline sneered.

"I'm not interested in Elena! I want you!" Damon exclaimed.

"Really, Damon?" Caroline asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. Really! There's not another person in the world I'd rather be with."

"She looks like Katherine." Caroline acknowledged.

"Katherine is dead to me. Why would I want Elena then?" He asked, cupping her face.

"I can't be with you though if you keep going after her." She warned. He leaned closer.

"I won't. I promise." He smiled. She smiled wearily.

"Ok."

"Ok, what?" Damon asked.

"Ok, I believe you." She said. He kissed her. She kissed him back. He was about to pull her back to the bed, when she interrupted.

"As much as I would love to go again, I have to run. I need to bring something to Mama Lockwood's house. Founder's heritage display." She said, shrugging. Damon rolled his eyes.

"You can do that later, can't you?"

"No. I have to go pick out my dress afterwards, then I'm meeting Bonnie for lunch at the grill, then I have to get ready, and etcetera, etcetera, etcetera." She waved her hand in dismissal.

"Seems like you're very busy."

"That I am. But maybe I can squeeze you in before I try on my dresses." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I'll be waiting at your house then?" Damon asked seductively.

"Mhm…" She nodded, kissing him swiftly before disappearing out the door.

"You're still wearing my shirt." Damon acknowledged.

"You ripped mine." She called back. "I'm confiscating this." Damon rolled his eyes, but couldn't help a small smile from appearing. She was adorable. What was she doing to him? His humanity was already back completely in front of her. It would only be a matter of time before Stefan would find out, and then the smug bastard would never leave him alone. He sighed in resignation. He didn't want to turn his humanity off for Caroline, but he didn't want anybody to know that he had his humanity.

~VD~

As Caroline walked to the Lockwood Mansion, she heard her phone ring. She was pissed already, she had gone home to get the stuff for the heritage project, only to be bitched to by her mom, who couldn't shut up about the fact that she'd slept over at someone's house without telling her. Caroline knew her mom was just worried, but it annoyed her none-the-less. So much for normal life. Also feeling sexually frustrated because she needed to leave Damon, and wasn't anywhere near satisfied for today, she felt extra grumpy. She answered the phone in a displeased voice.

"Whoever the fuck this is, it's a bad time. I'm busy. Make it quick or I'll cut you."

"_Well that's a lovely way to greet me, sweetheart." _Klaus' voice chimed melodically.

"Oh, yay. My least favorite person. I was wondering when you'd stick your British nose in all this crap." Caroline said annoyed.

"_Liar. I know you secretly adore me_." He snarked.

"No, not really."

"_So, an original vampire goes to Virginia, says the resident psychic…" _He started amused.

"Ha-ha. You're not funny. What do you want?"

"_I haven't seen you since you were thirteen. I'm checking up on you, sweetheart. My sources say Elijah is heading to mystic falls. Spotted him yet, by any chance?"_ He inquired.

"The only supernatural thing going on is a few vampires passing through." Caroline said, looking around. She had no idea where Damon was right now. None of them knew about Original Vampires. That would be _fun_ once they found out.

"_So, I'm thinking we should meet up soon." _

"If I didn't know any better, that almost sounded like you wanted to kill me." She laughed.

"_You do know better though. I can't kill you, darling." _

"I'm sure you could, though. Now why are you really calling?"

"_I heard some rumors that Casper has been awakened."_

"Yeah, I had nothing to do with that." She denied immediately.

"_I don't doubt that. I didn't think you'd be up for more torture. Which is why, we should meet up. Team up and then take him out."_ Klaus suggested.

"Great plan. But what's to stop you from killing me instantly afterwards?" She pointed out.

"_Well, you'd no longer be a threat, and since I've never done you any harm…" _He trailed off.

"Even if we kill him, he could just as well compel another vampire to turn me. And then I'd be a threat." She pointed out again, turning bitter. Klaus' unusual optimism unnerved her.

"_Yes, but he could no longer control you, so you could choose not to kill me._" He said.

" What are you talking about? He can't control me now either. And maybe I want to kill you." She acknowledged.

"_Oh, be honest sweetheart. I've saved your life. You don't want to kill me." _

"You saved my life to save your sorry ass."

"_Nonetheless, you're human, you're alive, and he can't hurt you because you're…_unbreakable_, was it?" _He teased.

"Why does he want you dead, anyway?" She asked suddenly.

"_Why does anyone want me dead?" _Klaus laughed. "_I killed his family. Turned the poor sap into a vampire. Something he then undid, but without undoing the 'advantages', the Bastard_. "

"Of course you did. How could I not see?" She asked bitterly. He laughed. She hated him sometimes. But he had been her savior. She was kind of thankful, even if she hated him. But had he not even been in existence, Casper wouldn't have felt the need to create a weapon. Most of all, he wouldn't have felt the need to turn her into a weapon. Months and months of torture, just to set free her 'inner power'. Caroline wanted to cry at the memory. But she had cried so much then, and she was done crying now.

"_Exactly. And now you're caught in a pissing contest between a vampire and an immortal Warlock."_ Klaus snarked.

"Why me?" She asked, sighing. "I never wanted any of this." She stated grimly.

"_Well…I know the answer. If you want to know it, you'll go with me to kill him." _He wagered. Caroline wanted him dead, he knew that. She would give anything to know that Casper could never harm her again. Klaus was using that to his advantage. He too wanted to get rid of him, but more for the reason of being indestructible.

"What in hell could I do to kill him?" She asked irritated.

"_If you wouldn't keep suppressing your powers, you'd already be stronger than him."_ Klaus chastised.

"My 'powers'. My stupid, fancy powers. Yeah, I don't want that, maybe?" She said, annoyed. "Maybe I just want to be human."

"_It's too late for that. You should've said that before he and his 'minions' started biting you. Unloyal bunch, the lot of them. They used to obey me." _He said grimly

"You're not funny. I didn't exactly have a choice, being kidnapped and all. You saw me, I was so weak I couldn't even move anymore . And your loyal 'subjects' are even worse than him, by the way." She said, pissed off.

"_Now why are you suddenly so pessimistic? The last time we talked you seemed happier." _

"We talk once every two years. That's actually more than enough. People change."

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" He asked amused_. "So, when are we leaving?"_ He asked, getting impatient.

"Just…I need a few weeks to um…'expand' my power, as you said." She murmured. "I'll text you. We'll meet in Richmond." She said.

"_No more than two weeks, or I'll come and get you." _He warned. He knew that Casper's people would come looking for her soon. He hoped she was strong enough to fight them off. He couldn't have her turn into a vampire while Casper was alive and/or abled. She'd come after him to kill him. They had to take Casper out first. Then she could become a vampire, for all he cared. But Casper could not be there when she turned, Dammit. And in no way could she turn or transition on his blood! Klaus tried to calm himself, he didn't want to relive these memories. Hurt, betrayal, broken trust. He hated it.

"As if."

"_You know I would."_ He smirked.

"Fuck off?" She said annoyed as she hung up. She hated this. Hated the situation she was in. She realized she was almost at the Lockwood house. She walked up the giant steps, and rang the doorbell. Tyler answered, wearing a wife-beater and training pants.

"Yo, Forbes. What do you want?" He asked.

"Is that our regular greeting now?" She asked right back. Tyler stuck his tongue out.

"I'm busy. Out to head towards the Gilbert Gables to pick up the shit for the founders heritage."

"Well since you're so busy already, guess what? I have more 'shit' from the founders heritage for you." She smiled, handing him a box full of Forbes history. Tyler raised his eyebrows.

"That's all?" He asked.

"That's all." She confirmed. Then she turned to leave.

"Caroline?" He called after her. She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I've missed you." He said, smiling. She mockingly blew him a kiss, and then was off. Tyler smiled.

~VD~

Caroline walked into her room, to find Damon lying on her bed, her Teddy on his chest. She couldn't help but smile. One of the books in the twilight saga her aunt had gotten her for her birthday was lying next to him. Caroline was always wondering why she'd never burnt the books. It wasn't like she was going to read them anyway.

"I see you've met Ted." She smiled. He opened his eyes skeptically.

"Ted?"

"I was five. I had no creativity." She shrugged. He pulled her closer again.

"But you have creativity now, don't you? Especially in bed…" He trailed off, kissing her, unbuttoning his shirt, which she was still wearing.

"As much as I'd love to show you just how creative I can be, I can't. Instead you get to watch me strip, and strip again until I find a good dress."

"Doesn't sound nearly as stimulating, but I digress." He sighed.

"I can make it stimulating." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"And how do you expect to do that?" He asked. She smirked.

"I lied. I need to finish this quickly. Bonnie is waiting for me at the grill in 20 minutes." Caroline said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Strip then, wouldn't want you being late." Damon smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes, and took off the shirt she had stolen from Damon. She was naked underneath. Damon gasped.

"What happened to your bra?"

"Pretty sure I left it at your place." She said, walking towards her closet, while taking off her shorts. She pulled out a bright yellow dress, and a red one. She pulled on the yellow one.

"No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the red." He commented, staring at his incredibly hot girlfriend. Caroline looked at him, as if she was about to giggle.

"Oh thank god, I hate the yellow one." She breathed out relieved. "Congratulations, you pass."

"I pass in what?"

"'Basic fashion instincts'" Caroline smiled, sticking her tongue out at him. Damon looked himself down.

"Well obviously, have you seen me?" He asked.

"Label-whore does not mean fashion savvy." She schooled him. He rolled his eyes. He sped over to her, and pushed her against the closet.

He kissed her neck, and she wrapped her leg around him, pushing down his pants.

"Going commando, I see." She smirked. "Excellent".

He pulled her up, making her wrap both her legs around him now. He grabbed her left butt cheek, and her right thigh. Grabbing on to his shoulders, she steadied herself before he slid into her, starting the thrusting at a slow pace, moving up and down. Damon loved how wet she already was, he cupped her ass and kissed her neck deeply as he began to move his hips in rhythm with hers. A soft gasp escaped her lips as he kissed along her neck down to her chest. She tilted her head back, allowing him more access. Closing her eyes, she gave a loud moan as they began to move faster together. This was a welcomed change from the frenzied nature of what usually occurred. Moving his hands through her hair he kissed her lips passionately opening his legs slightly so he could go deeper. He loved sex but making love to her like this was different. It was as special to him as it was for her.

Caroline's moans grew even louder as Damon slid deeper into her, hitting her in just the right spot. Their moist bodies slid all over each other as they moved together, faster and faster. Several gasps escaped her lips, and groans were heard from him. Her breasts rubbing up against his chest, massaging up into it each time their hips met. He held her body close to his. Caroline bit her lip as she felt her orgasm coming. Then she exploded, screaming Damon's name in ecstasy, her breasts bouncing as she gasped and panted. Damon felt his end nearing too as his trail of vision went to her breasts, watching them bounce as she experienced her orgasm. Pulsating strongly, he spread his warmth deep inside of her as she clamped her walls around him, taking every last drop. Exhausted from their antics, she collapsed against him, their chests heaving up and down as they came down from their high.

He helped her done, and she smirked at him.

"Worth the wait?" Caroline asked mischievously. Damon felt his world spinning. If he had thought the last few times had been amazing, he didn't know how to describe this. It was a whole new level. It wasn't just fucking, or having sex. It was making love. And he loved her. Dare he say it? Yes, Damon Salvatore loved Caroline Forbes. He nearly wanted to punch himself. He was just like Stefan. Granted, he was hotter, superior, and more awesome in many ways, but he too was deceived by a human's beauty, and seductiveness. And she would never turn for him, yet he never wanted to give her up. He couldn't believe what had happened to him over the course of a few days.

"Oh yeah. This was hot." He said, smirking. "But you ripped apart my t-shirt." He stated.

"Then it's a good thing I still have your shirt, right?" She giggled. He gasped.

"You totally planned this!" Damon said, shocked.

"I might've. You're not the only one horny all the time." She shrugged. Damon's jaw dropped. How was she so hot? How was she so perfect for him? How did she only come into his life _now_? How had she made him forget Katherine completely in a matter of days? He couldn't figure it out. And it confused the hell out of him.

"Sneaky little minx." He shook his head, amused.

"I got to go though, really. Cause Bonnie will kill me if I don't talk your little mishap through with her."

"I said I'm sorry."

"And I said I forgive you. Bonnie just doesn't know yet." Caroline said as she pecked Damon on the lips, pulled on a simple black dress that went barely over her ass, some wedge sandals and headed out. Damon was shocked. He called a 'I'll pick you up at 5' after her, and she raised a thumbs up in acknowledgement. He leaned against her closet for a second to sort out his thoughts, and then remembered he was naked in another person's house, and Liz could come home any second. He quickly got dressed and then left the house.

~VD~

"You're going to the founder's party with Damon? What about me?" Bonnie asked, mocking outrage.

"Go with Elena." She winked.

"She's asking Stefan."

"Oh, of course she is." Caroline sighed. "It's Damon one minute-and Stefan the next. Good old Elena, just like we know her."

"I don't like seeing her with Stefan."

"Jealous, are we?" Caroline snickered. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you got a Salvatore, I deserve a hot piece of ass as well." Bonnie shrugged. "Speaking of, what did Damon say about his Elena-smoochiness, and what excuse did you use to sneak away from your dirty-hookup." Bonnie asked.

"There was no dirty-hookup. I was spending the night at my boyfriends, and had incredible shower-sex in the morning before you called." Caroline wiggled her eyes.

"Who knew Lucas and you were going so strong." Bonnie said snidely. She thought Lucas was hot, but she had had one conversation with him in school, where he bashed their cheerleaderness, and it irritated her beyond relief. She thought about setting his brain on fire for a second.

"Not Lucas. Damon might've compelled him to forget he was taking me to the founders party." Caroline mumbled. Bonnie looked at her, stupefied. Then she laughed.

"Your boyfriend is Damon. And you were with him, the entire time we had our conversation, and he heard every single word. And now the stupid psychopath is going to want to kill me." Bonnie said.

"It's cool. We talked it out." Caroline dismissed.

"What about your mom? Is she ok with you bringing Damon?"

"And I'm supposed to care, why?" Caroline asked, laughing. She loved her mom, she did, but she just didn't give a single fuck about what anybody thought.

"He's older, sexy, danger guy." Bonnie shrugged.

"Older, sexy, danger guy? What is that an official witch twitter tweet?" Caroline asked, chuckling.

"Enough with the witch jokes. You've been going ahead with them since I found out I was one!" Bonnie rolled her eyes, but still laughed.

"You started it." Caroline stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, really mature." Bonnie said.

"Yup. And Damon…he's not dangerous. He just has a lot of issues with his brother. But right now, I could be more worried about Stefan hurting me, because just like Elena, Stefan can care for everyone. And like Matt. They should have a snoozefest threesome. See who wins. I'm sorry Bonnie, but Stefan is way too boring for you in his current state. It would be more fun to see you tame the _rippah_ side of him." Caroline wiggled her eyebrows. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I doubt this town would do well with a ripper on its hands. We already have enough people knowing." Bonnie said, skeptically.

"And I'm not saying: 'Oh, Bonnie. You should give Stefan human blood now, just for the heck of it!'" Caroline put on a high pitched voice. Bonnie laughed.

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying Bonnie Bennett, witch extraordinaire, needs someone just as bloodthirsty as she is." Caroline shrugged.

"I'm not bloodthirsty." Bonnie said, shaking her head.

"And yet, you contemplate on giving everyone who pisses you off an aneurysm." Caroline smirked.

"Ha-ha, I could give you one too, you know."

"I know you could. Our friendship exists on the constant fear of each other." Caroline said, putting on a desperate-mocking tone. Bonnie laughed.

"I thought that was your friendship with everyone else, and I was special?" Bonnie mock-pouted. Now it was Caroline's turn to laugh.

"Of course Darling, you're special." They were both in hysterics now, getting dirty looks from half the grill. But they didn't care. They ordered their food, and after they ate it, said quick goodbyes. Then they left to get ready for the founders party.

~VD~

"Caroline. You look smashing." Mayor Lockwood said as she gave Caroline a kiss on the cheek. Caroline reluctantly did the same. She was wearing a deep, blood red summer dress, and Black peep-toes. Her hair was open, falling softly over her shoulders. The Leather jacket she was wearing over it made it look more informal. Damon was standing beside her, all in black. Caroline had to admit, her boyfriend was hot.

"Thank you Mayor Lockwood." Caroline quickly noticed Damon was in need of an invitation; otherwise he'd spend a long evening outside. Caroline considered it for a second, but figured he'd be pissed, so she added: "This is my boyfriend Damon." She indicated towards him. Mayor Lockwood looked at Damon, raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Oh, well. Come on in." She waved. Damon acknowledged her and stepped inside.

"Lovely to meet you, I've been looking forward to this party for…quite a while." Damon smirked. Caroline mentally rolled her eyes. Oh, the cheese.

"Well enjoy." Mayor Lockwood said sweetly before walking off to greet someone else. Damon hooked his arm under Caroline's and whispered into her ear.

"Let's go get a drink." Caroline rolled her eyes. She then saw her Mom staring at her and Damon.

"Wait here." She told him. But Damon wouldn't let go of her arm.

"No way, this is a meet-the-parents moment." Damon smirked. She sighed annoyed as she walked towards her mom.

"Really, you couldn't even change out of the badge for this?" Caroline asked jokingly. Her mom smiled.

"I'm working, honey. Hello Damon. Are you the date my daughter just tried to sneak past me?" Sheriff Forbes asked expectantly.

"I am indeed." Damon smiled. He liked Liz. She was fun. Liz laughed.

"You're a little old for her, don't you think?" She asked skeptically.

"Oh, cause otherwise you'd approve? Yeah, I doubt that." Caroline snarked, but kept on smiling towards her mom. Liz rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling. She gave Caroline a peck on the cheek.

"Do you know where your dad is right now?"

"Memphis." Caroline shrugged. Liz looked relieved.

"Good."

"With Stephen." Caroline called as she walked away, and Liz burst out laughing. Caroline liked her relationship with her mother much more than the one she had with her father.

~VD~

Later that evening, it was already dark, they walked back inside. It had been a beautiful night, spared from the time Damon forced her to converse with Stefan, so he could get into Elena's head one more time. She didn't like it one bit, but she had to trust him. Later, Damon had even danced with her for quite a while. It had been very romantic. Now they were strolling around, just like the other couples. Caroline caught a glimpse of Jenna talking to Logan fell, and saw Elena and Bonnie sit on a bench in another room. Bonnie looked up at her. Caroline winked, Bonnie winked back. Elena was probably going on and on about some crap. Damon kissed her swiftly and then left to get them both a glass of champagne. Caroline stood and admired some of the decorations in the room.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He asked honestly, as he slipped his hands around her taille from behind. She smiled.

"Yes, about a hundred times." She giggled. He placed a champagne glass in her hand. She was slightly embarrassed. God, what was with her? She was out of the age where she giggled like a schoolgirl! At least she thought she was. At least with every other guy she'd ever encountered. They walked hand in hand out back. There wasn't a single person here anymore. It was all deserted. Caroline looked up at Damon and smiled. They toasted their champagne and drank. Caroline felt the vervain inside. Well that was just, dandy. For a second she thought she heard something. But Damon was looking at her so sweetly, she quickly forgot about it.

"Did you plan this?" She asked amused.

"I might've." He smirked, and kissed her. Caroline kissed back. She put a hand around his neck, and he put an arm around the small of her back, pulling her closer. Suddenly they heard a loud thump. Caroline broke the kiss, and turned to stare at a dead body, bloodied, beaten up, and with many fresh scars just like Caroline's, lying just a few feet away from them. She was a young, blonde woman, and her eyes were blue, almost like Caroline's. This was very clearly a message. The woman's dress had been white, though it looked like it was covered in blood completely, making it the same color as her dress. Okay, creepy message. Caroline could see a speck of white or beige sticking out. She let go of Damon, to run up to the body. He looked a little panicked, but relaxed visibly when Caroline pulled a note out. The white thing was a note. Caroline took it in her hand.

_Lovely dress. _

_Come outside now, come alone. Or I start killing more people. _

_L. _

Caroline's eyes widened. She knew exactly who it was. She turned to stare at Damon, who was casually leaning against the wall, wiping his lips.

"What is it?" He asked, seeing her scared face. She breathed heavily, biting her lip. She could feel the tears building. No, not tonight. She was not going to cry tonight.

"Damon. Get away from here,_ now_." Caroline warned. Damon pushed himself away from the wall.

"And why should I do that?" He asked.

"Because I said so, and you trust me?" She said, irritated.

"I'm not going to leave you alone. I want to protect you." He said.

"You cannot…protect me from this shit, Damon. You need to leave. Get rid of the body, make sure no one sees you. Now go." Caroline was dead serious. Damon looked at her, slightly worried. Oh, who was he kidding? He was extremely worried, maybe even scared.

"Caroline…I love…" He started, but she cut him off. She kept looking around, worried. Damon felt slapped. He was just about to confess his love to her. This thing must seriously be dangerous. Why wouldn't she just run? He didn't want to lose her.

"There's no time. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Now go!" She urged. He didn't know why he listened to her. He just picked up the body and swiftly ran away. Caroline stood on the verge of stepping outside. He wouldn't be able to enter, this house was protected, but that didn't mean he couldn't kill anybody. People were still outside after all, but on the other side of the house. She took a deep breath before she stepped outside the house. She knew what she was facing. Once both her feet were out of the house, she was roughly pushed against a wall. She swore she could hear something crack in her body. She chose to ignore it. This was life, or death.

"Caroline." A flawless, African accent pressed out.

"Lucifer." She said, her eyes wide, as she felt her body preparing itself for a fight. He smiled.

"Hello, darling."

~VD~

Mwahaha. Yes, Yes, I'm horrible. I know. But heey...two dirty Daroline scenes in one chapter. :P I don't think that's too bad. As always , send me your feedback please, and don't be afraid to point out things you don't like.

And yes, Liz and Caroline like each other in this story, because I fucking said so. There.

Also, YES, fuckin' Klaus is involved in the story already. Except for the major fact, that only Caroline knows him. Nobody else. Only Caroline. Mwahaha. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a Klaroline shipper, I just feel the need to add him, to give him more layers. Har, Har, Har.


	10. Chapter 10

Because you're you-and I'm me

A/N: So, I guess some of you are a little confused about Caroline's powers, right? Hopefully this chapter can clear it up.

A/N: When you picture Lucifer (Haha, yeah. Another weird name. Laugh all you want. ;P ), imagine him as Laurent, from Twilight. Alright? I also have a picture of what I imagine Lucas to look like on my profile. :P End, A/N.

One more A/N: I suck at writing fighting scenes. Hope it doesn't suck too bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. I make no profit with this story, except for improving my writing skills. Anything you recognize does not…*yawn* you know the drill.

~VD~

"_Hello, Sweetheart."_

Caroline stared at him. She kept telling herself she wouldn't be frightened, trusting it would work. He was really tall and petrifying as hell. His long, shadowy hair almost went past his shoulders, in addition to keeping it in dreadlocks. His skin, in the moonlight, was close to looking pitch black. His eyes, in a typical way for a demon, shone in a bright, crimson red. His hand was on her throat, cutting off her airways. She coughed and hacked. He smiled devilishly. Caroline gathered some strength, closed her eyes, and sent him flying. He smashed against a tree. Caroline was afraid for second that the tree would collapse, but Lucifer caught himself at the last second.

"Gotten stronger, have we?" He asked, wiping his lips. There was a little blood on them.

"It's been 3 years. Of course I have." She nodded, anger flaring up in her eyes. Her eyes turned bright green, shining just like his.

"I guess it's been too long, then. Nobody thought to check your hometown of course. Now it'll be harder to kill you." He said, acknowledging it. Then he leaped for her. She escaped. He began swiping, his long coat turning as he did. She narrowly avoided most of them. Some hit her arm, some her face, few her throat. No matter how good she would get, Lucifer was a professional. Trained by Casper himself. She needed to dig into her 'powers' as Klaus said, if she was going to win this. She saw him coming at her.

"You're not here to kill me." She noted, escaping an attack from him just narrowly. His attacks weren't meant to be lethal, only to weaken her enough so he could take her again. She took off her leather jacket, and proceeded to strangle him from behind. It didn't hurt him much, but it debilitated him for a while. He got up, and proceeded to grab her from behind. Her leather jacket was torn apart.

"Look at you, all grown-up. Remember the naïve 13 year old version of you? I miss her. She was easier to scare." He whispered into her ear, trying to lull her to sleep.

"You might be a demon, but you have no control over me anymore. Your bite stopped that." She pressed out, struggling against his hold. She pressed the heel of her shoe into his foot, and elbowed him in the gut, before shoving his nose into his brain and breaking his neck. She knew he wouldn't be down for long. Yet his antagonizing scream brought her immense pleasure. _Payback's a bitch, isn't it? _She fled further away from the Lockwood mansion, not wanting to bring attention to herself. The party was still going on, no doubt. She saw him get up, and crack his neck. Then he sped right in front of her again.

"You cannot escape me." He growled, standing across from her. "You cannot kill me either. I'm a demon. You cannot do anything, besides surrender. It will be a lot less painful." He snarled. Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"True. Your 'master' will just revive you. Even if I kill you." She pondered, sounding as if she was about to give up. "But I can make it hurt a hell of a lot." She spat out, focusing her mind on his mind. He began clutching his head, sinking to the ground. Caroline felt her nose beginning to bleed. She had to stop. Things like this would not kill him, and in the long haul, they would hurt her more than him. She looked towards his belt. He had a knife there. Just what she needed. She stopped. He immediately recovered and pushed her against a tree.

"Not bad. Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked, panting. She broke his arm. He yelled out in pain, but quickly snapped it back into place. He shook his head. Then he was on the ground, and his leg was broken. He could no longer see her. He snapped his leg into place, grunting. She had changed. Grown stronger. Where was she? When she was thirteen, he had kidnapped her, and brought her to Casper. He had initially been a part of her 'transformation' from human to supernatural killing machine. He had also delivered his fair share of bites to her. Casper had told them the more pain they brought her, the quicker her inner 'powers' would be released. Lucifer had left after he almost killed her one time. She had been so young. Yes, he too wanted to be rid of Klaus, but the very little morals he had had stopped him from continuing. He got up, and looked around. His morals were gone now.

Suddenly, someone got the drop on him. She was sitting on top of him, repeatedly punching him in the face, while also holding his airways closed. If he could not breathe, he could not fight. She was smart, he had to admit. Probably had some training. But he was a demon. He was centuries old. He disappeared from underneath her. She was no match for him, even if she had gotten stronger.

"I'm more powerful than you, darling. You cannot beat me." He said, overturning their positions. But she just pulled the same trick he had. She disappeared. Right from underneath him. He was confused. Only demons could do such tricks. Then he found his back was shattered. He screamed. He couldn't move for a few seconds, but quickly twisted back into place.

"How…how did you do that?" He requested, in rage. She cocked her head, and spat straight into his face.

"Did your little master not tell you that?" She asked, cracking her neck. He breathed out heavily, and swiped her across the face with her claws. Thick bloodstreams started dropping, but she didn't seem fazed. He was becoming desperate. She was becoming stronger. He got in a few good swipes, though. Maybe it was the adrenaline, but Caroline didn't even take notice.

"Did you…transition already?" He asked with horror in his eyes. She smirked. She held him in place, but it took a lot of concentration. She felt wounds open up on her legs, and abdomen. It felt as if she was losing a lot of blood. She had to finish this. She took a deep breath and stuck her hand inside his chest. Now she could stop the magic she was applying. She could feel herself ease. Even though her entire face had Demon scratches all over them. He wouldn't stop scratching, so she clutched his heart.

"No. And I never will. You can tell Casper that." She said, radiating confidence. She was going to win this. But he wasn't going to make it easy. The tide was definitely turning.

"Then how can you do what I can?" He asked, breathlessly, eyes wide with terror. The red was slowly disappearing. She knew what his next move was going to be. She was anticipating it. She smiled.

"Every single time one of you _bit_ me, you unleashed one of your 'abilities' into me. Now I'm a human, with_ special_ abilities." She smirked, grabbing his heart tighter. "You feel that? I bet Casper can feel that too. He has your heart locked away somewhere, yes?" She asked, ripping it out.

"Ripping out my heart doesn't kill me, sweetheart." She made the heart disappear. It turned into ash.

"No, no it doesn't." She smirked. He looked confused. He pushed her off him, and tried pushing her against the wall. She made him fly away again, collapsing to the floor.

"Then what use was that move?" He asked, his skin already healed.

"You can't fight without a heart." She shrugged. "Your abilities are gone, Lulu."

He ran up to her, pushed her against the wall, reached for his belt, and stopped. His eyes widened, and then he glared at Caroline. She reversed the position, and kept her elbow pressed into his neck. She took out the knife with the other hand, and sliced her arm.

"Looking for this?" She asked. "This _can_ kill you. Probably shouldn't carry it with you out in the open." She lectured, keeping him pinned to the wall. He couldn't escape.

"Why didn't Casper tell me this?" He choked out.

"Because he's a selfish, horrible, unholy bastard. You might want to reconsider your loyalties. I hope for your sake that he sees past this error and revives you. You need a new heart."

"You...that thing will only immobilize me. I'll be back."

"No." She stated grimly. "This time you die. Actually die. Joel has poisonous blood for demons, remember? He bit me too." She whispered into his ear. Then she gutted him with the knife, ripping it upwards through his organs, and sliced open his neck. She wasn't lying when she said she could make it hurt. None of his vital organs were left unharmed. Blood flew everywhere. Lucifer's antagonizing scream ripped through the night. He turned into black ash, and it flew away. The scream filled her mind. She shuddered. She had won, but only by a hairbreadth, and her smart thinking. She was alone now, even though the bloodcurdling scream still lingered, and her wounds were beginning to bleed dry.

She felt herself go weak. She began coughing, hacking, and felt blood in her mouth. She had won, but had it come at too high a cost? Would she survive this? How many more did he send? Lucifer had been the best, but at her current state, the others could easily take her. She tried to fight it, but felt her world go black.

~VD~

Damon woke up in a cell. He took in his surroundings. It felt familiar. There were no vervain restrictions this time. He wasn't restricted at all. But he felt the need for blood. How long had he gone without? What day was it now anyway? What was the last thing he remembered? He blinked a few times, trying to focus.

Caroline. Yes, Caroline. He remembered smelling Caroline's blood while he was talking to Elena. He immediately left her side to run towards the source. What he found, terrified him to no end. Caroline, dead. Or, he thought she was dead. The amount of blood left in her wasn't a good sign.

He had screamed for help. Nobody heard him. He had forced as much of his blood down Caroline's throat as he could, before he remembered that it hadn't helped a bit. Plus, when she was drunk, she had very obviously shown him that she could heal herself. How was this possible? Who was his girlfriend? If she was still alive. Because he didn't remember much afterwards. He remembered crying. He remembered kissing her forehead. And then he remembered a prick, much like the one he had gotten when Caroline vervained him. Some cheeky bastard had vervained him.

Damon grunted. Was Caroline dead? Had someone taken her to a hospital? Damon shook his head, as he realized he didn't know Caroline one bit. Sure, he knew she was a baddass, she liked Metal, and her favorite color was green and black. He knew her favorite flowers were white roses, and she was completely opposed to stereotyping. Those things were very superficial.

He knew she had many scars. He knew she had to somehow be supernatural. But she seemed human. She acted human. Unless she was drunk. Then she made wounds appear, made Stefan fly across the room, and made wounds disappear. Her blood tasted human, he knew that too. He knew about her secret tattoo. He knew what she wanted in the future. She wanted a normal life. He also knew he most likely wasn't going to be a part of it. But he wanted to be.

He knew she wasn't big on mushiness. He knew she liked hot sex. He knew she fought like a lion for the people she cared about. He knew someone was after her, hence the million scars and the continuous hospital visits. He knew she'd probably been to hell. He knew she had trust issues.

Damon sighed. Yes, he knew a lot if he really thought about it. But he wanted to know where her issues originated. He had to get out of here. He heard someone come to the door. It was Stefan.

"Well, hello, brother." Stefan smirked.

"We both know the wrong brother is locked up in here." Damon coughed. How long had he been in here?

"I can't have you going after Elena." Stefan said, threateningly. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Who cares about Elena? She's boring as hell." Damon shrugged.

"But she looks like Katherine. You'll no doubt try to take Elena from me." Stefan said, feeling offended.

"Does Zack know about your past? Or did you conveniently describe it without your bumpy wagon ride?" Damon asked, feeling annoyed.

"What Zack doesn't know won't hurt him." Stefan said, stone cold expression.

"Where's my ring?" Damon felt another cough coming on.

"You won't be needing it anymore."

"I need to get to Caroline!"

"You will never hurt Caroline again." Stefan said, a bitter frown forming on his face.

"I never hurt Caroline. You hurt her more than I did. If anything hurts her, it's when people tell her what she cannot do. She hates being commanded."

"Then why was she found, completely bloodied, almost bled dry? That's your M.O."

"My Modus Operandi? Really, Stefan? I'm clean-cut, you know that, ripper." Damon spat out. Stefan looked livid.

"Are you suggesting I did it? I feed on animals. I do not prey on the innocent." Stefan said. Damon wanted to bash his face in.

"Not right now you don't. Where's my ring?" He tried again. Stefan shook his head.

"You won't be needing it anymore, like I said."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Reeducate you."

"You mean starve me?"

"You'll grow weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, you'll mummify and eventually, you'll become a living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone, ever."

"I haven't hurt anyone." Damon groaned out. Stefan just laughed.

"The marks on Caroline say otherwise." Damon darted to the door, taking hold of Stefan.

"I would never, and will never hurt Caroline. You got that?" He asked, completely livid. Stefan twisted his hand over. Damon yelled in pain. Stefan just smiled devilishly. Suddenly, they heard a bang. Damon looked around, confused. Stefan looked worried. Bonnie appeared, dragging Zack by an ear. She looked absolutely furious. Stefan stared at her. Bonnie looked like a warrior goddess.

"You. You're going to let Damon go this instant, or I swear, I will make your arteries pop so many times you wish you were never born." She said, releasing Zack, as he fell to the floor. He was unconscious.

"Why would you want him out? He killed Caroline!" Stefan yelled. Bonnie looked at him irritated.

"What are you talking about, Fuckface? Caroline's in the hospital. She's alive. She's tougher than you, ripper." She spat out. Stefan glared at her. He was about to launch at her, but she gave him a massive brain aneurysm. Stefan crumbled to the floor.

"I'm not the bad guy here, Bonnie!" Stefan screamed.

"Really? Because I don't see anyone else locking up their brother out of irrational fear they'll steal their girlfriend. Do you, Damon?" She asked, slightly amused. She was still livid, but Stefan was just laughable.

"That's not why he's in there! He's a monster!" He yelled. Bonnie slapped him across the face. Stefan looked at her confused.

"Get your head out of your ass, Stefan! The only monster here is you. Damon loves Caroline. He hasn't hurt her. How do I know that? Oh, I don't know, the fact that the bite marks on Caroline aren't from a vampire? You should stop fuckin' judging everyone, when you have done so much worse. Now let him out, before you lose the only person who still cares about you." Bonnie screamed into his face. Stefan looked completely taken aback. He had no idea there was so much power in such a little creature.

"I have Elena." Stefan acknowledged.

"You don't have Elena. Damon met Elena first you fuck face. She just doesn't remember it. But you can't have her become a vampire and remember that, can you? She'll love you, as long as she doesn't become a vampire. Damon's your only companion for eternity."

"I have Lexie."

"And how often do you see her? If I were you, I'd make nice with Damon real quick. Because even though, yes, he's killed people, he doesn't rip them apart and stick them back together." She said, her voice putting on a threatening tone. Stefan stumbled backwards, and Bonnie proceeded to break his neck. Damon stared at her.

"Thank you…witchy." He said, completely astounded.

"I didn't do this for you." Bonnie said, annoyed.

"Still, thank you." He repeated. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Caroline's at the hospital, in a coma. I have your ring. Don't make me regret this."

"How did you know all that stuff?"

"I _am_ a witch." She shrugged. Damon put on his ring, and sped away. Bonnie took Stefan's ring, and disappeared.

~VD~

Caroline was surrounded by blackness. She wondered if she was ever going to wake up. It seemed as though the darkness had lulled her into a void, in which she was trapped, reliving each painful memory, seeing each hated face.

She remembered Lucifer. The first time she had seen him was in a restaurant. She had gone to the bathroom, because the food had made her sick. He had appeared in the mirror in front of her, and shot her three times.

The next thing she remembered, was waking in a cell, Aldon by her side. Aldon, the only friendly face she saw those three months. The only one who had bothered giving her food and drinks once in a while.

Apart from Casper, whose face she had forgotten, there had been 18 other tormentors. 19 different beings had scarred her skin. The first time she saw Casper, she had snarked about something. She had received her first bite-mark for that comment. Since then she should have learned to shut up, but she never did. And what did she get from that? A whole body full of scars.

Why her? What was so special about her? Why did it have to be her? Klaus claimed to know the answer. She just didn't know if she could rely on a truthful answer from him.

She often wondered what would have happened, had Klaus not come to save her. She was sure Aldon had tipped off Klaus that Casper was creating a weapon to kill him. Klaus probably had intended to kill that weapon. She didn't know what made him save her instead. But at that point, death probably would have been salvation.

She remembered her talks with Lucifer. He was the only one actually talking to her about what was going on. She knew that secretly, a big share of the eighteen were disgusted by what they were doing to her, but their hatred towards Klaus took over.

She remembered Casper talking to her. She knew as soon as each of the eighteen had left their bite marks, that he'd planned on turning her. The only one who never got to place her bite-mark was Caia. She had been Casper's Lover.

Caroline remembered hating her. Caroline remembered each near-death experience. Each and every set of teeth, fangs, or claw marks had a different sort of pain to it. Caroline remembered crying rivers. Caroline remembered Lucifer telling her to stop the damn crying, to preserve the little bodily fluid she still had left.

Caroline remembered the feeling of immense gratitude when Klaus had rescued her, only to be placed in a small room again, the hospital. She hated hospitals. Hated them so bad. Yet, she had to be delivered into them, time and time again.

Caroline finds she's still surrounded by blackness. The last thing she remembered, was being victorious against Lucifer. She remembered sharing kisses with Damon before.

Caroline remembered Damon. Yes, Damon. The beautiful creature, that brought back his humanity for her.

Her vampire.

She loved him. She knew that now. She wanted to cry. But she was in a void. There seemed no way out. She focused really hard, and heard beeping. Not a fucking hospital again. Would she ever wake up?

And then Caroline wondered.

Why was she only remembering all of this now? Why had her past been blurry before, and was so clear now? She remembered the fight she had with Lucifer. He had grasped her hand before she gutted him. Sneaky bastard, given her back her memories.

Caroline Forbes did not know when she was going to wake up. But she knew one thing:

When she did, Casper was going to pay.

_Beep, Beep_

_~VD~_

Ooh…creepy. O o Did that clear things up a bit? I hope so. Either way, yay. We've learned more about Caroline's past, nearly uncovered it all. But what's the fun, if I don't leave a little bit of mystery at least? Hrngghfff..:D Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Because you're you-and I'm me

A/N: Me is amazed by all the feedback you guys give me! Who knew you'd all love this story so much. Tihi. ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.

~VD~

Caroline's hospital room was small, and far away from the rest. It was nice and secluded. Caroline herself looked surprisingly peaceful, but the atmosphere around her was anything but peaceful. It was heavy, and filled with self-loathing.

Jeremy sat next to Caroline for three days. He only left to go to the toilet. He called Lucas, and he came over and discussed the project. He looked horrified about what happened to Caroline. The scratches she had had, were almost invisible now, but Jeremy still wanted to cut the bastard who did this to her. He cocked his head, looking at Caroline. She had done nothing to deserve all this.

He remembered how they first met. Well, the first time he remembered meeting her. He was about two years old, and Caroline was 4. Their parents had arranged a play-date between Elena and Caroline, and he, being the friendless 2 year old, tagged along. Caroline wasn't interested in talking to Elena though, instead she played with Jeremy all day. That had been a fun day.

And now, life took its toll. He didn't know whether she was going to survive or not. He was hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. He knew Caroline was strong, there was no doubt about that, but was she strong enough to handle Demon infections? The fact that the scratches were almost completely healed was definitely a good sign, but he didn't know if she had any internal injuries. That worried him. The doctors weren't giving him any information either, because he wasn't family. He wanted to yell at them. He was her brother! Maybe not by blood, but that wasn't really a requirement, was it? He sighed.

"Come on, Caroline. Wake up." Jeremy tried, nudging her slightly. Caroline didn't show any reaction. He got up, going to the bathroom. He washed his face. He really needed to go home and take a shower. But he didn't want to leave Caroline's side. What if she woke up, and he wasn't there? What if she woke up alone, with no memory at all? What if she never woke up? Frustrated, he punched the wall. Then he heard someone.

"Where is she? Where? Bonnie let me go!" Damon yelled. He entered the room and immediately rushed to Caroline. Jeremy came out of the bathroom. He couldn't believe how innocent and fragile Caroline looked at that moment. The moment he entered her room, he saw her attached to all these wires, with a mask over her face. He wanted to tell them she didn't need it. He wanted her to not need it. She looked very pale, with red streaks all over her. It looked terrifying. But with satisfaction, he noted that he could not see her scars. That meant her guard was still up. He let out a relieved sigh. Damon inspected her bite-marks. They didn't look like vampyric marks. But then what was it?

He turned towards Bonnie.

"What are these streaks, and the bitemarks?" He asked, his lip a single line. Bonnie looked uncomfortable.

"Damon, I think she needs to tell you…" She started. Damon acknowledged that for a second, then he got a better idea.

"No. _No._ You know what? I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being weaker than my human girlfriend. I'm sick of all the fucking secrets she can't share with me. I look at her skin, and I see scars everywhere. So…" Damon darted over to Jeremy, and grabbed his neck. "…You tell me right now, everything you know about what happened to her, or I snap his neck." Damon pressed out, livid.

"I could just give you another aneurysm." Bonnie snarled.

"You could. But his neck snaps faster." Damon threatened. Almost as a confirmation, Jeremy choked, and struggled against his hold. Damon rolled his eyes. "So I suggest you start talking."

"Dude…what the hell...is your problem?" Jeremy choked.

"My problem is, the woman I love keeps on almost dying, and I have no idea who or what is after her, and it's frustrating." He pressed out. Then he let Jeremy go. He stumbled to the ground.

"Dick." Jeremy said, rubbing his throat. He was going to be hoarse for a few days. Bonnie took a deep breath.

"I swear, I'm going to tell Caroline I only told you this because you threatened Jeremy's life. She doesn't like people knowing."

"Just get on with it." Damon rolled his eyes.

"When Caroline was 13, we were all out for dinner with our families. The food made her sick, so she went to the bathroom." Bonnie started.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Damon asked, irritated.

"Just shut up and listen, Damon. You should be lucky I'm telling you this. We heard three gunshots. Then some kind of bomb went off, and we all woke up injured. But we couldn't find Caroline. We thought she was dead, but she wasn't under the victims. We didn't hear from her for three months." Bonnie said.

"Someone…kidnapped her?" Damon asked. Bonnie nodded. Jeremy had left the room. Probably gone home to shower, he stank. Damon noted.

"We were called three months later, that someone had found a disfigured blonde girl, beaten, battered and near-death. We raced to the hospital in Phoenix, and we hardly even recognized her. It was a disturbing sight. Now I'm pretty sure you've seen some of your brother's victims, right?" She asked expectantly. He nodded.

"She looked about 5 times worse." Bonnie said, trying to hold back the tears. Damon couldn't close his mouth. He stared at Caroline. Why had she never told him this? Granted, they didn't know each other more than two weeks, but he already felt a connection between them. Didn't she? He turned back to look at Bonnie.

"Who did this to her?" Damon asked, seething. Bonnie shrugged.

"She never said. She only regained her ability to speak about 3 years ago. She said it was some sadistic guy who enjoyed tormenting people, and his minions. I always figured there was more to it, but she won't tell me. And I don't like bringing up the subject; she looks so scared whenever I do." She said absently, stroking Caroline's hair. Damon looked at her in disbelief.

"So…basically, you have no idea." Damon said.

"Yeah. We have no idea." Bonnie admitted. Damon ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. Then he disappeared out of the room, leaving Bonnie to sit at Caroline's bedside.

~VD~

Damon stood in his room, a glass of bourbon in hand. He felt his eyes soak up. He didn't like going through these types of human situations. He never had to worry about stuff like this before, and it nearly killed him inside. He never was so afraid of losing someone, before now. He smashed his glass against the wall. His hair would probably start falling out soon if he didn't stop running his hand through it, but he couldn't help being so frustrated. It was eating him alive. Why hadn't he stayed with her? Why had he listened to her? The body of the girl was buried in the woods, and he really didn't feel like making another grave, for Caroline. She would not die. But he couldn't do anything. This time around, the vampire blood hadn't worked. For the first time since he was human, Damon felt completely powerless.

He heard a knock on the door. Stefan entered. He had lost his cocky attitude from before, and now looked remorseful. Damon looked at him, a vacant expression in his eyes.

"Um…Damon?" Stefan asked carefully.

"What?" He snapped, getting another glass, and filling it up again. Stefan started to look worried.

"I'm sorry." Stefan muttered. Damon turned around. He cocked his head.

"What are you sorry for, Stefan?"

"For…locking you in the cellar." He admitted reluctantly, biting his lip. The gesture reminded him of Caroline. He didn't want to think about Caroline. He'd just start crying again.

"All is forgotten. I hope you learned your lesson though." Damon dismissed, wanting to be alone.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Stefan asked, amazed.

"Who?"

"Caroline."

"What makes you think so?" Damon asked.

"When I…when you were in the cellar, you didn't threaten me even once. You just kept pointing out how much you needed to get to Caroline." Stefan said. "I was just too blinded by jealousy to notice."

"Yeah, Elena she's…not for me." Damon said, sliding his finger across his throat.

"I'm glad. I can imagine myself with her for quite a while."

"What if she doesn't turn?" Damon asked, amused.

"She will, eventually. If she grows to love me. I hope Caroline will do the same for you. You deserve someone like her." Stefan said wholeheartedly.

"Where did all of this come from? Don't tell me all I had to do was snap your neck to get you to listen to reason?" Damon asked, confused. Stefan chuckled.

"Bonnie…she…she was so convinced you were a good person, despite knowing what you had done, and she was a witch. If she could see it, I wondered why I couldn't. So now…" Stefan started to explain, gesturing wildly with his hands. Damon scoffed.

"You've finally seen the light of _good Damon_." He said bitterly.

"She brings out your humanity. You should've told me earlier. How is she, anyway?" Stefan inquired.

"In a coma." Damon said, frustrated, knocking back his drink. Stefan's eyes popped.

"Didn't you give her vampire blood?" Stefan asked confused.

"I did. It didn't work. She didn't heal."

"What?"

"Stefan, get out please?" Damon asked, irritated. Stefan raised his hands in defeat, and left. Damon exhaled, and knocked back another glass of bourbon.

~VD~

Jeremy came back into the hospital, to find Bonnie sitting on the chair next to Caroline's bed, crying. Jeremy walked up to her.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. She'll be ok. She always is." He soothed, sitting down next to her, hugging her. She didn't stop crying. He caressed her cheek. Bonnie kept her eyes locked on Caroline. Caroline was breathing evenly. She looked like she was just asleep. The thought of her never waking up made Jeremy and Bonnie shudder.

"How do you know?" She asked, looking up at him through teary eyes. He smiled genuinely.

"_Because_, if her inner 'healer' magic doesn't kick in, in a few days, the vampire blood she has on reserve will kick in. You know how that works inside her, you did her anatomy." He encouraged. Bonnie laughed out loud.

"I don't know why Elena thinks you need help." Bonnie looked at Jeremy. Jeremy grinned devilishly.

"Because, Bonnie. I'm a drug addict." He sighed with fake dramatically. Bonnie eyed him curiously.

"Do you actually do drugs?" She wondered. He chuckled.

"No. Not anymore. I had a brief stint, and now Elena thinks she needs to get on my case about it whenever she sees me. It's pretty sad actually, that she has nothing better to do." He sighed. Bonnie cocked her head. Jeremy smiled. Their faces were only a hairbreadth apart. Bonnie bit her lip, as she moved in closer. Jeremy felt his skin electrify as she put her lips on his. He kissed her back softly, before putting his hand on her neck, and heating the kiss. Bonnie gasped. Why had she never done this before? This was fantastic. _Because this was her best friends best friend_. She remembered. She pushed Jeremy away frantically.

"Uh…I got to go." She said confused, running out of the room. Jeremy exhaled dramatically and turned towards Caroline.

"I am so glad, that you were not conscious to have to witness that." Jeremy said, looking at Caroline. He almost face palmed himself for talking to someone in a coma, as he wasn't going to get a response anyway. But he did. He heard Caroline's ringtone. He thought about answering it, for a second, and then he picked it up.

"Caroline, love. How are we feeling?" A smooth British voice came out from the other end.

"I'm sorry to inform you, this isn't Caroline." Jeremy said, confused. Who the hell was this guy?

"Then who am I speaking with?" The guy's voice came out, slightly annoyed.

"This is Caroline's best friend." He said, trying to get the guy to hang up. But he was persistent.

"May I speak to Caroline then?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible for now." Jeremy said, looking at Caroline in her comatose state.

"And why is that?"

"She's in a coma, sir."

"And how did this happen?" The British guy asked again.

"The fact that you ask, makes me think you know exactly how. I trust you know about the supernatural, sir?" Jeremy explained.

"That bastard. Has anyone tried to get her vampire blood? Surely there must be some vampires in mystic Falls?" He asked, now sounding vengeful. Jeremy was taken aback.

"Her body has stored it away. She's trying to wake up on her own and save the blood for another time. It's not working." He explained. Klaus was on the other line, and he was getting impatient. He hadn't expected Casper to send someone so soon.

"Did you see her attacker?" He asked.

"No. I wasn't with her at the time of the attack."

"Then who was with her?"

"Her boyfriend."

"Who is her boyfriend?"

"The vampire who gave her blood." Jeremy said, trying to be as evasive as possible.

"Is he with you now?"

"No sir. I'm alone with Caroline and her IV's."

"And you're in the Mystic Falls hospital?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wear vervain?"

"Now I'm a wee bit suspicious." Jeremy said sarcastically.

"I can help your bestie, Jeremy. But you can't know who I am." Klaus explained, sighing in annoyance.

"So, you're a vampire." Jeremy asked expectantly.

"Why yes, I am."

"And you're nearby." He deadpanned.

"I was going to pay Caroline a visit."

"If you were planning to hurt her, I'm afraid someone beat you to it." Jeremy said. Klaus laughed.

"I'm a friend. At least of Caroline's. I can see you, Jeremy. You're the kid who smells like weed, am I correct?" He asked. Jeremy immediately turned to smell his armpits. Klaus laughed.

"I take that as a yes. Leave the room for a second, would you? I'll call you again when I'm done."

Jeremy reluctantly looked around. "How do you know my name?"

"Caroline talks a lot about you."

"I swear, if you hurt her…"

"Promise I won't." He chuckled. Jeremy left the room, hesitantly, kissing Caroline on the forehead before leaving. Klaus smiled at the gesture. Jeremy was so protective of Caroline, it was cute. He entered the room, and looked at Caroline. He ran his finger along her arm. She gasped, her eyes flying open, she instinctively grabbed his arm, squishing her nails in. Now he could compel her. He took a scalpel, and cut the tattoo off. She didn't feel any pain, she was still comatose. But at least he could compel her.

"Your self-healing isn't working. You will use the vampire blood you have stored." He said, looking into her eyes. He saw her fall back into her bed, her eyes closed again. He bit into his wrist for extra measure, and 'taped' her tattoo skin area back on. It healed perfectly. He sighed relieved.

"I should be a surgeon." He said to himself. He then left the room and proceeded to call Jeremy.

"You can enter the room now. She should wake up by the end of today."

"How did you..?"

"Magic, Jeremy." He chuckled. Jeremy hung up reluctantly, walking up to Caroline, checking her for any injuries. He sighed relieved when he found none. He collapsed against the wall. Maybe everything was going to turn out alright.

~VD~

"Caroline? Why the fuck does nobody ever tell me these things?" Tyler said, storming into the room. Jeremy looked up, tired. It was several hours later, and Jeremy must've dozed off.

"Hey, what are you doing here, dick?" He asked, irritated.

"I was giving blood. Why didn't anybody call me? She's my friend too!"

"_You_ were giving blood." Jeremy deadpanned. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"My mom made me."

"That's pretty pathetic." Jeremy snickered.

"Oh shut up. What's wrong with her?" Tyler asked, genuinely concerned. He didn't know anything about the supernatural.

"Uh..animal attack. She's in a coma." Jeremy covered up. Tyler's eyes bulged.

"When did this happen?" He yelled.

"Founder's party. You were there. How did you not notice?" Jeremy asked confused. "There must've been a huge commotion." Tyler turned bright red.

"I might've been…busy?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Finding a replacement for Vicki already?" Jeremy asked.

"How do you know it wasn't with Vicki?" He challenged.

"Because I was with her that night." He shrugged. Tyler acknowledged that.

"I think I'm over her." He sighed. Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"I might be too." He groaned, thinking of the kiss he shared with Bonnie earlier. Tyler stepped closer to Caroline, but Jeremy stood in his way, raising his eyebrows.

"No touching, dick." He warned. Tyler raised his hands in defeat.

"Why so protective? Is she_ helping_ you get over Vicki?" He asked mockingly. Jeremy stared at him, anger in his eyes.

"No. She's damn injured. I'm not letting anybody touch her. Especially no one with grubby hands like yours." He spat out. Tyler puffed his chest in front of him.

"Grubby hands? I don't think so. You know, maybe Vicki left you, because _your_ hands are grubby. I bet Caroline doesn't think they're satisfying either." Tyler smirked, being a first-rate jacket. Jeremy launched at him.

"You take that back, right now." He snarled. Tyler shrugged, still smirking. Jeremy punched him in the face. Tyler took a few seconds to recover, and then they were beating each other silly. Damon entered the room, and tried to pull them apart.

"What is going on here?" He asked annoyed. "Normally I'd kill you, but today, because I'm feeling depressed, I'm giving you a chance to explain first."

"Stay out of this, dude." Tyler said, irritated. He didn't know Damon.

"Dude? Really? _Dude_?" He asked, annoyed. Then he started choking Tyler. Tyler's feet were probably dangling higher than half a meter in the air now.

"Damon, don't hurt him." A weak voice said from behind them. They all turned around in shock.

~VD~

Badum. Klaus is Caroline's savior for the second time. :P Even though it's pretty sick that he cut off her tattoo, yes? But he had to compel her somehow. Anywho, let me know whatchu think, and feel free to point out anything you don't like.


	12. Chapter 12

Because you're you-And I'm me

A/N: Ello, cheries. It's a new chapter. I know I'm keeping you waiting a few weeks, but I'm in the middle of moving, etc. etc. etc. And Congratulations to AmyFrancis for being my 200th reviewer! *clap, clap* Yayy…Also, please be patient with me. My internet is shaky, and nonexistent in my apartment. But, once I get it, I'm back with 3 stories and the sequel to What we were is not all we could be. So…

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Caspisce?

~VD~

"_Damon. Don't hurt him…"_

It seemed as though Tyler was suddenly the least important thing in the world. He turned around, and saw her, her eyes opened, and she was breathing, and talking. His eyes looked glazed. All he saw was her. Her wonderful, expressly green eyes. The eyes that would look him up and down hungrily before sex, the eyes that would turn stone cold when she sensed danger. He exhaled relieved.

"Caroline." He said while walking up to her quickly, and kissing her. Tyler snickered from behind him. Caroline glared at Tyler. Tyler smiled genuinely. Jeremy was next to Caroline immediately.

"You're all here." She breathed out, happily. "What day is it?" She asked, confused.

"You've been out for 3 and a-half days. That's longer than I stay out in drug hazes." Jeremy mused. She laughed. Damon held her hand. Tyler came closer now too.

"I'm glad you're alive." He smirked. She rolled her eyes, giggling.

"Oh get out, you." She winked. Tyler raised his hands in defeat and left, a smile on his face. Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows at him as he left, and they exchanged some 'next times'. Then Jeremy crossed his arms, and looked at Caroline's bed. He saw the way Damon was looking at her. He couldn't help but smile at it. Caroline made the badass vampire go super-soft. He couldn't believe it. Damon sighed, and looked at Jeremy for a second.

"You need to leave for a second." He said, indicating towards the door. Jeremy rolled his eyes, and stared at him, furious.

"Why are you like this?" Jeremy asked annoyed.

"I'm a dick." He smiled, with a deranged look on his face. Jeremy raised his eyebrows. "Now leave me alone to discuss something with…ma girlfriend." He said, looking up from under his lashes, his hand latched onto Caroline's hand. Jeremy looked at Damon, as if he wanted to reconfirm that that was what he really wanted. Damon indicated towards the door again, with his eyes. Damon darted towards the door, and locked it. Then he closed the blinds, and walked towards Caroline slowly, who was eyeing him expectantly.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" She smirked. He cocked his head, grinning at her arrogantly. The gesture reminded her of Tyler. She smirked, thinking about Damon striking up a friendship with Tyler. He came closer towards her now.

"I'm taking claim of what's mine." He smirked. She pretended to look around busily.

"And where would your prized possession be?" She smiled deviously. He rolled his eyes mockingly.

"She's sitting in front of me, looking unbelievably hot in her gown and the wires sticking out of her body that she doesn't even need." He sighed. He could've sworn he just saw her blush.

He smiled at the soft pink that now colored her cheeks, "And now, I'm going to give you three seconds to object before I take you on this hospital bed at this instant." he murmured into her ear, his hot breath making her moan quietly.

He planted a warm kiss on her cheek before travelling down to her neck where he placed hot, wet kisses, nipping, sucking at her warm flesh. She angled her head, giving him better access to her neck.

He moved to the other side, giving the skin there the same attention, before kissing his way to her collar bone. She threw her head back in pleasure moaning loudly as he softly ran his teeth over her creamy skin. He could feel her marks begin to reappear. It seemed to him that her scars, comparable to his true face. He couldn't show it to anybody without them thinking their part.

She could feel the dampness between her thighs as he proceeded to kiss and bite her softly. Well, nipping would be the more accurate word. Her hands were entangled in his hair, tugging on it in pleasure. He breathed her in, trying to savor the scent that was solely hers. He untied her hospital gown from the back, and pulled it off of her, as she made use of her hands and pulled his shirt over his head.

Damon moved down to the valley between her breasts, her breath hitched in her throat as he ran his tongue along her bra. He particularly liked this bra. It was a little green number with black embroidments. He buried his face between her breasts and groaned, overwhelmed by the sensation of her skin, her heartbeat, everything.

Caroline was panting heavily as she pulled his head up to hers, her lips crashing onto his, tongues clashing together, moans escaping throats.

She broke their kiss and moved her mouth to his earlobe, softly nibbling on it. She elicited a growl from him, and she couldn't help but giggle into his ear, causing him to almost gasp at the sensation that was being set off in his pants. His eyes fluttered shut and he groaned softly at the sensation of her teeth. His arms moved to her hips, pulling her closer. She proceeded to kiss and lick his neck, all the time scraping her fingernails lightly over his muscled back. If he had been human, his entire back would've been scarred. _Thank God for vampire healing. _Damon thought as he unclasped her bra, pressing her closer to him. She gasped out in pleasure. He could only muster a smirk.

He growled loudly as she reached the hollow of his throat, her hot tongue still licking softly. He gently pushed her away, only to grab the back of her head and kiss her hard. He crawled on top of her and she willingly wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She could feel his hard-on pressing against her flat stomach, making her moan into his mouth. He was trying really hard not to lose control right now.

He moved down further and kissed the soft flesh just above the hem of her jeans. He looked up to find her staring back at him. Her face was flushed, her lips parted, she was panting, her hair was tousled and she looked more beautiful than she ever had.

"You are so beautiful", Damon growled. He moved up to kiss her neck; he could feel the huge scar disappear right under his kiss. He turned his face to look her in the eyes.

Caroline closed her eyes as he said so, trying to hold back tears.

"My scars…" She stated dryly.

"Look at me," he pleaded, "Caroline, Please, look at me."

She obeyed and he saw the tears welling in her eyes.

"You're beautiful," he repeated, "Don't ever doubt that. You're beautiful, with scars, and without them."

He kneeled down in front of the bed and kissed her ankles and calves. She threw her head back, mewling softly. He kissed his way up the inside of her thighs, his hands stroking the outsides. The sweet scent of her arousal was driving him crazy and he could feel his cock twitching in anticipation.

She was panting heavily, barely able to breathe at all. Her legs were quivering and her whole body was shaking. His head moved up further and he parted her thighs with his hands. He came to face with her soaked panties and a wave of her scent washed over him. He groaned against her skin and heard her moaning in response. This was more than anything he'd had before. He could not screw this up. Suddenly, Damon felt a lot of pressure. He could lose her any day. What if someone took her from him? What if she broke up with him? He couldn't handle that.

~VD~

"I'm just saying. I mean, can't you hear them?" Tyler snickered. Jeremy threw an empty can at him. Tyler laughed.

"First of all, I have a feeling they're going to take longer than a couple of minutes, two, yes. I can hear them, thank you very much, third, why are here, pesticide?" He asked, irritated. Tyler got up and went to the vending machine, taking out a snickers bar.

"And you're okay with that? This older, at least 23-year old guy fucking her senseless?"

"She's on the pill." He shrugged. That was a lie. He knew it was impossible to for Damon to procreate. But it seemed as though he sure did love to try. Jeremy groaned inwardly at the gasp he heard from Caroline.

"Still, you're okay with that?" Tyler asked, biting into the chocolate bar. Jeremy smiled slightly.

"He makes her happy. I have never seen her this chipper and unsarcastic about her doomed life, since she was 13. This is probably the first time that she's actually enjoying being intimate. And if he can give her mind-blowingly fantastic sex, who am I to object? I'm her best friend, not her mom." He shrugged, opening a can of coke, and dumping the contents into his mouth. Tyler cocked his head at him.

"I used to be her best friend too." He murmured quietly, sounding regretful. Jeremy blinked.

"Yeah, you were…"

"And then…" Tyler started reluctantly.

"Vicki Donovan happened." Jeremy sighed.

"And out of the two of us, Caroline chose you to be her best friend." Tyler sighed, looking sad. Jeremy looked irritated. Tyler raised his eyebrows, toasting with his snickers bar.

"She didn't get to make a choice, dick. You walked out on her, because you were all 'If you are going to be friends with him, I never want anything to do with you again, bitch'. You behaved worse than a 12 year old brat." Jeremy said, taking another swig. Tyler got up, and pushed him against the wall.

"You don't think I know how stupid I acted? You think I seriously don't realize what an idiot I was to her?" Tyler yelled, slamming him into the wall. Jeremy's eyes widened in shock. Tyler let go of him, wiping his eyes.

"Not only did I abandon her, I abandoned her when she needed people around her…people who l…" He started. Jeremy snapped his head to look at him. Realization dawned on him as he saw the tears on his face.

"No! No, no, no, no. No. Tyler! You cannot be in love with Caroline, Damon will kill you."

"I don't love her." Tyler shrugged. Jeremy turned to look at him.

"Yeah, right. And you didn't cry when you lost your virginity to Vicki because she wasn't her." Jeremy questioned. Tyler sighed, closing his eyes.

"I don't love her." He replied, swallowing hard. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we're getting you a beer. I can't take Caroline's sensual moans. I mean, I get they're trying to stay quiet, but come on, doesn't that make you wonder what they're like in bed when they're alone?" He rambled. Tyler laughed.

"That, or the hospital just has very thick walls." Jeremy smirked at that comment.

~VD~

"So…are you ever going to tell me what happened after I left?" Damon asked, playing with Caroline's hair as she lay in his arms. She looked up at him.

"I…Damon." She groaned. He flicked his eyes to stare at her. They looked hollow. She looked full of regret. He didn't like that look on her. At all. He wanted her to have a pretty smile plastered on her face. One that reached her eyes.

"No. Don't do that again. Say my name in a bedroom voice. It's like you're trying to distract me." He groaned. She sighed.

"Is it working?" She asked, yawning. He rolled his eyes.

"No. Not today. You have to tell me something. Give me something to go on. I can't do this anymore." He said, feeling frustrated. She stared off into the distance, her eyes completely cold. He sighed. This wasn't going to go well.

"Do what anymore?" She questioned.

"Worrying about you, fearing for you to lose your life, watching you end up in the hospital over and over again." He said, gesturing wildly with his hands. He didn't want to mess this up, but he couldn't stay in the dark. He wanted to protect her, but he didn't know what he should protect her from.

"I never asked for you to worry about me. And if I remember correctly, I ended up in the hospital the first time because of you." She said, her lip pressed together in a small line. She didn't like where this was going. If Damon was going to get overly attached, sooner or later, he'd die. She couldn't have that. She didn't love him, but she didn't want him to die either.

"Don't do that, Caroline." He yelled out in frustration, standing up, his hands balled into fists.

"Do what? What am I doing that is so horrible?" She asked confused. What was his problem?

"Make me worry about you! I don't want to worry about you. I'm a vampire, dammit. I don't have to worry about human problems!" He yelled, whisper shouting the word vampire. Her forehead wrinkled.

"I _am_ human!" She yelled back.

"And I'm not!" He yelled right back, standing dangerously close to her, their faces only inches apart. She stared at him, her eyes betraying her strength. She was feeling unsure. She had no idea what to feel.

"You can't protect me." She whispered. "Not from him."

"Who is _him_?" Damon yelled. She closed her eyes for a second. "What's with all the stupid secrets? We're in a freaking relationship! You're supposed to open up to me! And I don't just mean your legs!" Damon looked seething. Why was he so pissed? Since when did he care?

"Why do you care so much?" She yelled out in annoyance.

"Because I love you, dammit."


	13. Chapter 13

Because you're you-And I'm me

A/N: I'm back. *Wheeee*. And slightly disappointed. I'm not getting as many reviews as I used to. Do you not like parts of the story? If so, tell me. Anyyywhooo.

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. Le duh.

~VD~

"You…you love me?" Caroline asked in skepticism. Damon bit his lip. He had not meant for it to come out like this. He had meant for it to be romantic, to say it at the right time, not mid-argument. Oh god, what was happening to him? He'd never be able to face anyone again if they knew. He listened for Tyler and Jeremy in the hall. They had left. He exhaled relieved.

"Yeah, I do." He admitted. Caroline swallowed.

"You…you don't even know me." Her voice broke.

"But I want to know you." He said, quietly. He was trying to be as unattached as possible, or he'd forever be deemed a lovesick sap.

"Really?" She asked. "Are you sure you're not just after the amazing sex?" He chuckled.

"Yes. I'm sure." He nodded.

"But you don't even…"

"Know you? At least that's a step up from the last time a asked you something. Back then you said we don't know each other. Do you think you know me?" He asked.

"Sometimes I think so. Then you say or do the stupidest things ever." She smiled lovingly. He cocked his head at her.

"And other times?" He encouraged her to go on.

"Other times you are completely foreign to me." She said, absent-mindedly.

"What? You mean when I'm vampyric and bite you, yes?" He questioned. She shook her head.

"No. When you're being loving…and affectionate." She stuttered, her voice cracked.

"So you believe I love you then?" He asked, sitting on the hospital bed, putting his hand on her cheek. She turned her head away.

"I want to. It's just…"

"What is it?" He pressed.

"All my life, I've been pushed…to believe that all vampires are…bad." She sad, sputtering.

"I _am_ bad." He replied smugly. Caroline looked at him, tears welling in her eyes. Damon realized she wasn't in the mood for his jokes fairly quickly.

"You…you don't understand." She said, starting to choke. Damon didn't notice.

"Then tell me!" He asked, desperately. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"You k..killed people. Bunches of them. Don't try to deny it. I know…about Tanner, and Brooke, and Darren…and…" She faded away.

"What? What is it? Dammit, Caroline. Tell me what I can change!" He asked frustrated, running his hand through his hair.

"It's nothing you did…Damon." She smiled warily. "It's…it's…you know I was tortured for months…by…a vampire. And now…I…can't accept the fact, that a vampire…is…in love with me." A tear rolled down her cheek. Damon looked at her, sadly.

"So you don't love me back then?" He asked, biting his lip.

"I…don't believe you actually love me." She croaked, reluctantly.

"Why? Because I'm a vampire, Caroline? I turned my emotions back on for you! You know that! How could you possibly doubt what I feel?" He asked, getting angry. She shook her head.

"You've known me less than a month! How could you possibly be there already?" She asked, her voice slurry. Damon cocked his head.

"Have you ever been in love?" Damon asked her. She looked up at him. She shook her head slowly.

"No." She said, quietly. Damon stared at her. He swallowed hard. He went in to kiss her. She lingered on his lips a little.

"Then maybe I'll be the first, someday." He smiled. She blinked a couple of times, trying to hold back the tears. She put a hand on his heart.

"Yeah. Maybe." She smiled. Damon let out a relieved sigh. Maybe things would turn out right eventually. And if she grew to love him, maybe one day she'd turn. All he knew, was he couldn't risk losing her.

"So…you want to talk about it?" He asked suggestively. She snapped her head to look at him.

"About what?"

"Oh stop the deflecting. The vampire…who tortured you, he's the one you're after, yes?" He pressed. He needed some answers. Maybe he could get Stefan to take him out. He knew a couple of good, strong vampires. He could raise an army, couldn't he? He'd do anything.

"Yes." She nodded, carefully.

"And the reason you ended up in this hospital. Did he hurt you? Does he know you're here? Does he think you're dead?" He continued asking. She shook her head.

"That wasn't him. That was someone who works for him. No, they do not think I'm dead. But they aren't going to try to come to Mystic Falls again, because they think I'll relocate." She murmured.

"And how do you know? How do you know they won't come back."

"They won't. I know them." She said, quietly.

"But you're still in danger. What if they come back, and this time, it's not just one? You almost died, going up against one. How do you think you'll do against more? Huh?" He yelled. She cocked her head.

"I'll live."

"But it's not living, if you're constantly hiding." He acknowledged.

"No. It's not. But it'll pass. I think I'll be fine."

"You know what I think? I think you have PTSD. A shitload of it. You need to go to a shrink."

"Oh please. What do I do there? 'Oh hey! Yeah, I've been tortured for months by all things that go bump-Ohh…" She ranted, before starting to cough hardly. She put her hand to her mouth, and Damon smelled blood. He wanted to page a nurse, but she stopped him.

"Don't. It's not my blood." She reassured. He made a disgusted face.

"Why would you have someone else's blood in your mouth?" He asked, confused. She looked just as confused.

"I don't know." She shrugged. She dipped a finger in the blood, and put it in her mouth. She closed her eyes for a second. Then her eyes snapped open, and she looked furious.

"That son of a bitch." She said, cursing. Damon looked at her curiously, but figured he had pressed enough information out of her for today.

"Are you 100% certain it's not your blood?" He asked, trying to get reassurance.

"Of course I'm sure. I know the taste. I can differentiate. Yours, for example, tastes like sex." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I know you're just saying that to get me horny." He shook his head, amused.

"I'm not."

"Alrighty, let's get you discharged then, yes?" Damon asked, rubbing his hands together.

~VD~

Jeremy was sitting by the falls, thinking. He was utterly confused. Tyler had left to hook up with a random chick, because he was feeling horny. Jeremy looked at the moon. That was Tyler's undiscovered werewolf gene acting up, he knew it. He wondered what was going on with Caroline now. He didn't know if he could trust Damon.

He knew Caroline made Damon go all soft, but he also knew of Caroline's psychological problems. He knew she had problems being emotionally attached. He knew she was afraid of caring for people, out of fear she would lose them. He also knew Damon was very passionate about what he felt. This was not going to end well.

"You come out here to think too?" Bonnie asked, sitting beside him. He looked at her, irritated.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To talk, maybe?" She suggested. He just looked even more pissed.

"Talk about what?"

"Caroline. I heard she woke up. That's good, right?" She tried.

"You know what? Don't talk to me." Jeremy said, standing up.

"Why not?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Uh, because you kissed me like the world was ending, and now aren't even bothering to bring it up?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, I didn't mean to…" She started.

"Hey, I get it. I'm the stoner kid with no feelings. It's okay to toy with me. You're just like Vicky." He said, voice full of disdain. Bonnie looked at him, softly.

"Do you want me to be different than she is?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"I don't want you to be anything. I want you to leave me alone if you're not serious about something." He yelled.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not some emotionless stoner kid. I want you. And it fucking hurts that the first kiss from you was something you so deeply regret. So until you figure your shit out, leave me the hell alone." He said, before turning to walk away. Bonnie stood still, not knowing what to do.

~VD~

"I'm fine, Damon, really." Caroline said reassuringly, as she entered the house. Damon was on the other end of the call.

"_Are you 100% sure?" He pressed. _

"You know, this overprotective thing used to be cute. Now it's getting annoying. I'm tired. I wanna go to bed." She whined.

"_You mean to tell me you've slept for three days, and you're still tired?"_ He asked, amused.

"Oh shut up. A coma is nothing like sleep."

"_Sure it isn't."_ Damon said.

"Hey, unless you've been in a coma, you do not get an input into my sleep hours."

"_I do if you're horny. I can tell you are. I can feel the wetness of your panties."_ He joked. But his voice was full of lust.

"Okay, where are you?" She asked, sensing him.

"Right behind you." He said as he snapped her phone shut. She turned around.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Good Evening, Miss Forbes." He said as he kissed her on the lips. "You ready to go to bed?" He asked, offering her his arm, chivalrously. She smiled.

"Yes. But not in a way you might think. I'm seriously tired. And there's the carwash tomorrow, etcetera, etcetera."

"A Carwash, huh?" He asked, amused.

"A sexy suds Carwash. You're welcome to help raise money." She suggested.

"You mean, other guys will get to see you wear a sexy outfit?"

"Aren't all my outfits sexy?" She asked, playing with his T-shirt.

"Well, yes. That's bad enough. But I can't make you dress like a nun, and I have to try really hard not to get a boner when we're in public, but they suit you. I meant, other guys are going to see you in a bikini? Really, Caroline?" He deadpanned. He was clearly pissed. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, really." She said as she took off her pants.

"I don't like it."

"I can't change it. Bonnie's forcing me." She shrugged.

"So? You were just in a coma for 3 days, you deserve to take a day off." He said, slipping into the covers next to her. She looked at him, skeptically.

"I already took off three days. People don't know I was in a coma." She said, turning off the light, and snuggling into Damon. Damon stroked her hair gently.

"Why don't you tell anyone?" He asked.

"It would seem like I was desperate for attention. Nobody goes to school after they've been in a coma for three days." She said, yawning a little.

"You do." He said.

"Because I have supernatural healing qualities." She murmured.

"Why?" He asked.

"They transferred it to me." She mumbled. Damon thought about that for a second.

"Who did?" He questioned, wrinkling his forehead. But he got no response. She was already asleep. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

~VD~

"Tiki! This one's yours." Caroline shouted as she filled Elena in, who had just arrived at the carwash. Stefan was walking behind her.

"No freebies, no friend passes, no 'pay-you-later's. We are not running a charity here." She reprimanded.

"No we are not." Elena nodded. Stefan smirked at Elena's determined expression. She turned to face him, chuckling.

"Um. Excuse me, guys. It's called 'Sexy Suds'. You're going to have to take some things off." She smiled sweetly. As Stefan and Elena launched into a flirt escapade, she turned away with a disgusted face. Two people in love. She and Damon weren't like that. But she didn't love him. Yet. She sighed. She didn't want to fall in love. Love made you weak. Suddenly, someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Tyler whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, she knows your voice, moron." Jeremy smirked. Caroline hugged Tyler, and then Jeremy. Lukas was standing there with them. Lukas had been sweet. It killed her to admit that she had no interest in him now. Lukas would've been perfect for her. For her normal plans. But apparently, she wasn't cut out for normal. She had to have the risks, and the danger, and the extraordinary.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, happily.

"We're here to check on you." Jeremy smiled. "And To confirm our Sabaton concert." Lukas added wistfully. "Ugh…When was that again?" Caroline asked, having completely forgotten about it.

"We were going to leave tomorrow." Lukas shrugged.

"You guys…are going to a concert, and you didn't ask me?"

"You were being a dick." Jeremy shrugged. Tyler looked at him, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, _I _was being a dick? How about you? You _weren't _being a dick?" He retorted.

"Really? You want to have this conversation in front of them?" Jeremy asked, amused.

"Who's talking about conversation? I'd go full-out and brawl." Tyler responded. They fell into laughter. Caroline rolled her eyes, amused. Lucas looked skeptical.

"I can't go." Caroline said. This weekend was perfect.

"Why not?" Jeremy said, stopping his bitch fight with Tyler. All of them looked at her.

"I have something I have to really get done this weekend. Tyler can go. But if anyone asks, I went there with you, capisce?" She said, looking the three of them into the eye. They all nodded.

"Well, well, well. Where are we going, Caroline?" Lukas asked amused.

"Somewhere. Top secret mission and all." She winked at him.

"And you can't tell us?"

"Well, I could. But then I'd have to kill you." She smirked. He smiled.

"Very well, Ms. Bond. Have it your way."

"Certainly. Now, while you strip, and make yourselves busy washing cars, I'm going to make a phone call." She smiled. Then she walked away.

~VD~

Damon didn't like a lot of things. In fact, there was very little he did like. But he knew one thing. With Caroline Forbes, he'd stand through everything. Countless hours of shopping, movie marathons, etc. Hell, he held her in his arms for the entire night, and didn't once think about sex. All he had wanted, was for the night to never be over. He didn't know what to think about this side of him. He suppressed it.

She wasn't an ordinary girl, nor was she his usual type. He preferred stupid and vulnerable. But she was smart. She had a very strategic mind. She was vulnerable, but he'd never want to hurt her. He already hated her for wanting to kill her once. But where other girls willingly opened their heart to him, he had to pull every single thing out of her nose. It frustrated him beyond compare. She didn't love him. Not like he loved her. Because she was afraid he'd hurt her. When had he done anything, after they started dating of course, to make her think he would hurt her? He'd kill for her. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. And that bothered him.

The fact that he gave everything he had to her, so willingly. It was as if she didn't care about him, at all. She did though, he held on to that. But she never asked him questions about his past, or likings. He sighed. And now she was probably at some carwash, being ogled by handsome men her own age with whom she could grow old and have pretty, pretty babies. Why was he thinking about babies? That was very un-Damon Salvatore like. But he had changed completely, in the course of three weeks. Three weeks, three goddamn weeks, was all it took to reel in Damon Fuckin' Salvatore. He shouldn't be so easy. God, what was she doing to him?

He lay on his bed, naked. He wished she was here with him, not washing cars in her bikini. He couldn't stand not knowing what exactly she was doing. He hated being so whipped.

He got up to get dressed, and then headed out.

~VD~

Caroline entered the chamber where she had kept Damon for the first time. His blood still covered the floor. Bonnie hadn't come to clean then. Well, how could she? They hadn't been here since Damon was set free. She took out her phone, and started dialing a number she knew by heart.

"_Lovely to hear you're back in the land of the living."_ Klaus mused from the other end.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ready. We can leave today evening." She said, cutting him off.

"_Really? When did you have time to expand?"_ He asked.

"I killed Lucifer."

"_He's a Demon, you can't kill him."_ Klaus said, irritated.

"Well, I didn't Kill him, kill him. But I beat the crap out of him and then ripped a dagger through his intestines." She replied dryly.

"_Did you now? I suppose it didn't help much, seeing as how you collapsed and fell into a coma."_ He replied.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She countered, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"_Well, how could you? You were asleep._" He chuckled.

"_Funny_. I'll see you today evening." Caroline promised, looking around skeptically. He sighed.

"_Where?"_

"Richmond. You'll find me." She said as she ended the call. Then she turned off her phone, and stored it in the wall, behind bricks. This was going to be dangerous, and there was a huge chance she'd die. But she hoped that she wouldn't. She wanted to spend some more time with Damon. She had to say goodbye for now though. She really didn't feel up to it.

~VD~

"Lexie?" Stefan said in amazement as he beheld the vampire on top of him. Her face changed back to human, showing off her dimples in a cute smile.

"Hi." She said, pulling him up. He engulfed her in a hug instantly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked , delighted. She looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Happy Birthday." She smiled widely.

~VD~

Caroline knocked on the door of the Salvatore Mansion. Normally, she wouldn't knock. But she did, feeling something important was going to happen. A blonde woman opened the door, and eyed her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Caroline Forbes. What are you doing here at this hour?" She asked, amused.

"I missed you too Lexie. How have you been?" She deflected. Lexie laughed. Then she pulled her in for a bear hug.

"My, my, you've grown. I can't believe you'll be eighteen next year." She said. "You're stronger too." She added, in thought.

"It's been too long, and I'd love to catch up, but I 'm here to speak to my boyfriend." Caroline said, stepping inside the house.

"_You're_ Stefan's new girlfriend?" Lexie asked, completely shocked.

"No. Ew. I'm dating the other one." Caroline laughed. Lexie's eyes widened even more.

"Damon? You got Damon Salvatore to agree to a relationship? How the _hell_ did you do that?"

"Actually, I…" Caroline started.

"I was the one that suggested one." Damon said, appearing next to Caroline. Lexie looked as though she was about to keel over.

"Liar." Lexie snorted.

"Nope. Now I believe my girlfriend came here to talk to me. So go meet Stefan in the woods and keep him from making bunnies extinct." Damon suggested, waving his hand around. Lexie left, with a smile on her face. Damon kissed Caroline. She smiled as she kissed him back.

"So…you wanted to talk?" He asked, releasing her mouth for a small fraction of time, before taking her lips again.

"Mhmm…" She said against his lips. "I'm leaving tomorrow." She exhaled after saying that. Damon stopped kissing her neck instantly.

"You're what?" He asked.

"The concert? Sabaton? The one Lukas and Jeremy invited me to?" She tested, trying to refresh Damon's memory.

"No. No, no, no." Damon said, pissed off.

"Excuse me?" Caroline said, slightly annoyed.

"You're not going." He said, seriously.

"What the hell? I don't remember asking for your permission to do something." Caroline yelled. He rolled his eyes.

"You're not going on a trip with them. You're not." He said, seeming like he was talking to himself more than he was to her.

"Uh…yes I am? They're my favorite band."

"So go with me." Damon shrugged.

"You don't have tickets?"

"I can compel myself in."

"You are not going to do that. Compulsion is…" Caroline started.

"Not Moral, unethical, blah blah blah. Last I checked, I'm a vampire. I don't care about that shit." He yelled.

"Well I do." She yelled back.

"Why? Because you were tortured? What? Did they compel you too? Next you'll tell me they took away your nightlight and blankie!" Damon screamed. The second those words left his mouth, he wanted to take them back. Caroline swallowed hard. She pressed her lips together so she wouldn't cry. He could see it clearly. She moved around uncomfortably.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand it." She said, quietly. Her voice was barely a whisper. She couldn't afford to speak any louder. Her voice would crack, and then she'd have to admit that she cared.

"Because you never fuckin' tell me anything. Then you leave me, telling me it's my fault we can't be together because I'm a freakin' vampire. Something I didn't even chose. Then we do end up together, but still you won't tell me anything. I'm sick, and tired, of you being like this. And then you'll go ahead and leave me anyway, and it sucks." Damon yelled, almost breaking her eardrums.

"You said before you wouldn't care if it was just a few years, even that much would be a praise." She yelled back.

"That was before I fell in love with you."

"I never asked for you to love me." She said, frustrated.

"Why? Because you're so emotionally damaged you can't stay with someone? You can't love anyone? You can't trust anyone? Tell me if I'm getting close." Damon was beginning to become angrier than he should. All his built up frustration and sadness from being kept out of Caroline's world finally exploded.

"Well what do you want me to do?" She asked, her voice cracking more than once. Damon sighed. He took a few steps towards her, having distanced himself before so he wouldn't lash out on her.

"Don't leave me. Don't let me go. Be with me, stay with me…" He said, biting into his wrist, and holding it out towards her, and looking into her eyes. "…Forever. Be my forever, Caroline." He looked at her expectantly. "The choice is yours."

~VD~

What will Caroline do? Take your guesses. If I have made any mistakes in continuity of the story, please do alert me. I want to learn. _Expand my powers of writing, _so to speak. :D


	14. Chapter 14

Because you're you-And I'm me

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.

~VD~

"_Stay with me forever. The choice is yours."_

Her mouth flew open. She began to stutter incoherent things. She knew where this was going to lead.

"Damon…" She tried, sighing. Maybe she could explain.

"I'm tired of it, Caroline. Tired of being afraid to lose you. Tired of worrying about you. Now for whatever reason, you don't _want_ to be a vampire. I get that. I also get you don't love me yet. But I know you care about me." He said, cupping her cheek, looking deep into her eyes. "So, I'm giving you an ultimatum. You either turn, or were done." He finished, exhaling. Caroline looked at him, swallowing hard.

"I…I..I can't. Damon. I'm sorry." She said, crying.

"I get it. I'm not important enough. It's over then" He said, pressing his lips together. She looked at him, with a heartbreaking face, and turned around to leave, not wanting him to see that this hurt her more than she wanted to admit. She felt ripped apart. Completely and utterly torn apart. But she couldn't let him know that. She left the house quietly, and got into her car. Then she started crying. She quickly drove away.

Damon felt as though someone had torn all his insides out. It had taken him so much willpower to not to just forgive her secrecy. Maybe it was necessary. Maybe she just wanted to protect him. That had to be the stupidest thing he had ever heard. A human wanting to protect a vampire. What from? What in the world could want her so much, that she had to face danger every day? She wasn't even eighteen yet. And still, her life was full of danger, and awfulness.

He slumped against a wall, breaking down, and crying. What had he done? He only knew her for a little over three weeks. It seemed like an eternity to him, but probably not to her. If she had trust issues, pushing her continually would only cause her to close herself up more. Why couldn't he wait with her? Hell, he couldn't wait with anyone. He was very quick.

He had to stop blaming this on himself. He was going to go wallow in despair. For a few days maybe. Then he got another idea. He was going to call her. He got his phone out of his pocket. Caroline's number was on his speed dial. It went straight to voicemail. Oh God, what had he done?

~VD~

Caroline arrived in Richmond at about Midnight, stopping several times to cry, and to make a call. Mystic Falls needed a hunter to weigh in while she was away. She didn't know if she even wanted to return. She knew Alaric would be good. Maybe he could make a friend in Damon. After he got over the fact that Damon killed his wife. Damon could use a good friend. Thinking of him made her cry though, so she focused on her task. The one thing that stood between her, and a normal life. Casper. She parked her car in a parking garage, and walked through the streets. She saw a bar that was open, so she headed inside and ordered a bourbon. It was a beautifully crafted bar. And it was also empty. There were a few people lounging the back, but the bar region was completely empty. She smelled vampire all over. The barkeeper seemed hesitant, but she stared him down until he poured her a drink, sighing heavily.

"Rough night?" He asked empathetically, after he saw her drown it in one gulp. She rolled her eyes.

"More like rough life." She smiled, sadly. He nodded in understanding.

"So what's your story?" He asked.

"Tortured."

"By?" The barkeeper seemed curious.

"Cut the crap, Bela." She said, standing up, and pulling him by the collar.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" He asked, irritated. He was a vampire. He was one of the 17. She remembered every single second of her pain.

"I can list…every…single bite mark on my body that you caused. Take a guess on who I am." She spat out.

"Malifecent." He said; his eyes wide in realization.

"My name is Caroline. Malificent is the name Casper wanted me to have. I do not belong to him, I am not his creation. I am a person. And you are going to tell me where I can find him, so I can kill him, and be a _person_." She threatened, staring him down.

"What happened to you? You used to be sweet. And innocent. You were good." He choked.

"Monsters like you destroyed me." She spat out. He shook his head.

"I had no choice. Casper has my heart. I owe him." His voice was cut off. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Tell me where he is, and I might not kill you." She offered.

"You can't kill me. You're human." He spat out. She looked at him from under her lashes.

"Funny. That's the same thing Lucifer said before I sliced open his intestines, turning him into ash." Her eyes widened, and her voice grew mysterious. Bela stared at her. He swallowed.

"He's in Rumania." He choked out. "I hope you do not plan to go there alone. Most of the seventeen are still with him."

"How come you are not?"

"I…I ran away."

"He has your heart. Why not kill you?"

"He knows you are in America. He needs someone here."

"Why you? You're weak." She said. He looked at her.

"I have enhanced brute strength." He acknowledged.

"Thanks to your unquenchable thirst, so do I." She whispered. He stared at her. She continued speaking. "Casper screwed you all over. Every time one of you bit me, your powers flowed over to me…slowly. You are not as strong as you used to be, and I am twice as strong. I can see Adriel sitting in the corner. I know he can hear every word we're saying. You suck at hiding." She said, not bothering to look at him. He got up out of his chair, swaggering over to the bar. She couldn't believe Adriel and Bela were brothers. While Adriel had the hair color of almonds, with bright, grass green eyes, and a slim but muscular figure, Bela showed a crass difference. He looked like a constantly drunk Mexican. Including the taco mustache. All that was missing was a sombrero.

"Look who's all grown up." He smirked, trying to play friendly.

"Do not talk to me like we are old friends. I will not hesitate to kill you." She snapped, staring him down.

"Relax, darling." He smiled. Adriel was very full of himself. He was just like Damon. Oh God, she could not think of Damon right now.

"I think you two might want to leave." Caroline said.

"And why's that, sweetheart. The party is just getting started." He replied.

"Because Klaus is coming here, and he's the reason you formed your alliance to Casper, isn't he?"

"How do you know Klaus?" Bela asked, curious, yet scared. No human knew Klaus. Most _vampires _didn't even know Klaus.

"It's always good to have an ally." Caroline smirked. Adriel stared at her. "Spread the word. Casper screwed all of you over. Tell them I'm stronger than all of them combined. Maybe then they'll reconsider their loyalties. The ones whose hearts Casper doesn't have, of course." She smiled, deviously. Adriel cocked his head at her. Bela was already packing his stuff. Then he was out of the door in no time. But Adriel continued stalking Caroline with his eyes.

"Stronger? I don't think so. But maybe I'm wrong." He said, changing his face and launching at her. She sent him back flying with just a look, crashing him into the wall. She was on top of him almost immediately, sticking her hand into his chest.

"You feel that?" She asked, listening for his heartbeat. He couldn't.

"I'm dead. I have no heartbeat." He said, choking.

"It still hurts like a bitch, yes?" She asked. "I can hear, Casper. He's talking to Caia. Oh, I didn't know she was still alive." Caroline said. Adriel sputtered, he began coughing up blood.

"Caroline, you're killing me." He said. She smiled.

"I know."

"Please don't." He sputtered.

"You didn't listen to my pleas for mercy, why should I listen to yours?" She asked, looking at him, skeptically. He reminded her so much of Damon at that moment. She couldn't help but grow weak. But she wouldn't let them know that.

"I…I…just…please don't." He coughed. She took her hand out of his chest. It healed. He was leaning against the bar, catching his breath.

"You…you didn't kill me." He said, checking his skin for leftover marks. There were none.

"No. I didn't." She said.

"Why?" He asked, incredulous.

"Because, out of the two of us, I'm not the monster. Now leave, before Klaus gets here. Believe me, _he's_ a monster." She said, her eyes widening. Adriel nodded, scared. Then he was gone. Caroline sighed. She had planned on killing him. She cursed herself for being so weak. She went behind the bar, and washed her blood drenched hand. Rumania, huh? That would take a while.

"So, a hybrid walks into the bar…" She heard a voice from behind her, then one whisper into her ear. "Boo." It said. She raised her eyebrows before she turned around to punch him straight into the face.

"Lovely to see you too, Caroline." Klaus said, clenching his jaw.

~VD~

"Where's Caroline?" Lexie asked as she entered Damon's bedroom. He was lying on his bed, shirtless, and had emptied three bottles of scotch. He was out of bourbon. Scotch had to do.

"Gone. I broke up with her because of something _stupid_." He sighed.

"You _what?_ Damon, are you out of your mind?" She asked, lying down next to him.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked back.

"I'm not dating him, I'm not obligated to know that." She said.

"But you know anyway." He acknowledged.

"At Elena's. Convincing her to come to the party at the grill." Lexie sighed.

"I love her, Lexie." Damon said, cutting her off halfway. She snapped her head to look at him.

"Elena?"

"No. Caroline. I love her." He said, close to sobbing. "So…much." He whispered.

"How long have you known her?"

"Three weeks."

"And why did you break up with her?"

"Because she wouldn't turn." Damon sighed. Lexie groaned.

"Ugh. You're such an idiot. Of course not. If she turns, she'll be a supernatural killing machine. Programed to kill everyone her master makes her kill." She rambled. Damon stared at Lexie.

"A what?" He yelled.

"You heard me just fine, Damon. She couldn't turn even if she wanted to. For the sake of everyone."

"She never told me that."

"Because she's afraid. I only know because I know one of the people who tortured her, and I helped get her out." She shrugged.

"I am such an idiot." Damon groaned. "She's never going to take me back." He whispered, afraid. He looked at Lexie.

"Probably not, no. And…you should find someone who doesn't have the emotional damage she does. And someone whose not as opposed to turning as she is. You have to move on. You can't have a future with her." She pondered out loud.

"I want to. And I can. I can make it happen." Damon yelled. Lexie shook her head at him.

"How stupid are you? She doesn't love you. She said so herself. Get over her already." She yelled. That was too much for Damon. He pushed her against the wall, overcome with rage. He plunged his hand into her chest, and pulled out her heart. He regretted it the second he had done it, but it was too late. Lexie was gone. He broke down, crying.

~VD~

Caroline brushed a strand of her hair out of her face as she regarded Klaus, lying on the floor of the bar.

"That was for compelling me." She said. Then she kicked him in his private parts. "And that's for forcing blood on me." He snarled, and had her pushed against the wall in no time.

"I could've let you die. But I chose to save you. Is that how you thank me?" He screamed. She stared him down. Then he started to clutch his head, sinking to the floor.

"Do not act like you care. I have had enough of that in my life. I know you only saved me so that I can't die. Because if I do die, he can make a new one." She growled. Klaus wiped his lips.

"Alright. Sorry, that was out of line, I'll admit. Nice to see you by the way, you've grown."

"Well, I'm not thirteen anymore." She stated.

"I can see that." He nodded, very obviously checking her out. She looked at him, irritated.

"Shut up? Did you bring a car?" She asked as she pushed past him.

"Yes I did. Why? Did you figure something out?"

"He's in Rumania. We're heading to the airport. And just this once, I'll let you compel someone. We need to leave right away. This needs to go down fast, people cannot remember that we took that plane. Got it?" She asked, as she seated herself in his car.

"And just how do you know this, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that. I have my sources."

"Ooh, you threatened someone. Wish I could've seen that. You can't hurt a fly." Klaus laughed.

"I hurt you, didn't I? The big bad wolf? How is that going, by the way? Any of your family out of their coffins yet?"

"How do you know that?" He asked, lips pressed together.

"I'm batman." She smiled, wiggling her eyebrows. He couldn't help but laugh. He was going to revisit that subject at another time then. Then she was quiet. She looked out the window. He started driving, also in silence.

~VD~

"She's gone! Jeremy! She's gone." Bonnie said, entering Jeremy's room with an amazing amount of force. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes before regarding her.

"Who?" He asked, his voice drunk with sleep.

"Caroline! She's left this note in the cellar. She's going…going to…"

"Going to what?" Jeremy asked, getting up. He was shirtless. Bonnie glanced over his nicely shaped abdomen and arm muscles. Then immediately hated herself for checking him out in a situation like this.

"…k…kill herself. She's going to kill herself." Bonnie sobbed. Jeremy looked irritated.

"She didn't write that." He sneered. He snatched the note out of her hands. "It merely says: I'm going to kill…Oh." Jeremy said, gaping. Bonnie continued sobbing.

"Bonnie, look at it this way: If she succeeds she's a free woman." He shrugged.

"And what if she doesn't?" Bonnie asked, tears streaming down her face."

"Then, she'll most likely be a vampire soon." Jeremy shrugged.

"We have to help her! What do we do?" Bonnie said, distraught.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to a Sabaton concert with Tyler and Lucas." Jeremy said, completely nonchalant. Bonnie stared at him in disbelief.

"Why am I the only one that's worried about her?"

"Because you don't trust her power. She's strong Bonnie, and something tells me she's not going in alone. Caroline always has a backup." He shrugged. Bonnie nodded, trying to stop the tears.

"Now. Feel better?" He asked. She nodded slowly. "Good. Was there anything else you wanted?" He asked politely. She stared at him. He stared back.

"Oh screw it." She said, before crossing the room to kiss him. He smiled.

~VD~

"Why are you so quiet?" Klaus asked once they were seated on the plane. She turned to look at him.

"My life is miserable. I'm thinking of just jumping out the airplane right now." She said.

"It can't be that bad. I heard you have a boyfriend who loves you very much." Klaus tempted. She snorted.

"Yeah, loves me that much, that he asks the 'turn or don't turn' question after three weeks of dating."

"That's a bit impulsive. What'd you say?" Klaus asked, interested. She shot him an irritated look.

"You're kidding me, right?" She asked.

"No. I'm genuinely interested." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"You know more about this shit than I do. You know what would happen if I turn." She dismissed.

"Uh…only if Casper is the one who turns you, or whose blood you turn on. Otherwise, you'd be a free vampire. And if he's not there for the transformation, he can't take your heart." Klaus explained.

"So…all these years, I could've just turned, and I wouldn't have all these problems?" She raised her voice. Klaus shushed her with one finger.

"Technically, yeah. But would you really have wanted to be stuck at fourteen? You had a few pimples."

"Shut up, that isn't even funny. Now Damon broke up with me, over something that could've…" She trailed off.

"If he broke up with you, it's his fault. Not yours." Klaus tried. "The question remains the same though. Even if you knew you could, would you still want to be a vampire?" He asked. She pondered that for a moment, and then shook her head.

"No." She whispered.

~VD~

They arrived in Rumania the next day, around noon. Caroline was on the phone, while Klaus was out feeding. She had bought a prepay, to discard as quickly as possible. There was only one number, and that was the one from the prepay she had gotten Klaus. Her usual cellphone was rotting away in the cellar. She wondered whether Bonnie had gotten the letter yet.

"I'm back." Klaus said. She just nodded.

"Do you have something of his?" Caroline asked, out of the blue.

"Pardon?" He asked. She cleared her throat.

"Do you have an item that belongs to Casper?" She asked.

"I don't see how that's relevant." Klaus shrugged.

"Well, I don't know how you usually find people, but a locator spell usually does the trick." She explained to him, as if he was stupid.

"We'd need a witch for that, darling. Do you see one? I don't." Klaus said, a hint of humour in his voice.

"Or, we can use someone with the power of claircognizance." Caroline pointed out.

"I don't see any of those either…" Klaus started, but when she raised her eyebrows at him he smiled. "Well, what do you know?" He asked in amazement. She shrugged.

"Getting to the actual point, do you have some of his personal effects?" She asked again.

"I just so happen to have one of his teeth." Klaus said, shyly.

"How do you…?" She asked, but trailed off when he took off the necklace he wore, with what looked like a shark tooth.

"_No_. I want one!" She smiled. He shrugged.

"Try not to destroy it." He smirked. She nodded. She placed the tooth on the table before her. Then she closed her eyes. The tooth started to levitate. Klaus could see a map appear. He heard screams. Terrible, terrible screams of pain. He didn't like it, it made him cringe. He saw endless terrifying creatures, biting down on soft flesh. Then he saw a red mark appearing on the map. He jotted down the address on his hand, just seconds before the map disappeared, and he saw a girl tortured with fire. It looked absolutely terrifying. He then realized the girl was Caroline. He was shellshocked. An electric current ran through him, and then he snapped out of it.

"What just happened?" He asked, panting.

"You went inside my mind." She shrugged. "Do you know where to find him?" She asked. Klaus couldn't move. The torture for her had been worse than she had ever let on.

"Yes. Shouldn't be a problem." He nodded.

"Good. Tomorrow, we kill the bastard." She said, determined.

~VD~

"You killed her. Damon, you killed her!" Stefan growled, before pushing his brother against the wall.

"Kill me now, Stefan. I want to die. Life makes no sense anymore." Damon sighed.

~VD~

TTaadddaaaaaaa. :D Yaaay, chapter is done.


	15. Chapter 15

Because you're you-and I'm me

A/N: I realize a fan reviewed that I was stereotyping. I did not mean to offend anyone, and if I did, I apologize profusely. That was not my intention.

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.

~VD~

"You want to _what_?" Stefan asked, incredulously. He looked his brother up and down. Something was wrong. For a second he let go of his rage. Lexie was dead. Damon had killed her. There had to be a deeper reason. Damon wasn't the monster anymore that he was when he first came to mystic falls. He wondered what drove him up the walls so much.

"I want to die. Will you kill me?" He asked, swallowing.

"Why would you want to…Oh my god. Where's Caroline?" Stefan connected the dots.

"Gone." Damon choked out. Stefan growled.

"What did you do?"

"I broke up with her."

"Why on earth would you...oh no. Damon! Tell me you didn't ask her to turn! Tell me!"

"I didn't ask her to turn?"

"Oh my god. You totally asked her to turn, didn't you?" He gasped. Damon nodded slowly.

"Now she hates me. I can see it in her eyes. She hates me." Damon pressed his lips together.

"You've known her for three weeks." Stefan exclaimed, dismayed.

"And she was the only good thing in my life." He sighed. "It feels like I've known her forever." He sighed. Stefan sighed, patted him on the shoulder, and then left. He didn't know what to say.

~VD~

"Caroline? Are you quite ready?" Klaus asked, rapping on her door. He was getting impatient. He heard some undefinable swearing behind the door, and rolled his eyes. He didn't do impatient. He was 1000 years old, for god's sake. He was about to knock again when the door opened. Caroline closed it behind her.

"I'm ready, you big baby." She said, looking grim.

"Why so glum, darling? Today should be the happiest day of my life."

"I like to save my happiness for when it's worth being happy. He's not dead yet." She said, dead serious. Klaus backed off.

"Alright then. Are you prepared?" He asked. She flung back her coat to reveal a several knives and a gun.

"Those things won't do you any good. You're going up against vampires, werewolves, witches, possibly demons." He pointed out. She smiled.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Caroline asked, widening her eyes.

"What?" Klaus asked amused.

"Yes they do." She answered.

"And how would you know?" Klaus asked.

"Mh…I have my ways." She said, walking towards the elevator.

"You going to tell me about it love?" He yelled after her. When she didn't respond he picked up his pace until he was walking next to her.

"What's the plan?" He inquired. She looked at him, her face emotionless.

"In and out. We kill the ones that do not flee, and then we kill Casper."

"And how do we do that?" Klaus scoffed. "He's almost as old as I am."

"You can be killed. Everyone can be. You just have to find their weakness, and exploit it." Caroline stated, getting into the elevator. When the doors closed, she balled her hand, and closed her eyes. Klaus looked at her curiously. Then the camera in the corner exploded. Klaus couldn't help but be amused.

"I can't be killed." He stated, eyeing the fried up camera.

"Really? White oak tree?" She smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"Burned to the ground almost a thousand years ago." He said, bemused. Caroline was squatting down to feel along the sides of the elevator wall. She looked up to Klaus, her eyes curious. He didn't know about the second one, then? Interesting. Keep that in mind, darling.

"Mikael says he knows how to kill you." She said, taking off a piece of the wall. It went with a loud clang. She looked at the elevator sign quickly. 4 more floors down, then the doors would open. She took out a large duffel bag.

"How do you know about Mikael?" He asked, dead serious.

"There's rumours. I guess I know they're true. Wow. So you spent 1000 years running from your father, huh?" She asked. Klaus ignored her. She sighed in annoyance.

"What's in the bag?" He asked once they exited the elevator.

"Weapons."

"How are weapons going to help you against these monsters? I trained them myself. They're quite excellent. If they see you coming with a gun, they're going to knock it out of your hand and use it on you. You're strong, but a headshot will kill you." He said, looking slightly worried. If this plan blew up in his face, Casper could turn Caroline, and then he'd be screwed. He had to stop that from happening.

"Then I guess it's a good thing they won't see us coming." Caroline said as she stepped out of the hotel.

~VD~

Bonnie awoke next to Jeremy the next morning.

"Hello." She smiled at him. He faced her, looking pained.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Us sleeping together?" Bonnie probed. He nodded. "Well, it's sex." She said, feeling the heat rush to her face.

"Mhm." Jeremy said, biting his lip. Staring off into the distance. Bonnie gathered all her confidence.

"Mindblowing sex." She said, wiggling her eyebrows. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"So…what's going to happen now?" He asked, unsure. He was trying to avoid an awkward morning after.

"You're going to be that kind of guy, really?" She asked.

"Uh…what?" Jeremy asked back, feeling confused.

"The one who needs everything explained to him?" Bonnie suggested.

"Well, with you, that seems like my only motherfucking option." Jeremy said, feeling annoyed. She laughed.

"We're dating, Jeremy. If you want." She said, kissing him. He smiled.

"Yeah. That sounds cool." He nodded. She laughed.

"Come on, we're late for school." She said, getting up. He rolled his eyes, and stood up. Bonnie was about to leave out the door, when she turned around.

"What if Elena sees me?" She asked, shocked. Jeremy dismissed it quickly though.

"Elena's been living at Stefan's. Jenna, however, might see you." He smiled. She laughed.

"Do you think she'll mind?" Bonnie asked. Jeremy winked at her.

"She won't. She's easygoing. Just don't get naked in front of her. I'm going to go brush my teeth." He left to go to the bathroom. Once he was out of sight, she smiled very broadly and let out a content sigh.

"I heard that." Jeremy called from the bathroom. Her smiled broadened even more.

~VD~

"Caroline Forbes. Stop this instant." Klaus said, racing after Caroline.

"Oh, Good job, blurting out my name like that, idiot. Be a little louder, I don't think they heard you yet." She said, sarcastically.

"We're about 800 meters off course. We're heading towards the hills." Klaus said, ignoring her obvious sarcasm.

"That's kind of the plan. What were you going to do? Go full-on Brawl? We're outnumbered by a lot." She stated. She was looking around. Closing her eyes every few seconds to concentrate. Then she would walk a few meters, concentrate again, and walk even more. It was putting Klaus off. She was planning something. She seemed confident this plan was going to work. Yet she hadn't told him a single detail.

"I hadn't thought about that." He said, following her still. Caroline finally reached a perch. It was a nice place. There were trees, gathered in a half circle. A small platform reached out. He had a perfect vision of the palace that Casper was housing in. Klaus acknowledged this.

"Smart. Except what are you going to do from here? Get out your bow and arrow and aim?" He asked, snorting.

"Why do you always have such little faith in me?" She asked, dropping her duffel bag to the ground.

"I don't know. You have some secret plan you're not telling me about?" Klaus asked.

"You're smart you'll figure it out eventually."

"Why are we up here? What is your freaking plan? And what do you want me to do?" Klaus asked again, frustrated. Caroline stood. She walked towards him.

"What I need you to do, is have my back. Can you do that?" She asked, holding out a pill.

"What's this?" He asked, looking at the blood red pill. Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"It works for 3 hours. It'll set free your werewolf side. Now can I trust you on this?" She asked, dead-serious.

"Yes. Yes you can." He said, after clearing his throat. He took the pill. He was about to put it in his mouth.

"Don't. You'll transform instantly. Wait until I finish this." She warned, opening the bag. She took out a sniper rifle. Klaus' eyes were about to bulge out.

"What is that?" He asked in amazement.

"It's a rifle. Weapons experts call it the 'Zerstörer'." She said, setting it up. She was making herself a sniper nest, right in front of his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Caroline Forbes. Who knew?

"I know that. How'd you get it?" He asked.

"Built it. Along with Jeremy and Tyler a few years back." She said, continuing to add things to it.

"Yeah…but this kind of weapon…" Klaus started. She shushed him.

"Has a firing range of over 500 meters. At this point, we are exactly 450 meters away from the Castle entrance, where the guards are. This rifle has the accuracy of almost 100 percent. Any shot is lethal to a human. Even if you hit the foot." She said, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Yeah, to humans. These people are supernatural." Klaus said, stating the obvious. She rolled her eyes.

"Geez, you think I don't know that?" She asked, annoyed.

"No, I give you that much credit. That's my way of asking what you're going to do about it." He clarified.

"I have special bullets I developed. They're filled with vervain and ash. That's a deadly combination. If I land a headshot, the vervain will stun them, and the ash of the white oak tree will damage their brain permanently, so that their head blows up. Quietly. Nobody hears it." She said, quietly. Klaus was shocked.

"They'll still hear the shot." He pointed out. She pointed to the silencer and shook her head.

"They're vampires. They can hear stuff like that."

"The silencer is spelled. You think I didn't prepare for this?" She asked, amused, popping in a few of the bullets.

"What about the werewolves?" He asked, urging.

"It's not a full moon, most of them are harmless." She said, looking through the scope. "But of course I came prepared. Wolfsbane bullets. They don't have advanced healing like vamps. So a simple shot like that is going to do." She said, focusing on something in the scope.

"Demons?" Klaus asked.

"The demons are hiding inside. They're too afraid to fight. Besides…" She concentrated, breathing in deeply.

"There's only three of them there." She said, content.

"Mhm." Klaus wondered. "And how can you know how to tell apart the wolves from the vampires?"

"I can sense them." She said, studying the field with her scope. Klaus got tired of it quickly.

"How long are you going to just lie there?" He asked, being impatient. She shot him a death glare.

"Patience. I need to find them first." She whispered. He rolled his eyes. "There we go." She smiled, content. Then she popped a few bullets in. He watched carefully. Vampire, vampire, wolf, vampire, wolf, wolf, vampire, wolf, vampire, vampire. He raised his eyebrows.

"Game on." Caroline smiled.

~VD~

"Alaric Saltzman. I'm your new history teacher." Alaric spoke, as he turned around from the chalkboard at which he'd been standing in front of. Caroline hadn't been kidding. This place was crawling with the supernatural. He wasn't really a hunter. And Caroline had said to inform him first before he was going to kill someone. He spotted a vampire sitting in the first row, along with a gorgeous brunette, that looked a lot like Katherine Pierce. So, a doppelganger. In the backrow, he saw a potential Werewolf talking to one of his jock friends. He was human. A witch was sitting next to her human boyfriend. That had to be Bonnie.

"You might want to pronounce it _Ala_ric, but it's Ah-laric. A name which I owe to my very dead great grandfather. Now Saltzman is of German origins, my family immigrated to Texas in the 1800's, however I was born and raised in Boston. Any questions?" He asked, studying his class carefully. This was going to be fun.

~VD~

Damon was wandering around the woods. He was bored. He had no idea where Caroline was. He wanted to find her. Wanted to apologize for being so stupid. He had to put himself in her situation. What seemed like an eternity to him, was only three weeks to her. Of course she'd said no. That, and the other reason Lexie mentioned before she died.

His Caroline would no longer be Caroline if she was a vampire. She'd be a supernatural killing machine. She'd have no control over her actions. She'd be worse than ripper Stefan. Of course she didn't want to be a vampire then. She needed her independence. She needed to know that she could do what she pleased. Otherwise she'd feel like a caged bird and eventually give herself a lobotomy or something. He didn't want that to happen. But he didn't want to lose her either.

The situation seemed hopeless. But Damon wouldn't give up on her yet. He'd go back in, like an addict. Relapse every time his better judgement told him to walk away from her, because he couldn't keep her. She was temptation. She was a drug. He knew he could only get so much of her. He knew there was a limited supply. But he took as much as he could, as fast as he could, until one day, he'd run out. Then he'd be in pain. Damon didn't want to imagine what would happen if she died. He had to find her.

But how? How do you find someone, who walked out of your life, possibly for good? Someone who walked out, because they couldn't be exactly who you wanted them to be. Wasn't that the problem he always had? People expecting him to be good, because he was nice once in a while? Had he thought she'd chose vampirism, because she was so okay with him being one? What had he done? How was he going to find her? He sighed. Then it hit him. The witch. Bonnie would know where Caroline was, wouldn't she? She was her best friend. He'd take his chances.

~VD~

"Greetings, druggie, witchy." Damon acknowledged amused, as he appeared behind Jeremy and Bonnie. Bonnie was saying goodbye to Jeremy and Tyler. Lucas was already sitting in the van. He was getting impatient. Bonnie kissed Jeremy goodbye, and then waved them off. She turned towards Damon, looking halfway to friendly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were…" She trailed off.

"I was what, Bonnie?" He asked.

"With Caroline." She finished, then she turned around to look into the distance. He touched her shoulder to make her turn to him again. She shrieked. Her eyes looked cold for a second. Like she was a thousand miles away, mentally. Then she snapped back to reality, glaring at him.

"How could you?" She asked, raging. Damon raised his eyebrows, looking confused.

"I beg your pardon?" He requested.

"Asking Caroline to turn? What's your problem?" She yelled.

"Would it make things better if I told you I hate myself for it?" He wondered out loud.

"Not even remotely. It's all your fault! You're the reason she left." Bonnie stammered, then glared at him angrily.

"Are you going to help me find her anyway?" He asked, hoping desperately she'd say yes.

"If she walked out on you, that means she doesn't want you to find her. She'll come back if she decides to forgive you." Bonnie said, turning around, and walking away. Damon sighed in frustration. He ran his hand through his hair.

~VD~

"There are ten guards." Caroline said, her eyes closed. She put her hand on the sniper, looked through the scope one more time, and pulled the trigger. Rapidly, one sound after another came out of the rifle. The bullets were fast. He had to give her that. Klaus himself was using binoculars, watching the guards. One was down. Two. Three. Four. Five and Six too. Seven dropped to the floor next, and the last three followed suit. All in a matter of seconds. 3 seconds later, their heads exploded, and the bodies turned to ash. They hadn't even had a second to scream. Instant death.

Klaus couldn't think straight anymore. What Caroline had just done was amazing. There had been 10 of them. She had freaking hit ten people in the head, within five seconds. When had she gotten this good? How had that all not made a single sound? He looked at her.

"How'd you know that would work?" He asked, incredulous.

"I did some research." She shrugged, getting up. She took apart her rifle, and stowed it in the bag. She left the bag with the rifle on a tree. She took out a small handgun, and loaded the werewolf bullets in it. The pistol that was still hanging in her belt, was taken out, and loaded to the brim with vampire bullets.

"But that was incredible." He said.

"This isn't over yet. It's not even began. Save your commentary until we both make it out alive." She said. Starting to walk down the hill.

"Where'd you learn how to aim like that?" He asked, still feeling amazed.

"My dad taught me." She said, quickening her pace.

"I thought your dad was a homosexual?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah. One who has dedicated his life to eradicating the earth of its vampires." She said, incredulously. Klaus laughed. Then they fell into silence.

"Why did they pick me?" She asked suddenly, when they had reached the end of the forest. They were standing at the same level as the castle now. "You said you'd tell me one day. I think now's a good time as any." She tested. Klaus sighed.

"You're a direct descendant of Casper's line. And you're the only living one who has your power. You see, you have a different type of DNA strands. Yours can absorb qualities. But I'm sure you know. Your body is a machine. It adapts, it doesn't back down unless it knows it's safe." Klaus said, eyeing the castle before glancing at her. She breathed evenly.

"So what you're saying is…" She started.

"You're related to Casper? Yeah." Klaus said.

"That's why he's the only one who could control me?"

"Because he's the only other supernatural in your bloodline. It's kind of like my connection to the Petrova line." Klaus started.

"Ugh, Tati and Katerina." She smiled. "So…if I don't kill him, he'll turn me?" Caroline asked, suddenly feeling nervous. Those were very high stakes.

"I doubt he'll be able to capture you." Klaus shook his head, serious. "As I said before. Your body is a machine. It adapts. It pushes you until you're out of danger. So, you'll win the fight, the question is, once you slow down, will you survive?" Klaus stated. Caroline took a deep breath.

"I don't fear death. I only fear death at the hands of somebody else." She said. She turned to face him. "Can I trust you?" She asked, sincerely. He smirked.

"Of course you can, sweetheart."

"Good. Let's go. Take the pill." She ordered.

"Fantastic." He said, pleased.

~VD~

Prum prum prum….:D Yaaay, Chapter is done. Please review, and let me tell you whatchu think. I know, you're all aching for the Daroline goodness. This is going to be a long story. Damon and Caroline will be apart a bit longer, but this story has a happy ending guaranteed. So, be patient, my little Daroline lovers. And bear with me. Review. How do you think the fight will go? Who is going to go down? Who is going to betray who? A lot of betrayal. Also from Damon. And Lucifer will be back. - Chris


	16. Chapter 16

Because you're you-and I'm me

A/N: It is here! The Chapter in which the castle is stormed! Bwaha-haha. There will never be Klaroline endgame as long as this story continues. It is Daroline, and Daroline there shall be.

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.

Special shoutout: Nightfallssupernova. Your review almost made me cry. Have I told you I love you? Also thank you to everyone else who reviewed. :D

~VD~

One slash over her abdomen.

Another one crossed her cheek.

She shielded an attack towards her throat, throwing a bloodied knife at the Demon Kaleo. He dusted. He would survive, she knew. But she was going to cause hurt before she went down. Alone. She was going to go down alone.

Caroline never knew she had this much of a fight inside her. But she wasn't going to last much longer. Things had started out so well. Then everything had gone to hell. Betrayal. That was all she felt at that moment. She was failing; her body was shutting down every second it had to fight longer. This would end her. She was upset, and in no state to fight. She knew that. She had no positive thing to come back to anyway, no love. Earlier the odds were in her favour. Earlier.

No betrayal.

_Yet. _

She and Klaus had started running towards the castle. He was a wolf. He looked magnificent. Strong. She understood why he wanted to break the curse at that second. It was his true nature. So they had blown the door apart, because apparently she had mind tricks that could do that. She stepped over the ash of the vampires and werewolves she had sniped down. She felt incredibly proud of how far she had come at that point. A few vampire minions she didn't recognize came running at them. Klaus took them all out within a matter of seconds. He was feeling bloodthirsty. It surprised him he didn't try to attack her. But it wouldn't have mattered much. She was human, werewolf bites wouldn't poison her. Even if she was a vampire, Kaleo would've made her immune to those. So she started running up the stairs. He followed suit. He was fast.

She and Klaus split up after the fifth stairwell. They had never been inside this castle after all. She shared a look with him before he left to the side. She entered a room. There were a bunch of vampires launching at her. Five of them, to be precise. One of them sent her flying backwards. She crashed against the wall; she didn't know how many vampires she'd already killed. It had been a lot. The werewolves were rarer. She knew she'd been in this house longer than she had originally intended. Two hours, at the least. She was badly injured. Caroline still didn't recognize any of the men.

She kneeled down, ramming a dagger into the ground. She noted no Lapis Lazuli anywhere. It was dark out anyway. She concentrated. Suddenly, spikes of sunlight impaled the vampires. She watched each of them turn to dust. She already heard more coming. She crawled into the corner, wiping her cheeks. Her mouth was completely dry. She took out a flask of water, and drank. Then she closed her eyes. Her wounds began to heal. But she didn't have enough energy to heal it all. She couldn't slow down. Where was Klaus when she needed him? Then she heard his scream. She didn't know where she mustered the strength from, but she ran like lightning. She leapt over the inner Balcony of the mansion, landing five stories below. She didn't know how she had landed safely, but she had. Klaus was in his human form. Had they really been here that long? He was pinned to the ground by two vampires, with a werewolf constantly slashing at him. She got to the first vampire, tore out his heart, and decapitated another one. She recognized the werewolf. How was Braeden in his werewolf form. Maybe the house was spelled? She sent him flying backwards. He crashed against the pillar, bringing it down with him. Caroline never knew she had that much strength. Some of the house came down on him, and she found he was in his human form, unconscious. She turned to face Klaus, wiping her hair out of his face.

She extended her hand, helping him up. He took it. She nodded at him.

"Come on, I know where Casper is." She stated, pointing towards a room on the second floor. They were standing in the middle of the lobby. Klaus was biting his lip.

"About that…" Klaus started.

That was when everything went straight to hell. Or so Caroline had thought.

~VD~

Damon was in his car. He was driving to Georgia. He was on a mission, and he was going to find Caroline. Bonnie wouldn't do a locator spell? Fine, he knew plenty of witches. How hard could it be finding a human, anyway? Very hard, if it was Caroline, but he wouldn't give up. He was going to find this damn woman, apologize and beg her on his knees to take him back. The knees part was optional, but he'd resort to it. If he had to.

He wondered when exactly he realized he loved her. It was just after he turned his emotions back on. She wasn't emotionally invested in him yet. The night he wanted to tell her, he had planned everything. He had compelled all the people in the back wing to leave. He had gotten champagne, lit up the candles, and it was going to be really romantic. He felt like an idiot, but he had wanted it to be perfect. This little bit of perfect in their imperfect relationship.

She had him wrapped around her little finger the second he met her. He was drawn in by her immediately. He hadn't been able to stop staring at her. How could he? She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. But they had gotten off on the wrong foot. He had still been obsessed with Katherine, and she felt hate towards all vampires. Hell, she had admitted that she had wanted to kill him that night. What gave her pause? Why hadn't she done it? She easily could've. Instead she defied him, and amazed him.

When he saw her faint, a pang of emotion welled up inside him, but he repressed it. He hadn't admitted it then, but he already cared for her then. At least he no longer wanted to kill her. And that had bothered him. But holding her in his arms that night, made him think he was human. It even made him introduce himself to Liz with his human title. Major Damon Salvatore.

Then he experienced his first real time with Caroline. It had been mind-blowing. But she didn't want a real relationship. She hadn't been ready. But he had pushed her. Too far, and she ran away, to that Lukas. Because being with him made her crave a normal life. He should've learned from that experience. But he didn't. Because he was selfish. It had pained him to see her laugh with Lukas. Emotions he never knew he had. He felt small. Like he was never good enough.

But then suddenly, he was good enough, and Caroline and he had started a real relationship. And things were good. He had been in love with her. He still was. He couldn't imagine a day when he wouldn't be. She snuck up on him, and he couldn't shake her. He didn't want to either. He just wanted her back.

~VD~

"I'm out." Klaus said. Blood was on his arms, and the wounds were healing very badly. Caroline swallowed hard.

"Why?" Caroline asked, her lips pressing into a small line. Klaus sighed. This made him uncomfortable. He didn't want to leave Caroline, but this situation was hopeless, there were too many.

"This won't work. They'll kill us before we reach Casper." Klaus said.

"So…I saved your life and you're just going to leave me here alone?" She asked. She would not cry.

"If you're smart you'll leave too. You're strong, but this will kill you." He said.

"So be it. This ends today." Caroline said, determined. There was no trace of happiness or emotion in her eyes. She was dead inside. She hadn't known there was a switch for humans, but to her it felt as though hers was off. Klaus looked at her with regret.

"Nice knowing you Caroline." Klaus said, trying to get a goodbye hug. She sent him flying away.

"Yeah, you can go to hell." She spat out. He stared at her. She looked livid. He left. He knew it was wrong. Caroline had never felt this betrayed in her life. All she wanted to do was collapse onto the floor. But she couldn't do that. She would finish this. She had a plan, the plan was solid, and she just had to be strong enough.

"Everybody!" She shouted. Suddenly the place went dead quiet. Something changed inside Caroline. It was like her body was completely renewing itself. Her weakness was locked away, awakening a war machine. She briefly wondered whether this was what life would be like as a vampire, but didn't bother any more on it. Her body was gearing up for something, saving her from something yet again. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were shining in a grass green. Her demon side was wide awake.

"Our bodies have basic instincts. When we see an obstacle, we either run or attack. Let's call it Fight or flight. I'm giving you that option now. You have a minute to flee, before I lock the doors so no one gets out. The rest will die." She yelled. She knew everyone had heard her. She heard a massive amount of chatter. Hundreds of people left through the doors. Most of them vampires. She turned around to look at Braeden. He was awake.

"You should leave. I know you heard me." Caroline said. He looked at her, his eyes were glassy.

"I can't move." He groaned. His throat was completely dry. Caroline didn't know why she took pity on him.

"Do you want to leave?" She asked. He nodded meekly. She acknowledged this. She went to him, put one of his arms around her shoulder, and carried him out. This caused a lot of murmur from the people fleeing. She reckoned there weren't many people left. She placed Braeden outside.

"Run as soon as you can. This place will be coming down." She warned. He nodded. His eyes were wide in amazement. Then she closed the doors. Her eyes turned from green to red, and she spelled the doors shut within a matter of seconds. Then she used the same power she had used with Lucifer, and transported herself into another room. She had Demon qualities, and she was going to use it. She didn't care about what happened afterwards. She looked around, looking for an enemy. Suddenly she saw a flash, and narrowly dodged a lightning bolt. She snarled.

"Ryo." She growled. He smiled.

"Lovely to see you again." He smirked. Then he moved a bookshelf down on her.

~VD~

"Damon Salvatore. Are you telling me you've moved on from Katherine?" Bree asked, shocked. Damon nodded, knocking back his fourth bourbon. Bree shook her head in disbelief. "I want to meet her."

"I lost her." Damon sighed.

"Excuse me?"

"That's why I came here. I need you to do a locator spell." He sighed.

"How'd you lose her?" She asked.

"Broke up with her." Damon sighed.

"You're such an idiot!" Bree exclaimed in frustration. Damon rolled his eyes.

"So I've been told." He said as he refilled his bourbon glass.

"And now you want her back?" She asked in understanding. He nodded, sipping his drink this time. Seemingly lost in thought. "Alright. Tell me something about her. What's her name?" Bree asked. Damon swallowed hard. He didn't know if she knew Caroline. Caroline had mentioned something about his witchy friend he'd met in college. Caroline knew a lot of people. Bree went to the door, and put a closed sign on it.

"Caroline Forbes." Damon sighed. Bree turned to face him, a look of horror on her face.

"You fell for Caroline Forbes?" She asked, amazed.

"Uh…yeah." Damon said.

"She's the worst possible girl to fall for."

"Geez, you think I don't know that? I can't help it." Damon sighed, not bothering to fill the bourbon into a glass this time, but drinking straight from the bottle.

"You know what? I'm a nice person." Bree said. Damon raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm going to help you find her." She said. Damon looked very thankful.

"Thank you." He breathed out.

"A thank you from Damon Salvatore? Wow, you're totally in love with her. Alright sweetheart. Do you have something of hers?" She asked.

"I have something I was going to give to her." Damon shrugged.

"That won't do." Bree denied, but Damon kept on talking. He was feeling sad, and he needed to talk to someone.

"I was going to give this to her, once she chose to be with me. See? It's beautiful. It's a heart. And it has my name in it. I had it made just for her. But now she's gone." He started sobbing. He held onto a small necklace. It was beautiful. It wasn't fancy, or studded with diamonds, because he knew she wouldn't like that. It was simple. Bree was amazed, to say the least. Then she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you love her. We know. Now let's JuJu her, so you can stop bawling and have your stupid happy ending." Bree dismissed.

"I have one of her panties." Damon said. Bree burst out laughing.

"That'll do, give it." She said, waving her hand. He reached into his back pocket, and pulled it out. Caroline had already been gone a couple of days. He didn't know what had happened to her. And he couldn't stand not knowing. Bree held onto the panties, trying to establish a location. She blinked in confusion. Suddenly, Damon was very sober.

"What is it?"

"I can't establish a connection. Hey, bring the map from the corner of the bar. I'm going old-school now." Bree said, making crazy motions with her hands.

"Give me your hand, I need blood." Damon willingly complied. He was patient. She dropped some of it onto the place where they were now. Damon looked at it expectantly. Suddenly, the drop balled up, and exploded, spreading all over the world map. Bree sighed.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, worried. That wasn't a good sign.

"I can't find her. That means she got someone to cloak her…or…" She trailed off.

"Or what? Bree, tell me!" He yelled.

"Or she's dead." She breathed out, as Damon's eyes went wide. This couldn't be true, right?

~VD~

Caroline stopped the bookshelf from falling, and threw all the books into the air. Ryo's eyes widened.

"You don't know how to do that." He gasped.

"Don't I? Sure looks like I can." She said, forcing them on him. Honestly, she hadn't known she could do Telekinesis, but apparently Ryo could, so that meant she could too. He was a snide Japanese warlock. She could never stand him. He was always so arrogant.

"How is this possible?" He gasped, emerging from the books. He looked very rattled.

"Ask Casper. If he ever gets the chance to revive you. I doubt it." She smirked.

"You cannot kill me."

"Since I have the same powers as you, it renders us even. So, yes, I can." She nodded, before throwing a knife at him. She threw it with a force she never knew she had, splitting his skull open. She moved the candles on top of him, burning his body. She was also creating a barrier for vampires. She made the doors fly off their hinges. She was entering the room, surrounded by flames. Everyone looked towards her. Now she was seeing familiar faces. She was flooded with memories. But she wouldn't let them get to her. She would fight 'till she'd win. One way or the other. Then she locked eyes with him.

"Casper." She breathed out. It sounded angrier than she realized. She had forgotten his face. Now it hit him. He looked just like Klaus, only his hair was platinum blonde, and his eyes were ice blue. Granted, he had different features, but the way he carried himself, made her see some similarities. He had once been Klaus' greatest ally; of course he had picked up some tips. She would not let herself be shaken. She looked around. Caia was standing just behind Casper, caressing him, massaging his shoulders. Christopher, Ather, Mateo, Joel, Daray, Kern, Hadrian. She recognized them all. Some were missing.

"Kern." She called out. He snapped his head to look at her. She saw sadness in his eyes.

"Your brother is outside. He cannot move his legs. I'd help him before he dies." She told him. Like Braeden, Kern's eyes widened in amazement, before he left quickly. He just jumped over the fire. Caroline was controlling it with her mind. Casper looked at her.

"Well, look at you. Finally arrived I see. Any difficulties getting here?" Casper asked, bemused. Caroline wasn't here to play mind games. She remembered this room. Instead of an answer, Casper felt his airways being cut off. From a distance. He was only a warlock after all. He was no longer a vampire. He had found a way to turn back. Now he was an immortal warlock. He was like a vampire, except he had no enhanced speed or strength, or bloodlust. He didn't heal as fast as a vampire, either. She knew that. Snap his neck, rip his head off, or rip out his heart. Right? No, that wouldn't work. He could heal himself. Desperately Caroline tried to recall her original plan. It was as though her mind was solely focusing on the betrayal from Klaus. She bit her lip. She felt her nose hurt. If she didn't stop soon, she'd bleed. And that wouldn't be good. With satisfaction, she saw that Casper's face had a certain blue color to it. She stopped the hold she had on him, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Impressive. Playing the nice guy, I see? Letting Kern help his brother. How sweet." He said, deeply in thought. Then he snapped a finger, and Ather stepped forward.

Ather had always been brutal. She had the deepest gashes from him. Most of them healed, but he was a sadist. He took immense pleasure in hearing people scream. He smiled wickedly, while walking towards him. He charged towards her, nearly flying. She ducked out under him, kicking him in the gut harshly. She sent him flying against the fire. He got caught, but quickly found his way out. He looked seething. Caroline was ready. She was already dead set she wouldn't get out alive, but she was going to cause the most destruction she could. He launched at her again. She punched a hand through his stomach, ripping it upwards. He sputtered.

"Feel that?" She asked, satisfied. He choked. Everyone in the room looked at her, out of fear. She heard wild rumor all around, and then people took leave. Casper stared after them angrily. 2 people were out. Joel and Daray left. She stared after them. Then she dropped Ather. Without taking his heart. Murmur started. Was this all some big game for them? Was this some kind of a test? What the hell? Once Ather had regained some of his strength, he stood up, panting. Then he made a leap for her, again. He wasn't a very versatile fighter, but he had enhanced speed. Nevertheless, she had that too, they were matched. At the last second she pulled out her vampire gun and double tapped him into the head. People laughed. They wouldn't be laughing in…5,4,3,2,1…Boom. A loud splash was heard as his head exploded, spraying brain matter all over Caroline. She felt disgusted. It dripped into her open wounds. She turned to face Caia. She looked livid. She was a platinum blonde. With ice blue eyes. She looked like she was about to raise hell, moving her hands in a foreshadowing kind of way. Caroline knew she had no more bullets. So she aimed, and threw her pistol. The head of it clanked her, and since she was a witch, it knocked her out. The remaining few people looked at themselves, and then charged at her. Leading her to the moment where, for the first time in her life, she feared losing her life.

One slash over her abdomen.

Another one crossed her cheek.

She shielded an attack towards her throat, throwing a bloodied knife at the Demon Kaleo. He dusted. He would survive, she knew. But she was going to cause hurt before she went down. Alone. She was going to go down alone.

~VD~

Bonnie Bennett fainted in class that day. When she woke up later, with Jeremy by her side, all she could whisper was:

"She's channeling me. Let me rest. She needs my help." Jeremy held her hand, while her forehead wrinkled.

At the same time, Klaus Mikaelson felt a pang of emotion. He looked back at the castle. He could not hear anything. She had shut the doors. He had tried going back in. They were locked. Nobody could get out. In over a thousand years, he had never felt this bad about a choice he made. She had saved his life, and he had signed her death sentence. There was no way she was coming out alive. He sighed. He couldn't take this. He just ran. He ran like he always had. From his father, from his problems, from everything. He just wasn't a brave man. He was selfish, only caring for himself. What had he done?

~VD~

Christopher was a very good fighter, much unlike Ather. But for some reason he wasn't even trying. Sure, he got in a few good swipes, but whenever he had trained with her, urged her to fight back, he'd been more brutal, more challenging. Maybe she'd just gotten better. When he choked her from behind, She turned around, pulling a dagger out of Christopher's coat, slicing his abdomen. He yelled out in pain as it came back to her. Her plan. She thanked the heavens. She used all she could, and drove each and every single one of them onto a pillar. She kept them there. They could not move. She smiled in satisfaction. She sliced her own arm. Then with a flick of her hands, proceeded to break the necks of the monsters tied to the pillars. Casper gasped. This was weakening. With every minion that was lost, he lost some strength. They would be back, though. She had to make it quick.

"I did not come here to talk to you. I did not come here to fight." She said, deadly. Casper looked at her, curiously.

"Tell me what you came here for then, Caroline." He motioned with his hand.

"To kill you." She said, slowly. Her eyes lit up a bright green as she rammed the dagger into the ground. Casper shielded his eyes. When he realized nothing was happening, he laughed.

"This? This is how you kill me? Caroline, dear, that's insane." He laughed. He stopped immediately when he felt a tremor beneath him. Caroline closed her eyes. Casper used this as an opportunity to charge, but Caroline's body was inhabited by the killing machine he wanted her to be. Only, this way, she was still herself. She grabbed him by the neck, impaling his heart on the dagger. He was alive, but sputtering, and coughing. Blood was shooting up from his mouth. She smiled.

"Did you want this to happen to me?" She asked angrily, as she opened up a portal. She knew the spell by heart. The spell for hell. It made the castle floor crack apart, creating a huge gorge. Casper looked around, taking in the seriousness of this situation. She walked closer to him, grabbing his face, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"This is what happens when you create something you have no control over. It comes back to haunt you. There is no way I can balance the pain you caused me with what I could do to you, but this should be a good start." She said, slapping him. She spat in his face. He was barely alive, fading quickly. It brought immense joy to Caroline. She didn't want to be the kind of person who frolicked over another person's pain, but the creature in front of her wasn't one. She felt totally justified in what she was doing. But because keeping the portal open for too long was very bad for her mental health and strength, she had to hurry it up.

"What happened to me then, will never happen to me again. So if you ever do make it out, which I doubt, don't come looking for me. I will never turn. You got it?" She asked, still squeezing his neck.

"Don't kill me." He croaked, spitting out blood. Some landed on her. "I'm Family." He said, empathetically. Caroline shook her head. Shivers crept up her spine. The bastard had the nerve to smile smugly at her. She picked him up by the heart, held him up a few feet in the air.

"Rot in hell." She said, tossing his body backwards, holding onto his heart, therefore ripping it out. She had to keep it, that was the plan. She watched his body fall, until the hole closed up. Once it was closed, she collapsed momentarily, breathing heavily. She killed him. She had killed him. It was done. He was dead. She panted loudly. But as the roof started collapsing on her, she realized this wasn't done. With her last remaining powers, she tried to make a protective shield. Then the roof collapsed on her.

~VD~

Klaus felt the castle collapse 500 Miles away. By now, he was at the border of the Ukraine. He didn't hear anything, but he could feel it. He just knew. Caroline was dead. He sighed, as he slumped off.

~VD~

Tadaa. What do you think? Is Caroline really dead? What will Damon do? Let me know.


	17. Chapter 17

Because you're you-and I'm me

A/N: I had no idea this story would get such amazing feedback! I love you all. And to answer some people's questions, Klaus will be out of the picture for a while. So…time for Daroline goodness! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. *pout*

~VD~

"Damon? Where have you been?" Stefan asked, hugging him. Damon was shellshocked, to say the least. He blinked at him.

"Took a little roadtrip." He said, still staring at Stefan curiously. "What has gotten into you?"

"I was worried." Stefan admitted, grudgingly. Damon couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thought I might have offed it?" Damon asked empathetically.

"I do love you, you know? You're not completely alone." Stefan tried.

"Thanks Stefan." Damon couldn't help but smile. "Thank God I still have you." He sighed. Stefan's brow furrowed.

"So you didn't find Caroline?" He asked, sadly. Damon shook his head.

"It's been a week. I haven't seen her beautiful face in over a week." Damon sighed. Stefan just shook his head.

"Didn't she want to go to some kind of a concert with Jeremy and Lucas?" Stefan asked, skeptically.

"If she had, she'd have been back 5 days ago. They were planning to spend the weekend there. Because of school, you know?" Damon sighed. Internally, he was shocked that he remembered so much about their conversations.

"So…what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I'm going to ask around if anybody has heard of how she's doing. Simple as that." Damon shrugged.

"You're not going to give up?"

"Not yet."

"When will you?"

"I don't know." Damon shrugged.

~VD~

Caroline's eyes flew open, and she gasped. She couldn't hear or see anything yet, but every part of her body ached. She blinked a couple of times, feeling numb. She tried to take in her surroundings, but was instead met with a searing pain. What had happened? She tried recalling the last thing she remembered. In her mind, visions of Casper in pain seared past her. She had killed him. How long ago had that been? She wondered, feeling unsure. She blinked again, finally seeing some hard edges, and outlines. All around her was dust, rubble and piles of stones. As she blinked more, her vision became clearer, but she couldn't speak. Her throat was bone dry. And as she looked herself down, she didn't see a single part of her body that was left rid of blood. She was drenched. Caroline wasn't sure how much of it was her own, but she was surprised she had lived. The question was, would she survive any longer, staying out here? She had no way to go back but to walk. She was damn sure Klaus had taken their car when he left her.

Klaus. It drifted back to her. The way he had betrayed her. She didn't want to cry. She was done crying, and even if she wanted to, it would have died in her mouth. She was alone. She was still going to die. Even if she had killed Lucifer and all his men, she'd still die alone. All alone. She tried moving her arm, but found she couldn't. She had no more strength at all. She couldn't scream, she couldn't move, she could only watch. Watch, and feel the pain. Involuntarily, her eyes started to water.

~VD~

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Jeremy asked, confused. Bonnie shrugged.

"If she had to channel me, it means she was very close to death. Now the fact that I haven't heard from her isn't helping…but I think she…didn't survive." Bonnie mumbled, feeling tears well up.

"But…wouldn't you get some kind of 'witchy vibe' if she was dead? Caroline explained something about that once."

"I have no idea what you mean." Bonnie wrinkled her forehead.

"She said…ugh…never mind."

"I'd get used to a long period of time without Caroline, if I were you." Bonnie said, locking eyes with him. She was shocked when she saw a tear in his eye. Since when did Jeremy cry? That was new.

"Are you crying?" Bonnie asked, astounded. Jeremy shrugged.

"Whatever…" He shook his head, trying to turn his head away. She cupped his cheek.

"I think it's adorable you miss her." She smiled. Jeremy's lip quivered.

"She was my best friend." He stuttered. She caressed him further, until he calmed down.

"Relax. She is your best friend." Bonnie soothed. Now it was Jeremy's turn to wrinkle his forehead.

"But you said…you think she…you." He stuttered. Bonnie smiled.

"She'll find her way back to us. It'll take her a while. She'll come back. I just know it." Bonnie smiled. Jeremy looked at her, full of hope. She felt terrible, lying to him. Truthfully, she had no idea when or if she'd see Caroline again. But she couldn't stand to see Jeremy sad.

"Okay. You want to head to the grill?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Bonnie nodded, enthusiastically. He wrapped an arm around her, guiding her away from the schoolyard.

~VD~

"Alaric. Tell me one thing. Why be a history teacher? Your other job is so much cooler." Damon said, sighing, before sitting down on the bar stool next to him. Alaric looked at him, condescendingly. Then he snorted.

"You're kidding me, right Damon?" He asked.

"Uh…no. I'm bored." He said, while winking at the bartender, who came rushing.

"Bottle of bourbon. Give me the strongest you got." He asked, smiling. She smiled back. She was pretty. She'd make a nice meal. Alaric obviously saw his thoughts written across her face, and smacked his arm for it.

"She's somebody's Caroline." He said. Damon stared at him, feeling mad. How did Alaric know?

"What did you say to me?" He asked, skeptically. Alaric stared him down.

"You heard me. Somebody loves her too. It would be wrong to kill her."

"Sheesh. Caroline's gone. She's not coming back. She hates me. Why should I care if somebody else's  
'Caroline' lives another day or not?" He asked, to humor Alaric. He was already sure he wasn't going to kill her. But Alaric needn't know that. Alaric sighed as he tried to explain morals to Damon. Damon just sipped his bourbon.

~VD~

Caroline was still lying in beds of rubble. She was sure she was getting closer to death every second. She could feel the life drain from her. Never had she felt this weak before. Even when she was tortured, she always had the ability to move, to scream. Now all she was, was a bystander, having to watch as she was fading away, powerless to do anything. At least no one would see her. But no one would come to help her either. She sighed.

Then she heard it.

A gasp. A female clearing her throat. Caia. She hadn't killed her. She'd only knocked her out. That wasn't good. Caroline tried to be as still as possible, maybe she wouldn't notice her. Maybe she'd just leave. But Caia was a witch. She'd had to know if there was a heartbeat, that it was hers. Still, Caroline begged, begged to an unknown power. She had never been religious, not since she found out about the supernatural, but maybe somebody would hear her.

She was wrong. She heard footsteps, walking her way, and a voice clearing her throat.

"Well, lookie here." A dark, Rumanian voice said.

~VD~

"Where's Elena? Don't you have a date with her today?" Damon asked, when Stefan was sitting in the parlor, reading. Stefan looked up at him, sadly.

"She broke up with me." He sighed.

"Why? Oh, let me guess. She found the picture. Told you, you should have burned it." He shrugged, pouring himself some bourbon.

"She got back together with her ex. Said a human would be better for her." He rolled his eyes.

"Caroline said you're just like a human. You only heal faster." Damon said, trying to be encouraging. But thinking of Caroline only made him feel terrible. He needed to mask it.

"I know you miss her like hell." Stefan said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I got over Katherine, I'll get over Caroline." He shrugged.

"Good." Stefan said, and then left the room, leaving Damon standing by himself. He sighed, in frustration. He didn't want to get over Caroline. He wanted her to come back, so he could apologize for being so stupid, and beg her to forgive him. But she wouldn't come back, would she? This sucked.

~VD~

Caroline kept her eyes closed, trying to not let Caia see the pain, and also to let it be over with quickly. She couldn't move, after all.

"Not so tough now, are we?" She smiled, slapping Caroline in the face. Why was she still alive? Why was her death going to be so painful? Why couldn't she just go down with the house? She coughed up some blood. She felt terrible. Every damn part of her body ached. She was paralyzed. She was completely powerless.

She wanted to think of a way to find, focus her mind, but all she could think about was Damon. She was inevitably going to die, no one was going to save her but herself, and yet she thought about the stupid vampire.

Damon.

_I love Damon. _

It hit her with a massive amount of force. She felt her soul leaving her body, only thinking about him. He was the guy she loved. The one she wanted to be with. She loved him.

Caroline Forbes loved Damon Salvatore.

And he was going to live forever, thinking she didn't, because she hadn't been ready. She was ready now, but she was going to die. Why did fate hate her so much? Why couldn't they ever let her be happy? She didn't know.

But it was all going to be over soon. Her vision started to blur again, but Caia slapped her. She blinked a couple of times.

"You're so dead bitch. You killed him! You killed Casper." She yelled in her face. "Any last words before I blow your head off?" She asked, seething. Caroline coughed some more, then whispered hoarsely.

"I'd do it again." She closed her eyes, hoping for it to be quick and painless, keeping her mind on Damon. She wondered if she'd ever see him again. Damon. His blue eyes. All she could think about was Damon. He'd never take her back. So, in a way, death was welcomed.

But nothing happened. What was taking Caia so long?

"You shouldn't have said that, now I'll have to make it hurt more." She whispered, angry.

"You're not going to kill her." Caroline heard someone say. Her eyes flew open one last time, and then she lost consciousness.

Caroline knew what she saw. How had this happened? What was he doing here?

In the back of her unconscious mind, she registered being picked up, and carried away. She didn't know whether it was for the better, or if she'd only be brought to a worse place. But something lit up inside her. Hope.

Hope for a future with Damon.

~VD~

This chapter is done. Who do you think is Caroline's savior? It's not Damon, I'll tell you that much.


	18. Chapter 18

Because you're you, and I'm me

A/N: I love you guys. Everyone who reviewed, or is reading this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. Seriously. There would be Daroline. Elena would die. Klaus would stop drawing OMGPONIES, Kol would be engaged to his mirror…etc. Catch my drift?

~VD~

"Bonnie Bennett. May I take up a small amount of your time?" Damon asked, appearing behind her, spooking her. She turned around, her expression angry.

"Don't do that again, and you can." She said, not hiding the disdain in her voice. It was Damon's fault Caroline had left this early. Originally, Bonnie had thought she would have gone with Damon. But Damon was here, looking for Caroline like a lost puppy, leaving Bonnie to wonder whom Caroline took with her, if she had a backup at all. It had been well over two weeks since Caroline had left. Since she had left to track down 'Casper'. _Wow, it's been 4 years, and only now you learn his name. _

The last time Bonnie had gotten a witchy vibe, was when Caroline had channeled her. That had been over a week ago. Now Bonnie was certain she was dead. She just had to get her brain to accept it. That her best friend was not coming back. She didn't know why she couldn't accept it. Maybe there was a small glimmer of hope inside her that Caroline had done the impossible and killed him. But what were the chances of that?

"Okay. So you'll answer my questions?" Damon asked, looking at her. He seemed so vulnerable. He had been very different when she had first met him.

"Sure." She sighed in defeat. "What do you want to know?" She asked. Damon shook his head.

"Not here." He sighed.

"Then where?"

"You know where. Yours and Caroline's layer." He said.

"How can I trust you?" Bonnie asked, cautiously.

"You can't." He shrugged. "But Caroline turned me into someone different. The old me would've killed everyone she knew, had she left me. But I'm not that person anymore. So you don't have to trust me, you just have to trust the fact that I won't kill you." He explained. Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

"Let's go." She said. Damon trailed after her.

~VD~

The first time Caroline woke up was a week after she had killed Casper, as she would later find out. To her, it could've been years, but it wouldn't matter. She didn't want to wake up and face what she had seen. She didn't know what he wanted from her. Why had he taken her? Why had he saved her? He was supposed to hate her. She didn't get it.

He turned around. He could basically hear her thinking. Instinctively, he put a hand on her temple, trying to calm her down. Outside, she's still, connected to millions of wires she shouldn't need. But on the inside, there's a turmoil going on. He just knows it.

He wonders what will happen when she wakes up for good. He's seen it a few times, her eyes flying open spontaneously, and then collapsing again. He and the others are fighting for her life. It's kind of ironic, considering what they did to her the first time they found her locked in a little room. The thought sickens him. But he cannot undo what he did in the past.

But she doesn't wake up. Not yet anyway, and he lives in constant fear that she'll kill him when she does. Why wouldn't she? Sure, he had saved her life, but that could be misunderstood. He knew Caroline could take him; she had done that once before. He knew she was right to be cautious.

So, initially, he is surprised, when her eyes fly open and she grabs hold of his hand. Choking. She's trying to speak, he knows, but her cords are damaged. They need time to heal. He knows she's smart, she'll have figured this out.

"Go back to sleep, Caroline. You need to heal." He lulls her into sleep. Caroline stares at him. She digs her hand into his forearm, searching for a vein. He tries not to let on how it hurts him, he only hisses. He knows why she is doing this, but that doesn't mean he has to like it.

_Are you going to kill me? _

He almost hears her say it out loud. But she doesn't, because she can't. And part of that is his fault. Because he helped torture her. What if she does kill him one day? Then he won't have Casper to revive him. He fears the day.

"Casper is dead. Klaus thinks you're dead. So no. I'm not going to kill you." He says, almost soothingly. Caroline stares at him, swallowing. She tries to nod, but only drifts unconscious.

"No moving. You're still healing."

Caroline hears it in the back of her mind. She doesn't know what to do. Clearly, she cannot trust them. But she lives. She lives to see another day. Maybe. If she can heal. And she doesn't care how long she takes, because she knows she loves Damon. And that makes everything just a tiny bit better.

~VD~

"How often have you been in here?" Bonnie asked Damon, as she had her eyes scanned, entering the cave system.

"Just once. Didn't get to see much, apart from your _fun_ torture chamber." He said, pissed.

"Yeah, that caught you by surprise, didn't it?" She asked. He smiled a shit eating grin.

"Yes. I'll admit that. Clever little girl." He said, looking around curiously. This is what he imagined the inside of a secret CIA torture lab to look like. "Feel like giving me a tour then?" He looked at Bonnie.

"I didn't come here to make niceties with you, Damon. You want answers, I don't have much time." She shrugged. Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Got a secret meeting with Baby Gilbert?" He asked. "Did you tell Caroline?" Damon asked mysteriously. Bonnie looked at him, angrily.

"And when would've been a good time for that? After you broke up with her…" She said, squatting down, shining a flashlight against the wall, before looking up at him to continue. "Or before she left to go kill him?" Damon looked at her curiously. She placed her hand in the wall, before it started turning to the side.

"Kill who?" He called after her. She didn't respond, so he just followed her inside.

"She didn't tell you?" Bonnie asked, inspecting the walls.

"No. As you said, when would've been the time for that?" He said, eyeing her. She entered a room, and lit up the candles with a flick of a hand.

"What is this place?" Damon asked.

"I call it Caroline's Lair. I've never been in here before. She designed the place after all." Bonnie said, taking in Caroline's room.

"Why not? Weren't you curious?" Damon asked.

"I respect her too much." Bonnie said. "Think of what she's been through. The fact that she survived that as a thirteen year old, and sometimes still has the ability to smile, and be positive, is incredible." She said, opening a small desk drawer. Damon took a look around the room.

There was no bed. He noticed that first. Only a Hammock. It looked cozy. The whole room was very Caroline. There was a big chair, with blood red pillows, and a huge cabinet, locked. He saw all kind of liquids inside. This was interesting. Another cabinet was full of metal gear. Another one was full of papers, scattered everywhere around the room. It made him miss Caroline. That was depressing.

"How long are we going to stay in this room? It depresses me." Damon said.

"I'm looking for something." She murmured, feeling along the walls.

"What are you looking for?" He asked. Bonnie stared at him.

"You're the one who is so intent on knowing whether she is alive. She left me a surefire version to see if she is alive. Now would you help me find it?" Bonnie ranted, feeling irritated. Damon's eyes widened.

"Before you said you couldn't figure out where she was." Damon said.

"Uh..I still can't. She's cloaked or…" Bonnie left that sentence hanging in the air. Damon looked at her.

"So…why not go down here earlier?" Damon asked. Bonnie looked at him, her eyes rimmed with tears.

"Do you know how hard it is, to have to risk knowing your best friend is dead? I didn't want to accept it. But she's been gone two weeks, I kind of think she's done." Bonnie sobbed. "But how do I tell Jeremy? How do I tell Tyler? He knows nothing about the supernatural world. It's all too messed up." She sobbed. Damon looked dumbfounded. He should've known he wouldn't be the only one Caroline affected. God, he was selfish. Bonnie was probably going mad inside. He stumbled backwards, hitting something on the wall. Suddenly the room went dark. Then something appeared on the wall. It was Caroline. Was it Caroline? Bonnie turned around to look at her.

"Caroline?" She asked. Caroline blinked a couple of time.

"_I know you're here, Bonnie, watching this. I don't know who is with you, I hope it's someone important."_ Caroline smiled. Damon tried touching her, but his hand went through her. Hologram? Bonnie looked at him, afraid. He nodded at her encouragingly.

"_If you're able to watch this, it means I died. I'm dead. My brain and heart both stopped. Dead. Probably buried 6 feet under." _Hologram Caroline was biting her lip. Bonnie felt tears stream down her face. Damon heard her mumble a few, weak 'No's'. Damon himself tried not to. He would never live down crying in front of her.

"_I never wanted to pull you into any of this. And it would be pretty wrong of me to go all emotional now of all times, saying it's my fault you had to worry about that."_ Caroline chuckled fondly. Damon couldn't believe he was seeing her. Even if he wasn't really.

"_Because if I wasn't already dead, you'd probably kill me for it. But I welcomed it. I don't think I suffered too much, and now I'm in peace. So, I hope you and Jeremy can work through this together, and forget me soon. As if I was never there. If you see Damon, just tell him I say hi occasionally. I don't want him to know."_ She admitted. Bonnie glanced at Damon. Who just stood there, his face void of all emotion. She put a hand on his shoulder. She was crying, but Damon looked even more miserable.

"It'll be okay, Damon." She said. Damon glared at her.

"No, it won't, Bonnie." He said, annoyed. But Bonnie wouldn't give up.

"Yes it will." Somehow Bonnie wasn't willing to accept Caroline as dead. Damon overreacted.

"No. Caroline is gone, and she's not coming back. How do you expect anything to be okay?" He roared into her face. Seconds later he was clutching his head.

"You need to get over her." She cautioned. Damon looked up at her, his face still in an expression of pain. Then she left.

"Don't stay in here too long." She mumbled, barely audible. Damon sank to the floor, in exasperation.

~VD~

The second time Caroline Forbes woke up, it was for good. It was a month later. Her eyes flew open. She heard his voice. He was on the phone.

"Yes, she should be close to waking up. It's been over a month. You should come to visit. She won't want to see me when she wakes up." He said, turning around, shocked to find her sitting on the bed. She was eyeing him curiously. Her head was tilted to the side. She blinked at him, slowly.

"You better hurry up. She just woke up. I'm going to go now. Be here soon, alright?" He said, keeping his eyes locked with her. She was still eyeing him. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't afraid. She was powerful. He hung up, and placed the phone in his pocket. Then he raised his hands, indicating he wasn't going to hurt her. Caroline's expression didn't change.

"Not going to hurt you. Can you talk?" He asked, carefully. Caroline tilted her head to the other side, then, at inhuman speed, she got up, pushed him out of the window, and snarled at him. He was a demon, this wouldn't hurt him. He was back in a second, appearing out of dust. He half expected Caroline to attack again, but she didn't. She only stared at her hands, in horror. Then she looked at him, breathing heavily.

"What just happened?" She asked, horrified. He only shrugged his shoulders. "Why can I do that?" She asked, grabbing his collar. It scared her. What was going on? Was she a vampire?

"Did you turn me? Did Casper tell you to turn me, Lucifer?" She yelled, crying. She was a mess. Lucifer was quick to realize touching her would only make things worse, so he just tried to look empathetic.

"Caroline. Calm down." He said, softly. She snapped her head and stared at him.

"Why am I here?"

"I brought you here."

"Why the fuck would you do that?" She asked, confused.

"I was dead…" He started. She looked at him funnily.

"Yeah. I'm the one that killed you. Why save me?" She asked.

"Well, Kern and Braeden revived me, said if I didn't rescue you, they'd hunt me down." He shrugged. That was a lie. Sure, they had revived him, but he had gone to Caroline on his own terms. She shouldn't know that though.

"Where are they now?"

"They left for Russia." He shrugged. Caroline nodded, trying to take everything in. She looked herself down. She was still dressed in the shreds she wore when she attacked the castle.

"What day is it?" She asked, confused.

"It's the 25th of October." He said. Caroline stared at him.

"I was 'asleep' for over a month." She said, more to herself than to him.

"But you're healed." He said. "And human, may I add." He said, obviously feeling proud of himself. Caroline still looked miserable.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was never really human." She sighed. Lucifer sighed as well. Then Caroline found something. A tattoo. Was it a tattoo though? It was glowing. A bright green shone through the intricate symbol that was planted across her arm, reaching all the way over to her collarbones.

"What is this?" She asked, worried.

"Cloaking tattoo."

"A what?" She asked.

"Since you're not a vampire, a witch can't cloak you. And since Caia will come looking for you, you can't be found. So we had to innovate."

"But I look like a freak!" She yelled. Lucifer smiled. She shot him a death glare.

"You just need to brush your hand over the tattoo, and it will disappear. You're pure magic, Caroline. You can figure this out." He dismissed. Caroline brushed her hand over the tattoo. It disappeared. She nodded.

"Thank you." She breathed out, quietly. He looked pained.

"You have no reason to thank me, Caroline." He looked at the roof. He looked genuinely sorry. She just raised her hands. She sighed. Then she looked down at her clothes. She was cleaned, but she wasn't wearing anything good. Not that it was cold at all.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Italy." He said. "Small house by the beach. I'm going to leave, I don't want to bother you. There's money in the closet, to buy some stuff for yourself. You might want to stay here a while. Relax."

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"He brought you here because I told him to." A British voice said from the door. She turned to see Elijah standing there, shadowed by Kol. She blinked a few times, trying to convince herself she wasn't dreaming. Lucifer quickly excused himself.

"Elijah." She stuttered. He nodded at her, waiting for Lucifer to leave. Then Kol smirked.

"I'm here too sweetheart, feel like addressing me?" Kol pouted as a joke. She rolled her eyes.

~VD~

"Damon. You have to move on." Ric groaned. Damon was sitting at the bar, upset. Damon glanced at him.

"No. I don't want to." Damon pouted like a little child, before drinking straight out of the bourbon bottle.

"Damon." Ric groaned frustrated. "See that girl over there? Go pick her up. Have sex."

"It won't be good. She ruined me." Damon groaned. Ric looked at him skeptically.

"How do you know? Come on; don't knock it off 'till you try it."

"I don't want to."

"Do you really think she'd want you here, wallowing in self-pity?" Ric tried. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you're using _that_ card on me." Damon sighed, before lifting himself off of a chair.

"Go knock 'em dead." Alaric called after him. Damon was all 'Ra-Ra Go team'. Then he started talking to the lady. Not a minute later, he was leading her out of the grill. Alaric just shook his head in confusion.

~VD~

"Why did you tell him to bring me here?" She asked, staring down Elijah.

"Oh yeah, nice to see you too, Caroline. Don't I get a welcome?" Elijah said, annoyed.

"You'll forgive me if I have a little beef with your family." She dismissed. Then she turned around to take the money out of the closet. Elijah was right beside her within seconds.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, your darling little brother decided it would be fun…" She said, walking away, and looking at the cupboards in the room. "…to leave me to die when we were storming the castle." She said, stuffing the money into her pockets. Her clothes were ripping on all edges. Kol wiggled his eyebrows when he noticed her distress. She rolled her eyes.

"He did what?" Elijah asked, staring at her. She shrugged.

"You heard me. I'm leaving now. Your brother thinks I'm dead, I'd like for it to stay that way." She said, staring him down. Elijah acknowledged this.

"As you wish." Then he turned around and left. Kol left shortly after. But not after staring at her for a few seconds. He only left when she gave him an aneurysm.

Once she was sure she was alone, she broke down crying. Why couldn't they just let her die? She knew it wasn't over. Casper was gone, yes. But now she had an angry witch on her feet. She couldn't believe it.

She began thinking about what she had realized. She loved Damon. She knew that. But she needed time to process things. Think about if she'd become a vampire for him. It almost made her brain explode. So she decided to think about things another day. She was in Italy after all. She had always wanted to go to Europe.

~VD~

Caroline had downed half a bottle of vodka, and was strolling through the streets. It was a beautiful little town, close to the beach. Life was fun. She had gone clothes shopping. She was wearing a grass green summer dress. She felt beautiful. Underneath, she was sporting a black bikini.

It was dark, there were pixie lights everywhere. Music was playing in the background, and people were dancing. Things were never like this in America. She had never consciously left America anyway. She came across a bunch of German tourists. They were fun. She danced with them for a while, and drank away some of their champagne. She was raising a bottle to the air, when suddenly she sensed something. She gave the German guys her e-mail address, and then left. Tonight was going to be a good night.

She saw her standing at a booth, drinking off a guy. In the open. Either she was drunk, or really sloppy.

"Getting a bit careless there, aren't we, love?" She said, in her best Klaus accent. She saw her flinch, turning around. Caroline was smiling widely. Katherine's eyes bulged.

"Caroline? Is that you?" She asked, amazed. Caroline smiled. Katherine hugged her immediately, compelling the guy along the way.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh. Long story." Caroline rolled her eyes. Katherine laughed.

"We're going to have so much fun together." She said, hugging her tight.

~VD~


	19. Chapter 19

Because you're you-and I'm me

A/N: I know some of you wanted more Elijah…he'll be there, but don't expect him or Klaus until they appear in the actual storyline of TVD, just saying. Also, there'll be a Daroline interaction either this chapter or the next. Haven't decided yet. :P Anyway, I love reviews, so give me one? Which brings me to the topic. The reviews dropped from 15 to 6 in one chapter. Does anybody have something they dislike about the story? Also, if you want, check out the song: Balada (Tchê tcherere tchê tchê) from Gustavo Lima. That's the one mentioned in the text.

Disclaimer: Bah. Don't own TVD.

~VD~

Caroline heard endless amounts of laughter coming from the corner. She'd spent a week with her in Italy. It was fun, and it distracted her from facing the consequences of the choice she had made.

Was it really a choice to fall in love though? Did she choose it? She didn't like to think so. Sure, she wanted to be in love, but if she could choose who, it wouldn't be Damon. He was sexy as hell, sure. But he was a vampire. But then again, she didn't really care. All she knew, was she'd been dead, and the only thing she thought about was Damon. That had to mean something, right? She needed to put it out there for Damon to hear. He needed to hear it. She might kill him after that, but he needed to hear it. Damn vampire.

_Dançar pular que hoje vai rolar  
Gata me liga mais tarde tem balada  
Quero curtir com você na madrugada  
Dançar pular que hoje vai rolar  
_

_No tchê tcherere tchê tchê,  
Tcherere tchê tchê,  
Tcherere tchê tchê,  
Tcherere tchê tchê,  
Tchê, Tchê, Tchê,  
Gusttavo Lima e você_

At first, Caroline was startled, but then she saw Katherine laughing in the corner. She just smiled. Katherine loved to party. And Caroline was sitting in the corner thinking about her love life. Well, nonexistent one, but she didn't feel like hooking up with a stranger. They'd just disappoint. Damn Damon, again.

Katherine came up to her, smiling suggestively. She was very drunk. Caroline sighed, but her phone into her pockets. Katherine leaned up to her, and whispered into her ear.

"No being sad tonight. You were sad and broody all week. Gosh, have some fun." She was stumbling a little, giggling like crazy. Caroline rolled her eyes. Katherine put on a pout.

"Pleaaaaseee." She begged. Caroline couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright, Alright. Give me something." She said. Katherine handed her a bottle.

"This is strong stuff. It even gets vampires drunk. Don't take too much." She advised. Then she zoomed across the room, and started drinking from a guy. Caroline took a swig out of the bottle, and immediately felt a little tipsy. Katherine was right.

_No tchê tcherere tchê tchê,  
Tcherere tchê tchê,  
Tcherere tchê tchê,  
Tcherere tchê tchê,  
Tchê, Tchê, Tchê,  
Gusttavo Lima e você _

_Se você me olhar vou querer  
Te pegar  
E depois namorar,  
Curtição e hoje vai rolar_

She started dancing with a guy, shaking her hips violently. She was wearing a black, skin tight dress, and neon green high heels. Her hair was falling over her shoulders. It had grown at an incredible speed.

Katherine came up to her, giggling.

"You know what would be fun?" She asked, giggling all the way through. Drunk Katherine was just hilarious.

"What?" Caroline asked, before taking another large swig. Katherine began dancing with her, letting out a few 'whoos'. Caroline began chuckling too. She could see tonight being a fun night, if she remembered it tomorrow.

"If you drank from a guy. You know, try blood?" She gushed. Caroline didn't know whether her brain realized that. Well it did, but maybe her common sense was turned off. So she just laughed.

"I can't bite down hard enough." She laughed out. Katherine burst out in laughter.

"That's why I'm here!" She yelled out, jumping on top of a table. Caroline still didn't know how the hotel manager hadn't come to kick them out yet. It must be like 3 in the morning. And they weren't the only guests. But apparently nobody cared, so Caroline wouldn't either. Caroline was close to forgetting Katherine's dare, but Katherine wasn't. She compelled the guy Caroline was dancing with to stand still and not move. Then she sliced this throat a little. Caroline wasn't sure if it was the alcohol that made her so willing to drink, or if she just really liked the taste of blood.

She pulled back, looked at Katherine and laughed. Katherine joined in, soon they were clutching onto each other for support, because it was so damn funny. Or they were just really drunk. Caroline didn't care. She was having fun.

_No tchê tcherere tchê tchê,  
Tcherere tchê tchê,  
Tcherere tchê tchê,  
Tcherere tchê tchê,  
Tchê, Tchê, Tchê,  
Gusttavo Lima e você  
Gusttavo Lima_

~VD~

"Damon. When I said you should get over Caroline, I didn't mean like this." Alaric was shaking his head. Damon was laying on his bed, surrounded by 5 girls. Alaric didn't know how many of them were still alive. Damon just looked at him, his eyes hazy.

"Alaric! Need a girl for the night? I have plenty to offer." He said, laughing at himself.

"It's eight in the morning and you're drunk. Congratulations, you beat my record." Alaric said, opening the curtains. Damon hissed. He was wearing his ring, but the sun hurt his eyes.

"Ugh. Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" Damon groaned. Alaric just rolled his eyes. Damon rolled over, and bit a girl, drinking down heavily. Alaric could hear the low moan escape her, and decided to leave the room. He was disgusted.

~VD~

"Damn. What time is it?" Caroline groaned, when she woke up. Katherine opened her eyes next to her. She looked at her, with a drunk look in her eye.

"I don't know. How hung-over are you?" She asked. Caroline thought about it for a second. She tried shaking her head, but it hurt like hell, she looked at Katherine, and she laughed.

"Drink." She said, biting her wrist. Caroline looked at her, skeptically.

"Want to know a secret?" Katherine asked.

"What?" Caroline asked, amused.

"Human blood helps too." She shrugged, indicating to the guy, whose arm was wrapped around Caroline's waist.

"Oh God. Did I do that?" She asked, indicating towards the gash on his neck. Katherine laughed.

"Don't remember it?" She laughed.

"No. I remember drinking from him, I just didn't imagine it would cause this much hurt.

"If you take another hit, I'll heal him." Katherine suggested.

"Of course you'll find a way to blackmail me into this." Caroline rolled her eyes. Then she leaned down, biting in his neck. The guy woke up, but Katherine compelled him to go back to sleep. Caroline drank a bit, and instantly felt better. But then guilt began to set in.

"I feel weird."

"Why? This is fun." Katherine said. Caroline looked at her skeptically.

"For you, maybe. For me, and my head, not so much." Caroline slurred. Katherine smirked.

"Come on, we're leaving." She said. Caroline looked at her, in confusion.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To Milan. I'm taking you shopping. And you have to promise me, to tour Europe with me for 2 months at least." She begged.

"Ah. Of course. You make me promise something when I'm not coherent." She laughed. Kat laughed too.

"You know me. Lying manipulative bitch."

"Ah…I love you anyway." She said. "Fine." Then she sank back into the bed, closing her eyes.

~VD~

"Oh My God Katherine!" Caroline jolted up in bed one night. Katherine opened her eyes lazily.

"What?"

"They all think I'm dead!" She yelled. Katherine blinked in confusion.

"What?" She repeated, her voice raspy.

„Jeremy, Bonnie, my mom. I've been gone for well over three months!" Caroline exclaimed. Katherine looked at her.

"So? You could just have ran away." Katherine didn't get it. Caroline looked for a way to try and explain it.

"Yeah. But I developed a system for Bonnie to see if I am dead. If my heart and my brain both stop, she gets a message." Caroline explained, facepalming herself.

"When did your brain stop."

"You don't need to know everything, darling." Caroline said. Recounting the experience when the demon inside her took over. Everything else had been shut off. It had only turned back on when Damon crossed her mind. She sighed.

"Well, why'd you do that?"

"So Bonnie wouldn't have to suffer through waiting for me again." Caroline mumbled. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"So I take it I'm compelling you a plane ticket tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would be good. Are you coming along?" Caroline asked back.

"Not yet. Don't worry; I'll be there soon after." She dismissed, when she noticed Caroline's sad expression. Then she smiled.

"Our fun isn't over, Caroline. Come on, let's pack your bags." She said. Caroline stood up, determined.

It was time to go home.

~VD~

Coming up in the next chapter: Daroline reunion! How will it go? Take your guesses. :D


	20. Chapter 20

Because you're you-and I'm me

A/N: Yeah, have fun. I know you'll kill me for the ending. ;)

Disclaimer: Me no own TVD. :P

~VD~

Caroline sighed as she stood in front of the door that lead to her house. She had no idea what was waiting for her. She'd been gone for well over three months. She'd be in heaps of trouble, she knew that.

She took a deep breath as she rang the doorbell.

She heard footsteps approach the door. She was nervous as hell. Maybe she was even beginning to shake a little bit. Sure, she'd been through hell and back, and she still had a few cuts here and there, but nothing was worse than being chastised by an angry mom.

The door flew open.

"Hi Mom." She choked out. Elizabeth Forbes looked at her daughter. She blinked a few times, trying to take it in. It was her daughter. Caroline was standing in front of her. She looked different. She looked afraid.

"Caroline." She cried out, relieved, before taking her in her arms. Caroline was shellshocked. She didn't expect this from her mom.

"I was so worried about you. Are you hurt?" She asked. Caroline shook her head, dumbfounded.

"Come in, darling. Please." She motioned. Caroline went inside, still shocked. She heard her mother call for Jeremy. He went down the stairs, slurred. When he spotted Caroline, his eyes lit up. He ran towards her, crushing her almost. He was hugging her so tight, Caroline actually had trouble breathing.

"I can't believe you did it. Caroline, don't ever scare me like that again." He whispered into her ear. Caroline was about to cry. Really, nothing had changed between her and Jeremy.

"I missed you too." She choked out. "But if you keep squishing me like that, there won't be any of me left to miss."

"I'm holding onto you, so you don't do something stupid and reckless again, you idiot." He said, and Caroline saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." She said, biting her lip. Jeremy dismissed it.

"We thought you were dead, Caroline. Don't ever do that to us again." He warned, sobbing. Caroline was in tears as well. Jeremy really was her brother.

"We'll talk in the morning, Caroline. I'm so glad you're back." Elizabeth Forbes sobbed, giving her daughter one last squeeze. Then she disappeared. Jeremy looked at Caroline.

"You wan't to tell me something?"

"What are you even doing here, Jeremy?" She asked, confused. They were walking up to her room.

"I've been living here."

"Ew, in my room?" She asked, jokingly. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Elena was getting on my nerves. You know, bad, bad, stoner kid." He said. He wondered whether he should tell her about Bonnie.

"She's like that. Is she still with Stefan?" She asked. Jeremy groaned.

"Oh yeah, that's another reason why I'm so annoyed. She found out about vampires. So she broke up with him. Then they got back together because they _love_ each other so fuckin much. Then they broke up again, and now they're back together. It's really straining my nerves." He said, plopping down on her bed. She lay down next to him.

"Jeremy, I know there's something you're not telling me." She sighed.

"What, you've developed the ability to read minds too? It's not a requirement I tell you everything about my life, when I don't even vaguely know what you've been up to the last…" He started, looking at his watch. "…3 months, 2 weeks, 4 days and…9 hours." Jeremy said, giving her a questioning look.

"I know I was gone. And I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone. And…Ugh. I know you're dating Bonnie." She rambled. Jeremy gave her a shocked look.

"So you can read minds…?" He asked, amused.

"No. You're just embarrassingly obvious." She mused. Jeremy smacked her in the face with a pillow.

"Am not." He grunted. Caroline laughed.

"Yeah, you kind of are." She giggled, poking him in the sides. He poked her back on the arm. Caroline gasped, and then her arm began to glow. Her anti tracking tattoo was lighting up the entire room. It looked like something out of paranormal activity, she went to her window, and shut the blinds. This would look weird for anybody outside. Although it sure didn't seem like it most of the time, Mystic Falls was heavily populated. Jeremy was still staring at her arm.

"What the hell?" He asked confused.

"Umm…" Caroline was looking for the right words to explain this to Jeremy.

"I know there's something you're not telling me." He mimicked her from earlier. She rolled her eyes.

"It's not like that!" She began. He laughed.

"It's not like that my ass! Come on, Caroline. I'm your bro. You can tell me what happened." He tempted, staring at her glowing arm. Caroline closed her eyes for a second, and then it was gone.

"Interesting." Jeremy snickered. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"It's a cloaking device. Bonnie couldn't find me because of it." She murmured. She didn't fancy going into too much detail. Jeremy looked at her, in shock.

"So…what happened while you were gone?"

"I was in a coma."

"Well that seems to be a regular thing for you nowadays, doesn't it?" Jeremy smirked. Caroline slapped him playfully.

"But I killed him. He's gone." She said, nodding at herself. Jeremy watched her. Then he scoffed.

"And you went in there…with no help?" He asked.

"You really think I'm that stupid? Yeah, I had help. He bailed. Asshole." She said, lying down on the bed in frustration.

"Okay."

"He thinks I'm dead now."

"Okay." Jeremy drawled again. Caroline looked at him.

"I'm boring you, right?"

"No. I'm incredibly glad you're back. I'm just wondering if it's too late to head over to Bonnie's." Jeremy said.

"Ohhh." Caroline wiggled her eyebrows. Jeremy laughed. Then he started tickling her.

"You can join, you know?"

"Ugh threesomes are not my thing." Caroline dismissed jokingly.

"Haha. No, I was only going to head there to tell her you're back." He said.

"Yeah, you do that. I have something else I have to do." She said.

"Damon?" Jeremy asked. She smiled. "He hasn't been the same. Be careful." Jeremy said, giving her a peck on the cheek. Then he left. Caroline thought about what Jeremy had said. It was only ten. Maybe she'd find him at the grill. It was possible, right?

~VD~

Damon was leaning over the bar, eye-flirting with Vicky. He'd sweet-talked her all night long, hoping to get her into bed. It was closing time now, and she was closing the bar, leaning close to him, her cleavage popping out of her uniform.

"So…your place or mine?" She asked. Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm taking you home. Let's go." He said. Vicki didn't even need to be compelled. She really was a slut. He remembered vaguely when he had tried to pick up Caroline. He had failed miserably, but his want had taken over then. He'd done the thing he usually avoided at all costs. Compelled a girl to sleep with him. But then again, she had only pretended to be compelled, so his morals were intact. But it still felt wrong. Maybe it was because he loved her, and she was dead. That could be it. He sighed as he sped Vicki over to his place.

~VD~

Caroline was jogging around the corner, trying to get to the grill before it closed, but stopped when she saw the light go out. She sighed. She'd have to try the Salvatore mansion next, and she did not feel like running into Stefan. Possibly Elena. That would be a sucky reunion.

So she took a different path.

Then she bumped into someone.

"Caroline?" He gasped. Caroline sighed. This was not the person she wanted to run into.

"Hey… Lucas." She said, trying to step around him, but he stopped her. She smiled, kind of getting annoyed.

"Where've you been? It's been what? Three months?" He asked, empathetically. She smiled curtly.

"Yeah, I was visiting my dad, and stuff. You know? Nice talking to you." She said. She had to get to Damon. So she tried to get around him. But he pulled her back, and crashed his lips to hers. She pushed him off, giving him a slap.

"What the hell, dude?" She yelled. He grabbed his chin.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to do that." He said. She looked at him, as if he was a lunatic.

"Well now that you have, never do it again." She said, staring at him, wide-eyed.

"So. Um…listen. About your boyfriend. Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you not a strong enough vampire hunter to take him down, or did you just…give up on that?" He said, as she was beginning to shift around uncomfortably, checking her watch for the time. She looked at him.

"And that's your business why?" She snapped. It was getting later and later. She didn't like this.

"Because I'm a vampire hunter." He said, as if it was obvious.

"U-huh." Caroline said, looking at her wrist again.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I chose to be one?" He asked, slightly offended. She shook her head, tongue in cheek.

"Nope. Don't care. Busy week and such. I got to run. And you should leave, there's already two hunters in this town." She said, calling over her shoulder.

"Why would I want that? I might want to kill your little boyfriend first. What about your traitor ass? Or Jeremy, he's a traitor too. Maybe even your witchy little friend. See, I need answers. I know you were attacked, and in a coma. I know you're a traitor. Refusing to kill the only two vampires in town? Wouldn't want the ministry to find out about that, now would we?" He said, stopping her again. He was really getting on her nerves. She turned around, scoffing.

"So what do you want me to do? I love him." She said, stepping closer to him.

"I know. That's your first mistake. Believing vampires have emotions.

"You're so naïve. What do you know?" She asked back. She couldn't believe Lucas…he had seemed so nice. Like a normal teenage boy. Maybe no one was normal after all. Maybe she couldn't trust anyone. Maybe Damon didn't actually love her? No, he definitely loved her. She knew that.

I know you're a traitor." He said, taking a knife out of his pocket. She laughed.

"Oh that's cute. You're going to threaten me?" She smirked. He stood, pointing the knife at her.

"I was planning on capturing you and turning you over to the ministry." He shrugged. He seemed so confident. Caroline laughed.

"Cute." Then she snarled, her eyes lighting up a bright green again. She used her enhanced speed to knock the knife out of his hand. Then she pressed him against a tree, holding him up.

"You want to come after me? Fine. But come after the people I love, and you'll be screwed." She said. Suddenly, she felt something poke through her gums. What was that? Was she growing vampire teeth? No. Those were...Oh my god. She was going full demon. What did Lucifer do? This had never happened before. She wasn't going to let that show through though. She could worry about that tomorrow.

"What are you?" Lucas gasped, all confidence erased from his face. Caroline looked at him for a second, dead-serious.

"I'm a real hunter. So take your sissy-knife, and get out of my town. Cause the brilliant thing about me, I have no rules by which I have to hunt. I have faced down so much worse than you that you're not even worth my time. So I'll say this once more. Get out of this town, never come back. Or I _will _kill you." She snarled. When he didn't respond, she changed her face back to normal, and smiled sweetly.

"Kthanksbye." She waved as she left. She heard scrambling behind her, he was gasping for air.

~VD~

It was almost midnight, when Damon heard a knock on his door. He had finished with Vicki, she was lying next to him, wearing one of his shirts. He knew that shirt from somewhere. It held a certain significance to him, but at the moment, he couldn't pinpoint it.

It was raining outside, there had been a storm. Damon nearly felt pity for everyone who was damned to walking the streets outside. He was inside, getting laid, feeling like his old self again. The one who couldn't feel, that was. He'd turned it off a while ago, to ignore the pain. Ignored Alaric's help. He couldn't deal with those heavy emotions. Grief was not something he liked, so he chose to ignore it. Ignorance was bliss, right? So why was he still feeling so empty and hollow?

There was a knock on the door again. Who would that be? Stefan was sleeping over at Elena's. Not to mention, he wouldn't have knocked. So, lazily, he got up, and walked to the door. He opened it, and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. He felt his throat dry out. He coughed.

"Ca…Caroline?" He stuttered. There she was, standing in front of him. Her clothes were completely drenched. He even saw a small cut, bleeding away on her face. She'd walked here. Wait. She was alive?

Caroline had been alive all this time.

And she made no effort to contact him.

He didn't know whether he should be mad at her, for leaving him like that. He had broken up with her, sure, but come on. That was just cruel. Then again, he'd brought it on himself.

Or if he should kiss her, because she was alive. She was not dead. He had a chance of tasting her again, holding her, feeling her.

She was standing in front of him, quivering. She was cold, and seeing him, sent her brain off the deep end. Maybe she should've put a filter between her brain and her mouth, but that disconnected. She should've apologized , maybe. But when she saw the change in emotion in his eyes, fluttering from sad to happy to relieved to hurt to loving, she just said the first thing she had in mind.

"I love you."

~VD~

Uhhhh…Yeah. Take your guesses on the next chapter! I want a detailed description of what you want to happen in my review box after you read this. This goes to every single one of you reading this. ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Because you're you-and I'm me

A/N: Wheee. I know, I'm a terrible person for leaving you at the cliffhanger, but come on. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. Pooh.

~VD~

"_I love you." _

Damon looked into her eyes. She looked broken, shocked. He guessed she had not meant for it to come out this way.

He hadn't either, when he had confessed. He just stared at her. Caroline was trembling. She was cold, and her clothes were completely soaked. Damon couldn't say anything. It was as though his mouth wouldn't work. He felt himself tear up, so he tried to hold it back. He wouldn't cry again.

She saw him swallow hard. She took it as a bad thing. Of course. He'd have moved on. She didn't exactly give him any reason to wait for her. She sighed, nodded to herself, and looked at him again. Damon's eyes were steel cold now, as though he was hiding any emotion at all. That was a very clear sign. She swallowed.

"I'm s…sorry. I shouldn't have co…said anything. Good night." Her voice broke several times, and she stuttered. She was cold after all. She turned around, leaving a shocked Damon standing on the doorstep. As she was about to walk away he grabbed her hand. She looked at him, but he wasn't looking at her. Was he in some sort of shock? Finally, his eyes snapped at her, emotion pouring out of them. Love, lust, Hurt as well though. This scared Caroline. She felt his hand slip from her, as if it was going limb.

She was real. Damon had felt her. It wasn't just something his mind had made up. She was actually standing in front of him, confessing her love. In the pouring rain none-the-less. How very romance-novel-esque. She turned to walk a few steps again, trying to walk faster.

It seemed as though only now Damon regained the ability to move. He moved in front of her, crashing his lips down on her, eliciting a gasp from her. Oh God. She was real. Caroline was back. He snaked one arm around her back, the other one grasping her hair. She sighed. He felt the rain drench his pants. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and the cold didn't affect him, but he had seen her shivering earlier, and in no way was he letting her get sick. So he closed the door behind them as he swooped her inside. The kissing continued, until Caroline paused , connecting her forehead with his.

"I love you. I love you. I love you…so much." She whimpered. Damon swore he had tears in his eyes. He sighed, kissing her again. She'd returned. She came back to him. She loved him.

She probably loved him until she heard Vicki's voice.

"Damon?" She yelled, descending the stairs. Damon groaned. Caroline looked confused. She removed herself from him, fixing her shirt, which was clinging to her body deliciously. Damon groaned.

"Come back to bed." Vicki said, appearing in sight. She was wearing one of Damon's button-up shirts, and her panties. Caroline kept staring at the shirt.

That was the moment Damon realized where he knew that shirt from.

_When he finally stepped out of the shower, clad in only one of his red towels, he found her, wearing one of his black button-down shirts along with her shorts. Her hair was messy and wet from the shower, but she looked hot. She was looking through the shelves, seeing what books he had. "Could it be that you have possibly every book ever written?" Caroline's eyes were wide with amazement._

_"Maybe." He said, pulling her on the bed, kissing up and down her neck. "You look hot in my shirt."_

_"Maybe I should sleep over more often then." She suggested. He smirked._

_"I wouldn't complain." Damon said, pleased. Caroline laughed._

_"Mhm…" She nodded, kissing him swiftly before disappearing out the door._

_"You're still wearing my shirt." Damon acknowledged._

_"You ripped mine." She called back. "I'm confiscating this."_

_"That was hot. But you ripped apart my t-shirt." He stated._

_"Then it's a good thing I still have your shirt, right?" She giggled. He gasped._

_"You totally planned this!" Damon said, shocked._

_"I might've." She shrugged. _

She stared at him, in disbelief. He groaned. Of course this had to happen to him.

"What are you doing here?" Vicki asked, curious, but also kind of annoyed. Caroline tried her best to put on a smile.

"Just came to say hi. I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you guys. I'll just…leave." She said, backing away slowly. She didn't even give Damon a second glance. When the door slammed, Damon flinched. Vicki wiggled her eyebrows, obviously hoping for a second round. But Damon was done. Caroline was back. Caroline loved him.

And she had caught him practically in bed with the town's whore.

Damn.

Why couldn't he ever just be happy and not fuck things up?

~VD~

Caroline woke up the next morning. It was a Saturday. She had cried last night. Involuntarily of course. She knew it was silly. She couldn't expect Damon to be celibate for 3 months. They were broken up. But it still hurt her. She sighed. That is until her door was flung open by Jeremy Gilbert. She quickly hid under the covers. Because with Jeremy entering the room, sunlight entered too. It was hurting her watered eyes.

"Ugh, get out." She groaned.

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p'. She rolled her eyes, only half annoyed. Her hair was messed up, and she had reddened eyes.

"Okay." He said, sitting down next to her, taking her teddy in his arms.

"Either you've been crying, or you finally dipped into the magical land of weed." He stated. She looked at him, her lips began to quiver again, thinking about last night.

"He…he…Vicki." She stuttered. Jeremy groaned.

"You caught him, in Bed. With Vicki."

Caroline nodded. Jeremy took her in his arms. She began sobbing.

"Oh he's reduced you to tears? I'm going to kill him." Jeremy said, trying to stand up. He looked deadly determined. She tugged at his arm.

"Don't. You can't." She smiled. He looked down at her, as if he was amused about something a five year old said.

"I know." He sighed then. She sighed as well.

"I just want to stay in bed all day, and then…stay in bed some more. Repeat that for a couple of days." She said, mumbling. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Well that's a waste of time." He said. She shrugged.

"Don't really care all that much, Jere-bear." She bent over, pulled out a bottle of liquor from her bedside, and took a big gulp. She would've gotten scotch, but that would remind her of Damon. And there was to be no thinking of the d-bag, since he'd gotten a tap of the public ho.

"But you are going to the decade dance, right?"

"Yeah, No." She said, flopping down onto the pillow.

"Why not? Damon will be there." He teased. She shot him a murderous glare.

"Exactly why I'm not going. I'll cry again. I don't cry. You know that." She pouted. Jeremy laughed.

"So, go anyway. Make him regret he cheated on you." Jeremy nudged her in the side. She sighed.

"It's not cheating if we were broken up."

"Aeh…what? I'm sorry, you lost me." Jeremy was confused.

"Before I left, he made me make a choice, turn or break up. Guess what I chose?" She asked. Jeremy nodded in understanding, then motioned for her to continue.

"So, I left him. Then, that evening, as planned, I went to kill…well, you know that part. Once I succeeded, I had…difficulties…getting back here, so it took longer than expected. But I pretty much already had my mind set. I was going to turn. That's what I'd originally wanted to tell him before I…" She trailed off, sobbing again.

"It's not cheating, but it still hurts like hell." She sobbed into Jeremy's shirt. He pulled her closer to him, his own eyes beginning to water.

"Why would you turn for him, you know what would happen, we crossed out that option years ago." He said.

"Turns out 'killing machine' Caroline will only come out if he has a part in my turning. So…It would be safe. But I just…I…he…I love him, Jeremy." He just held her tighter. He had never seen her this broken. It made him feel terrible inside too. It made him want to kill Damon. Kill everyone who hurt his sister. Caroline sobbed. So he held her, until she fell back asleep. He stayed with her for a few hours, but then the bell rang. He knew the Sheriff was at work, and he didn't want to wake Caroline, so he went downstairs.

~VD~

Damon had a horrible night. After he kicked Vicki out and compelled her not to remember anything, he went to bed, depressed. It was then that he realized he probably should've gone after Caroline.

But she wouldn't react well to him explaining. Because really, what was there to explain? Technically, they were broken up. So why did it make him so damn uncomfortable? Maybe it was because she looked so completely heartbroken. It caused him hurt. So that's why he was standing in front of her door now, hoping that she wouldn't kill him when he tried to reconcile.

The door opened, and Damon prepared to say something, but he found Jeremy standing on the other side. He raised his eyebrows at him.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" He asked.

"Caroline." He said.

"She's upstairs." Jeremy said, studying him. Damon tried to enter, but Jeremy wouldn't let him.

"Let me through, or you'll regret it."

"You're not going up there. I think hurting her once is bad enough, don't you?"

"Do you think I meant to hurt her?" Damon said.

"I think you shouldn't have kissed her when you had Vicki over." Jeremy said, crossing his arms. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Do you think that's what was on my mind when I saw her after three freaking months?" Damon asked, annoyed. Jeremy closed his eyes in disbelief.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this." Jeremy groaned. "She's going to be at the dance tonight, and most of the time, she gets bored and goes into the cafeteria, to be alone. That's when you get to talk to her. When she's gorgeous and confident. Not when she's a sobbing mess. See if she takes you back."

Damon blinked a few times. He'd made Caroline cry? Had she slept at all?

"Thank you." He muttered, then left. Jeremy closed the door on his face.

~VD~

Caroline was up when Jeremy came back into the room, and she was going through her closet.

"I hate everything in there!" She yelled. Jeremy laughed.

"I don't. See, what about that. I like that." Jeremy said, pulling out a black thong.

"Pig." She snorted. Jeremy smiled.

"You love it."

"No. Not really." She said, shooting him a look.

"So, I take it I'm going shopping with you to find something you don't hate?" He laughed .

"I'm not going to force you to go shopping with me." She laughed as well.

"It's not forcing if I volunteered it, right?" He said, pulling her up from the bed she had fallen on.

"Why do I have to go to this bloody dance anyway?"

"Bonnie wants to see you again."

"So I'll go shopping with her tomorrow or something."

"Tomorrow is Sunday. She has church." Jeremy sighed. Caroline slapped her forehead.

"Right. So? Just because of that…I…"

"You're going to that dance even if I have to force you. And you know I would." He smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes. Then she stuck out her tongue.

"Fine. Ugh. Let's go then."

~VD~

Damon didn't know how he found himself in Elena's house, sitting on the couch, talking about the vampire that was stalking him. He knew something about the tomb, or he was here for Caroline. He didn't know what it was. But he needed to find out. So he found himself pretending to care about Elena's wellbeing, when really it was all about Caroline.

After he and Stefan went home to get ready.

"What do you think?" Damon asked, holding out a tie. Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"Damon, you don't care about dressing up. Who's so special that they're at the dance?" Stefan teased. Damon rolled his eyes. If Stefan had hoped Damon would be over Caroline, he was dead-wrong.

"No one." Damon proclaimed. Stefan was still skeptic.

"All right, you got me. I'm in love with Alaric, Stefan." He said, false drama in his voice. Stefan cracked up.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Now, now, Stefan. I thought thinking that homosexuality was a sickness was a thing of the last century." Damon teased. Stefan just rolled his eyes.

"Nice deflecting. You know I'll find out who it is anyway." Stefan said as he left the room. Damon shook his head.

~VD~

A hot Samba rhythm was playing as Caroline entered the store Jeremy had dragged her in.

"Why are we here?" She asked, pleadingly.

"Because…" Jeremy started, before pointing at a gorgeous red dress. "…That." He said. "It's perfect."

Caroline could only stare at it. Oh, tonight was going to be good.

~VD~

"Alaric, my man. Chaperoning as well?" Damon called out to him. He'd decided to go for something simple, a black dress shirt, with black pants. His shirt was open at the top, and his hair ruffled. Alaric just shook his head, wearing his jock-jacket.

"Good to see you're finally out and about. What changed?" He asked. Damon smiled to himself. He wouldn't say yet. He just looked around, until he saw her. She entered the room, looking breathtaking. A deep-cut red dress, with no back, as Damon noticed when she twirled. She was on Jeremy's arm. Her dress was short in the front, and nearly reached the floor in the back. She was wearing mile-high black heels, and her hair was styled up. From her ears, red fire cracker earrings hang, and her make-up was sexy as hell.

"That." He said, pointing towards Caroline, after he regained the ability to speak.

"Is that Caroline?" He stuttered. He hadn't seen her in years. She had visited him at Duke when she was 15, but now she was so much older.

"Yeah. She's alive." Damon said, feeling the tears build again, as he sighed.

~VD~

Caroline would admit that she felt amazing when she entered the room. Yes, everyone was gaping at her, and she got a damn near crushing amount of hugs. Then she caught someone's eye. Bonnie squealed.

"CAROLINE FORBES!" She yelled, probably loud enough for the entire room to hear. She ran towards her and nearly made them fall over. A lot of people started whispering.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"There's no need for that now, anyway." She lied through her teeth, smiling. She knew it wasn't over. And if it was for her, it wouldn't be for Elena. And from the looks of Damon talking to Elena and Stefan, it wouldn't only affect her. Elena wasn't the type to do things for herself. Caroline sighed. Then she spotted Alaric. She gasped.

"Bonnie, you know I missed you too, but I need to say hi to someone." She said, as she led Bonnie into Jeremy's arms.

"Caroline Forbes."

"Well, hello. Alaric." She said, smiling broadly. He looked at her.

"You changed." He noted. She laughed.

"Well, yeah."

"Come here." He said, hugging her. Alaric was like a father to her. Ever since her father had left her mom, she'd been without one.

"Do you know how glad I am that you live here now?" She asked.

"And how glad you are that I didn't kill the man who turned my wife, I can't even imagine." He laughed. She rolled her eyes, amused.

"Yes, maybe. I don't know. He's pretty fucked up, but you two seem to get along quite nicely.

"He's alright. Kind of a dick." Alaric said.

"We should probably stop hugging, this will look weird for others."

"Oh, so you applied as a teacher."

"Tanner's replacement." Alaric nodded.

"Well, what do you know." She said. "I guess I'll be seeing you on Monday then." She smiled. He raised his eyebrows.

"Surprised you even have time to come to school, being busy and all."

"Oh shut up. All of that is over now." She dismissed. She didn't want anybody knowing about what was still to come.

"Caroline?" She turned around, to look at Stefan.

"Well, hello there. I'm surprised you found time to talk to me. Aren't you supposed to be watching Elena?" She smirked.

"She's getting a punch, I'm sure she'll be fine." He dismissed.

"How are you alive?" He blurted out.

"Well, nice welcome back. What the hell is your problem?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well It's just you've been gone so-"

"Alaric! Look, there's Jenna. She likes you. Don't mess it up, go, now." She said, motioning towards her. Alaric scoffed.

"Stefan. I don't know what makes you think otherwise, but none of this is, in any way, your business. So I'd use that improved hearing to hear into what Elena is doing, because calling her stalker is probably not the smartest choice…" Caroline trailed off, tilting her head, to look at Elena. Stefan turned around, scared, just as Elena was leaving the room. He walked towards the door, swiftly, and followed her. Caroline decided to trail along after him and Damon, who had discreetly joined Stefan.

They were lead out into a corridor, and as soon as Elena entered the cafeteria, the door behind her was spelled shut. She didn't notice, but Stefan and Damon did when they tried to open it. She saw a vampire she recognized from one of Katherine's descriptions. That's why they were always on about Elena. Cause Katherine was such a slut. Caroline laughed to herself. But watching Damon and Stefan try to break into the door, useless. She sighed.

"You two are really pathetic, you know?" She laughed. They turned to stare at her. Damon couldn't pick his mouth off the floor.

"Caro-" He started. She spelled his mouth shut. Then, with a flick of her wrist, she sent him and Stefan flying to different sides.

"He's about to kill her. I suggest you be quick." She said, before thrusting her hand at the door. Since she was several feet away, a green flash hit the door, before it flew open.

"You don't tell her about me." She threatened. When they wouldn't move, she rolled her eyes.

"Go. Now." They finally scrambled to their feet, and bolted inside, to knock the guy unconscious. They were still failing, but Elena was safe now.

Caroline, was confused. She looked at her hand.

Since when could she do that? She had meant to simply levitate the door off, since she was telekinetic thanks to Ryo. Was that part of her demon powers? It would explain the green. Anything Lucifer did was red. So did each demon have a special color spectrum for everything she did? She'd have to contact Lucifer for more information. She turned around, choosing to sit in Alaric's history classroom. Normally, she'd choose the cafeteria, but it seemed as if it was crowded.

~VD~

Damon was still confused about what Caroline had done, so he didn't get out nearly as many crude remarks as he had wanted to. He was left standing in a corner, watching Stefan torture him. Damon was bored. Elena was safe, what else was there to do? He wanted to go find Caroline.

When the guy finally died, he was relieved.

He walked out of the room swiftly, leaving Stefan to comfort a sobbing Elena.

~VD~

Caroline was lying on the teachers table, listening to music. When she heard a noise, she instantly sat up, looking around.

"Caroline Forbes." Someone gasped.

"I wonder why everyone keeps saying my name, I think you should all know it by-" She stared at him, instantly spelling the door shut and putting up a protective shield.

"What the hell do_ you_ want?"

~VD~

Mwahaha, evil little cliffie. Review as always, but today there's a bonus. I want an opinion from everyone who reads this, about the first episode of season four. I can't be the only one who found it horribly predictable, right?

The only line I really liked was the: "Easy love, wrong place, wrong line, wrong equipment." I laughed so hard. But that was it. Other than that, it was quite the filler episode. Elena becoming a vampire was pretty damn obvious, Damon being a bitch was pretty damn obvious, everyone somehow feeling bad that Matt survived (including Matt himself) was pretty stupid. I'm not a fan of Matt's, but the way everyone was behaving was pretty pathetic.


	22. Chapter 22

Because you're you-and I'm me

A/N:

Disclaimer:

~VD~

"What the hell do you want?" She asked. Christopher shrugged.

"Talk."

"Yeah, so not doing that." She smirked, and tried to walk past him, out of the door, and he let her. But she was stopped by Braeden and Kern, who both entered the door, pushing her back in. She rolled her eyes.

"I can take you guys, you know." She said.

"We're not here to fight." Braeden responded, quietly.

"Given our history I doubt that." She said, carefully.

"Well, let's recount said History then." Kern said, biting his lip, leaning against the door. He then pushed himself towards her, walking around her.

"We tortured you, bit you, damn near killed you." He started.

"Then you find a way to escape, and miraculously, survive." Braeden continued.

"Casper goes mad…blahblahblah." Christopher added.

"You go undercover for… 3 or 4 years, yeah?" Kern recalled, as if he would ever forget.

"Then, all of a sudden, you come back."

"And you're no longer that little 13 year old, let me say." Christopher winked at her. She looked at him annoyed.

"You swoop in, start hell and stuff, kill everything in sight, etc." Kern continued, after elbowing Christopher in the ribs, chastisingly.

"Except me." Braeden spoke out then. "Why?" He asked. He was standing directly in front of her.

Caroline didn't say a word. They were all looking at her, curious. She sighed, dropping the protective shield.

"You want an answer?" She asked, slowly. They nodded.

"I'm not meant for killing people. He may have you convinced otherwise, but I don't do it for fun. You weren't an immediate danger. I was being the bigger person, had you attacked me, you'd no doubt be dead." She said, gazing at him, her head tilted.

"But what I did to you…I…"

"Are you just looking for a reason to die? Is that why you came here?" She asked irritated. "It's gone, buried." She yelled. Their jaws fell open, all at once.

"But your scars…" Kern started. Caroline rolled her eyes. She made them visible. They gasped.

"You mean these?" She challenged.

"Yeah." Christopher choked out.

"They're a part of me. Were it not for them, I wouldn't have survived taking down Casper." She mused. Braeden dropped down in front of her.

"I know I in no way deserve it, but I deeply apologize for ever hurting you. I don't expect you to forgive me."

"Stand up. You're being ridiculous." She barked. He stood. "I will not blame you, for the execution of the idiotic ideas Casper planted in your head. You're forgiven." She said. "Now what did you really come here for."

"To keep you company at this rager of a dance." Christopher joked.

"I was actually enjoying myself." She huffed.

"Right. That's why you were sitting in a classroom by yourself."

"Oh fuck off." She growled. He laughed.

"You're funny."

"Chris, would you tell the girl what you wanted to tell her?" Kern ushered.

"I was getting to that. Touchy, aren't you."

"I sense another vampire." He shrugged. "Of course I'm nervous."

"Yeah. That'll be because we just killed one." Caroline dismissed.

"Caia didn't die." Christopher blurted out.

"Uh. I know."

"She's plotting to kill you." Braeden warned. He'd been awefully quiet. Caroline laughed in hysterics.

"And when was there ever someone who didn't want to kill me? Quite seriously, I know how to handle myself."

"We just wanted to warn you." Kern shrugged.

"And to tell you that we are now fighting on your side. We'll protect you." Chris noted. Then he gave her a note. "A way to contact us." He explained. She nodded, putting it in her purse.

"Well, you can leave then, can't you?" She asked. The three stood still for a moment.

"Yeah." Christopher acknowledged. Then he reached out to shake her hand, and as soon as she took it, he was ripped away, and pinned against the wall.

"What did you do to her? Why do you all keep trying to take her away from me?" Damon growled, damn close to snapping his neck.

"That'll be the other vampire, Brother." Braeden whispered to Kern. Damon turned around in disgust.

"Werewolves?" Damon asked, confused. Then he went back to Christopher, breaking a nearby broom, and aiming it at his heart. Christopher looked very scared.

"Damon, stop!" Caroline yelled. He looked at her.

"I won't let them hurt you."

"They're on my side." She chastised. Damon dropped Christopher immediately.

"Sorry about that." He smiled. Then he came towards Caroline.

"And what were they doing here?" He asked.

"Leaving." She replied, not meeting his stare. They nodded, and shuffled out the door. Caroline turned around, not meeting Damon's gaze. What was he doing here?

~VD~

"Will you ever grace me with a look Caroline, or are you going to keep ignoring me?" Damon asked, after staring at her for 10 minutes. She cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I should get back to the dance." She said, trying to push past him, but he surprised her. He grabbed her roughly, pushing her against the wall, and capturing her lips in his. She gasped involuntarily.

"Tell me to stop, and I will." Damon purred against her neck, convinced he'd won her over. Caroline took a deep breath.

"Damon, stop."

His eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"Did you just-" He started, she cut him off.

"Just don't. Please don't." She licked her lips absently, looking down. Damon wrinkled his forehead.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, lightly, poking her in the side. When she looked at him, tears were pricking her eyes.

"You know exactly what's wrong." She spat out, shoving him away to leave.

"Look, uh…I'm sorry about Vicki. I get that you're mad, hurt…and stuff." He tried. She was almost out the door, but then she turned around, to glare at him.

"Yes. I'm mad. I'm hurt as well. But you know what sucks the most? That I'm not allowed to be mad. Because you broke up with me!" She yelled at him. Damon was taken aback. Her sudden outburst wasn't expected. He tried to say something.

"No! No. Damon. You're not allowed to speak now! It's my turn. Cause you did all the speaking back then. I was going to go kill the bastard, because I didn't want my first boyfriend _ever_ to have to keep on worrying about me. I wanted to end him, so I could be happy with you. So I go to your place, but instead of finding support, I end up with an overly, and unreasonably, jealous boyfriend." She vented. Damon tried to speak again, but she looked at him, full of rage, shutting him up.

"…I get it yeah, I lied. I said I was going to a concert. A concert, mind you, that you compelled Lucas to take me to. So go ahead, say you can't trust me anymore, and shit like that. That's completely fine. But then you go and try to force me to turn? What the hell is wrong with you?" She was screaming at the top of her lungs now, and Damon looked thoroughly scolded. But she was only beginning.

"I made it _very _clear that I couldn't be a vampire, nor did I want to be one. You knew that. Did you honestly expect me to be ready for that, after 3 weeks? Seriously Damon? You have no idea of the impact being a vampire would've had on me-" She paused when she looked at him, to find him giving her a knowing look.

"I do know. I didn't back then, but-"

"_I'm not finished_." She cut him off. "What would you have done, had you turned me? I still would have left to kill him. I would've still been gone over three months. Saying you want to turn me, means you want to be with me forever. Am I correct?" She said, dangerously. Damon just kept staring at her, trying to hide how turned on he was.

"_DAMON_!" She snapped at him. "Am I correct?"

"Yes." He cleared his throat. She looked at him.

"Then why the hell, did I come back to someone, ready to turn, confessing my love, when it took you all but three months to move on?" She asked, her voice dangerously low.

"Think about that." She mumbled, as she left the room, tears streaming down her eyes. Damon couldn't move. He couldn't get that one sentence out of his head.

_Then why the hell, did I come back to someone, ready to turn, confessing my love, when it took you all but three months to move on?_

_ready to turn_

_turn. _

Did he miss something?

No. That was exactly what she'd said.

~VD~

"Caroline. Where are you going?" Jeremy asked as Caroline passed by him, hiding her face.

"Home. I told you I hate these kinds of events." She sobbed. Jeremy sighed, taking her into his arms.

"Damon again? What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything. I just got overwhelmed, yelled at him, and then realized most of it was irrational."

"You do know that he probably deserved it?" Jeremy smirked. Caroline laughed through her tears. She was feeling pathetic.

"Yeah. But I just…I need to go home. Damon is still here somewhere, I'd venture. I don't fancy running into him again." She mumbled.

"Fine. I'll drive you."

"Really? You fif-aeh…sixteen year old?" She smirked.

"Yeah, takes some getting used to, doesn't it?" He stuck out his tongue.

"Shut up." She laughed, swatting him on the forearm.

"Just let me say bye to Bonnie. I'll meet you outside." He nodded. She nodded, then she headed.

~VD~

Caroline was standing outside, trying not to freeze, but it was hard. Then she heard her phone get a call. What was her phone doing in her pocket? She hadn't even been to the cellar. She made a mental note to get it. Then she found the phone. That wasn't hers. It seemed like a burn phone. She picked up reluctantly.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" She heard Lucifers exotic accent. She smirked.

"You don't really care. I, on the other hand, care more about how this phone landed in my bag." She disclosed. She heard him laugh.

"Caroline. You got it then?"

"You could say that, yeah."

"Good, good. How are you?"

"Seems a bit of an effort to smuggle a phone into my purse just to ask me about my wellbeing, doesn't it?" She laughed. She had no idea why she laughed. Just a minute ago, she'd been crying. God, she was going mental.

"Right. I assume you got their message then?"

"Whose?" Caroline decided to play dumb.

"Don't play that with me. I told them to put the phone in your bag."

"Argh, damn, you got me." She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though, Caroline, everything has healed?"

"You don't give a damn about my wellbeing; ask what you really want to know."

"I'm inquiring about your plans to kill Caia." He mumbled.

"Um..yeah. I have… plans." She said, looking around. She didn't. Being busy kind of kept her from her plotting. "And another question." She trailed off.

"Well go ahead." He urged.

"Yeah, that's not really the best thing to discuss over the phone in the middle of a parking lot." She mumbled.

"I'm sure you're alone, otherwise you'd never have picked up."

"Well you never know, right?" She said, ducking under a branch to walk a bit further. "What with all these vampires and werewolves running around." She said, pointedly. She heard him chuckle.

"If I know you, you'll have made them leave by now."

"But you don't know me." She snapped. She heard him sigh.

"Just ask the damn question, and then we'll see if I know you."

"Is it normal, for…uh…demons to have…powers?" She asked, unsure of what to say. God, she sounded like an idiot.

"Try being a bit more specific." He snorted.

"As in…shooting…'lasers' out of my hand?" She breathed out.

"Uh…I might need to do some research on that." He confessed.

"Yeah, you do that." She said, finding Jeremy on the parking lot, calling her name.

"I got to go." She hung up.

~VD~

Caroline walked into her room, undoing her hair. She felt defeated. She stared at her hand for a while, wondering where the hell the green lasers would come from. It wasn't as if she was magic, right? She was part demon though. That she knew. But it wasn't hereditary. Wasn't handed down from her ancestors. It was, if one could put it that way, an infection. From Lucifer. And…the others. How irrelevant they seemed now. She chuckled. Shaking her head, she moved to undo her zipper, when she heard someone cough.

"You might want to be dressed for the following conversation." Damon said, from behind her. She turned around, glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mom let me in." He said, running his hand through his hair. He was obviously nervous.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated her eyes steely-cold.

"I've come here to talk to you about a possible misunderstanding in our conversation previously. Or…more like your monologue." He started.

"I didn't think there was anything I hadn't made crystal clear." She drawled, avoiding his stare again.

"God, Caroline, why won't you look at me? You used to stare me down." He said, frustrated.

"Because I can't stand looking at you now, I'm afraid it'll affect my judgment." Her voice was completely indifferent, but her words were loaded. Damon was taken aback.

"So…earlier, while your yelled your heart out, you said something that caught my attention."

Oh shit.

Oh shit, oh shit. Oh shit. She was so done. She'd let it slip.

"And…what was that?"

"Something about you being ready to turn." He said, nodding. Caroline frowned. She bit her lip.

"Caroline…you did say that, right?" He tried. She still wouldn't look at him. Dammit. He grabbed her chin, roughly, forcing her to look at him. She didn't even flinch. She was probably used to rough handling. He didn't want to remind her of her past. He wanted to resemble her future. He softened his grip. He saw her lip quiver, and her eyes blinked. He saw a slight green light flash behind them, catching him off guard, distracting him. He smiled when he understood.

"Trying to make me forget it? Yeah, that's not going to work. Vampire." He smirked.

"Trying to what?" She asked, truly confused. She didn't do anything.

"For a second there, you looked like you were about to compel me."

"I'm human."

"You're certainly something, but not human."

"I'm human." She pressed out, becoming angry again. How dare he?

"That's a discussion to have another day. Did you, or did you not say what I think you said." He asked, carefully. Inside he was shaking.

"It doesn't matter. It was stupid." She said, ripping his hand from her face with brutality. She left small scratch marks, that didn't fade. Damon eyed it carefully. Then he looked at her, questioningly.

"How can it be stupid, if you were basically professing you want to spend eternity with me?"

She didn't say anything.

"Caroline, did you mean it?" He asked, again.

"Does it matter?" She scoffed. He rolled his eyes.

"You know you can't turn."

"And so do you, so why the hell do you keep drawing me in?" She yelled. He shrugged, biting his lip.

"I need you, care. You're it for me." He stared into her eyes, and this time she stared back.

"But it's not going to work. Don't you see that?" She cried.

"I love you, you love me. Or at least you did last night. We can make this work." He urged. She sighed.

"This isn't some weird romance movie. There's no happy ending." She yelled, frustrated. He sighed.

"We could make one." He yelled back.

"Are you daft or something? I don't want to turn?" She yelled. "I don't want to be a freaking vampire!" She stood strong, even though tears were now flowing freely from her face.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, cleared his throat.

"Okay." And then he was gone. Caroline broke down to the floor.

"I just want to be human." She choked out, nearly suffocating from her tears.

~VD~

Uhh…gloomy chapter. The happiness does lie ahead though, fear not. Review please.


	23. Chapter 23

Because you're you-and I'm me

A/N: I know, I don't update nearly enough. I apologize. I just lack the motivation if I get only…9 reviews or so. :/ So it's really your choice. If you want faster updates, review.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD

~VD~

The next few weeks passed excruciatingly slow. Caroline spent most of her time after school in the cave system where Bonnie and she did her research. She was tracking Caia. At least that's what she was telling Bonnie. In reality, she was buried deep in research about Demon abilities. Sure, Lucifer said he'd look into it, but she didn't like to be sold bullshit.

So she was lounging in her "office" after school, sipping on bourbon and reading a book about demons. It was interesting, to say the least.

_An individual demon has an individual color. No two colors are alike. This makes it easier to identify which demon has done which magic. _

Caroline wondered who wrote that book. She couldn't find a name on the spine though, making her suspicious. That would mean her color was a bright green. What exactly did that mean? That there was only a limited number of demons possible? It sounded insane. Lucifer had red as his color then, or, a variation of red, according to the book.

Why was her demon side even that active? She'd been bitten by werewolves, vampires, and a warlock as well. Why wasn't that doing anything? She sighed in frustration, snapping the book shut. Dust flew across the room. She coughed. This wasn't doing her any good. If anything, it only confused her more. So, she got up, spelled her door shut and left her office.

She was almost out of the cave system, which was a tricky thing to do, since you needed to pass a room which illuminated in light, so no stray vampires would get out alive, were they to escape the torture room without a ring, when she bumped into Jeremy.

"Hey." She smiled.

"I was just…" He stuttered, before turning bright red.

"Going to see Bonnie for some hot dungeon sex?" She wiggled her eyebrows, and burst out laughing when Jeremy muttered an embarrassed 'Yeah.'

"Are you coming today though?" He asked.

"Am I coming where?" She replied, skeptically.

"The Salvatore mansion." She cringed when he said that. "It's nothing to do with 'you-know-who'." He assured her though.

"You can say his name, you know?" She laughed.

"Elena and Stefan are holding a party to celebrate their 2 month anniversary."

"I thought Elena was with Matt?" Caroline was confused.

"No, she went back to him for a while, but then decided to trade celibacy with Matt for hot vampire sex with Stefan." Jeremy shrugged. "I wouldn't know if that's better though." He winked. She laughed again, feeling kind of easy.

"It's overrated." She smirked.

"For you, maybe. For regular humans…ah…not so much." He teased. But Caroline was quick to retaliate.

"Ah, I see. Should I tell one of the Salvatore's you're looking for a quick shag?"

"Ha-ha. Yeah, keep laughing. I have magic sex."

"Oh, like, she floats you both into the air? That must be hot. Now imagine that in a dungeon." She said, amused. Jeremy rolled his eyes, laughing.

"I best not miss a second of it then."

"Exactly what I was just saying. Go to your woman." She called after him. Caroline still had somewhere to go to, anyway.

She shook her head, laughing.

~VD~

Alaric was pacing around the loft, cleaning, while talking to Damon on the phone.

"Dude, it's a big decision. Of course she needs time to overthink it." He sighed.

"I know, but you didn't see her face." Damon grunted on the other side. Alaric chuckled.

"Trust me, I can imagine. She won't be talking to you for a while."

"I know. I just wish she would." Damon sighed. Alaric smirked. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Ugh, hold on. Someone's here." Alaric opened the door widely, and his jaw dropped.

"I'm going to have to call you back." He mumbled as he hung up. He heard Damon protest, but tossed the phone onto his bed.

"Caroline." He cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?" She bit her lip.

"I need to tell someone something, and…it's kind of…private." She mumbled. "No one knows it."

"Are you…pregnant?" Alaric guessed. She burst out laughing.

"Ha. No, that'd be a relief if that was what was wrong with me."

"So…what is…wrong with you?" Alaric asked again. Caroline flicked her hand, and a green flame engulfed it, lighting up her eyes as well. Sharp teeth the size of nails extended in her gums. Then she transformed back.

"That."

"I'm going to need a beer."

~VD~

Damon was walking downstairs, seeing Elena and Stefan in a cuddling mess, preparing for the party. He groaned in disgust, catching their attention.

"Oh I'm sorry Damon, are we bothering you?" Stefan asked, smug. Damon rolled his eyes. Leave it to Stefan to get him back for all the sluts he brought over the last few months.

"More like disgusting me." Damon sneered. Elena rolled her eyes now.

"Don't act like you wouldn't do the same if I was Caroline." She gushed then. Damon stared at her angrily.

"But you're not. And she and I are broken up. E_lena_."

"What? I thought since she was back you two would still be…"

"Oh, no. I forgot to tell you. He broke up with her before she left, and now he wonders why she won't take him back." Stefan laughed, trying to make fun of Damon. But Elena looked compassionate now.

"I'm so sorry Damon. That must hurt." She freed herself of Stefan's grasp, and went to hug him. Damon evaded it.

"No touching. Sorry." He apologized, sarcastically. "Just make sure no one comes up to bother me."

"You're not going to join in the party?" Elena pouted. Damon smirked.

"Not really my style. I prefer frat parties and such." He dismissed with his hand. Stefan scoffed.

"This will be exactly like a frat party."

"Well then I might change my mind."

"And I swear, Caroline will kill anyone who doesn't stay for her cake. It's weird, right? Her, threatening to kill Vampires?" Elena laughed. Damon and Stefan shared an amused look. If only Elena knew what Caroline could do…

~VD~

"What is that, Caroline?" Alaric asked as he opened the fridge, grabbing two beers. When she gave him a questioning look, he just shot back: "Well I'm assuming you're going to need a few drinks to get over your 'I don't tell anybody anything' barrier. This is the headstart."

Caroline laughed despite herself.

"All right then, cheers." She drank. He did as well.

"So, repeating the question. What is it?"

"I'm…not exactly human anymore." She started. She was being too vague, and she knew it, but trust issues were hard to overcome, no matter how hard you wanted to tell the person in front of you.

"Well I noticed. What is it? It's not vampirism that plagues you, is it?" He asked, worried. She shook her head.

"No. Um…I guess…I have a demonic side?" She pressed out. Alaric's eyes bulged.

"Demons?" Disbelief colored his voice, and the word seemed strange to him.

"Yeah. I don't have many books on it, but I know I can do a lot of…fancy…stuff." She gulped down the beer, standing up. "You don't have anything stronger, do you? I'm already shutting up again."

"Don't forget that you still have a party to go to." Alaric reminded her.

"Ugh. Jeremy told _you_?" She asked, disgusted. She took out a bottle of vodka. "You don't drink Vodka, Alaric. What is this doing here?"

"Welcoming gift from the landlord." Alaric chuckled.

"I'm going to have to confiscate this." She mused. He snorted.

"Go ahead. My bourbon is enough for me." He chuckled as she opened the bottle and gulped down a big swig.

"How does that not burn your throat? It tastes like bile." He said in disgust. She dismissed it with her hand.

"Bile is worse. This stuff is velvet compared to tasting your own blood mixed with upbringings of the only food you've had in days." She blabbed, until she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"I think it's working."

"Well, it's about time. The bottle is half empty, Caroline. You'll drink your way all through my supply."

"This is your only supply of alcohol. Of Vodka, that is." She said, blinking.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a shady thing anyway, a teacher, getting a student drunk." He laughed.

"You worry too much, Alaric." She chastised.

"And why is that?"

"Because if anybody wants to fire you, or press charges against you, I'll…I'll kill them." She nodded heavily, emptying the bottle of vodka completely.

"Hand me another beer, will you? This won't last all that long."

"Caroline, are you aware of how much you drank?"

"Yeees?" She tried sounding normal. This cracked Ric up.

"Why would you need more? You're slurring all over." Caroline cleared her throat. Then proceeded to speak normal.

"I can chose to converse normally, however it strains my highly sensitive nerves that I formed because of which I can currently perform extraordinairy activities." Then she laughed. "See? I can still…talk big." She laughed, nodding again. Alaric sighed. Why was this the only way to get Caroline to talk? He hated doing this. When she was 15, they'd done it as well, but he had only needed half a bottle of wine, not a whole bottle of absoloute vodka and a beer. What changed?

"Okay, so what extraordinary things can you do?" He tried. She stared at him, her eyes empty, glazed.

"Well." She started, throwing her head forward strongly, then rubbing her temple. "Ow." When she wanted to complain to Alaric, he just stared at her, ever-so-patient.

"I have…powers. They're green. No, not eco-friendly. Like…my eyes. They turn green. Like…venom. And then I…uh… do things. Like shoot lasers out of my hand. They're always green though. And…oh. This is good too. " She said, dissolving into green dust, and then appearing at the refrigerator again.

Alaric was shellshocked, to say the least. He blinked a couple of times.

"I think the alcohol is getting to me more than you." He coughed. Caroline closed her eyes.

"Ah, liver problems. You might want to consider turning."

"And you might want to consider training."

"Training…what exactly?"

"Seeing what you can do. Expand your powers, so to speak." He motioned wildly with his hands.

"Are you Klaus?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Am I who?" Alaric responded, clearly confused. Caroline shook her head violently.

"No, never mind. I'm drunk. How do I train?"

"I'll visit Duke tomorrow. I'll find it out."

"Ooh, can I come?"

"No, you're going to spend the day with Jeremy, as he informed me."

"I am? Must've missed that." She mumbled, angry at herself.

"No, Caroline, that's because he hasn't told you yet. You're not stupid." He took her hand away, and opened her clenched fist, to prevent her from hitting herself.

"You keep on saying no. It's very demotivational." She looked at him, confused. Alaric just laughed.

"So…about Damon…"

"Oh. Yeah, you two get along very well, don't you?" Caroline smiled.

"I heard he loves you." Alaric said, bluntly. Caroline froze. She stared at him angrily. He couldn't take her serious though, she looked more like a pouting child.

"I heard he killed your wife." She retorted.

"Liar. You know Isobel is a vampire."

"Yeah." She slurred. She threw herself on the couch. Then the couch was surrounded by green light. Alaric watched in amazement as the couch lifted itself up into the air. Caroline began panicking.

"What's going on?" She yelled out as she fell off. Alaric caught her. She seemed as if she was in a trance like state.

"How did you do that, Caroline? No talking around it, just say the first thing that pops into your head." Alaric pressed. She stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I wanted to go flying." She stuttered. "Are you mad at me?"

"Caroline? Caroline look at me. Turn off the alcohol. Like you did last time, alright? Can you understand me?" He asked, hectic. She nodded, slower this time. Then she blinked a few times.

"Did it work?" She asked, completely sober. Alaric smiled. "Yeah." He said, patting her on the back.

"Good." She sighed. "What's the plan?"

"You're going to meet up with me the day after tomorrow, that's Sunday, and go train your demon abilities."

"Sounds like a plan. What time is it?"

"Almost 7." Alaric looked at the clock on his wall.

"Crap. I have a party to get to. I need to bring the cake." She smiled, hurrying out of the office.

Alaric sighed.

What had Caroline gotten herself into now? Even worse, what had he? He'd never even heard of demons before now.

Oh, he was screwed.

Mystic Falls was destined to screw anyone's head over completely.

Shaking his head, he emptied his beer, and then settled for a comfortable evening in front of the TV.

~VD~

Review. It's kind of simple, you review, I update faster.


	24. Chapter 24

Because you're you-and I'm me

A/N: You guys are doing very well, keep it up. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.

~VD~

"Caroline? You in there?" Jeremy knocked on the door to her room. He heard a frustrated groan. He took that as a very clear sign, and entered.

"I hate everything in my closet."

"I would take you shopping again, but there's no time." He hugged her. She laughed.

"Plus, you always say that." He smirked, amused. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's true. Nothing suited for an 'Elena Party'."

"I may or may not have heard Elena say to Amie she was going to wear a short pink dress. Trust me, you can't really go wrong. Anything's better than that." He said, disgusted. She burst out laughing.

"Hmm…okay." She nodded. "Leave for a second."

When he entered again, he couldn't keep away the smile that graced his features.

"You'll knock 'em over." He winked, offering her his arm. She took it, laughing. She was wearing a black dress, skin-tight, with neon green high heels. Her attempt at humor.

~VD~

"Are you…nervous, Damon?" Stefan asked, in disbelief.

"I don't get nervous, Stefan." Damon replied, staring at himself in the mirror.

"But you do when it's Caroline." He crossed his arms, smiling.

"Oh, leave?" Damon asked, only half pissed, fixing his shirt. Stefan left the room in an amused huff.

~VD~

"This was a bad idea, I'm going home." Caroline said, while entering the house, but Jeremy wouldn't let go of her arm. And even though she had extra strength, she liked to forget it. So, she relented.

"You're staying. You brought the cake, remember?" He teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Ah yes. Where is the eternally happy couple?" She asked. She needed a distraction.

She found them, snuggling into each other on the front porch.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I don't plan to stay here forever." She smirked, they turned around, Elena looking slightly worried about what Caroline said. Aw, was poor Elena afraid Caroline would find out her boyfriend was a vampire? Please. This was going to be fun.

"Ahaha, well, we won't keep you waiting long. What's up?"

"I just wanted to bring the cake. Oh my god. You guys are going to be together_ forever_." She said with a knowing expression. Elena began to look around awkwardly. Stefan caught onto what she was doing, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing, while Elena's forehead was beginning to bead sweat pearls.

"I know that's such a cliché thing to say, but with you two, I can just tell. Eternal love and all, you know, Elena?" She gushed, laying on the girly girl bit thick. Stefan's face was turning red from holding back the laughter.

"Alright Caroline, what's wrong with you? What do you know?" Elena finally burst out.

"Excuse me? Who staked you?" She asked, amused. Elena's eyes bugged.

"What do you want, to keep quiet?" She offered, seriously. Caroline sighed. Stupid Elena had to ruin her fun.

"Agh, Elena. You're no fun." She pouted, and Stefan burst out laughing, clutching onto Elena for support.

"Elena, relax. Caroline knew before you. She's just messing with you." He said, in fits of laughing.

"Caroline doesn't know anything. She's Caroline." Elena said, slightly offended, scoffing. Caroline chuckled.

"Ah, that's rich." She mused.

"What? Do you think I don't know Damon compelled you, fed on you, and you just didn't care because you were so in love?" Elena teased. Stefan stopped laughing, glaring at Elena. Caroline just cocked her head.

"Oh right. I forgot about that." Caroline laughed. "Is that what he told you, sweetie? What else did he say?"

"He…he…Why are you laughing? Everybody mistreats you, and picks me above you. You should be fuming. Like you always do…" She trailed off.

"I get tired of humoring you, Elena. Everybody does. Enjoy the party." She winked, as she turned around to leave.

~VD~

Oh God, how he hated having parties in his own house. Compelling students to keep away from the liquor cabinet was a hard thing to do, so he ended up guarding it for half the time. Until she showed up.

"You're not allowed to have the liquor." Damon turned around, eyes ready for compulsion.

"I was hoping I could be an exception. I can't really get wasted on the cheap young people stuff."

"But you are 'young people'. You should drink young people stuff."

"Oh, haha, grandpa." She said, reaching for a bottle. He touched his hand, as if he wanted to keep her away from the cabinet.

"You going to stop me?" She said, amused.

"Uh, yeah. This is my alcohol." He motioned. She cocked her head at him.

"Well then. I guess I'm going to have to fight you for it." She sighed. He scoffed.

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Because you know I can take you?" She wiggled her eyebrows. He hadn't wanted to chuckle, but she looked so mischievous.

"You can't take me, Caroline. Vampire, here." He winked. She bit her lip, amused, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Care to make that an official wager?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Why the hell not? What did you have in mind?"

"Arm-wrestling, obviously." She scoffed. He laughed.

"I'm sorry, how much have you had? You think you can beat me?" He asked.

"Hell yeah. And I'm sober, thank you very much." She said, walking away. He watched her.

"Are you coming or what?" She called for him, when he didn't move. Mesmerized. He then realized, she could hurt him to near death, he'd never stop loving her. She'd have that hold on him forever. Dammit. Sighing, he followed her.

She cleared a table, announcing an arm-wrestling match. Immediately, a crowd gathered around them. She sat down on one side, motioning for Damon to join her.

"And don't you dare go easy on me. Give it your best shot."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything like that. I like my alcohol very much." He winked. She smiled. Then they lined up their arms.

When Katie Luvich called a drunken go, Caroline used her Demon strength, to smash his hand into the table. Damon gasped.

"Sorry about that. I'll go get my bottle of liquor now, then." She smiled sweetly, standing up. Damon followed her. He needed to talk to her.

She walked away, to the backdoor patio, following into the garden. She could feel he was behind her. She turned around, opening her mouth, the same time he wanted to say something. He bowed out.

"You go first. I'll say mine afterwards."

"I can't stay away from you, Damon." She looked at him, sadly. His mouth gaped open.

"I was going to say the exact same, Caroline." He said, stepping closer.

Damon cupped her cheek.

"I'll give you time to figure things out." He pulled her close, hugging her.

"Thank you." She said, slightly choked.

"I love you." He looked at her, passionately. She smiled.

"And I love you." She said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Damon never wanted this moment to end.

But of course it had to.

Because a bloodstained Elena came running to the porch.

"Someone kidnapped Stefan! They're going to kill him. Damon, help!"

~VD~

Ohhh, bambambam…:D Review, as always. ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Because you're you-and I'm me

A/N: Enjoy. ;) I can't believe the amazing feedback I'm getting. Thank you all. I just…Oh God, here come the waterworks. I keed. Anyway, new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries

~VD~

"Elena, calm down, what happened?" Damon asked, very annoyed that she ruined his moment with Caroline. She just had a way of doing that, didn't she?

"Stefan went out to feed, and he didn't come back." She sniffled. Damon wrinkled his forehead.

"So?"

"So, I went looking for him. But…I couldn't find him." She whimpered. Caroline looked at her, skeptically. This seemed to be a waste of time.

"And then…I found…I found…this." She held up Stefan's bloodied T-shirt. Caroline smiled amused.

"He's a vampire, Elena. He went hunting. Do you expect him to do so with a napkin? Sheesh, of course his clothes will get bloodied." Damon snickered at her comment. She took the t-shirt from Elena's hand, inspecting it. There was a hole in it. She bit her lip.

"Damon, try and call Stefan. Elena, leave." She stared at her directly.

"I'm not leaving, I think Stefan might be in danger."

"Yeah, well, if you don't leave, I'm going to rip the necklace right off your neck and have Damon compel you. Your choice." She said, annoyed. Elena looked at her, angrily, but then stomped away.

"Well that was strangely hot." Damon said, amused. Caroline turned around.

"Elena was right, you know?" She bit her lip again. Damon's forehead wrinkled again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Smell this." She held the t-shirt in his face. He started coughing.

"Vervain?" He asked, pained. She nodded.

"And if you look very close, you can see a few remains of splinters. Stake. That's what left the hole." She deduced professionally. Damon gaped.

"Who'd kidnap Stefan?" Damon asked, shocked. Caroline shrugged, but then she got an idea.

"I see the wheels turning in your pretty little head. What's going on?"

"How fast can you get us to the tomb?" She asked. Damon looked taken aback.

"Who'd get to opening that…you need a lot of power for that and…"

"Just go." She said, grabbing his shoulder. He nodded, and they were off.

~VD~

They arrived at the tomb, and Caroline jumped down. The seal was broken, a huge crack in the middle. She looked at Damon.

"Who'd do this?"

Caroline knew. Only a witch could do that. Since Bonnie and her grams had no intention of opening it, it pretty much only left one. Caia.

"I have no idea. But we know who has your brother." She acknowledged. She hated lying to Damon. But Damon needn't know about this.

"You mean, tomb vampires?" Damon nodded.

"Well, yeah." Caroline nodded, dumbfounded.

"And how do you suppose we find them?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Why does everybody keep underestimating me?" She asked, irritated, more to herself than to Damon. Damon sneered. He went close to her, putting his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head.

"Cause you're cute." She stiffened in his arms. Then she pushed him away.

"Don't call me cute. It's unbecoming to your health and sex life." She warned. Damon laughed.

"Well, you do have spunk." He was amused.

"Do you have anything of Stefan's with you?" She asked, ignoring his comment. He breathed out deeply.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Well? Give it." She demanded.

"Why? What are you going to do with it?" He asked, curios, but also nervous.

"Just trust me on this." She rolled her eyes. Damon relented, after a bit of consideration. He reached into his pants, and pulled out a little keychain.

"Took this out of his room."

"What is it?"

"A birthday present I never got." He mused. And he dared to call _her_ cute?

"Might that be because you were being a dick?" She mused. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Now what are you going to do?" He asked again, placing the keychain into her hand. She clutched it tight.

"Hold my hand." She motioned. Then she snapped her eyes shut. Damon didn't. He watched a green light shoot down onto the hand, and was suddenly hit by extreme memories. He was reliving them, third person, but felt all the pain of the small girl being tortured. He gasped when he realized these were Caroline's memories. But they ended soon. She looked up at him, when he opened his mouth to speak, she pecked him on the lips.

"We'll talk about that later. Now let's go save Stefan."

He nodded. She put her hands on his temple, showing him what she'd seen. He nodded.

"He's not going to last long." Damon stated.

"Not if we don't hurry the fuck up. Call Alaric." She said, starting to trek into the direction of the house.

"You know we could get there a lot faster if I just carried you?"

"Or I could teleport, but then you wouldn't know where to go." She joked.

"You can't do that."

"Of course I can't. It's impossible for the human body to dissolve into tiny little pieces and then be brought together at a different location, right?" She said, as if it were ridiculous.

"Yeah. Come on. Just tell me where to go, Caro- Hey, Alaric. Come. Now. Stefan's in trouble. Yeah, old house at the end of the forest. That's the one. See you there, champ." He hung up after that.

~VD~

Stefan felt dizzy. The last thing he remembered was going out for a quick snack, when he was immobilized, staked, and had his neck snapped. Now he was hung up in a basement. He was going to die. Damn.

He coughed up some blood.

He hoped someone was going to come for him.

But who would?

They were all at a party.

Oh damn, was he screwed or what?

~VD~

"Alaric. There you are." Damon greeted loudly.

"Oh geez, yell a little louder, I don't think the vampires heard you yet." Caroline muttered under her breath. In her mind she was flashing back months. The parallels to when she'd teamed up with Klaus were undeniable. It had been all the same. But Damon wouldn't abandon her, right? He needed Stefan. She took a deep breath.

"Alright, we enter, we kill the ones in our way, and get Stefan out."

"Hold on." Damon paused. "We?"

"Yeah, you, me, and Alaric." Caroline said, as if it was obvious.

"Uh, you're not going in there."

"I'm not? Really, Damon? Whatever makes you think so?" She asked, becoming slightly annoyed.

"Because I'm not going to have you walk into a trap like this." He insisted, also becoming slightly angry.

"It's hardly a trap."

"You're the one who said you want to be human. So that's what I'm treating you as. Humans are breakable. I don't want you to break. That's why you're staying behind." Damon explained. Caroline snorted.

"Yeah, that's not happening. You think I want them hurting you? No matter how much you pride yourself to being a good fighter, they'll outnumber you. And Alaric, once they kill him, it'll take him a while to come back." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not having you walk in there practically alone, no offense, ric."

"None taken. Absoloutely none." Ric insisted.

"Caroline, don't make me mad." Damon started, trying to speak calmly. He was touched that she cared so much for him, but this wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Calm down Hulk. Just accept that I'm joining you." She shrugged. "Simple as that."

"I don't want you getting hurt!" He yelled. She rolled her eyes.

"Come here for a second." She motioned with her hand. He obliged. She put her hands on his temple again, and showed him a flashback of when she'd invaded the mansion. She was careful to leave Klaus out of every frame she showed.

"I think I'm up for a couple of rusty old vampires." She scoffed. Damon sighed.

"Caroline. I love you. But you're not going in there." He cupped her face. She rolled her eyes.

"At least let me help." She said, giving in.

"And how do I do that?" He asked. She took a blade out of the back of her dress, slicing her forearm open. The blade was dripping.

"You stab a vampire with this, they die almost immediately." She said. Damon looked at her as if she was insane.

"Caroline? You do realize you just sliced open your arm, right?" Damon asked, annoyed.

"Of course I do. I didn't do that unconsciously. Take it, kill the vampires, and hurry back with Stefan." She kissed him. Alaric cleared his throat.

"Go." She ushered. Damon sped away.

~VD~

"Now be honest, a man? Children? Anyone else living on this property?" Damon asked, sweetly. The poor woman was covered in vampire bites. It reminded him a bit of Caroline. He shuddered inside.

"No, it's just me." The woman said in a kind voice. He almost regretted his following action.

"Good." He snapped, snapping her neck along in the process. Alaric flinched.

"Oh god."

"What?"

"You didn't have to do that." He said, disgusted. Damon rolled his eyes.

"She's compelled not to let me in, yeah, I had to."

"She's human."

"And I'm not. Just get inside." He dismissed, annoyed. Alaric rolled his eyes now.

~VD~

Caroline was leaning against Alaric's car, tapping her foot the rhythm on the radio. She was helping Alaric and Damon, taking out vampires with aneurysms. She shook her head. She was fuming inside about Damon being so unreasonable. Okay, so she hadn't exactly gone by scratch free in Romania, but come on? These vampires were way less dangerous.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" Elena called. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'd ask you the same thing, but I already know you're here to screw everything up. So just don't bother telling me, kay?" She asked, sweetly.

"What happened to you? You used to be so sweet, innocent." Elena gasped. Caroline nearly keeled over in laughter.

"Elena, are you really that dumb, or do you just love acting as much as I do?" She asked, bemused. Elena wrinkled her forehead.

"There's no way you were acting. You've always been a sad little girl, always frustrated no one picked you. I'm your superior. That's what it's supposed to be like." Elena sniffled, frustrated. Caroline couldn't help but pity her.

"God, you're annoying. Okay, Elena. I don't know why you think everybody would chose you over me, when your own brother picked me. I dislike your attitude. You're an annoying attention whore, you're damn vain, you want everybody to love you. Well guess what? It's not going to happen. Now get your head out of your ass." She said, rubbing her temples in frustration.

Elena looked as though she'd been thoroughly bitch slapped.

"They got him out. Be happy Stefan still wants you. Soon, no one else will." Caroline smirked.

"You'd do well not to screw it up with me, Caroline." Elena warned, hoping to be threatening.

"And why would I do that?" Caroline wrinkled her forehead, walking towards Alaric, Damon and Stefan. Stefan was very weak. She went to embrace Damon. But Damon was rigid. Caroline noticed what was wrong immediately. They were surrounded. Damn it.

"Pearl." Caroline called out. The Asian woman came out from behind a tree.

"Who are you, human. How do you know me?" She asked, suspicious. Caroline decided she needed to get them out of this. She was going to have to go all out. They were all bound to die anyway.

"Who am_ I_?" Caroline asked in amazement. Then she scoffed. Damon wondered what she was doing. It was as if she was becoming an entirely different person.

"That's pretty pathetic. Remind me again how long you were in that tomb?" She challenged. Pearl became unsure.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about…well, his name really doesn't need to be mentioned, and you all tremble in your steps. Am I right? Who here is on the run from him, raise your hand. This ought to be fun." She said, amused. She couldn't afford to make a mistake now. One of them would no doubt die. She couldn't afford that. She looked around, every one of the vampires was trembling now.

"Who are you?" One said. She teleported over to him, leaving Damon completely perplexed. She stroked his hair a bit.

"Harper, am I right?" She asked, sweetly. He nodded, swallowing hard.

"Well, Harper. I assume you've heard of Casper, in your time?" She questioned. He nodded again, clearing his throat.

"You're human." He stated. Everyone gasped.

"Well, yeah. It seems like it, doesn't it? Let's test that theory. Say a name out of someone in your circle." She ushered. He looked confused.

"Uh…Victor." He said. Everyone disliked Victor. Caroline smiled. Then she snapped a finger, and Victor suddenly turned grey. Dead. Everyone gasped.

"Yes, I'm definitely human, Harper. And you know what's even better? I'm the human that killed Casper." She whispered that last part. But everyone still heard it. They gasped. Pearl spoke up.

"So, give us a reason as to why we should not kill you in self-defence."

Caroline give her an amused look.

"Because you can't." She acknowledged. "Trust me, I've tried. Also, I got you out." She ventured. Hoping they hadn't seen Caia.

"So, one hand scratches the other, Pearl. Anna is in Chicago, if you want to see her, by the way."

"How do you Anna?"

"Friend of mine. Completely irrelevant right now. But you'd all do well to get out of time, or I won't be so friendly. I can't afford this town going all…vampire infested. Two is plenty." She dismissed. No one moved.

"Well go? And pearl? Frederick was the one that kidnapped Stefan. I trust you'll reason with him?" She smiled sweetly. Pearl turned towards Frederick in shock. Frederick snarled, he lunged forward. Damon was anticipating him jumping at Caroline, so he went to shield her.

But instead, it was Stefan that was his target.

Elena screamed, and Damon rolled his eyes. It was only half past midnight, and they were still in for a very long night.

~VD~

What'chu think is going to happen? Like the way I twisted the original storyline a bit there? Sound off in the review box.


	26. Chapter 26

Because you're you- and I'm me

A/N: I have taken way too much time off. I apologise deeply. Exam Stress and all.

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.

~VD~

Everything happened very fast.

After Stefan fell to the ground, unconscious, Elena began to wail hysterically. She ran over to Stefan, dropping to his side. Caroline wanted to go join them, but Damon held her back. What Elena did next, was probably the stupidest thing ever.

She got a rock, sliced her wrist open, and pushed it into Stefan's mouth. Caroline sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. Damon only then realized what would happen now. Stefan's eyes snapped open again. He growled, pushing Elena off. Within seconds, he'd staked Frederick.

Stefan's eyes were full of rage, he was ramming the stake in and out continually, each thrust more violent than the last.

"Stefan he's already dead!" Elena screamed, but to no avail. Caroline finally ripped free of Damon, and with a flick of her hand, she sent Stefan flying off him.

"Distract Elena." She whispered in Damon's ear. Damon nodded.

Caroline walked up to Stefan, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Stefan. I'm going to show you something. And when I show it to you, I want you to keep calm. Understand?"

Stefan stared at her through bloodshot eyes, and nodded, slowly. He didn't seem to be very pleased with this state of himself, fighting it. But was he strong enough? She sighed. She needed to risk him. If there was a way for him to be cured, why shouldn't she help him. Licking her lips, she put her finger on his forehead, and then her face changed. Damon couldn't see it. Stefan nearly doubled over in surprise though. She stared at him, her bright green eyes illuminating. Then something happened in his mind. He relived every single one of his ripper kills. Not in a good way though.

He relived the last moments and thoughts of the people he'd slaughtered. He screamed in agony. Damon wanted to dash over to Caroline, but she threw him off. Glaring at him, Damon backed away. She was in for a long talk later.

Stefan was rendered to writhing on the floor in pain.

"Make it stop!" He groaned out in pain. It wasn't ripper Stefan speaking. She did. He sat up slowly. Elena was bawling her eyes out on Damon's shoulder, annoying the hell out of Caroline.

"Do you understand what you just saw?" She asked, quietly. Elena didn't know about Ripper Stefan.

"Yes." He croaked.

"Do you want to become that person again?" She tested. He shook his head.

"Do you want to go back to murdering innocent people?" She tried further. He shook his head more violent. His mouth was slightly agape. She felt as if she was talking to a 2 year old.

"Good. So pull yourself together. This was a quick ripper detox, it'll be your backup option."

Finally, after clearing his throat, Stefan spoke.

"What does that mean?"

"That means, you're going to drink a few droplets of human blood every day. If you lose it, you keep it together long enough to call me. Got it?" She asked. Stefan nodded.

"Why would you do this for me? I was a complete ass."

"Stefan, I didn't take anything you said back then serious." She shrugged. "Yes, you were a complete ass. But so is Damon. So am I. You're friendly enough, and you're in need of help. Call it my charity case or whatever you will, but I'll help you." She smiled. Stefan smiled as well.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." She winked. Then her face changed back.

"Let's go home, Damon." She suggested. Damon nodded. He picked her up. She closed her eyes, holding onto him tight.

~VD~

"Caroline? Where the hell were you?" Jeremy asked as soon as she and Damon entered her house. He pushed Damon away, hugging her.

"You just left the party, so I came home, but you weren't here. And I think I stood up Bonnie 10 minutes ago."

"I'm fine. Just needed to take care of something minor. Now go court the lass." She ushered him out.

"Yeah, why do I get the feeling you just want me gone so you and Damon can have hot vampire sex everywhere?" Jeremy asked amused.

"Didn't I tell you that was overrated? Besides, we're ordering Pizza tonight."

"Oh, we are?" Damon smirked.

"Yeah." Caroline said, not letting him get any input. She gave Jeremy a quick goodbye kiss to the cheek, before he threw on a hoodie and headed out. Damon immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"You know what?" Damon asked.

"I know a lot of things." Caroline said, jokingly. She ordered the pizza quickly, and then relaxed more into his grip. He stroked her hair tenderly.

"We were so caught up in getting to know each other, we never got to behave couple-y." He murmured into her ear, nibbling it gently. She chuckled.

"You mean too caught up in the sex?" She said, bluntly.

"Same difference."

"Oh is it?" She mused.

"Yeah, which is how I know you were lying when you said to Jeremy it was overrated." He nodded, his voice a content purr. She laughed.

"And how would you know?"

"Because sex with me is fuckin' amazing, or you wouldn't have kept on coming back." He stated, still in his content state.

"If I recall correctly, you were the one who was busy pursuing me."

"Well, you were a tough nut to crack." He admitted, chuckling. They were just standing around, him holding her. It was perfect. And no one was going to interrupt them tonight. This night was theirs.

She turned around in his grip, looking at him questioningly.

"Why me?"

"You're something else." He kissed her neck, softly.

"Is that not a bad thing?" She queried. He cocked his head at her.

"No. It defines who you are more. You're not bland. You're so completely layered that it seems as though one can never know everything about you. But I certainly will have fun trying." He smiled sincerely. Her lips pulled back into an amazingly bright smile.

"Thank you."

"I'm not just saying that, Caroline. It's the truth." He pecked her smile.

"But you planned on killing me." She mused. "Close to succeeding, too." Damon pooh-poohed it.

"Yes. My ego was bruised, that a mere human managed to outsmart me. I don't hold much respect for them. They're narrow-thinkers. But not you."

"But I'm not human."

"So I've noticed." Damon laughed.

"And that doesn't bother you?" She asked, warily.

"How can it? When I, myself, am not?" He inquired, amused. Caroline sighed.

"Yes, but you don't even know what I am."

"True, but I love you Caroline, nothing's going to change that. When you're ready to tell me, I'll accept it. I was trying to rush you into loving me before, and I almost lost you completely because of it. I will never risk that again. So forgive me, if I act overprotective sometimes, but I'm keeping you." He stated, silencing the comment that was on the tip of her tongue.

She practically purred. His kiss made her knees go weak. It seemed like she was about to double over.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here." She apologized, freeing from his grasp.

~VD~

"So…what do we do now?" Damon asked, stroking Caroline's hair. She was cuddled into him, her legs resting on his, and her head resting on his chest. She sighed, also content now.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Umm….how about, we go mess up the sheets in your bed now, and tomorrow, I'm taking you out on our first official date as a couple?" He stroked her cheek.

"Doesn't the founders party count?" Caroline asked, amused.

"No, that was cut short." He dismissed.

"I was thinking something more…personal."

Caroline closed her eyes, and smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good, initiating part one of plan now." He smirked, ripping off her tank top. She gasped.

"Oh my god, Damon!" She yelled. He silenced her with a quick kiss.

"Save that for later, but make it sound a bit more throaty, I like that better." He winked at her, picking her up, and speeding her to her room. Caroline couldn't help but giggle.

"You're mental!"

"I know." He laughed. She kissed him, laughing all the way through. They fell into bed, not being able to keep their hands off each other.

~VD~

"Caroline?" Damon asked, when he couldn't contain the curiosity anymore. She rolled around, sleep coloring her eyes.

"What?" Her voice wasn't sharp, just soft, and loving.

"What are you? Your arm's been glowing for the last hour."

"Why didn't you wake me before then? You probably couldn't sleep at all."

"Yes, I was very distracted." He said, kissing her. "Not so much by the tattoo though as much as the person sporting it. It's very unique." He noted. She smiled.

"It's a cloaking device that was made for me after I died." She recalled, thinking about that time. She was still peaceful, but Damon sat up abruptly, staring at her in shock. She was busy admiring his torso. She was happy now. It might just work out.

Well, until she had to either turn or let him go, but she would dwell on that another time.

"Please tell me I misheard you?" He asked.

"No, you didn't. I died. Both my brain and heart stopped, but at different times. Therefore, I was brought back. And since then, a side of me, seems to be more…active." She tried. This would be hard to explain.

"What side?" He asked.

"When I was….t…tortured." She got out after a bit of stuttering. "Each time they'd bite me, a trace of their abilities would be transferred over to me. Now it seems that the Demons, their bites were more potent. I'm…half…demon." She breathed out. Then she looked at him. Damon looked taken aback.

"I…" Damon paused, shaking his head. Caroline feared for what he might do. Would he abandon her? Mock her?

"…was not expecting that." He smiled. "You know that's only half as bad as what I imagined, right?" He asked, laughing. Caroline let out a breath of relief.

"You'll have to tell me more about that tomorrow." He encouraged. "Now, we should go back to sleep." He yawned. "Can you make the tattoo disappear? I'd be most delighted." He asked, happy. She nodded, brushing over the area with her hand. Then, she closed her eyes, and somehow, when Damon snuggled her close, she felt as though he was holding her tighter than ever.

~VD~

Bit of fluff at the end there, but I guess I'm in a good mood. Read and Review, as always. :3


	27. Chapter 27

Because you're you-and I'm me

A/N: Merry Christmas Guys, hope you had a good one. Happy new year too. You guys are all amazing. Have I mentioned I get strange sensations of happiness when I find out you make fanart? IgnitingFireworks made a banner for this story, you can check it out on her profile

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.

~VD~

Caroline awoke the next morning, blissfully happy. Damon was next to her, still sleeping. Her room was brightened by the sun shining through the huge windows. She couldn't help but smile.

Damon had been very understanding last night. She felt as though she could actually do well now, be in a stable relationship. Caia wasn't extremely dangerous, and even though she'd let the vampires out of the tomb, Caroline didn't feel threatened.

How could she? Life was good. She looked over at Damon, and kissed him tenderly. Damon stirred. His eyes opened halfway, and he smiled.

"Morning."

Caroline smiled back.

"This is the first time I've been awake before you." She pointed out.

"Mhm." He drawled lazily. "I had a _very_ nice dream."

She took one look at his smirk, and knew exactly what it was on about.

"And I suppose now you want me to ask what that dream was?" She suggested.

"Well, I'd tell you anyway, but it is easier when you ask." He winked. She rolled her eyes, amused.

"So, I'm waiting." She smiled.

"We were getting married." He said, in thought. Caroline stiffened. She coughed.

"What?" She croaked out in disbelief. Damon laughed loudly.

"I'm kidding. God, you should see your face." He was in fits of laughter. She threw a pillow at him.

"Damon Salvatore, that is _not_ funny! Stop laughing or no sex for a month." She threatened. Damon didn't stop. He trailed a finger up her naked leg, caressing it. Spooning her, he whispered into her ear seductively:

"Ah, but you don't really mean that. Because you need it just as much as I do."

"You make it sound like I'm a complete slag."

"You're not." He said, dropping the seductive vibe. "Seriously. You're a woman, and women need sex. It's simple as that." He shrugged, and continued kissing up her neck.

"Okay, so what about this dream of yours then? What was it really about?" She asked, relaxing at his touch.

"Sex. In the woods." He growled into her ear.

"That's so…_romantic."_ She deadpanned.

"Caroline, you don't like romance." He rolled his eyes.

"Just because I don't openly encourage it, doesn't mean I don't like some of it. I am female, just as you said. We like being swept of our feet."

"Well, you weren't on your feet. I was supporting you; you were resting against a tree." He murmured. Caroline laughed.

"You're an idiot."

"I _know_." He drawled, his eyes doing a mysterious twinkling thing.

"We both know I wasn't actually resting."

"Yes, true. You were making all sort of interesting sounds."

"Interesting?"

"Yes, they were quite unusual." He smirked, combing his fingers through her hair.

"Unusual? I think you found them rather stimulating." She snorted.

"Ah, you caught me." He mused. "Feel like reenacting my dream?" He suggested, his eyes happy.

"Sure. Minor detail though, were not going to go at it against a tree. We're staying here." She set. And suddenly, Damon was on top of her, kissing her hungrily.

~VD~

Katherine stepped outside of the cab she took to get to her destination. She smiled. It was a nice day out. It practically screamed 'perfect'. The sun was shining, it was warm. People were walking across the town, blissfully unaware of the dangers lurking.

Taking off her sunglasses, she looked around more carefully. No sign of Stefan and Damon anywhere. _Good_, she thought. She had things to do beforehand anyway. Observe Elena, visit Caroline.

Maybe it hadn't been such a bright idea to visit here, given what she'd been told beforehand.

No, there was no way she'd do what he asked her. She wanted Klaus gone, but she would not, simply no.

Katherine's head hurt, she wasn't used to caring about people. Going out of her way so they'd be fine. Putting aside her biggest goal so they'd be safe. She shook her head. This wasn't like her.

Shaking her head, she put her sunglasses back on, and disappeared into the crowd.

~VD~

"That was amazing." Damon panted as he fell into bed next to Caroline. She smiled up at him.

"_You're_ amazing." Upon hearing this, Damon's stomach did all sort of acrobatic fluttering he had no idea it could do. It was a fantastic feeling. She cuddled into him, yawning.

"Oh don't tell me you're tired already?" He teased her. She shrugged.

"You wear me out. What can I say?"

Damon stroked her hair a bit.

"I have to go though, you know that, right?"

"Go where?" She asked, confused.

"To set up our date for this evening." He murmured into her ear. "Don't tell me you've forgotten it already?"

"No, I haven't. I just didn't realize it needed setting up. Is there a dress code as well?"

"Just wear something pretty." He winked.

"Ah, that line is so corny." She groaned, pulling the covers over her head.

"Well, I am. I'll see you tonight." He kissed the covers at the place he suspected her mouth would be, and headed to dress himself.

Once the door closed, Caroline pulled off the covers, and revealed her enormous grin only to herself.

~VD~

When Caroline re-entered her room on the phone with Bonnie, something was off. She could sense it.

_Vampire. _

Ordinarily, that would've been no cause of alarm. Damon had been in here all of last night, hadn't he? But this smelt different.

"Bonnie, I'm going to call you back later. God, I'm excited." Then she hung up. Looking around, she heard something behind her. She turned around, green light already surrounding her hands, when she almost bumped into Katherine.

"Surprise!" She yelled. Caroline squealed.

"Oh my god, you're here!"

They embraced.

~VD~

"Stefan, which tie do you think suits me better?" Damon asked, casually swaggering into Stefan's room, holding up two empty hands. Stefan chortled, but decided to play along.

"The one in your left hand. With the bunnies." He motioned with his hand, completely serious. Damon smiled an actual smile.

"Thanks Bro. Always nice to know you've got my back." Then he turned to leave, but Stefan called after him.

"Why are you really in here Damon?" He sighed. Damon turned around slowly, curious expression on his face.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Woo a woman. You know? Keep her." He shrugged. He wasn't good at this. But he was going to go down trying, at least.

"You don't need to woo Caroline anymore." Stefan shook his head. "You've already got her."

"But how do I keep her? You're the one with the epic romances. Not me." He sighed, sitting down on the bed next to Damon. Stefan patted him on the back.

"Caroline is very much in love with you. She won't be going anywhere soon, brother. No worries."

"Yes, but she's left me before."

"Yes, but you were trying to rush her into things. Let her set the pace. Then you can do no wrong." Stefan encouraged. Damon smiled again.

"Thanks, brother." He said, before he headed out. Maybe Stefan and he did need each other, after all.

~VD~

"What was that?" Katherine shot up from Caroline's bed. Caroline was in the bathroom.

"That'll probably be Damon. I'd tell you to stall him as I get ready, but I'm sure you don't want him to know you're here yet." She yelled out of the bathroom. Katherine smirked.

"Right you are. Should I hide?" She asked. "Are you going to go about messing up the sheets?" Katherine teased. Caroline stepped out of the bathroom, eyeing Katherine sternly.

"No. I'll meet him at the door. Find yourself something to eat. If you do it right, you can sneak into the Salvatore house and steal yourself some bloodbags." Caroline taught, putting in a pair of earrings.

"You look hot." Katherine admired.

"Ah, don't I always?" Caroline mused. Katherine chuckled, shaking her head, amused.

"Of course you do. Come on, off you go." She said, slapping her on the ass. Caroline gave her an amused look, but then headed downstairs. She opened the door, and was completely taken aback.

"These are for you." Damon said, holding out two roses, tied with a black ribbon, so that they intertwined. "You look absolutely amazing." He smiled. Caroline's expression of surprise turned into a smile.

"Thank you. But apparently I'm underdressed." She looked at herself. She was wearing black leather pants with a grey top. Boots with studs and a cardigan over her top.

"No you're perfect." He assured her. "I just overdressed." He said, indicating toward his blazer over his dress pants and white shirt.

"Alright then. Care to tell me where we're going?" She asked, her stomach fluttering. How is it that a guy she thought to be crazy psychotic was actually terribly sweet?

"No. It's a surprise." He whispered into her ear, hugging her from behind. "Close your eyes."

When she eyes him skeptically, he made a big show of rolling his eyes and sighing in annoyance before coaxing her.

"Please? For me?" He asked in his sweetest voice. Caroline took a deep breath.

"Okay, I trust you." She said slowly, closing her eyes. Damon swore those were the most important words Caroline could speak to him. The smile on his face would not be disappearing anytime soon.

"Let's go then."

~VD~

Short chapter, I know. Next one will be longer, promise ;*


	28. Chapter 28

Because you're you-and I'm me

A/N: And the update time is increasing yet again….terribly sorry. I've been ill the last couple of weeks, as I had a friend post on my profile, but I'm afraid if my health doesn't get better the story will have to go on hiatus. :/

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.

~VD~

"Damon, where are you taking me?" Caroline giggled, slightly nervous, after a while. Damon still had his hands over her eyes.

"I told you, it's a surprise." He whispered into her ear, smiling. She felt chills go up her spine. When she heard something snap beneath her foot, she grew suspicious.

"Damon, why are we in the forest?"

"Caroline, why are you asking so many questions?" He mimicked her. She rolled her eyes. Then suddenly Damon was gone. At least she didn't feel his hands on her eyes anymore. She blinked. He was standing in front of her, smiling. She cocked her head at him. He kissed her swiftly. She felt something pulse through her.

"à Voila." He smirked, stepping to the side, revealing a huge blanket, with a few candles and food.

"Very cliché." She mused.

"Ah, but you love it." He teased. She looked at him, reprimandingly.

"Of course I do. It's very sweet. What's the occasion?"

"Do you want the truth or the manly version?"

"Is either one of them actually manly?" She asked, amused, pecking him on the lips. He smirked.

"Not really no. Okay, here goes." He took a deep breath, Caroline stared at him, anticipating something cheesy.

"Exactly 5 Months ago was the first time we had sex." He laughed, ducking out of the way of a handful of dirt Caroline picked up to throw at him. She chased after him. He started running, but was soon pinned against a tree by her.

"Vampire strength." He smiled. She smiled back.

"Demon tops Vampire." She growled, throwing him across the forest. He was amazed.

"Interesting. Very interesting. Just wait until I get you though." He launched at her. She giggled, dissolving, and reappearing right behind him.

"Boo." She whispered into his ear. But when he turned around, she was gone.

"This is fun." She replied, looking down at him, from a tree. He jumped up onto the branch next to her.

"Behaving like a squirrel? Yeah, I imagine so." He winked. She playfully smacked him across the chest.

"Having fun. With you." She mused. He put an arm around her.

"So how long exactly can you do….what you just did?" He asked.

"Kind of...since I came back." She said, thinking back. She stared of into the distance, solemnly.

"And...why can you do that?" Damon asked again, more tentavily. She looked at him, her face weary.

"Because the lord in the heavens, if there is one, won't let me be happy." She whispered, tears building in her eyes. She hoped he hadn't heard her, because she only just realized thtat she insulted him with it indirectly, but of course, he'd heard her anyway.

"And why is that?" He looked at her, all humor gone from his face, but instead, he looked very empathetic. She blinked once, a tear escaping her eyes. The following words were dead quiet.

"I just wanted to be human. But I'm not, no matter how much I pretend to be. I'm demonic. I feed on fear of other people, and if that doesn't exist, I'll die. And I hate it. I just...I wanted nothing more, than to finally be rid of Casper. And now that I am, I still can't find peace." She sobbed. Damon said nothing, but pulled her into his arms. They stayed like that until the sun started going down. Caroline had long stopped crying, but Damon was too busy thinking about something.

He couldn't stand seeing Caroline like this.

He didn't deserve her. He really didn't. He couldn't keep doing this to her. If she really loved him, she would turn. He knew that. Would she let him go? No, probably not. She'd sort of indicated towards that.

If she turned, she'd be something she really hated. She wanted to be human. He couldn't take that away from her. He just couldn't. Sure, she wasn't human already, but he already had a plan about that.

"Caroline?" He said, speaking the first word in hours. She glanced at him, her make-up sort of messed up because of her crying.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time to go home." He mused, stroking her hair. She blushed. She looked down, biting her lip. She looked ready to sink into the ground right about now.

"What is it?" He asked, amused. She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"I ruined the date, didn't I?" she sighed, embarrassed. Damon laughed wholeheartedly.

"No. No, you didn't." He assured her, pushing a strand of her out of her face.

Caroline smiled up at Damon doing probably the most cliché thing for guys to do. Still, he was incredibly sweet.

"Anytime spent with you can never be considered 'ruined'" he winked. She looked at him in awe. He pecked her onto the lips. She was sure she would melt. He felt guilty. The means of what he'd do would cause her to never forgive him if she found out. He sighed.

"Come on, let's get you home." He said, putting an arm around her waist, leading her out of the forest.

"I don't think there's anyway you could've handled that better." She mused. Damon smiled down at her.

"Glad to hear that, Care."

~VD~

"Do my ears decieve me?" Katherine asked as she entered Caroline's room, who'd just hung up from talking to Bonnie.

"Damon Salvatore being a romantic?" She laughed. Caroline nodded.

"I had no idea he could be so sweet." She sighed, falling back onto the pillows.

"He tends to do that when he's really in love." Katherine mused, falling down next to Caroline.

"Yeah, but it's different now. I feel like he's planning someting." At that, Katherine turned over, fixating her curiously with her brown eyes. She could do this. She could defy what was given to her as a task, right? The opportunity was perfect. She would not hurt Caroline though. She needed to dissappear. Hide herself in a cave until Caroline died a natural death. But she was selfish. She didn't want to have to miss out on Caroline. So naturally, she exhausted all her control. Trying to break, or at least fend off, the compelling urge to do what was ordered of her.

"Why do you think that?"

"He's always been sweet, you know? But today, he just...he went a bit over the top with the sweetness."

"Because he's in love with you."

"Yes, but tonight was different. He was laying it on really thick, thinking I wouldn't notice. I think I did something wrong, and now he's thinking about how to get rid of me." Caroline said gloomly, hugging a pillow to her chest, huffing.

"Yeah, I don't think that's it." Katherine chuckled.

"What else can it be?" Caroline asked, staring past Katherine. She only sighed.

"I'd tell you if I knew anything." She said, sadly.

"I think that's Jeremy. You need to leave." Caroline said hurriedly after a while. Katherine shot up, winked at Caroline, and was gone within a second.

~VD~

"Bonnie." Damon said, knocking on the door to her house. She opened the door reluctantly.

"What do you want?" She asked, studying him carefully. Damon looked completely conflicted.

"I need your help. It's about Caroline." Damon sighed. Bonnie looked up at him.

"Come in then."

~VD~

"How's my favorite sister?"

"Good. I trust you just came over from Elena's?" Caroline asked as she was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Jeremy.

"Yeah. I don't even know why. All she ever does is go on about how I'm such a juvie stoner kid with no future, when she is the one dating a vampire." He rolled his eyes. Caroline giggled.

"And you're dating a witch." She pointed out. Jeremy waved his hand in dismissal.

"Oh pooh pooh. At least Bonnie will age with me." He pointed out.

"What will Elena do? Lamenting all about how she doesn't want to be a vampire, yet she still keeps Stefan around, it's stupid, is what it is, it's..." He didn't get much further, because Caroline had started crying.

"What?" Jeremy asked, clearly not noticing the wounds he'd opened for Caroline.

"I'm just like Elena." She sobbed. "It's love, Jeremy. No matter how much you want to stay away from them, you can't. Because even though they'll occasionally frustrate you to end, they're a source of happiness amongst all the darkness. And that's all anyone wants. I can't let him go, but I don't want to break his heart." She sobbed. Jeremy patted her on the back, siging.

"I have to be crowned the most insensitive wart of the century."

She laughed despite herself.

"You just might be. But you're still my bro." She cuddled into him. He breathed out, relieved. Stroking her hair. They lay like that for quite a while, saying nothing. Caroline had missed him the last couple of weeks.

"You know, I actually can't sleep over tonight."

"What? You been living here for months." She said, looking at him. "I mean, you're never home, but you live here."

"Yeah, but Jenna insists I spend the night at my 'actual' home." He shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, might have something to do with the fact that Bonnie's actually home alone tonight?"

"You do know we'd have sex even if she was chaperoned? No, that's nothing to do with it. I fear Jenna and Elena plan an intervention. They don't know I kicked the dealing habit when I got with Bonnie."

"But you still smoke weed and get high?"

"Well, I wouldn't ever want to let you down, so obviously." He winked. "I've been thinking about quitting for good though. I can see Bonnie highly dislikes it. I don't want to make her unhappy. The weed was a rebel phase, and I've grown addicted to it. It's not what I had planned for life."

"Wow." Was all Caroline could say. "That was the most grown up thing I've ever heard you say. I'm proud of you." She said, hugging him. He smiled.

"That means alot, Care."

"But you have to get going." She finished for him. Yeah, I know. Out you go." She smiled at him encouragingly. She could finally go to sleep.

~VD~

"Are you sure this is what's best?" Bonnie asked, sighing. She was displeased about the plan, to say the least. But she wanted Caroline's happiness and well-being more than anything. Biting her lip, she sat down next to Damon, who'd been sitting on the edge of the bed for a while, not saying anything.

"I have to do this. Doesn't mean I want to." He sighed.

"I trust you'll keep your fingers where they are then? You won't change your mind?"

"Yes."

"You do realize she'll hate you if she ever finds out?" Bonnie questioned further.

"Bonnie I _have_ to do this. There's no other way she'll be happy. And it's your turn to assure she doesn't find out."

"Can't you just...Ugh. Alright. Let's go." She gave in. Damon nodded curtly, standing up quickly.

~VD~

Damon stood in Caroline's room, watching her sleep. He felt creepy. He couldn't help himself. Sighing, he whispered her name.

"Caroline." He said. She was awake immediately. After catching sight of Damon, she let out a relieved breath.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Caroline, stand up. We need to talk." He motioned. He already felt hot tears prickling his eyes. God, how was he going to get through this?"

"Caroline, I love you." He said, holding her shoulders tightly. She looked at him, not understanding why the tears were forming in his eyes.

"I love you too, Damon. You know that. What's wrong?" She asked tenderly. He took a deep breath.

"I love you so much. The only thing I want in life is for you to be happy. I know you could never be happy as a vampire. I know that." He took one hand off her shoulder, caressing her cheek.

"I could never let you turn to be with me, knowing it makes you so unhappy. But I also know you. You wouldn't let me keep you from doing that. But...I can't let you do something that would make you sad, cause I can't stand seeing you sad. I just...I need for you to be happy. That's all I need." He said, crying now. Caroline stared at him, helplessly. She was crying now too.

"So is this it? You're breaking up with me? You think that will not make me unhappy?" She cried. Damon shook his head.

"You're going to be happy without me. And the only way that's going to happen, is if you don't remember what we had."

"What are you going to do? You can't compel me Damon." She said, backing away from him. He was in front of her within seconds.

"I have to, dear. I love you." Then he threw some sort of black powder at her, immbolising her.

"You'll forget we had romantic relations. You'll forget I was ever anything more than nice to you. You'll remember the first night differently. You immobilized me, questioned me, and then we made a mutual agreement to go different paths and accept each other. You don't love me. You barely...tolerate me." He said, choking. "And now you're going to go to sleep and forget this happened." He gingerly kissed her forehead, sobbing. Then, after Caroline blinked, he was gone.

It was all over for Damon now. He was done. He'd live, to protect her, until she died, and then he would take his own life. There was just no other sense.

~VD~

Again, I apologize for the delay, but I can't do anything about being ill. :(


	29. Chapter 29

Because you're you-and I'm me

A/N: I know, the last chapter was heart-wrenching. It took a long time, so I thought I'd end the chapter with a bang. Well, I almost always do so, but...ah, I get ahead of myself. Thanks for the reviews, my lovelies.

Disclaimer: Will never own the Vampire Diaries

~VD~

Caroline Forbes woke up like it was a normal day. She felt very optimistic. Last night had been fun. She'd spent a nice day with Jeremy, they had had fun. She sighed.

Being a demon wasn't actually as hard as she'd expected. Her life was almost stress-free these days. She was content with it. Turning up the music on her mp3 player, she took her pyjama top off, and danced around.

_"I swear you're giving me heart attack, troublemaker." _She belted out loudly. She wasn't usually into this type of music. Shrugging it off, she went into the bathroom. Today was going to be a good day. She might go into her lab to research more about reversing the demon side of herself. She had been working on it for the past few weeks. She smiled. It seemed life had finally turned around for her, offering her the bright side.

It looked good for her, finally.

~VD~

"You did what?" Jeremy roared loudly. He glared at Damon menacingly. "How the hell could you? You took away her free will! Do you have any idea how Caroline will react when she finds out?!" He lunged at Damon. Damon evaded him easily. He was scowling at nothing in particular.

"You think this wasn't hard for me, Gilbert?" He sneered. "Of course it was. I love her."

"You did the one thing she could never forgive you, you idiot." He groaned. Damon looked at Jeremy.

"I'm not looking for her forgiveness."

"Then what good does compelling her do? You could've just broken up with her."

"But she wouldn't let me go. She'd turn for me. And I can't let her do that." Damon explained.

"How _noble_." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"You ever think she might become a vampire anyway? Accident? I bet her body still stored all the vampire blood that's been pumped into her. What are you going to do then?" He tested. Damon sighed.

"I'm trying to make sure it doesn't come to that. That's sort of the point of my existance now."

"But if it does?"

"She'll hate me because I compelled her, thus..." Damon trailed off, looked at Jeremy. "Why do you make me imagine these situations in my head? She won't turn."

"If she does, all your efforts would be in naught. Too bad, isn't it? She'll hate you, but you could be together. She's going to turn sooner or later. Just one little accident, snap of her neck and boom, vampire." He shrugged.

"It won't happen, I won't let it." Damon said, firmly. Jeremy was back to rolling his eyes.

"You can't control everything, Damon. Especially her. You compelled her to consider you barely tolerable. She won't like hanging out with you. Good luck trying to protect her. Where's Bonnie?" He asked.

"She's telling Stefan and Elena about what happened." He said absent-mindedly.

"I'll play along, but I seriously hate this idea." Jeremy resigned, before ushering Damon out of his room.

This was not going to end well. At all.

~VD~

"What's got you all happy?" Katherine smirked, standing in the door of Caroline's room. Caroline turned around, squealing.

"I had hoped to see you again. Feel like doing something fun today?" She asked.

"Sure." Katherine said, eyeing her amused, yet skeptical. "Come on, spill. Is it because of Damon?" She gushed. Caroline blinked her eyes rapidly. Something in her mind called out to her. But she repressed it. Damon Salvatore? The giant asshole vampire? Maybe Katherine thought she'd be happy cause she hadn't had to see him in a while.

"What would Salvatore have to do with that?" She asked irritated. Katherine's eyes widened for a second, then she shook her head. She laughed.

"He used to make me very happy." Katherine purred, jokingly. Caroline laughed.

"That may be so, but he's a giant asswipe." Caroline dismissed.

"Okay, so, why so happy?" Katherine tested again. Caroline looked at her.

"Today's just...great." She sighed happily. Katherine raised her eyebrows.

"Alright then. You don't have any blood here, by chance? It'd make for a really nice day." She smirked.

"I think I might. Don't ask me why." She said, looking at Katherine's expression.

"Caroline, you can't be compelled, right?" She asked, worried. Caroline glanced up at her.

"No, why?" She looked up, rummaging through the cupboards.

"Just asking. You're taking vervain regularily?"

"No."

"Then how?" Katherine asked, confused. Caroline pushed back her hair impatiently after throwing a blood bag at Katherine.

"Remember?" She prompted.

"Right." Katherine said. How had she been compelled then? Or was she just in very deep denial? There was no recognition in her eyes when she mentioned Damon. She was clearly compelled. Katherine felt the need to find out who did it.

~VD~

"Bonnie, I've said it before. It sucks what you did, but if you think it'll help her, I'm in." Jeremy said, agitated.

"Thank you." Jeremy breathed out, relieved. Bonnie went in to kiss him, but he rejected her.

"That doesn't mean I'll unconditionally do it. The second things turn bad for her, I'll tell her. I can't stand watching this." He said, walking out angrily. Bonnie was left standing in the room, pondering what she did. Had it really been that smart? Jeremy seemed so much against it. He did know her better than she did. She felt as though her mistake was going to come bite her in the ass at some point, but it was too late to turn back now. She sighed.

~VD~

Damon was sitting at the grill, drinking bourbon. He was already back to thinking about de-compelling Caroline. But asking Bonnie to whip up another batch of whatever it was she whipped of would be fatal, and would do no good to his and Caroline's relationship. The one she didn't remember. Because of him. He made her forget. He felt horrible. But it was for the best.

That's what he kept telling himself.

Jeremy's words had struck him.

_She'll turn eventually. _

_One little snap of her neck..._

What the hell would he do then? What the hell would happen to her? He didn't know. She wouldn't let him protect her after she turned. It would be hard enough to do so while she was human. He groaned. That was what happened when you didn't think about the consequences of your actions. He'd never done so, but usually an interest of somebody other than him wasn't involved. It was a new concept. He'd already sacrificed his happiness. She was happy now. At least she better be. But what if that changed?

He wanted to drown in the bourbon.

Suddenly, someone slid into the seat next to him.

"Hello, Damon." Mrs. Lockwood said curtly.

"Hello." He said, raising his glass gloomily.

"I don't suppose you can just be persuaded to help with a charity?" She tested. The sheriff appeared beside him.

"He won't do it. He's dating Caroline, Carol."

"No, I'm not." Damon shook his head.

"You aren't?"

"Not anymore, no." Damon said, bitterly. "I'd rather not talk about it. I'm sure she won't want to either. What do you need my help with?"

"There's a bachelor auction tonight." Sheriff Forbes disclosed.

~VD~

"Katherine, what day is today?" Caroline asked at one point, when they were sitting in her garden, doing nothing.

"It's the 30th." She yawned. Caroline shot up like a twig.

"Is it really?"

"Yes."

"Today's that weird bachelor auction. I have to go." She said.

"Why? Anyone enter you're interested in?" Katherine raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Leech. No, it'll just be fun to watch the cougars fight over the young hotties. And Alaric." She added, laughing. Katherine seemed eager to go.

"I can't come though, can I?" She asked, sadly.

"Well, there is something I've been working on, it's not very good. But...I'll give it a try." Caroline closed her eyes, and suddenly Katherine's hair was blonde. Then her face was different.

"Blonde. I like it. Now tell me how you did that." She said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"That's the thing with Demons. You can do whatever you want, if you're willing to accept the price."

"And what's the price?" Katherine asked.

"Varies. I guess I could get all ethical and explain it, but I'd rather not, it doesn't make much sense either way." She dismissed.

"But you've got me curious now."

"Someday, baby." She said, putting her finger on Katherine's lips. "Now let's go look at this town's most eligible bachelors."

~VD~

Hellou. :)


	30. Chapter 30

Because you're you-and I'm me

A/N: I can't get out of apologizing for the delays, can I? Hm. ._.

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. I do not! Yet. ._. Huehuehuehue.

~VD~

The Grill was decked out beautifully this evening. Alaric and Jenna had just finished decorating, and were now sitting inside the grill, talking, flirting, and having fun. Damon heard them before he entered, thus chosing to turn around, not wanting to interrupt, and bumped straight into someone.

It was her. Oh, God. Caroline. She looked absoloutely wonderful. She always did, he noted. Her curls looked extra bouncy, but that wasn't what was so extraordinary. Her eyes. They held a happiness he'd never seen before. She was happy. Happy without him. He swallowed hard. This had been his idea. He had to live with it. He sighed.

"Watch it, Salvatore." Caroline spat out. The words hurt more than he could ever comprehend. Hearing his name roll off her tongue so coldly nearly killed him inside. He took a deep breath, composing himself, and then sneered at her.

"Didn't see you there Forbes. Then again, no one ever sees you."

She narrowed her eyes, staring him down, disdain radiating off of her. It suited her. He had to hold himself back. All he wanted was to run his hand along her cheek, tell her how amazingly breathtaking she looked, and then kiss her deeply. But he had chosen his fate. He had to live with it. She shrugged, stepping past him, ramming into him purposefully, before nodding to her companion. The pretty blonde stepped after Caroline, but not before giving Damon a very obvious once-over. Then she smirked and winked at him. Damon nodded at her, amused. His skin singed, reminiscing about the contact it had made with Caroline. He could get lost in it forever.

As soon as she was gone, however, he sighed, leaning against the grill. He was in public, he would not disgrace himself by letting the tears flow freely. He didn't know how long he'd been standing outside, but after a while, Alaric came outside with two glasses of Bourbon. He nudged him.

"You better come inside. We're about to be auctioned off. Wouldn't want to miss that for the world, now would we?" He laughed.

"How the hell did I think I could live through this without touching her? Without kissing her, showing my love...I am a fool." Damon groaned, downing his bourbon.

"You did what you thought was right in a spur of the moment kind of plan. Now it backfired. Deal with it, will you? You've always had ways of distracting yourself."

"What if I go back to her?"

"And make her fall for you all over again?" Alaric asked, displeased. "I'd rather you don't. I am, first and foremost, her friend. Though I consider you one now as well, Caroline is like a daughter to me. I will not have you hurt her anymore."

"If I could just..."

"No. Absoloutely not. You know just how hard it was for her, loving you the first time around. It takes her a long time to admit her love for somebody. You know that. She can't take that back so easily, it will destroy her if she finds out your ulterior motives."

"I don't have any." Damon looked at him, skeptically.

"I meant the compulsion." He said, his voice flat. Damon looked away.

"Probably the thing I regret most."

Alaric sighed as, he too, knocked back his bourbon.

"Leave it to you to regret your most noblest action. Come one, the ladies of Mystic Falls are waiting."

Damon sighed one last time, before heading inside.

~VD~

"I don't know why this is so raved about. It's not interesting." Caroline groaned. Carol Lockwood was standing on the stage, introducing the bachelors. Well, it seemed more like she was interrogating them, as poor Alaric was so befuddled by one of her questions he could do nothing but stammer. Caroline felt bad momentarily, before chuckling. Katherine looked at her skeptically.

"You're just miffed because you were forced to put your name in." She poohed it. Caroline gave her a glare.

"Of course I am. How could my mom do that to me? Just hand me her ticket and dissappear. What if I end up with 'Plumber Boy'?" She said, disgusted.

"Or Salvatore?" Katherine smirked.

"You go on about him an awful lot, you know that?" Caroline laughed. "You're just desperate to ruin my happiness, aren't you?"

"Well, I bet he could pleasure you in bed immensely." Katherine wiggled her eyebrows. Inside, she felt her need to follow what she was ordered to do rise again. She swallowed it back. She would not obey him. Or his commands. She was Katarina Petrova. She did not take orders from anybody. So she breathed out loudly, stilling herself, hoping Caroline wouldn't take notice of her strange, unusual behaviour.

Caroline, on the other hand, was having trouble of her own. Her mind, at the mention of her and Damon in bed, conjured up many images of the two of them making love. It seemed damn realistic. The thought of it made her panties wet. Oh God, was she attracted to Damon Salvatore? She shifted in her seat. There was no way he could ever find out. He'd laugh at her, tease her mercilessly. Unless...if she was clever about it.

No, what was she thinking? She couldn't sleep with him. He'd never let her live it down. Then again, if he could do what he did in her mind.

_That's the thing though, Caroline. It's in your mind. Who knows what kind of a lay he'll be. _

So she had to seduce him, without him knowing. That was going to be hard. And then she'd have to leave him alone. She couldn't start anything with him. She barely tolerated him as it was. So what I her body disagreed with her mind? She had made her decision.

Seducing Damon Salvatore was on. So on. She smirked evilly as she caught his eye, raising her glass at him suggestively.

~VD~

_What is she doing?_

Damon felt a rush of elictricity surge through him, pooling in his loins. It had to be electricity. Sure, he loved her more than anything, considered her the hottest, most amazing, most incredible creature on gods earth, but it had never been this primal. What had caused it?

Obviously, it had been her cheeky look as she raised her glass at him.

There was nothing wrong with that.

Except there was. Everything was wrong. She should only just tolerate him. Her flirting with him would fuck with his mind even more. He couldn't have that. That was absoloutely out of the question.

Why would she do that?

Why?

~VD~

"Witchy." Damon yelled into the phone.

"What?" She said, tired, exasperated.

"We need to speak. Why aren't you at your house?" He demanded, slightly annoyed. The Caroline thing was unnerving him to no end. He had half an hour until the actual silent auction began, and he needed to find out what this was about.

"I'm at the cellar. My dad's returned, I don't really enjoy his company these days."

"Is he more judgy than you?" He asked, teasing her a bit. He could practically see her roll her eyes.

"If your reason of calling have anything to do with requiring my help, I suggest you don't mess up the chances of me aiding you even more." She yawned.

"I'll be there in a moment."

~VD~

"I'm going to need another drink." Caroline said, getting up.

"Tired of me already?" Katherine mocked flirtatiously.

"Ah, I could never tire of you, sweet Katherine. I'm just tiring of everybody else." She said, bowing.

"Away with you then, my fair maiden." Caroline made to leave, but Katherine held onto her wrist at the last second.

"How long will your enchantment last?" She asked, looking around.

"As long as I want it to, and...continue to pay the price."

"What is that price you keep going on about?"

"Some other day, okay? I need that drink, and I need it now." She said, spotting someone familiar at the bar. He nodded at her, then went outside. She was curious. What was he doing here?

Grabbing a vodka shot, she downed it, then left the grill. She knew mixing her drinks wasn't the best idea, her human brain opposed it. The demon part however, it shrugged at it, craving another shot to dull the weird images of her and Damon entwined in a vertical tango. Shaking her head, she looked around, spotting his retreating form across the street.

After a while she caught up with him. They were now a fair bit away from the grill, ensuring Katherine couldn't hear them. Clever man, he was.

"What do you want, Lucifer?" She asked, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around, his long coat slapping against his calves. His chest was bare, the shirt underneath ripped. His whole body was covered in tattoos.

"I think we'll be needing to have a talk again. I brought you something." He asked, conjuring a box.

"What is it?" She asked, taking it, curiously. He raised his eyebrows, then whipped his head a bit, getting the dreadlocks out of his face.

"Something you carelessly left behind in my cottage." He mused. When she opened the box, she stared at it for a while. There was a, now cleaned, heart inside it. It had a small black crack on the edge of it.

"How has this not occured to me?" She said, slapping her forehead. He shrugged.

"I daresay you had other things on your mind." He looked around. She nodded.

"What brings you here?" She inquired.

"Did I not promise to look into your demon side?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. However I think it foolish of you to come to town alone. You know not who is here." She wondered.

"Caroline, you should know better than to think I'd come alone." He looked at her, pointedly.

"You did last time, remember what happened?" She smiled, sweetly.

"Back to being a bitch, I see. Yes, I thoroughly remember you killing me, ripping out my inner organs. But I am not alone this time." He assured her.

Christopher stepped out of the black. He winked at her.

"Pleasure seeing you again."

"Wish I could say the same." She lied. Secretly, she formulated a new plan. It was crazy, thinking Damon would go for her and leave it at that after a shag. Maybe it would be easier with Chris. He definetely was gorgeous, she had to admit. Light brown hair, green eyes, defined muscles, 5-o-clock shadow, chiseled features. Yes, definetely hot.

She put her whole reaction to Damon Salvatore down to her not having gotten laid in a while. She just needed to be thoroughly fucked, and then all would be well, as it had been before. Hopefully Christopher would be down for that.

"Mean woman. You haven't changed at all."

"Well, it hasn't exactly been long since we last met." She smiled. "What did you find?" She hopped onto a closed trash can, crossing her legs. Lucifer cleared his throat.

"Well, the colour is specific to one demon. As mine is a light red, I am the only demon to have that colour." He said. She nodded.

"Yeah, I figured that out."

"How?"

"Looked into it, no big deal." She dismissed. "What else?"

"It's strange that you think that there's automatically more." He mused.

"Well is there?" She questioned.

"Yes." He sighed. She smirked knowingly at him.

"Don't hesitate to tell me, dearie."

"You have many options in being a demon. You can control your powers, or you can let someone control you." He started. Looking at her pointedly, he continued. "We have both chosen the former, even though it took me dying to change it. That's what it takes. Always."

She nodded, taking it in. So she could control her own actions. That was good. She had suspected it, as she had been acting on her own accord, but it was good to have insurance none-the-less.

"Secondly, if you control your own powers, you need to find something to...say...finance your powers. To pay the price. But judging by the look on your face you know that too." He sighed.

"I know I have to pay a price. I've been drawing the power from myself. So, I can use it, but it exhausts me." She said.

"Exactly. That's the option where your soul remains intact. You can have a long life, but not eternal. Someday you'll become too tired." He explained, looking at her, his eyes heavy. All she could do was nod. He had no idea how good it felt to get some proper insight into the topic.

"What's the other option?" Christopher asked, confused.

"You become what I am." He shrugged. "You 'finance' your powers by draining humans. You recognize their fear, exploit it, sometimes killing them. It tears at your soul though. You become less human-like with every person you kill. But, it feeds you. You learn to live forever. Deformed, but immortal." He shrugged.

"How deformed?" Caroline asked, skeptical.

"Well, your eyes become permanently red, well, red for me. I haven't gotten that far yet. Because I died, you know?" He shrugged.

"So technically, isn't every demon immortal? If we can just come back from death?" She questioned.

"Excellent question." He pointed out. "Yes, you could. But it requires a connection to someone here." Lucifer shrugged, yet again.

"What, like a marriage?" Christopher was a very confused vampire at the moment. Caroline sort of felt bad for him.

"No, like a blood connection." Caroline murmured.

"Precisely." Lucifer smiled. "Someone that has ingested your blood before you died, and willing to bring you back."

Caroline wondered about that.

"What will happen to the person attempting to ressurrect you?" She was sensing something dark. Demon's didn't have child-friendly ways of doing things. They were the lowest, meanest of all supernatural creatures. The scum. Ruthless and cutthroat.

"Depends on what you want to happen to them. We may be the meanest, but we can control everything we want to. That's the good thing about us." He smirked.

"You talk about us as if I am a fully-fledged Demon as well. Remember I am only half." Caroline sniggered.

"See what you want to see. You may still have human qualities. You may still be able to eat, sleep, and drink. But you can do everything I do." He shrugged.

"But that's exactly what sets us apart." She shrugged, mimicking him.

"No, what set's us apart is your ability to feel." He dismissed it.

"Then I must be missing something, because the last time we met you were definetely feeling something, Lucifer. Remorse, wasn't it? Or was that another side effect of dying?" She asked, faux-sweet. Lucifer sniggered.

"Well played. I feel too, if I allow it."

"Back at that again. You keep talking in circles." Caroline raised one eyebrow, staring at him.

"That's the whole point of it. That's all there is to being a demon. Well, at least the kind you choose to be. Being in control. That's what you wanted, that's what you got. Being demonic just gives you the means to manipulate everything you want, the way you want it."

"Wicked." Christopher said, in amazement.

"Yes, wicked." Caroline said, absent-minded. "Anything else?"

"The heart." He pointed towards the box that sat next to her. "I trust you have a safe place to hide it?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

Lucifer nodded.

"Here's the thing. It needs to be destroyed."

"I know. That was my original plan."

"It needs to be destroyed by your demonic powers. It goes slowly though. A crack a day. I already started, but I'm not able to get far, because of my previous alliance to him. You have to do it. Make sure you hide it well though, because when Caia comes looking for you, she'll no doubt look for that as well." Lucifer warned her.

"And none of you have any idea when she might come around?"

Christopher cleared his throat. She looked at him, expectantly.

"About that. You should be expecting a sign of life from Elijah soon. He wants to meet you. Talk about Caia."

"I knew you didn't just come to enjoy my company." She looked at him, amused.

"Oh, we can enjoy each others company today. I'll return to the others later." He winked. She smiled. He was actually sweet. Her bitemarks from him tingled a bit. That would be her connection with him. Now it was established.

"Yes, well, I'll be leaving. Caroline, you have my number. Inform me of anything new you find. We are, after all, allies now."

"Bet I can still kick your ass." She murmured. He simply smiled, dissappearing.

"I hear there's a bachelor auction going on inside?" Christopher nodded towards the grill.

"Yeah. I'm just dying to find out if I won a hot date you can suck dry tonight." She laughed.

"Oooh. Allow me to escort you inside." He laughed. She laughed.

Perfect distraction from the surges of want she felt for Damon.

~VD~

"Boo." Damon said, scaring Bonnie. She screamed. He was on the ground instantly, clutching his head in pain.

"I told you not to do that asswipe!" She screamed.

"Not my fault if your caterwhauling charms are less than mediocre." He shrugged, sitting down in a comfy chair.

"Damon, don't test me."

"Upset because Gilbert is away for the day?" He smirked. She glared at him. "No sex to relieve the tension?" He sniggered. Bonnie's glare was murderous by now.

"Damon." She said, warningly. Damon smiled knowingly. "Tell me now what you want help with, or allow me to kill you."

"Alright. It's not so much something I need help with, more like Caroline." He started. Bonnie was alert immediately.

"What did you do?" She asked, looking at him directly again.

"Why do you always assume I do something?"

"Have you met you, asswipe? You didn't kiss her, did you?" She asked, scared, but scolding.

"No." He wrinkled his forehead. "She looked at me today."

"Oh, _that's_ unusual." Bonnie drawled sarcastically. Damon gave her a pissed look. "Not so funny when I do it, is it?"

"Shut up, judgy. It wasn't just any look. It was a look full of primal desire. She looked at me as though she was about to drag me out of the room and have her very wicked way with me." Damon sighed. Bonnie looked disgusted.

"No offence, but you're sure that look was meant to mean that?" She asked, carefully now.

"Absoloutely."

"And you're sure it was meant for you?" She tried again.

"Yes."

"Then we have a problem.

"Obviously." Damon said, miffed. "Do you know how hard it was to hide the boner from Carol Lockwood?"

Bonnie grimaced. "Ew."

"So what's happening? Did the compulsion wear off? Is she remembering?" He asked, hope colouring his voice.

"Aw, Damon. You know I hate to dissappoint you..." She started.

"Don't lie, it's unbecoming." He dismissed, annoyed.

"No, she's not. The thing is, you compelled away what her heart and mind felt for you. Not...her...body. She remembers the desire she held for you. The pure, erotic want. She's probably confused about it, because she dislikes you. If she choses to act on it, you have to reject her." She looked down, colour flushing to her cheeks at the thought of Caroline shoving Damon against a wall, having her way with him.

"I can't do that Bonnie. I'm having trouble keeping my breathing straight when she walks by." Damon groaned.

"You have to be strong. Be the man you chose to be. Don't overthink the choice. Stick with it."

"For heaven's sake, Bonnie! I'm only a man! I can't resist Caroline if she throws herself at me!" Damon was exasperated. He threw his hands up, in a surrendering position.

"Then avoid her." She said, biting her lip. Damon looked at her.

"You have no idea how hard this is. I had no idea either. I see her in the room, my entire world is better. And then she treats me with this cold manner, my entire heart shatters, time and time again. I think of her every second, every day. I just can't stop it. No matter how hard I try. The thoughts keep coming back." He stared off into space sullenly. Then he shook himself out of it, looking at his watch.

"Damn, time for the auction. Think of something, witchy. Please." He begged, leaving the cellar quickly.

Bonnie was left speechless. That kind of love...

That was rare.

~VD~

Hello, me hearties. :) I love reviews. Give me a review pleaaaaase? :3

I know it's a slow chapter, but I had hoped to offer some insight into the demon principle, as it's kind of unusual. What do you think? Like it? Hate it? :) Let me know.


End file.
